Moving On
by noc
Summary: Life goes on in the Castle as Milla finds new wonders to explore and friends to make and enemies to meet.
1. Catching up with our heroes

**Epilogue**

The Court of the Spectrum adjourned for the day. The Court convened on a quarterly basis. The court contained seven representatives or better known as the key stone holders. The Court's purpose was to make sure that the history was not repeated, namely the Veil incident.

Tal Graile-Rerem was obviously the head of the Court since he was now Emperor. A fact that he had proven many times over by instituting a new prosperous regime to the Castle. The people adored him for changing the old ways but they mostly liked him because he opened eyes to the truth. Too long, have the people of the Castle been blind.

Tal's new reign included a chance of advancement for Underfolk, which was a shock to most people especially to his less than desirable aunts, Lallek and Korrek. They were a fraction more respectful to Tal now, which was no surprise. They may have been two-faced wicked Borzog's but they knew how to stay on the good side of powerful people.

Another part of Tal's new rule was that every family must work for their living. A shock felt more to the Underfolk rather than the Chosen. The Chosen always took their style of living for granted. They knew nothing of a hard days work. They were soft, complacent, and arrogant about it. Tal wanted to stop this. He knew that as a race, the Chosen were smart but after centuries of complacency, he saw that they were also, for lack of a better word, bored.

Tal's main strategy for changing the castle did not lay in the old political ways, where the wealthier families decided how the castle was run. His first decision he made when he was Emperor was the idea and the practical application of equality. Only when one person could truly appreciate another person was there true equality. So far, Tal's efforts had reaped many satisfying rewards.

Aside from his usual routine of inspecting the Towers, he also explored them. The Towers had been concealed for long enough. On his travels, he often made maps of the places he visited. There were places he visited often and places he did not want to revisit. He also made it a part of his routine to train in hand-to-hand combat with his royal guard. A joyous time where the guards trained and instructed their young Emperor in the combative arts. To their surprise, Tal was a very quick learner and had learnt the 400 combative moves in only a year.

Besides training in the martial arts, Tal also took time to train with his father. His father was a keystone holder and a very accomplished Light Mage. Tal learnt much about the nature of sunstones and the importance of the keystones. Tal also learnt what their weaknesses were. Since Tal was Emperor, he was also a keystone holder, which meant that he also had a duty to protect it. Tal's sunstone was special. It was the most powerful sunstone there was. Essecnes of the previous Emperors were contained in it. Tal thought about what his father had meant and to this day he still had no idea what it meant.

Overall, the castle was a prosperous place ever since Tal took the throne.

Milla was also doing well with her new life on the Ice. Having finally settled and accepted the fact that she could not go back to her old life and clan, the Far Raiders, she went about her new duties as _acting _Shield Mother. Having accidentally killed the last Shield Mother, Milla had felt responsible and requested the Crones permission to take up the mantle temporarily until another could replace her.

Milla's new life as the Shield Mother was one of excitement and grief. Ever since Milla had learnt how to hold a sword properly, she had dreamed of being the Shield Mother someday. She had achieved her dream, albeit not in the way she imagined. The sad part was that she felt the guilt of her actions everyday she wore the mantle of Shield Mother.

Her position as War Chief had been removed since it was no longer necessary to bear. The Crones had deemed it a position only given to those who were the best candidates, a fact that Milla knew all along. The Crones gave the title of War Chief to those who are convenient at the time. Having been released as War Chief, Milla gave thanks to her freedom from the Crones shackles on her mind.

The changes to the Ice were substantial and arranging new hunting grounds was easy enough as Milla dispatched Hands to enforce them. An unnecessary measure but one that Milla felt was needed to show her involvement on the Ice. Part of her new duties as Shield Mother was law enforcement but the Crones were very good at keeping Milla from that duty. The Crones had and always will be the one true law enforcement force on the Ice. This was common knowledge. However, if the need should arise, Shield Maidens would control the situation with force but only with the Crones permission.

Having time to spare since crime was not a major issue on the Ice, she turned her attention to her other duty, training cadets. That was the main role of the Shield Mother anyway. The cadets she had to train were eager to prove they were Shield Maiden material, so they were highly impressionable. Having once been an eager cadet herself, Milla knew that it was like. It was a tense life of grand ambitions coupled with endless motivation to out perform peers thus rising individual expectations.

Such attitudes had to be curved, a duty that Milla was very vigilant in undertaking. Left unchecked, an over eager cadets could turn into an over ambitious warriors who would throw themselves recklessly in harms way just to become legends. Milla knew what it was to be a legend and since she was the only Living Legend, she was sure to clip any wings that were not ready to be used.

Despite her busy life, Milla thought of the future in her spare time. The Ice would always remain the Ice long after she died. Was it not the ultimate duty of everyone, Chosen and Icecarl, to better the future? As Milla slept and dreamed of plans for her races future, she wondered where her life would take her next. Obviously, there would always be battles to be fought but what would she do when the wars were over?

Such a troubling thought kept her awake most nights and remained a constant annoyance in the back of her mind when she was awake. Milla ignored the thought as much as possible but when she did, it became stronger. Milla, fed up, decided to seek counsel from a Crone. Upon her free time, she wandered the Ruin Ship to seek out a Crone. It was not to be though. Just as she happened upon a wandering Crone, a messenger found her. The messenger reported that she was to go up the Mountain of Light and enter the Castle to meet the Emperor for official alliance treaty discussions.

Milla wondered why she had to go when it was the Crone's duty to handle such things. It felt suspicious and Milla wondered what it could really mean. Telling the messenger to gather supplies and to find a list of people, Milla sent the girl off quickly only to turn and find the Crone still standing there.

"I know what you will ask child. I can only tell you to go on your current mission and seek your answers within the Castle. Seek out the past to reveal the future," said the Crone before shuffling away.

Milla, now even more puzzled, decided it was best to do as told.


	2. Too much time

**Chapter 1**

"Just what are you up to?" asked Benem.

The Freefolk leader stared down at Tal with a gentle grin that betrayed his imposing size. In the years or restructuring the Castle, Tal and Benem had become good friends.

"I'm just checking the sulphur pressure," Tal said tapping a pressure dial.

Tal had come down to the lower levels of the Green Tower to check on an odd pressure spike that he noticed was appearing regularly on the maintenance reports. Tal's curiosity and boredom drove him to check out the problem himself. When looking at the reports, Tal had deduced that the maintenance teams were simply busy repairing or restoring the rest of the castle. He was right of course, much to his disappointment.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but such things like blocked sulphur pipes are not things that the Emperor of the Castle would tend to personally. Wouldn't that be a more fitting job for the maintenance team?" Benem asked.

"You're completely right. I have no arguments there," Tal said continuing to inspect the pipe.

"Then what are you doing? Shouldn't you be up in your quarters at that big desk of yours and handing out orders or reading reports or something official?" Benem asked tapping the dial.

"That's right," Tal said finding the blockage in the pipe.

"I see…that bored huh?" Benem guessed.

"Can't fool you can I?" Tal said rapping his sunstone along the blocked point in the pipe.

A spark sparkled and died just as the pipe shook as the building pressure evened out again.

"When did you learn to perform such menial tasks?" Benem asked surprised that Tal knew how to fix pipes.

"It's my castle. I'd be a poor leader if I didn't know how things worked," Tal said checking the pressure dial.

"Tal I know what's going on," Benem blurted.

"What are you talking about?" Tal asked absently as he welded a pipe back together.

"You're not sleeping are you?" Benem ventured.

Tal stopped his welding and looked at Benem.

"Kusi tell you?" Tal asked slightly irritated.

"Kusi didn't say anything. I can see it. You may be able to fool others but you can't fool me. Ever since you took care of that revolt, you've been distant and it looks like you're suffering from guilt," Benem said welding the rest of the pipe together.

Tal didn't say anything. He looked lost in thought or more accurately his memories. It was true. The revolt down in the engineering levels was more of a massacre that a riot. Tal had decided to resolve the problem peacefully but the last of the resistance factions were set in their ways and were stubborn. Tal went to negotiate by himself hoping that they would see this as a gesture of peace.

They saw it as an opportunity to end their problems. They attacked him and Tal was forced to defend himself. He tried not to use lethal force but had no choice when they were throwing everything they had at him. In the end, Tal had left the engineering levels with nothing more than guilt and horrific images of battle. No one who opposed him was left breathing.

Tal couldn't rid himself of the images of the battle. Sometimes he would wake up in cold sweats and tears. It wasn't something he could forget and he knew the guilt of his actions would haunt him forever. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault. They had sealed their fate when they chose to attack him. Tal did try to reason and to defend without resorting to fighting so he consoled himself over that fact.

It was only a small justification though. Tal remembered having the nightmares when he read the report of the "clean up". It was horrifying. Tal didn't realise how much he had done until it was in front of him in ink. The deaths that had been tallied were well over fifty. Over fifty experienced light mages died at his hands. A feat that was both unheard of and sickening. Over fifty lives snuffed out in one day.

"Tal? Tal! Hey…wake up!" Benem shook Tal roughly.

Tal suddenly remembered where he was. The sudden rough shake had snapped him out of awful reminiscing.

"You can't go on like this! Just look at yourself. You're not even awake half the time," Benem said shaking his head in disdain.

"Sorry. It doesn't happen often. I only phase out when someone reminds me of the incident," Tal said feeling like an idiot.

"No doubt...Look Tal I came to find you because I'm worried about you. Do you realise what time it is?" the burly man asked.

"Yes I do. It's the resting time," Tal said not even bothering to look at his sunstone.

"Why aren't you resting then?" Benem asked sounding incredulously.

"I have…I was asleep for three hours this time. I couldn't have done that a week ago. See? You don't have to worry. I'm making progress," Tal said walking off down the hall.

Benem sighed heavily and racked his brain. Tal was obviously trying to stop think of that day but it would be a long recovery. Still the damaged seemed to be worsening. Benem could tell. He was once trapped in a never-ending nightmare within his mind. That was courtesy of Fashnek's torture. Benem was somewhat of an expert in the field so he knew what Tal was going through. Unfortunately, the only real cure was time and enough distractions to keep from thinking too much.

Benem thought of ways to distract the Emperor when an idea slowly formed. It slowly took shape from ridiculous to credible. Benem smiled and approached Tal.

"Hey Tal, I also came down here to tell you that the guards have scouted an Icecarl party coming up the mountain road. The scouts say that they look friendly enough. What do you want us to do?" Benem asked.

Tal thought for a second.

"Send an escort. I don't think that they are here to start trouble. No Icecarl would be stupid enough to break the alliance so soon after establishing an embassy with us," Tal said continuing his way up the tower.

"You must have some free time right? I have an idea. How about you go and join the escort?" Benem said clapping his friend on the back.

"What? Weren't you saying something about how I was wasting my time doing mundane tasks? Weren't you the one who was saying that I needed to rest?"

"I did recall saying something about that but when did you ever consider what I said?"

"Good point. Look I think I should just go back to my big desk and bury myself in paper work," Tal said finally reaching the stairway.

"Well if you think that's going to help you get some rest then by all means but we both know it isn't going to," Benem said coyly.

Tal stopped, as he was half way up the stairs, he thought about it. Benem was right, as much as he craved a decent night's sleep; it wasn't going to happen. If he were to go out to the ice and meet the Icecarls on the road then at least he could tire himself out from the hike and find out what they wanted instead of reading an impersonal report of it.

"Fine. I'll go. However, I think we should keep this low key. The whole castle doesn't have to know their leader is out on the Ice meeting Icecarls secretly alright?" Tal said making his way down to the Hall of Welcome.

"Alright then I'll just send Inkie along to make sure you come back in one piece," Benem said moving off to find the girl.

"Inkie huh? Why her? She hasn't been out on the ice yet," Tal said.

"Perfect time to go I say. She's been itching to use her training in real life. There's only so much she can learn from the Royal Academy," Benem said before disappearing around the corner.

"I guess it can't be that bad," Tal muttered before moving off himself.


	3. Milla's servitude

**Chapter 2**

The trek up to the Castle was an uneventful one. Ever since the alliance between Icecarl and Chosen was established, a new brightly lit road was built. The road spanned from the Ruin Ship to the entrance of the Castle. Milla hiked up the road with a hand of trainees. They moved in formation but the chances of attack were slim. The road was protected by light magic and Icecarl and Chosen guards.

This was a training program that helped train Shield Maiden cadets and Royal Guards alike. The Royal Guards were the elite enforcement inside the Castle. It was part of their training to get used to the Ice. They might have to fight on it. As Milla past an outpost, she saluted to the guards there and the guards returned it. They looked bored and happy to see something in their long hours of standing vigil.

Milla noticed a mix of Icecarl Cadets and Royal Guard at the outpost. They seemed to get along a fact that Milla was proud to see. The hostility between the two people was fast becoming outdated. Although no major secrets were shared, the trainees were friendly and divulged innocent banter like how things were run in their respective homelands. Milla made camp at the outpost and told her group to acquaint themselves with the outpost and the surroundings. This was a good opportunity for her cadets to experience life outside the Ruin Ship.

Watching her hand move off to explore, Milla couldn't help but notice the giddy excitement evident in her cadet's eyes. Milla moved off to find a secluded spot rest after making sure security was in place. Finding a spot away from the wind, Milla threw down her pack and set up her sleeping sack. Jumping into her sack, Milla watched the Castle guards and her cadets getting along. They looked happy. Milla nodded in satisfaction and tried to sleep without inducing a rovkir pattern. She failed.

Something nagged at her. The feeling of being watched was strong and Milla was not granted the luxury of rest until she knew it was nothing to concern herself about. Getting up to her feet, Milla surveyed the area on foot. She walked around the surroundings and looked into the ice for tracks of wild beasts or something that would lead her to the trouble. Nothing…There was nothing to confirm her suspicions. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Walking back to her camp, Milla sat on her sleeping furs and wondered. Her instincts were never wrong. Maybe she was brooding too much. She often did that when she couldn't sleep. Milla found this troubling but it was nothing that she couldn't control. Milla huffed silently and knew that the sooner she got to the Castle; she would be cured of her paranoia. Watching the guards talking with her cadets, Milla finally fell into a half sleep.

After a thousand breaths she awoke to find someone coming her way. Her vision was blurred from the sticky sleep she had in her eyes. Rubbing it away, she saw a Chosen man in white approaching standing over her.

"Who are you?" Milla demanded as she rose to her feet, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"A friend that is really glad to see you," said the man.

Milla peered past the glare of the sunstone surrounding the speaker and found that the man was familiar. Then realisation struck her.

"Tal?"

"You guessed right. How have you been?" Tal said dimming his sunstone and clapping his knuckles.

Milla returned the greeting "I've been busy," she said summarising her life in three words.

"So have I. Although after fixing most of the problems in the Castle I find myself bored," Tal said taking a seat on Milla's sleeping furs.

Milla sat very close by him. Tal knew it was for body heat but he couldn't help but think for a fleeting second that it was for some other reason.

"Are you still War Chief?" Tal asked clapping his hands to keep them warm.

"No. I'm now the temporary Shield Mother;" Milla answered "Did the Crones not tell you?"

Tal shook his head.

"Every time I talk to the Crone Embassy is when they summon me to talk about important changes on the Ice. They never talk to me otherwise. I did enquire about you once but they told me that I shouldn't concern myself with such a trivial matter," Tal said.

"I suppose they only want you to know only the smallest details of the Icecarls. It's a tactical decision. Don't give the enemy information about their key leaders," Milla assumed.

"I see…I guess even with the alliance, the relationship between our people still needs work," Tal mused.

"I think the relationship between our people is getting better," Milla said gesturing towards the lively conversations between the castle guards and the cadets.

"It's only light banter but still, no secrets are shared," Milla said.

Tal watched as the Castle guards smiled and compared fighting tips. It wasn't the relationship Tal had imagined for the two races but it was a start.

"It's only the beginning. I know it will get better. It has to. I suppose it just takes time," Tal said.

"Time…Time is abundant nowadays," Milla mused.

"I knew you were bored too," Tal said smiling slightly.

"I am not bored. Icecarls can never be bored. We always have things to do. Selski need to be hunted and the ice needs to be protected," Milla said.

"Protected from what? Shadows? Rouge beasts? Wild thanes? Face it Milla. We are outdated now. Our legend has come. We survived to tell the tale and now we simply move on with our life. Everyday is like any other," Tal said saying aloud what Milla was feeling inside.

"We should be thankful that we survived to see how our people progress," Milla said trying to convince herself.

"Milla…Do you remember what you said aboard Astyer's ship in Aenir?" Tal asked.

"I said many things. Although they were said out of anger. I do not feel the same now," Milla replied.

"You said that you did not know what the future would hold for us. Now that we know. Do you think that there is anything left for us? You said you don't know what your reckoner has planned for you and I agree. Do you think that we must make our own path now?" Tal asked turning to look at her.

"We have been making our own path. We have made our people take a step further into an uncertain future," Milla said.

"But what else? There isn't anymore is there?" Tal asked.

Milla didn't answer she simply looked away. In a way she understood what Tal was saying. Their people were united against a common enemy that was defeated. Now that the threat was gone what did their people have that held their two races together? Milla knew that once a replacement was found for the position of Shield Mother, she would become a Shield Maiden.

Her glory days were over. She would live out her life until she was old and useless. The Ice was ruthless. Did she have the strength to live on the Ice after her purpose was gone? Tal was right when he said that their legend was told and nothing was left for them.

"We must do what we are told for the sake of the continuity of our people," Milla said.

Her voice held an undertone of sadness.

"Is that what we must do?" Tal asked looking at Milla.

He hoped that she would tell him something more. Something inspiring or scathing. He just wished that Milla would tell him what to do like she had done so many years ago. Milla felt his expectant eyes upon her and felt inadequate. She was used to the feeling since she was shield mother but when Tal looked at her that way she felt unexpectedly lost.

"Why do you seek answers with me?" she asked not able to bear his gaze.

"You always know what to do. I just figured that you might be able to tell me what we should do now," Tal said waving a hand casually.

"Well we continue onto the Castle. We talk to the Crones and we make ourselves too busy to think. We then try to sleep and we continue on the next day. How is that? Do you think you can follow a plan like that?" Milla said giving Tal the only answer she had.

"Well it's a start. I suppose we can make it up as we go then…" Tal said dejectedly.

Tal rose to his feet and began to walk away before Milla grabbed his wrist gently and stopped him.

"Tal do you really think that we have reached our end? There is always something to be done isn't there?" Milla asked suddenly worried that she was going to find it hard to convince herself if she didn't hear it from him.

Tal turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes. He then gently gripped her hands and held them reassuringly.

"As you said Milla. We continue on and do what we are told," he said confidently.

After a moment of searching his eyes for any doubts, Milla responded.

"That's all we can do…" she said just as sure as Tal had been.


	4. Healing guilt

**Chapter 3**

The Castle had undergone a huge ambience change since the rise of the new regime. A measure of peace and fulfilment was evident in everyone's manner. A better vibe could be felt. Everyone felt like they had something to do. A purpose they needed to fulfil. Tal envied them.

After showing the hand of Icecarls the way towards the guest rooms reserved for the Icecarl Embassy, Milla dismissed the cadets to wait there until she returned. Tal then accompanied Milla to speak with the Crones. Tal thought it necessary that he be at this meeting no matter how private it was. He could respect the need to keep Icecarl matters to the Icecarls but he insisted on being there. He might be of some assistance.

As the pair reached the Crone's Hall, he found several Crones sitting around the circular room. He also found them in a heated debate over something. As soon as he entered the room with Milla. The conversation stopped.

"Emperor Tal. What business do you have with us today?" asked a Crone.

From her irritated tone, Tal knew that he was not welcome.

"He is here at my invitation. I thought it a necessary measure to show the people of the peace between our two peoples," Milla answered.

The tension in the room did not ease. It simply silenced. Tal had little experienced with the Crones but from their silent but trouble looks, Tal knew that they were debating in their minds. As eerie as the thought was, Tal had resolved not to upset the chamber of Crones. He was about to announce that he would leave but another, friendlier, Crone spoke before he could.

"You may stay Emperor. We do not wish to hide anything from you but I believe this is an interesting turn of events," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tal asked suddenly curious.

"Emperor Tal. You are a friend to the Icecarls. You were there when Sharrakor was defeated. You also helped to untie our people in peace. For this you have our thanks. However, we have found that this alliance is uneasy. I am sure you know of what we speak," the Crone said.

Tal nodded as Milla tensed slightly. Something was going to be said very soon that was going to change the course of history. She could feel it. Milla looked at Tal in a side-glance. He returned the worried look.

"I know of what you speak. What are you trying to say?" Tal said cutting to the point.

"The Crones have discussed a more solid example of unification. The people are restless and uneasy about the alliance for many reasons that, while legitimate, are completely irrelevant at this juncture. We believe the people…all of our people must see such an example to quell such doubts. Do you understand?" asked the Crone.

"So far. What did you have in mind? What have you deemed an appropriate example?" Tal asked.

"After much consideration of the ways of our people and your people. We have decided that the people have to see that it is possible to bury our differences. The only idea we have is a Life Bond," the Crone said.

Tal looked at Milla and saw her grip her sword tightly and stiffen slightly.

"What is a Life Bond?" Tal asked.

"We believe your people call it a Wedding," the Crone answered.

"That is a great idea!" Tal burst excitedly.

Milla looked at him like he was stupid. Had he not realised what this entailed. It all made sense to Milla how could Tal miss what was being said.

"We are glad that you approve Emperor but do you understand what we mean when we say that we need to make this a Life Bond that will serve to be an example to all of our people?" asked a different concerned Crone.

"You wish to Wed or Bond, as you call it, an Icecarl to a Chosen. I understand that! It's a brilliant idea! What better way to unify our people?" Tal said excitedly.

He looked at Milla and saw that she didn't share his enthusiasm. He wondered briefly as to why but soon got his answer.

"Then it is settled. You shall be Bonded to the Former War Chief," said another Crone.

The words of agreement stuck in his throat. It was his turn to seize up. What had they just said?

"Wait! You want me to…?" Tal asked flustered as he pointed from Milla to himself.

Words failed him.

"Any other marriage would mean nothing. The Emperor and the War Chief would bring about sympathy. You know this. Two Living Legends bound together would definitely show the people that a union between our people will be possible,"

"You do not find the former War Chief to your liking Emperor?" asked the first Crone.

Her contempt was evident. Tal was about to disagree but another Crone spoke first.

"Peace Uralla! Your objections were heard in the trial. You have been overruled so show some respect!"

"Respect? How can I respect this insult?! We are to witness this travesty and do nothing? He is the enemy! Have you all forgotten that it was his people that let the shadows rule the Castle? Have you forgotten that it was his people that broke the pact that our ancestors made?!" said the Crone completely enraged.

An older Crone silenced the room as she spoke with the authority that out ranked everyone.

"Times have changed Uralla. We are a race of Ice travellers. For centuries we have kept our old ways. A new time is upon us. Our people need to be shown a new way of survival. The hunt for selski simply fills our bellies but there must be some higher purpose or there will be no true peace for anyone. Do you think Ramellan simply entered a Life Bond with Danir? They both wished peace between our people. We will carry on that wish,"

The silence halted and the Crones burst out into a hushed agreement. The Crone that had her objections reluctantly agreed. Tal was still reeling from the idea. He knew that it was a very sensible idea. It may even be the only solution to the growing mistrust between the two people. Tal felt light headed. He was just told that he had a duty to marry Milla for the sake of peace. Apart from one very heartfelt objection, the plan kind of steam rolled itself into existence.

Had he even given his approval for such a thing? Tal looked around and found the room suddenly claustrophobic. He quickly took his leave and left the Embassy. He needed air and time to think. Rushing from the Embassy, Tal made his way towards his room on the top levels of the Violet Tower. On his long way up, he found his mind reeling from the fact that the Icecarls wanted him to marry Milla! He was not objecting to it but neither was agreeing to it. He was completely shocked by this development.

"Tal! Wait!"

Tal turned to see Milla chasing after him. He slowed but didn't stop. Milla caught up to him and held his arm to get him to stop. Tal yielded only to here what she was going to say.

"Tal why do you run?" Milla asked.

"I'm not running. I just need time to think that's all," Tal lied.

He was so scared his lies sounded far too obvious.

"Tal…Remember we do what we can and we do what we are told," Milla said trying her best to calm Tal down.

It didn't work. Milla was just as flustered as he was. Tal huffed incredulously and marched on towards his quarters. Milla followed but tried hard to convince him to think over the proposal.

"It does have its merits, Tal. We can bring our people together with our union," Milla said.

"Do you really believe what you are saying?" Tal burst.

"Tal we do what we can…"

"…And do what we're told yes I get it," Tal huffed. "Did the Crones order you to convince me to marry you?" Tal said suddenly getting angrier.

"Do you take orders that you don't like? I'm sorry I can't do it as well as you!" Tal said heaving the huge double doors of his quarters open.

"Tal I only want you to consider. We can make the difference that we wanted. We can seal our fates and finish what I believe we started," Milla coaxed.

"What did we start exactly?" Tal asked confused.

"We fought Sharrakor and we live to see the changes our people will undertake," Milla said stiffly.

"Who exactly are you trying to convince? Look Milla, I like you as a friend I don't see us as husband and wife. How do I even begin to love someone who is willing to love me on a simple order?" Tal said trying to make his point.

"A Life Bond does not have to include love Tal," Milla said suddenly confused.

She was wondering why Tal had become so flustered all of a sudden. Was it not he who asked her what to do next? This was the next step. They had to bond for life and that didn't require love.

"Hang on what do you mean a Life Bond doesn't require love?" Tal asked.

"A Life Bond simply bonds one person to another. A simple ritual oath is taken to bind one person to another person," Milla explained.

"Just for life right?" Tal asked sarcastically.

Milla stayed silent but was starting to feel irritated. Tal was the one who came to her for answers and when he got them, he ran away. Tal took her silence for a chance to make his argument.

"Milla. We are two different people. I have a different notion of your Life Bond than you do. Let me explain. I was raised to believe that when you wed someone it is done out of love. A sign of fidelity to that one person you might say. When you bind yourself to one person, it's for good. They can't betray this bond. I was always led to believe that a marriage was done out of love for that other person. Do you understand?" Tal asked.

"I think I understand but what does love have to do with bonding?" Milla asked genuinely confused.

Tal sighed and tried a different approach.

"When the Crones told us that we were to be bonded, you stiffened and grasped the hilt of your sword. Why?" Tal asked.

"I…I was simply surprised the Crones had come to such a decision," Milla answered.

"No you didn't. You didn't seize up because of surprise. It was because you know that deep down you're not meant to bond to another unless it is for something deeper than companionship. You were quick to understand what they meant as soon as they said the words 'Life Bond' and 'Example'. You knew they were expecting us to marry," Tal rebuked.

Milla thought about it and found he was speaking the truth. She had a mental image of what her life would be like being bound to Tal and it wasn't something she had been prepared to hear. Still, she was ready to make such a bond if it for her people.

"Listen Tal. I may not understand what it means to be "married" the way you understand it but think about what it could mean. With our union, we can be the first in thousands of years to try to make true peace between our people. Is that not worth doing? Love me if it helps but know that we must serve a higher purpose," Milla said trying to appeal to his duty.

"Milla you say it so easily. What is a Bond without love? We would be forced to live a lie. Could you do that so easily?" Tal asked.

"If it helped _my people_ become _our people_ then yes I could," Milla replied.

Tal gave up. She simply didn't know what it meant to be married or bound for life. Tal knew that she made sense but to set an example for his people while not believing in it was just plain wrong. How could he lie to so many? He just couldn't love his people enough to sacrifice his life in such a way.

"Milla I know you love your people. You always have. Ever since the first day we met, I could see the loyalty that you had for them. You would hunt selski alone for them if you had to. I'm sorry Milla. I just don't have that same level of loyalty to my people. Besides I think it would be a step backwards if we were to do this without the proper intentions," Tal said not able to look her in the eyes.

Milla was silent for a while. She stood and just stared at him. She must have been trying to think up new ways to appeal to him.

"Tal?"

Milla's voice was oddly soft. It was so odd that Tal had to look up at her. When he did he saw that she was unbuckling her sword belt and untying the laces of her furs.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Tal asked alarmed.

"I want to show you my love," she said softly.

Tal could not believe what he was seeing. Milla was being nice and she was stripping her furs right in front of him to get him to marry her. This was too much.

"Milla. Stop. Stop it right now!" he yelled.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry.

"Why? Is this not what you mean by love? Couples that have been bound for life do this all the time. Is this not what you want?" Milla asked now forlorn that her efforts were halted.

"Milla it is not you. I can't believe this! You would give me your body simply to get me to agree to this preposterous idea?! Have you no shame?!" Tal asked exasperated.

"What is shameful about this?" Milla asked as she clothed herself.

"You go too far Milla. If you thought that you would get me to marry you by giving yourself to me then think again! I can't believe you would sacrifice your honour just to follow orders!" Tal said.

Milla suddenly frowned and Tal knew that this was never good.

"Sacrifice my honour? To serve my people is the highest honour anyone can receive! You are not the ruler I thought you were if you don't' understand that!" Milla said before turning her back to leave.

"Do you even hear yourself? You would sacrifice your own happiness just so you could claim an honour among your people? Then tell me, where is the honour in lying to your people? A Life Bond or marriage has the same principle no matter how you choose to view. It is a sacred union between a man and a woman that love each other enough to give their body, mind and soul to the other! You say love is not necessary but tell me, what is the point of our union? To set an example to show others that they can love each other about as much as we don't? We'd be hypocrites to our cause!"

Milla stood shocked at his speech. He made sense. For all his lack of perception and duty, he was right. How had Milla missed the truth? Or rather, how had she justified such behaviour? Milla started to feel extremely embarrassed and suddenly it became very clear. She had taken things too far. How had she lowered herself to following orders without questioning them? Was she so set on proving herself to others that she forgot herself?

With tears of rage and embarrassment in her eyes, she turned to Tal.

"I'm sorry…" she said and ran to the doors that lead to the balcony.

"Milla what are you doing?!" Tal asked as he ran after her.

She ripped the doors open and made her way outside where the wind howled and the Ice waited below.

"Tal I have shamed myself and my people I must give myself to the Ice for such treason," Milla said to Tal just before she jumped over the railing.

"Milla! No!" Tal yelled just before he dove after her.


	5. Getting to know you

**Chapter 4**

The wind howled and whipped his robes around him. Concentrating on his sunstone, Tal instinctively willed his stone to fetch Milla. A colourful strand of rope burst forth from his stone and flew after Milla. It wrapped around her and tightened around her waist. Milla fought to remove it but it would not loosen.

Milla whipped a talon at the rope that extended between them. The rope deflected it, the talon bounced off and the tip wildly swished from side to side. Tal's face was nicked in the wild whipping but that didn't deter him.

Tal focused harder than he ever had. He began to form an image in his head. He thought of the first thing that came to mind when he thought of ways to save themselves from falling to their doom. A bright pair of huge golden wings began to emerge from the sunstone. Tal focused harder on the image and soon a gigantic bird burst forth from his sunstone. The bird flew in a circle before it dove to rescue its summoner.

Tal held tightly to Milla and whipped his sunstone towards him. Milla flew towards him. Tal caught her in his arms and held her tight as the giant bird caught them. Riding on its huge back, Tal and Milla made their way back up the tower slowly.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Tal asked not daring to untie her.

"I must go to the Ice. I have shamed my people and worse I have forgotten who I was. I acted shamefully. Let me go Tal." she said not bothering to look at Tal.

"What could you possibly hope to achieve in killing yourself? It doesn't make the problem go away you know," Tal retorted.

"At least I would have died an honourable death. It would have been better than living in guilt," she said as the bird reached the balcony.

Tal took Milla in his arms and hoped off the giant bird. When they were off, Tal mentally dismissed the bird and it bowed before it disappeared back into his sunstone. Tal made a mental note to ask his father what he had done later. Right now he had more pressing issues.

Tal carried Milla all the way back to his bed and he laid her down gently. She had grown quieter and no longer struggled. She lay there looking away. Her eyes were distant and glassy with halted tears. Tal sat by her but had his back to her. It was strange how they had come to this. Would they have seen themselves in the predicament back when they were children?

"Milla I want you to know that I won't marry you. I can't bring myself to do it. I want you to know where I stand on this," Tal said.

"I feel the same way. I was a fool before. I was blinded by duty and guilt that I didn't care how you would feel about this. I know I ask the impossible but forgive me," she pleaded.

Tal smiled. Milla was back to her real self. Tal had found her behaving oddly when he met her on the mountain road. He was just glad that she was herself again.

"I don't know if you will try to kill yourself again but know that I won't give you the chance to do it again. Not after I know that you are yourself again. So until I can figure out a solution to our problem. I'm keeping you here with me,"

"Release me," she said simply.

Tal nodded but before he released the rope he cast a blue ray over Milla. Milla felt her eyelids grow heavy and before long she had fallen asleep. Tal sighed as he looked at her sleeping form. He removed her weapons belt and took her gloves from her hands. He made sure that she was comfortable before he leaned over her. Tal breathed slowly to calm himself.

He touched his hand lightly to her forehead and his sunstone shone brighter. Tal had to understand why she had acted strangely. He delved into her mind and saw the guilt that she harboured. He saw the guilt she carried with her everyday ever since she killed the last Shield Mother. He saw how she blamed herself for the travesty. He saw how it made herself indebted to her people to the point of servitude.

As Tal dug further into her memories, Tal saw how she had begged a Crone to rid her of her guilt. The Crone took pity on her and cast a spell of forgetting on her. Ever since the spell was cast, Milla had become more focused on her people rather than her guilt. However, from time to time, Milla would break free of the spell and question her current lifestyle. It seemed that in did not like her spellbound state. Tal saw how she could not break free from it and saw how she had given up until Tal broke her from her apathy.

Tal released his spell. He had seen enough. The memories he had just seen were very disturbing but now that he had seen them, he felt that he was at least a little closer to knowing Milla. They had a few things in common. They were both burdened by their own guilt. A fact that Tal felt was not entirely sure was a good thing. Yawning, Tal laid down next to the sleeping Icecarl and succumbed to a dreamless sleep. He could worry about things tomorrow.

The next day Milla awoke to find Tal sleeping soundlessly next to her. Looking down, she saw that Tal had wrapped an arm around her. Milla moved to lift his hand when Tal stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Tal looked at Milla for a moment and looked confused. It didn't look like he was expecting to see her. Tal looked at his arm wrapped around her waist. His face turned slightly red as he removed it quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered as he practically jumped from his bed.

Milla rose and stretched. She seemed calmer today. She seemed to be filled with a certain purpose. Tal suddenly worried that she was going to try to kill herself again. Milla noticed as Tal shuffle closer to spring on her if she tried anything.

"Calm yourself. I will not give myself to the Ice. Now that I am myself, I have more control. You can stop worrying about me," she said getting to her feet.

Tal lowered his hand. He didn't realise that he had reached for his sunstone. Milla looked around Tal's very large room and wondered where her weapons were.

"Here," Tal said reaching under his bed to retrieve her sword belt.

"You hid my sword?" Milla asked slightly amused.

"Well I thought that if you didn't have your sword then I would at least stand a chance to defend myself if you went berserk and tried to hack me apart," Tal said honestly.

Milla smiled in amusement. The serious look on Tal's face was priceless.

"You were wise to do so. However, it was unnecessary. I was not myself yesterday. I don't think I could have hurt anything but my pride," Milla said hiding a grimace.

"So you remember what you did yesterday?" Tal asked feeling sorry for her.

"Yes. I remember everything," she said moving towards Tal to retrieve her sword belt.

Tal handed it over reluctantly. He was still afraid that she would attack him.

"So what do we do now?" Tal asked for the second time in two days.

"I hate to say it but those Crones do have a point. A marriage would definitely be a good way to show people we were serious about joining our people together," Tal went on.

"Yes it would," Milla agreed.

"So what do you think we should do? I know I said I'm not going to do it but you did have a point. If it helps our people then maybe we still have one thing left to do before our journey ends," Tal said.

"I was not myself when I said those things Tal," Milla reminded.

"I know even if it was not you the logic behind it still has truth enough," Tal replied.

"Maybe we can find another way to unite our people without marrying," Milla thought aloud.

"So what do you suggest?" Tal asked.

Milla looked scornfully at him.

"Why must I do all the thinking?" she asked heatedly.

"You always come up with the best plans," Tal said smiling.

"For battle and war but politics is a battle ground for Crones…and arrogant Chosen Emperor's" Milla added.

"Hey!" Tal retorted happily.

He was glad to see that Milla was herself again.

"Let's get refresh ourselves. You can use the washroom first. I'll go and find some new clothes for you and we can figure out what we can do after we eat," Tal said gesturing to the washroom to the east of the room.

"I will wear my furs," Milla said not willing to wear anything remotely impractical such as the Chosen's clothes.

"Okay fine. Nevertheless, I think that you should change into different furs. You smell funny," Tal said wrinkling his clothes.

Milla gave him a strange look before disappearing into the washroom. Tal went to his closet room and picked out a random robe to wear. There really wasn't much variety. The Emperor robes were always plain white and were always decorated with Violet trimmings. Tal found a plain shirt and pants and pulled out a long jacket trimmed with Violet and gold all around the hem and collar. After laying them out on his bed, he then went to summon some food.

When the food arrived, Milla came out of the washroom. Her long hair hung in long clumps of wet locks. Tal handed her a comb and she stared at it.

"It's a comb. You use it to straighten out your hair?" Tal explained.

"I know what it is," Milla said snatching it from Tal.

"Right….The food is here so help yourself," Tal said going into the washroom.

The hot water was welcome. It banished all thoughts from his mind. All that stressed him seemed to mellow and melt from his mind. After running scented ointments through his hair, Tal shaved his face. Over the past few days, he hadn't noticed that he had grown a shadow of a beard. After smoothing his chin with scented soothing cream he reached for his clothes unconsciously when he realised he had left them laid out on his bed.

Wrapping a towel around himself Tal darted from the washroom as calmly as he could and went to retrieve his clothes. Milla was sitting at his desk picking at the strange food but noticed Tal in his dash to retrieve his clothes.

"Returning a favour?" Milla asked as she laughed at him.

"Very funny," Tal shot at her as he rushed behind a changing screen.

"I find that your people are very ashamed of your bodies. It is clear to me now why your clothes lack practicality. Your people spend too much time on pointless details," Milla commented.

"Well its not like we need to wear armour to defend ourselves. From perwals behind the walls of the Castle," Tal replied as he came out from behind the screen.

"Our sunstones provide us with all the physical protection we need. That is if you know how to use one," Tal said shrugging on his long coat.

"Concentrating on a sunstone is mentally draining. What happens when you need it and you don't have it?" Milla asked as she inspected Tal's sunstone ring.

Tal had taken it off before he had went to wash up he had left it in a locked draw in his desk. He wondered how she had managed to open it.

"Well for starters, I'm not an ordinary Light Mage. I have a talent for using Sunstones. It's simply a case of knowing your sunstone," Tal said concentrating on his sunstone.

The stone pulsed Violet and flew from Milla's fingers. Tal caught it reflexively without looking and slipped it on to his finger before he sat down to eat.

"You share a bond with sunstones?" Milla asked intrigued by the notion.

"Only this one," Tal said holding up his sunstone.

"I can control other sunstones that are not within anyone's possession but it's difficult to keep the connection," Tal said bitting into a slice of seed bread.

"Can't all people trained to use a sunstone do that?" Milla asked.

"No. It requires a certain level of focus and without training its impossible," Tal said remembering his light magic lessons with his father.

"What about those? Are they easy to use?" Tal asked gesturing to Milla's talons.

Milla flicked her wrist, a violet light whip cracked and the sound echoed around the room.

"It works if I want it to," Milla said proudly.

"I can see that," Tal mused.

After breakfast, the pair went down to the Crone Embassy to try to discuss other ways to try to get their people together without the marriage. The Crones were not pleased to hear this but they didn't want to fuss over it.

"Do you have any other ideas? If we cannot find a solution to this then we must look to separating our people once more," said a Crone.

"Why do we have to separate? Can we not maintain a business relationship? We can establish trade and discuss new ways to better the living conditions in both the Castle and on the Ice," Tal suggested.

"What would you have us do? Trade sunstones for slaves? We are a warrior race. We have survived without your aid for centuries and we will continue to do so well into the future," said the unfriendly Crone.

"We should consider the idea of Life Bond. Our people are different. We have different ways of life. If we can overcome this barrier then we can show the people how we can live and change as one people united and not two people allied," said another Crone silencing the nasty one.

"I can understand that. I wish I could help but you ask me to do something against my will. I cannot do this without love. I do not wish to impose upon my people something that I do not approve of," Tal said.

"We feel the same also," said another Crone. "We wish to bring your ways to our people. Alas, we are a warrior race. The Ice hardens our bodies, freezes our hearts and sharpens our minds since the time we are born. Your people have sunstones to warm your bodies, to educate your minds to higher planes and have the passion to create wonders that inspire. We can merge these qualities between our people if you simply try to take the first step. I believe it is for you two to take that step. It was because of you and your combined efforts that heralded these times of peace," said the decided leader of the Crone moot.

Tal saw the air in the room become eerie. The Crone's voice became one mingled airy voice. Their eyes shone brightly and Tal found it difficult to recognise who was talking to him.

"Chosen and Icecarl stood back to back to fight together. You kept peace and harmony to both ways of life. Now I believe that you must finish what you have started.

"We can understand that you feel reluctant Tal. To force a Life Bond on ones so young and naïve is to cast an infant to the Ice."

"Nevertheless, the ancestors have found a way to continue their plans of unification through you. For was it not Ramellan and Danir who brought us together once a long time ago?"

"Chosen and Icecarl must become one,"

Tal and Milla stood at the center of the room surrounded by the Crones. Tal looked at Milla and saw that she was slightly irritated at the Crones for what they had done to her in the past but Tal could also see the truth that she was ultimately accepting.

"Okay…" Tal said under his breath.

"Okay." Tal said for all to hear. "You don't have to say anymore. I can understand the situation. I simply request time. I want time to know Milla a little better. I want to know what she likes and what she does not. I want to find out every little detail about her. If she is to be my wife then I want to be worthy of her. If I am to be her husband then I want her to love me,"

The Crones were silent. They seemed to be discussing in their heads again. The Crones turned and faced watch other as if considering whether they should grant the request.

"How much time?" asked a Crone.

"Two circlings or two years in Chosen time. For one year, I will spend time with Milla upon the Ice. I will learn what it is to be an Icecarl. The other year we will spend in the Castle where she will find out what it is to be a Chosen. Do you agree to these terms?" Tal asked every bit of his voice ringing with the authority of his title.

After a silent moment of considering, the Crones spoke.

"We agree,"


	6. New purpose

**Chapter 5**

Tal lost the first year to Milla. They played a game of chance and Tal lost, much to Milla's satisfaction. Milla was silent for the most part of the meeting but now that it was over, she was more relieved than happy.

"You bought us more time. That is all. We leave tomorrow. Be ready by then." Milla simply said as she headed towards the Embassy quarters to fetch her pack.

"I was sincere in what I said," Tal called after her.

Milla didn't say anything she just continued down the hall. Tal shrugged and wondered if had done the right thing. It would have been rude to reject the Crones openly. They had made good points too so he couldn't ignore them either. Tal made his way back to his old home on the orange levels. He wanted to tell his family what he was about to do. He would also have to tell the Spectrum Council that they would have to look after the Castle while he was away.

As soon a he entered the door to his old home, a girl noticed him and squealed.

"Tal!" yelled a young girl as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kusi? My…you've grown taller since I last saw you," Tal said looking down at his little sister.

"Is that Tal I hear?" asked a voice from the family solar room.

Tal's mother came out from the room and she looked so happy to see him.

"Mother," Tal greeted.

"Oh Tal! It's good to finally see you. You never visit us anymore. I was beginning to wonder if I had given birth to three children," Graile said giving him a light hug.

"Where are Gref and father?" Tal asked trying to pry Kusi from his waist.

"They are working about the Castle. Making repairs or inspecting something or rather," Kusi answered.

"I have news that I must tell you all. I guess that I should tell you when they come back for dinner," Tal said.

"What news is it? Important news?" Graile asked concerned.

"Yes it is but I think it best to talk to everyone at one time so we can save time," Tal answered.

"Then I will prepare a special meal for dinner," Graile said as she went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. "Until then you can entertain Kusi,"

"Let's play Beastmaker!" Kusi said eyes brightening.

"Sure," Tal agreed before he was forcefully led to Kusi's playroom.

After three solid hours of Beastmaker, Tal was positively brain dead. He thanked the Light that Gref and Rerem walked into the door before he had to endure another crushing defeat at the hands of his little sister. Who knew that she was such a good player?

"Tal? Is that you?" Rerem asked before he ruffled his son's hair.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten the little people," Gref said elbowing him.

"Now, now let's give Tal some breathing room. He's got something important to tell us all," Graile said laying the table for dinner.

"This'll be good," Gref said before helping to set the table.

"It's nothing to do with the Veil failing incident is it?" Rerem asked reluctantly as he sat at the table.

"No nothing like that," Tal said reassuringly.

"That's a relief. I will not go through that again. That was a never ending nightmare," Rerem said looking relieved.

"Relax. I have good news of sorts," Tal said not sure if it was.

As the table was laid with delicious smelling food and everyone took their place at the table, Tal decided to eat a little before he told them the news.

"So what have you been doing for work?" Tal asked Gref.

"Well after I was kicked out of the Lectorium. I decided to work for dad," Gref said casually.

"You mean dad made you work for him," Kusi said through helpings of stewed belish roots.

"It helps me to keep an eye on him," Rerem said.

"It also keeps him out of my hair," Graile chirped.

"Not very popular are you?" Tal said nudging Gref playfully.

"Well that remains to be seen. Once you renounce your throne I'll take it and rule the Castle," Gref said waving his fork around royally.

"We all pray that day never comes," Graile said to which everyone laughed.

"If you become Emperor then you have to make it so that Beastmaker is a sport in the Lectorium," Kusi said.

"If I was Emperor I'd not only make it mandatory in the Lectorium, but also compulsory to own a deck of cards and board in every home," Gref replied.

"You have my support!" Kusi said excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you," Gref said bowing his head.

"You're well on your way to ruling the Castle, Gref. You have the support of a twelve year old. I should renounce right away," Tal said sarcastically.

"Hey Tal why don't you make the Lectorium teach everyone how to play Beastmaker?" Kusi asked giving her brother the huge and irresistible 'innocent girl' looks.

"I'll see what I can do but no promises," Tal replied smiling at the thought that Kusi would make the man she married a very sorry one.

"Yes! It's handy having the Emperor as an older brother," Kusi said triumphantly.

"So Tal why don't you tell us what you wanted to say?" Graile asked as the dinner slowly wound down.

"Right. I can't give you too many answers because I don't know most of them myself. I'll try to tell you what I can," Tal began.

"It can't be that bad. Just spit it out," Rerem said.

"Okay…Everyone I'm leaving the Castle," Tal said.

Everyone erupted at once.

"What!?" Graile exclaimed.

"Why?" Rerem asked.

"Cool! Can I come?! I promise I'll behave," Gref said.

"Where are you going?" Kusi asked.

"Settle down everyone. I'm not going for good. I'm taking a year off being Emperor," Tal explained.

"Why?" Rerem repeated.

"It's complicated. The Embassy has requested that we show everyone that Icecarls and Chosen can get along," Tal replied.

"We? Who is 'we' exactly?" Graile asked as she heard Tal trying to quickly pass that point.

"Milla and I," Tal answered stiffly.

"Milla? That Icecarl girl who raided the Castle?" Rerem asked suddenly suspicious.

"No the Icecarl girl who saved mother," Tal corrected.

"Oh that wild girl," Graile said remembering who she was.

"She's not wild," Tal defended unconvincingly.

"What do they want you to do outside the Castle?" Rerem asked.

"Actually it was my idea to leave the Castle," Tal interjected.

"Okay then so why would _you_ want to go outside?" Graile amended.

"Yeah what's so interesting out there?" Kusi asked confused.

"Look. The plans for uniting the people involve a certain pact. A pact that they call a Life Bond," Tal said trying to ease the shock.

"Life Bond? What's that?" Kusi asked suddenly worried.

"A Life Bond is the equivalent of a marriage to the Icecarls. Basically they want to marry a Chosen to an Icecarl to show that we aren't so different," Tal answered.

A moment of silence crossed the table as the information was being digested before another outbreak of questions began.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Gref asked more than amused.

"Light be with me!" Graile exclaimed.

"It's not you is it?!" Rerem asked suddenly understanding everything.

"Tal's going to marry Milla?" Kusi asked trying to understand.

"They have chosen me to marry her," Tal said shrugging his shoulders as he tried to weasel the point, "It's really the only logical choice if you think about it. I'm the Emperor and she's an important leader of sorts too," Tal added trying to calm the angry look in his father's eyes.

"No son of mine will marry a savage!" Rerem burst as he stood and slammed an angry fist on the table.

As the table rattled and the dinnerware landed back on the table with a clatter, the room went silent except for Graile who was trying hard to calm her husband down. Tal might have been Emperor but under his father's scrutinising gaze, he couldn't help but feel like he was five years old again.

"Calm down dear! You're scaring them!" Graile said trying to sooth the man by rubbing his shoulder.

"Calm down? Don't expect me to calm down when I find out my son, the Emperor of his people, is going to involve himself in a political scandal just to appease these flea bitten mongrels!" Rerem burst.

Tal suddenly became angry. His fury churned in his stomach. It built in strength every time he tried to suppress it. However, hearing his own father cursing and insult the Icecarls like that simply enraged him. Tal could tolerate such behaviour from ignorant Chosen but to hear his father spout such profanity was too much.

The Orange keystone holder, the renowned benevolent and former Sharer of Light was now nothing more than a common arrogant Chosen that Milla had despised so much. Tal finally understood. It was necessary for Tal to marry Milla now. Tal simply didn't want such behaviour to be allowed anymore. He wanted nothing more than to make people, like his father, to understand that Icecarls were people too.

"Father…You're ignorance is embarrassing," Tal said with barely contained rage "You've just shown me why I need to do this. I will marry Milla and she will become the Empress of this Castle!" Tal yelled before he shot to his feet knocking his chair over.

"Ignorant people like you have always been the cause of misery! For the past few years, I have tried hard to fix such behaviours! I suffered endless guilt as I did unspeakable things all in the name of what was right! You were the one who taught me that! You think that Underfolk were always slaves?! You think that it was the Icecarls who freed the shadows from their prison in Aenir?! I can't believe I trusted and believed in such lies! I hope that by the time I return that you would have thought better of what you have just said or so help me I will show no mercy even if you are my father!"

With a tirade of cursing behind his back, Tal left the house, slamming the door behind him. Tal vowed that he would do anything to correct such an outrage. If he had to marry Milla to do it then he would. However, he would be true to the Life Bond and do it only for the right reasons. He did not want to become a hypocrite like his father.

Tal ran all the way back to his quarters and left instructions to his Light and Dark Viziers. He wrote a detailed letter of what was to be prepared and ready upon his return. He also angrily wrote down harsh punishments that would be dealt if his instructions were not followed. After packing a few items he thought he might need on the journey, Tal delivered the letter to his Viziers personally. He explained what he could to them but told them that the instructions were in the letter.

After making sure that they understood, which involved very subtle threats, Tal made his way to the Embassy. He couldn't sleep in his quarters. He just couldn't sleep anywhere inside the Castle. He was disgusted and sickened by his people. The Icecarls were right to distrust them. Tal made his way to the Icecarl quarters and found Milla's room.

He knocked feverishly as his rage refused to subside. Milla answered the door and was surprised to see a flushed cheeked Tal standing in her doorway.

"What has happened?" Milla asked as she peered down both sides of the hallway, knife in hand.

"Nothing…Can I sleep here tonight?" Tal asked shortly.

Milla gave him a puzzled look but stepped away from the door. Tal nodded his thanks as he stepped inside. He dropped his pack in a huff and cursed as he forgot to bring something to sleep on. Sitting in a corner of the room, on the hard marble floor, Tal drew his legs up and buried his face in his folded arms.

"What is the matter Tal?" Milla asked concerned.

"Nothing…I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"Very well but I do not think that you will sleep well if you do not let your mind be free of whatever troubles you," Milla said as she sat on her sleeping furs.

Tal lifted his head to find Milla staring at him. Tal stared back for the longest time. He didn't know if he should tell her what happened or if it would simply worsen the situation.

"Will you promise me to listen to me?" Tal asked.

"You saved me from myself so I will return the favour," Milla said shuffling over on her sleeping fur.

Tal nodded and went over to her. They sat close together for warmth. An action that Tal felt was no longer embarrassing. Then he told her everything.


	7. Back to where it all began

**Chapter 6**

Tal told Milla how he had felt and he told her of his resolve to make this work.

"Promise me Milla. Please promise me that we will make this work. I want to change the way things are," Tal begged.

Milla was silent as he looked into her eyes. He was sincere, more sincere than she had ever seen him. Milla had heard his story and to be honest she had not expected anything different. Tal may have a better view on Icecarls because of the time he had spent with them but he was simply one person. Milla had not expected to be treated any differently by anyone except Tal.

Tal's request was one that was sincere on his part. Milla knew that it was for her to seal this promise but her mind simply screamed to wait. Such a promise was not made lightly. Tal may have been ready but Milla was not.

"We shall see," Milla said. "Sleep now. Worry about your Castle problems no more for tomorrow you shall be an Icecarl," she said trying to console his troubled mind.

"I don't think I can," Tal said looking away.

"Look at me Tal," Milla said taking his face in her hand.

Tal was forced to look at her. He peered into her eyes and before he knew it, he felt pressure on his neck and he was unconscious. Milla had pressed her thumb to a pressure point in his neck quickly three times. Tal slumped onto her shoulder and Milla let him lie there for a while as she brooded.

She suddenly felt a deep admiration for him as she looked at his sleeping face. To defend her people against his relatives was something not easily done. Milla thought about his request and she wanted to seal the promise but it was not in her to decide just yet. As much as she admired him, Tal was still a Chosen at heart. Milla gently laid him down on her sleeping fur and she laid close to him for heat. Tal had indeed changed over the years they were apart.

He seemed more sure of himself. It was not arrogance. It was confidence. His looks were also very different. He was more appealing even by Icecarl standards. He had such a clean look. His face was shaven and his hair was not the same mess it was when they were children. It naturally fell back although it stopped short of his shoulders. Milla looked down at his body and saw how much bigger it was than she last remembered.

Touching his chest experimentally, she was amazed to find it solid. Moving her hand down towards his belly, Milla felt the smooth bumps of his muscles. Tal had indeed grown into a man. Milla was surprised when his hand reached out for her. He muttered something incomprehensible before he rested his hand on her hip. Milla found such behaviour odd but didn't move to remove his hand. He was just troubled. Besides, Tal wasn't exactly conscious of what he was doing.

Milla let her hand fall to his and she felt surprised to feel calluses. Milla recognised such calluses for she had similar ones on her hands. Milla thought of the weapons Tal could have possibly trained with, it was probably with nothing crude such as Icecarl weapons. Milla thought back to an image of the Castle guards. Besides sunstones, Milla had also noticed that they wore long sword at their hips. Maybe Tal had trained with the Castle guards in swordplay. Readjusting herself under Tal's arm, Milla closed her eyes as she fell into counting her breaths.

At fourteen hundred breaths, Milla awoke to find Tal had curled up into a ball. Milla was reminded of an innocent baby as she watched Tal breathing peacefully. Rising, Milla went to wash her face in the washbasin that was supplied. She took a few bites of the cold bread and nibbled fruit that was also available. As she ate her fill, Milla wondered what the Crones would do with him when they reached the Ruin Ship. The Crones probably had a plan for him, plans that probably involved her as well.

After packing everything but her sleeping furs, Milla decided to wake Tal. She took his right hand and lightly rubbed a pressure point in between the joint of his thumb and index finger. Tal's eyes slowly fluttered open and Tal awoke to see Milla crouching over him. Noticing how she was rubbing his hand, Tal raised an eyebrow.

"I'm making sure you don't get a headache," Milla explained as she continued to rub his hand.

Tal frowned in thought when he remembered what she had done to him the previous night. Tal rubbed his neck and found the beginning of a bruise welling up.

"You know that's twice that you've done that to me. You have to show me how to do it," Tal said getting to his feet.

"If you can survive what the Crones have planned for you, then I will teach you," she said.

"You spoke to the Crones?" Tal asked pulling away from her.

"No," Milla answered.

"I suppose that they would have something planned," Tal said walking to the washbasin.

"We will leave soon so when you are ready, meet at the Welcome Hall," Milla said as she packed her sleeping fur and left with her pack.

Tal sighed as he remembered last nights events. He had to do this. He had to show the Chosen that the Icecarls were friends and not just savages. After a quick breakfast, Tal met Milla and her cadets in the Welcoming Hall. The cadets didn't look as if they were briefed on the situation. They knew who he was but besides that, they were pretty much just as confused as he was. Most of them simply greeted him with their knuckle salute out of respect by beyond that they remained silent.

"Emperor Tal I have orders to bring you to the Ruin Ship safely. From there we will meet Crone Malen. She will give us further instructions," Milla said stiffly.

Tal wondered why she was being so formal when he realised that she was trying to be commanding in front of the cadets.

"Lead the way," Tal said equally formal.

Milla gave a very slight nod of approval and made hand signals for two cadets to lead on. The trip down the mountain pass was an experience that Tal found exciting. He had never been down the pass since he had witnessed its construction. Tal found that he could tolerate the cold if he wrapped his coat around him but eventually the sleet dampened his clothes and he had to rely on his sunstone to keep him warm.

"We will get you furs to wear when we reach the Ruin Ship," Milla said as she moved closer to him.

"Thanks," Tal said through chattering teeth. "I think I know what you mean when you said the Chosen have impractical clothing,"

Milla didn't reply. It must have been because she couldn't be seen speaking casually. When the group reached the outpost, the Castle guards saluted Tal stiffly as they rushed to stand at attention. Milla received the same stiff welcome. After resting for a while, the group made the final trek down to the Ruin Ship. As Tal approached the ship, he realised how much he had missed the magnificent view of the huge icon. The massive ship was covered in luminous moss that twinkled like miniature stars.

"It's beautiful," Tal murmured.

"Yes this is home," Milla said.

"Home huh? Is his where I will live for the next circling?" Tal asked.

"Most likely but we won't know for sure until we talk to Malen," Milla said quietly.

The entrance to the Ruin Ship was lined with Shield Maidens holding torches. Milla dismissed her cadets as Tal and Milla marched up to the huge doorway where Malen was waiting.

"Greetings Emperor Tal," Malen said as she saluted.

"Greetings Malen," Tal said returning the salute.

"Please follow me we have much to discuss," she said leading the way through the labyrinth corridors of the Ruin Ship.

When the three of them finally reached a fur furnished room, they sat and Malen started to speak.

"It has been a long time since we last met Tal," she said casually.

"Yes it has. I tried to contact you but I was busy," Tal replied.

"As a Crone I have been able to see what the Castle has become since your reign. It is a very prosperous time," Malen said.

"For both our people I hope," Tal said finally finding a familiar friend to talk to.

"Of course," Malen replied.

"What have the Crones decided for us?" Milla asked cutting through the small talk.

"The Crones have decided to make Tal an honorary Icecarl," Malen replied a little sourly.

"How will they do that?" Tal asked curiously.

"First you must enter our way of life. That usually starts with an initial Joining," Malen explained.

"What's a Joining?" Tal asked.

"To which Clan?" Milla asked at the same time.

Malen smiled as her eyes grew bright before dimming back to their usual lustre. Tal found that disturbing but decided not to mention it. The one thing he did learn about Icecarls was that it was best not to insult them and Tal didn't know enough about them to distinguish what an insult would be.

"A Joining is a ceremony that makes you part of a Clan. In normal circumstances, it would be done at birth so you would not have a choice in which Clan you would Join but this is not a normal circumstance," Malen said.

"Have the Crones chosen a Clan for me?" Tal asked.

"We have not," Malen replied.

"What? So which Clan do I Join? Do I get to choose?" Tal asked surprised.

"The Crones thought it should be of your choosing," Malen went on.

Tal looked to Milla for advice.

"The logical choice would be the Ruin Ship since I am part of that Clan," Milla said.

"That makes sense," Tal said.

"Actually I have news for you Milla," Malen interrupted. "You are to follow Tal to which ever Clan he chooses,"

"How is that possible? I have my duties here as Shield Mother," Milla protested.

"Temporary Shield Mother," Malen corrected.

Milla fell silent. Tal could only imagine what she was feeling right now. Tal wasn't able to read her expression so he didn't know if she was sad or relieved or just feeling a mixture of emotions.

"The Crones have found a replacement for you," Malen went on trying to get the details over with. "You will Join the Clan that Tal chooses and leave your duties as soon as Tal is ready to announce his choice,"

"Milla are you alright?" Tal asked as Malen finished the conversation and left.

Milla had stared off into space ever since she had heard the news of the new Shield Mother. Milla looked at Tal at the mention of her name but didn't respond. Tal moved closer to her and took her hand. He gazed deep into her eyes and spoke softly.

"Milla. I don't know what you're thinking or how you're feeling right now. You have to tell me or I can't help you," Tal said trying to coax her from her shock.

"I…I am fine," Milla began. "Do you know which Clan you want to Join?" Milla asked quickly turning the conversation around.

Tal smiled warmly. Milla continued to look blank.

"I have one idea," he replied squeezing her hand gently.

"How do you feel about returning to the place where we first met?" he asked.

Milla looked at him in genuine surprise. Then she smiled and nodded her agreement.


	8. The maiden and the warrior revealed

**Chapter 7**

The pair spent the rest of their time on the Ruin Ship ironing out the finer details of their new life on the Ice. Tal was to become a real Icecarl and Milla was to be his partner. After talking to Malen about how the Joining ceremony was to be conducted, Tal and Milla set out on their journey to their new Clan.

"I'm glad to be back in furs," Tal said as he pulled on his gloves.

"I agree, you would have looked ridiculous on the Ice wearing your Chosen robes," Milla said showing Tal easy ways to tie knots in various places on the furs.

"I'm a little nervous about this Joining though," Tal confessed as the pair went to collect their packs.

"Why?" Milla asked.

"From what I gathered from Malen of the ceremony, I have to give up something precious to show my loyalty to the Clan. What do Icecarls generally give up?"

"We are babies when we are Joined to a Clan so the Crone who conducts the ritual will choose. Generally it is a drop of blood however the Crone may ask you what you want to give up since you are old enough to do so," Milla replied.

"I see. Malen also spoke of a _Friga_. I guess since I don't know what that is; the Crone will also choose one for me too?" Tal asked, "What exactly is a Friga anyway?" he added as an after thought.

"A Friga is the Icecarl word for adopted Father," Milla replied, "You may be right, the Crone will probably choose the Friga since you do not know about the qualities a Friga must have,"

Tal thought for a moment and wondered who would be chosen for him. Tal knew that whoever was chosen for him would play an integral part in his life on the Ice so Tal made a mental note to make sure he was a good adopted son. Well at least a good adopted _Icecarl _son.

"It is three sleeps to the Far Raider's Ship," Milla informed as the pair boarded a wreska sleigh.

Tal hopped on the sleigh with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He remembered the last time he had been for a ride in a sleigh and relished the fact that he had another chance to ride on one. Pulling down her facemask, Milla cried out and cracked a whip making the wreska lurch the sleigh into action. Tal could barely hold on to the sleigh as he pulled his mask down a second too late. Milla caught and steadied him with one hand, as she held the reigns in her other.

"You must hold onto the side and place one foot next to mine and the other on the side of the sleigh!" Milla said over the howling wind and the rumbling footfalls of the wreska.

Going over the snowdrifts made the sleigh bounce and for the first hour, it was fun. Tal made a game of trying to stay balanced as the sleigh bounced and landed. Tal made the most of the first hour until his legs started to ache. Milla looked steady on the sleigh and drove it with such grace that Tal wondered how anyone could do such a thing for prolonged periods. After another jarring four hours of sleigh riding, they stopped for a break.

"How long does it take to get used to riding a sleigh without feeling like your legs will fail?" Tal asked slightly panting from the adrenaline rush the sleigh ride had given him.

"I practiced to ride a sleigh when I was five circlings. I wasn't allowed to learn how to drive one before seven circlings so I guess it would take about two circlings to be able to ride and steer a sleigh," Milla answered.

"Oh…" Tal said a little depressed that he was not going to be able to get comfortable with sleigh riding in his allotted amount of time.

Milla went to check the wreska while Tal sat on his pack resting his sore legs. Tal instinctively went for his sunstone and called a blue ray of healing from its depths. Milla returned from her inspection to find him using the magic on his legs.

"Tal," Milla called.

Tal broke his concentration and looked up. He had not even begun to start the healing.

"It is best not to use your magic while you spend time on the Ice," Milla said.

Tal thought for a moment and nodded his understanding. To become an authentic Icecarl he would have to learn to live like them. He would have to learn to live without the comfort of his sunstone. Tal placed his stone away back under his furs and willed it to go dormant.

"I guess I have to learn not to live like a Chosen here," Tal said smiling sheepishly.

Milla shrugged and sat by him on his pack.

"Tal I have something to ask you," she said lifting her facemask.

Tal removed his so he could see her without the amber hue of the lenses. She looked uncomfortable initiating the conversation but Tal let her finish without interrupting.

"Have you given serious thought to our Life Bond?" she asked uneasily.

"I have," Tal answered simply.

"Then you find this idea to be the right thing to do?"

Tal smiled and started to laugh. It wasn't a mocking laugh. It was merely a mix of anxiety masked by uncertainty with a taint of mirth.

"Milla…when have you ever known me to know what was right or wrong? I sold your shadow in Aenir to save our lives. I forfeited your life unknowingly. Now you ask me if I think that marrying you is right?" Tal said after his fit of laughter subsided.

Milla frowned in thought. She did not find anything amusing.

"You did not know that giving away my shadow would make me a traitor to my people," Milla said trying to understand.

"I should have guessed though. From the way you went on about how much you hated shadows…I should have known," Tal said feeling slightly guilty.

Milla agreed silently but couldn't find words to console his guilt. How could one console someone when they admitted they were in the wrong? Milla got her normal shadow back and she was still alive because of Tal. Milla guessed that he had never forgiven himself for doing so even though it simply did not matter anymore.

"I never know what is right and what is wrong. I simply try to see the best outcome. Ever since the first time I met you, I've had a hard time discerning what could be labelled absolute right and absolute wrong. It wasn't until I became Emperor and started to change the ideals of my people, that I realise the truth."

He paused as he recalled the lesson he had learned when fighting the last pocket of the resistance.

"The truth was that nothing is ever completely right and nothing is ever completely wrong," Tal said at length.

"So you do not know if our Life Bond will help our people come together?" Milla asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out. It maybe a step in the wrong direction but then again it could be the beginning of a whole new start of true peace,"

"So you think that it is worth the risk of great failure?"

Tal looked at Milla and saw the earnest in her eyes. Tal smiled as he realised that he could now understand what she was feeling if he gazed into her eyes. He heard her words but felt the true meaning behind them. She simply wanted to know that the idea would work.

"I think that the risk is worth a try for our people but…" Tal took her hand and removed her glove.

"…I think that you are a better reason for me to try," he said kissing the back of her hand.

Milla stared at the gesture but felt the sentiment extending from it. Tal did have his mind made up. Although Milla feared that, it might have been for the wrong reason. Milla pulled her hand away gently at the slightest brush of his warm lips to her skin.

"Tal you must think of our people first before you think of me," Milla said pulling her glove back on.

"Of course," Tal said smiling. "I want this plan to work for our people but I want it to work for us too. A marriage is nothing to be entered into lightly. To make this plan work, I have to show my people that it is possible to love someone so different,"

"How do you plan to do that?" Milla asked.

Her tone told Tal that this was her question that she was itching to ask.

"I plan to make this marriage work by proving to you that I can be the man that will be worthy of you," he said proudly.

Milla saw that confidence shining through him that she once mistook for arrogance. He was determined to prove himself to her. Milla wondered if his resolve was connected to helping his people or if it was his desire to find love in their relationship. Milla was lost for words as her strength dimmed under the glory of his fiery resolve. Milla felt weak and empowered at the same time by his words and sentiments. She had never known anyone who gave themselves completely to her.

For the first time in her life, she felt truly admired. It was not an admiration born of her skills. It was a subtle appreciation that she was worth a lot to someone. This feeling must have been the love that Tal was talking about. Milla simply could not escape this simple yet complex emotion. Tal made her feel like the plan could work just by telling her the real reason for his efforts. It was not for glory, it was not for honour, it was not even for his people. It was for her.

Tal leaned towards her slowly as he prepared for a kiss. Milla was stunned and frozen by the new elating emotion so she was helpless as Tal's warm lips touched hers. Feeling the warthm of his lips on hers awoke a sudden hunger for him. She threw her arms around him and they lost themselves in their passion. Tal feverishly kissed her. He let his lips explore hers. He let his tongue be devoured by her urge for him. Getting excited, Tal started to let his kisses trail down to the sensitive areas of her neck.

Milla felt a heighten sense of awareness as Tal tickled and worked her neck with his mouth. She was so lost in her heightened state of pleasure that she simply let him do whatever he wanted. Her grip on him tightened as she let her head roll back exposing more of her neck. Her eyes lolled back as she breathlessly urge him on.

"Ta…Tal…" she groaned as she lost complete control over her mind.

Tal's efforts doubled as he worked his way back to her lips smothering her. Unknowingly, she started to return the kiss. She felt like she needed to catch up to him. Her fingers freed themselves from her gloves and crawled their way up to entangle hemselves in his hair. She grabbed hold of his hair tightly making Tal gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tal's mouth parted briefly only to be chased by her wanting lips. Tal obliged and met her lips halfway.

During their passionate kiss, Milla suddenly fell from her lofty feelings when a gnawing thought froze the pit of her stomach. Tal was going to prove his love to her. Could she do the same?

"Tal…" she whispered as she fell away from him.

"Yes?" he whispered back not ceasing his advance.

"What are…what are we doing?!" Milla whispered in confused alarm as her mind returned to her pragmatic warrior senses.

Tal stayed in confused silence as he watched Milla struggling to make sense of this act of passion. It was as if a wall had just been thrown up. A wall that separated Milla from her warrior side and the side that craved passion. Tal saw the transition and found it to be disturbing and amazing at the same time.

As her actions dawned on her, so did her previous crushing thoughts of inadequacy. Such thoughts clashed with her mixed emotions of uncertainty and the fear of the unknown to offset a rising panic within her. Alarmed and frightened, she tore away from Tal and pulled her facemask down to hide her flushed cheeks of desire and her red heated lips of passion.

Standing, Milla scooped up her pack and tossed it into the sleigh. She literally flew onto the back and grabbed the reigns so roughly that she unsettled the wreska. Tal sat on his pack still stunned by her reaction until he slowly recovered and followed her lead. It must have been too and much too soon a display of passion for Milla to feel comfortable.

"Sorry Milla…I got caught up in the moment," Tal apologised.

"Let us never do something so foolish again," she said sternly.

Tal heard the words but didn't feel even the slightest sting of it for it was the wanton maiden in her that spoke and not the warrior.


	9. Tal's resolve

**Chapter 8**

For much of the rest of the journey, the pair decided to remain silent. Tal sensed that he ought to oblige Milla's wishes. He blamed himself for being so direct and the regret was all too evident. He felt the awkwardness between them grow as the silence wore on. Milla had reverted to the familiar territory of the warrior within her; a side that Tal knew was not going to forgive him anytime soon.

Milla's thoughts troubled her. If it were not for her hardened logical mind, things would definitely be more difficult. Milla's confusion was clear even to herself. Tal was far too devoted to her. Devotion was a trait that most Icecarls frowned upon. To live on the Ice was to be self sufficient and pragmatic and not emotional and affectionate. To devote oneself to another was both selfish and counter productive for the rest of the Clan.

However, it was this Icecarl principle that concerned her. During the kiss that she shared with Tal, Milla had found a strength that was quite powerful. It was not a physical strength although it did heighten her awareness slightly. It was actually a more quiet power. Milla had no words to describe how she had felt when Tal expressed his devotion. The best she could surmise was that it was a weakness disguised as strength. As she thought back to the kiss, her legs began to quiver and her heart raced.

The warrior within her scoffed at her and demanded that she concentrate on steering the wreska. Milla shook the troublesome feelings away and did as she was told. The maiden within her simply sulked. She irritated Milla by constantly making Milla want more of the unknown emotion. The maiden simply expressed to her that such troublesome thoughts simply didn't matter if it made Milla feel good. Resolved to ignore her pleas, Milla locked the maiden away and turned to the warrior for solace. The warrior was a more comfortable fit for the Milla steering the sleigh.

Time passed by slowly as the silence grew heavy and suffocating. Tal's anxiety grew to irritation and he found it easier to start blaming Milla for every little thing that annoyed him. Milla met his attitude with a familiar cold indifference.

"Can you steer this thing with a little more care?!" Tal cried as he nearly fell off.

He was starting to think that Milla was purposefully going over the snowdrifts just to annoy him.

"You must learn to ride the sleigh if you wish to steer it," Milla said flatly.

Tal couldn't believe that she openly admitted her actions. Her justification was reasonable but her attitude was starting to anger him. It was almost like being around her all those years ago. She was acting so cold over something so insignificant as that kiss.

"Are we almost there?" Tal asked trying to sound as monotonous as Milla was.

"The ship is close. If we are lucky, they will be moored," Milla answered to Tal's great relief, anymore travelling with Milla would be torture.

True to her word, the ship revealed itself through the mist as the sleigh went over what Tal hoped to be the last snowdrift. Having spent the last three sleeps riding the sleigh, Tal was glad to be rid of the contraption. Letting out a cry, she yanked on the reigns hard and pulled the wreska to a skidding stop. Around the ship were Icecarls going about their business.

All around Tal could see people actively moving with purpose. Wreska were being fed and watered, hunters were hauling large cubes of selski meat to stations set up with odd-looking tools. Tal could only guess that the tools were used to cut the blocks of meat into more edible pieces. Milla jumped off the sleigh and went to speak with someone who took the reigns after a few words were exchanged.

Tal hopped off the cart and unloaded their packs. He wanted to be seen doing something. Milla returned a moment later with her facemask down. From her blank expression, Tal could see that she still hadn't forgiven him yet. Tal handed her pack to her and she wordlessly led the way to a rope ladder that led to the deck. As they climbed to the deck, Tal felt a twinge of nostalgia as he looked up at the sunstone at the top of the mast.

The light it gave off was dimmer than he rembered. Tal focused his mind on the stone and felt how drained it was. Tal guessed that it had two maybe three days of life left. Milla lightly tapped him and Tal turned to her absently. His mind was still connected to the sunstone on the mast.

"Are you alright?" Mill asked as she noticed his blank and dopey look.

"Yes…" Tal said cutting the connection, "Yes I'm fine," he said a little more confidently.

Milla gave him a suspicious look before she went on.

"I've spoken to some of the crew. They knew we were coming. The Crone had announced our arrival and the plans for our Joining were made known to everyone on the ship. They have prepared a celebration for us after the ceremony," Milla said.

"I see. What do we do until then?" Tal asked.

"We may do what we like. The Crone is eager to meet you so I suggest that you do not keep her waiting," Milla said moving off.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Tal asked.

"There will be plenty of time to speak to her," Milla said simply.

Then as an after thought.

"Besides, I wish to greet old friends. I have not seen them for many circlings," Milla said before leaving Tal.

Tal smiled as he noticed the harsh edge of her voice was gone. She had calmed down a might now that she was in familiar surroundings. Tal looked up at the mast and touched his sunstone under his furs. The stone on the mast flickered a greeting and Tal smiled as he felt at least a bit more comfortable in his new home.

Speaking to a deck guard, Tal found directions to the Crone's cabin. He thanked the guard with a knuckle salute, which the guard found amusing, before heading below the deck. After turning down several corridors, Tal cursed as he realised that he was lost. Walking around the current floor he was on, Tal found a fur-covered doorway with flickering green light shining under the fur curtain. Tal guessed that someone might be in there so he decided to enter and ask for directions.

"Hello?" Tal called out into the semi dark room.

The room was small and stuffy. The walls were lined with even spaced torch brackets. Only the two brackets near the doorway were lit everything else was dark. Tal moved forward with his hands in front of him. His footfalls were muffled as Tal trod on something soft that Tal assumed was a fur carpet. From the back of the room, he heard slow breathing and saw the outline of a figure sitting in the dark. Tal moved closer and found that it was an old woman in a black robe. Tal recognised the clothes to be the clothes the Crone's wore.

"Excuse me. Forgive the intrusion. I was told a Crone wanted to see me?' Tal said to the dark figure.

The Crone extended an ancient wrinkled hand and Tal was about to take it when a huge green flame erupted from the Crone's palm. Jumping back and yelping in surprise, Tal watched in awe as the torch brackets set in the walls came to life. The room was lit in an instant and Tal could see the simple furnishings of the room as well as the mysterious old Crone sitting cross-legged on a large round cushioned chair with no back.

The Crone had her eyes closed. She slowly lowered her hand back to her knee. Tal had the feeling that he had interrupted something. It looked like the Crone had been meditating or something. Tal watched as the Crone opened her eyes. The eerie bright lustre was not present. Tal saw only white milky film over her eyes and he started to recall that this was not an ordinary Crone. This was a Mother Crone. The sinking feeling in his stomach began to deepen as the Crone spoke in an irritated tone.

"Rella tuit?"

Tal didn't know how to answer. He didn't even understand what she was saying. Tal guessed by the way she carried a hidden threat in her tone, that she didn't appreciate being disturbed and it was in his best interest to show a lot of respect. Tal knelt before her and spoke slowly as he retrieved his sunstone from under his shirt.

"I am Tal Graile Rerem. Emperor of the Chosen," Tal said placing his sunstone into her hand.

The Crone felt the facets of the stone with her fingers and the stone flashed a weak violet.

"Maita salla tuit?" the Crone asked holding up his sunstone.

Tal remained silent since he didn't know how to answer. The Crone held out a hand and beckoned him forward.

"Seita ta," she said holding out her free hand.

Tal took it and clasped it gently.

"Rel tural es stat," she said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Tal watched as an eerie calm came over the old woman. Tal's body started to feel light as he continued to hold the Crone's hand. He noticed that his sunstone was pulsing a dim violet now. As he watched his sunstone, he felt suddenly very tired. Tal rocked on his knee twice before he fell towards the Crones lap and passed out.

When Tal awoke, he found himself standing out on the Ice. Tal looked around for a ship and couldn't find one. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they weren't shivering. He also noticed that he was wearing his Emperor's robes with his sunstone hanging around his neck on a silver chair. The stone was brightly glowing with violet light. He tried to dim it but it would not obey him.

Looking around again Tal started to walk. The Ice wasn't slippery or cold which told him that he was obviously in a dream…or in a dream state. The Crone must have sent him into a dream. As if in answer to his silent question, the Crone appeared before him. She simply appeared in a gust of wind.

She floated in the air in front of Tal. She looked different as well. She looked far younger and more beautiful. Tal assumed that it was what she used to look like before age ravished her. Her clothes and her hair hung about her in an eerie appealing way. Her eyes were shockingly bright. So much so, that Tal had a hard time looking her in the eyes. Her body shimmered with the evanescent green hue that Tal recognised to be the same hue as the flame she had created before.

"Greetings Emperor Tal Graile Rerem," she spoke in a breathy echoing tone.

Tal bowed his head and clapped his knuckles instinctively.

"How is it that I am able to understand you?" Tal asked.

"I have walked your mind and it has shown me how to speak your tongue," she replied.

"Mother Crone's must hold a lot of power," Tal replied trying to pass it off as a compliment.

"You remember me then?" she asked slightly amused at his effort of politeness.

"I remember. You were the one who predicted my future before I set out on the Quest with Milla. You were right in your predictions," Tal said thinking back to that time.

"The future is never clear. We Crones only see the future because we see the past and the present clearly. The gift of foresight is rare even among our people. However, I am surprised that a Castle dweller like you has learned to walk minds," she said pointing to his sunstone.

"What do you mean?" Tal asked puzzled.

"You have walked Milla's mind. I have seen into your sunstone and I have walked your mind," she answered.

Tal thought for a second and it finally dawned on him.

"Oh you're referring to the time that I viewed Milla's memories. That was just a trick I picked up from a book I read in the Hall of Nightmares," Tal said dismissing the Crone's praise.

"Anyone with a sunstone could do it," Tal added trying to make it seem like an easy feat of magic.

"We Icecarl do not carry sunstones," she replied.

"Oh right," Tal said suddenly realising that interesting fact.

"How do you do it then?" he asked.

"We Crones are a special breed of Icecarl. We are not normal among our people. We are gifted by our ancestor's powers. Our blood is imbued by their graces," the woman said at length.

Tal thought about what she said and found it to be possible through genetics and evolution. Tal wondered if there were certain people among the Chosen with such abilities. Halting his train of thought, Tal faced the Crone tried not to be sidetracked. The Crone had wanted to see him for a reason. He also wanted to know or at least find out more about his future on the Ice. Maybe the Crone would grant him a prediction.

"Milla told me on the deck that a Crone wanted to see me. What would you like from me?" Tal asked.

"It is not I who wishes to meet you. It was Fendlir who desires to greet you," the Mother Crone informed.

"Who is Fendlir?" Tal asked.

"My apprentice. She is the one who governs the ship,"

"You are referring to the other Crone?" Tal asked as he recalled the younger Crone who had found him wandering the Ice all those years ago.

The Mother Crone nodded. Tal shook his head in embarrassment as he berated himself for getting himself into another fine mess. Still meeting a mother Crone this way was still a good opportunity to find out about his future. He wanted to know if his future with Milla.

"Mother Crone, what future do you see for Milla and I in the coming circling?" he asked.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Tal had not expected such a reply. He thought that the Mother Crone would freely give her predictions like last time. Obviously not this time.

"I was just interested to know that's all," Tal said off handedly.

"To know the future is to want to change it. Time and events circle and entwine with the lives of every man, woman and child. To see the future draws a price. To change the future is to reap the consequence," she said moving closer to Tal.

"To see the future is not without risk. The magic of the Far Sight may drain my life but to know it will change yours in ways that you might not like. Do you still wish to know it?" she asked now so close to him that her felt her breath.

Tal drew back slightly as a foreboding shiver crawled up his spine. He was curious to know what he would achieve in the next circling but after the Mother Crone's warning, he thought again. Was it so important to know what the future held? Tal looked up at the Mother Crone. She seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Tal looked away and thought. He really wanted to know if his efforts would help his family to come to terms with the changing times. Icecarls had to be respected. They were people and not savages. They had much to teach Chosen as much as Chosen had to teach them. They were a race divided. Chosen were once one people with Icecarls. It was only right that they come together and prosper together.

Tal was about to answer when the Crone when a thought struck him. He realised that the future wasn't for him to know. It was for him to make. What was the point of his marriage to Milla? It was to prove that two different people were able to coexist in harmony. Such a prediction could not be made accurately. It was never suppose to be. To find out the future was a success would change the outcome. That was what the Mother Crone meant.

Tal smiled as he realised the truth.

"You never told us the future back then did you?" he asked.

The Mother Crone smiled as she cupped a hand to Tal's face.

"You are a bright child,"

"So does that mean you made up your predictions?"

"No, I did not tell the future but I gave you something else. I told you what was and what had been. I gave you the gift of the past and the present. I told you what you needed to know so that you could succeed in your endeavours," she said.

"Fendlir just made it seem like a noble quest," Tal said sourly.

"You do not like our ways?" The Mother Crone asked.

"I do not like being used. However, I do understand why you did it. You needed a new sunstone so you used me to get into the Castle and you used Milla to retrieve it and return it to our people. You didn't know about Sharrakor until Milla returned and you walked her mind,"

"You understand much for one so young,"

"I wish I didn't," Tal muttered "We never did get you a new sunstone,"

"You have," she said pointing to Tal's sunstone.

"This? You can't have this," Tal said gripping his sunstone protectively.

"Why?" the Crone asked.

"It is a symbol of leadership among my people. I cannot give up my sunstone. I will no longer be Emperor if I do. Besides, I have a duty to protect this particular stone. It houses the power to keep the Veil operational," Tal said.

"Once you Join our Clan you must do all you can to help us. You will be come a full Icecarl. We Icecarls do not carry sunstones," she said.

"I cannot give this stone to your clan. It is too precious to simply give away," Tal repeated stubbornly.

The Mother Crone looked blankly at Tal. She didn't have to say anything to make him feel uncomfortable. She simply gazed at him.

"I suppose I can loan it to your ship for safe keeping until my time on the Ice is over," Tal said to the Crones satisfaction.

"You are wise," she said smiling as she took his sunstone from him.

"Please make sure it is kept in a safe place," Tal said protectively.

"Rest assured no one will take it. You have my word," she said tucking it away under her robes.

"Now we should return. The Joining ceremony will start soon,"

Tal nodded his agreement and the Crone started to whistle. As she continued to whistle, a huge wind picked up and Tal decided it was best to close his eyes. Darkness closed around him as he felt his body grow lighter. He felt like he was thrown up into the air. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Mother Crone's chamber.

"Go. Fendlir is waiting for you," said the Crone in the common tongue.

"You can speak the common tongue," Tal observed.

"I learnt how to do so in your mind. However it will not last. My powers are not what they used to be," she said handing Tal his sunstone.

Tal took it and placed it back under his shirt. He knew what he had to do. He would give up his old ways along with his sunstone. He wanted to think that he was doing it for a good reason but he couldn't help feeling like a traitor. Tal shook such a thought from his head. He had to do this. His people needed to change and it would start with him.


	10. Common Ground

**Chapter 9**

Tal and Milla stood before the entire Far Raider Clan. They were standing next to their appointed _Friga's_ or adopted fathers. Milla stood next to a large man who looked to be in the prime of his life. The man had apparently been Milla's first Friga. Rallen was his name. His stern yet gentle gaze fell on his adopted daughter with a certain pride that Tal slightly envied.

Tal had yet to make his new father proud. The man standing next to Tal was none other than the famous Grim Forkbeard. His three-pronged blue dyed braided beard was the only feature that Tal needed to recognise the man. A long time ago, Grim had offered to adopt him out of politeness. Tal had obviously declined but who knew that Tal would someday take him up on his offer?

"Give to the Clan a symbol of your loyalty," the Crone announced as she continued the ceremony.

Milla stepped forward and took her Merwin horn sword. She then drew back her sleeve and sliced her arm. Blood trailed down her arm as it coated the sword. Milla held up the bloodied sword and handed it to the Crone.

"Blood and Bone," she said as she took the sword.

Turning to Tal, she repeated the announcement.

"Give to the Clan a symbol of your loyalty,"

Tal stepped forward and stayed completely still for a moment before he took out his sunstone from under his furs. The stone was dormant. Tal focused on it and it started to pulse Violet. The crowd looked on in curiosity as Tal offered his stone to the Crone. They had no idea what it meant to him.

"Are you sure Tal?" the Crone whispered.

Tal nodded since he didn't trust his voice not to crack if he spoke. The Crone nodded and took it from him. She held it up and spoke so all could hear.

"Light and heart," she said giving the stone back to Tal.

Tal looked to the Crone for his cue. When she nodded her approval, Tal stretched his hand towards the top of the mast and beckoned for the sunstone to come to him. The dim stone shook itself free of the mast and fell feebly to the deck, not able to summon the strength go to its caller. Tal lifted his violet pulsing stone and held it high.

He commanded it to stay on top of the mast until he came for it. The stone obeyed. It floated slowly towards the top of the mast as if it reluctantly obeyed its master's order. When it secured itself to the mast, Tal held up both his hands and closed his eyes. He wanted to relish his last act of magic as a Chosen. The pulsing Violet light slowly stopped pulsing and went dormant for a moment.

Then in a brilliant flash of light, the stone flooded the whole ship and the surrounding area in pure white light. The Icecarls on the deck shielded their eyes as the new light stung many eyes. Tal opened his eyes and saw the light. It was done. He was now no longer a Chosen.

The Crone stepped forward presenting to the whole ship their new members. A wild cheer went up from the crowd as they waved their hands and shouted out their welcome. Icecarls started to move to fetch the food they had prepared. Others went to fetch drinks and soon there was music and dancing erupting all over the ship. The Crone kissed Milla's forehead in blessing and sent her off to the party on the deck. She did the same for Tal.

"You are now an Icecarl. Protect the Clan, serve your people and bring honour to all of us," she said before retreating to her cabin.

Tal watched the party from his vantage point on the upper deck. He watched as the party became livelier as a sort of organised dance began. A ring of crewmates danced wildly around the mast as onlookers engaged in competitions of sorts ranging from arm wrestles to drinking to simply feasting on the endless food that seemed to come from everywhere. Tal watched on as everyone congratulated Milla. Drinks were offered to her and selski meat was shoved in her hands. He felt happy for her. She was home again.

Tal looked up at his shining sunstone and tried not to connect with it. He was an Icecarl now. He had to act accordingly. The problem was that he just didn't want to feel like an Icecarl right now. Slipping away quietly to the sleeping deck, Tal found a bunk and took it. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing but his breath. After two thousand breaths, he groaned as he realised that he would get no sleep. Lying awake in his bunk, Tal couldn't help it as he thought of random and yet troubling thoughts.

The first thought that came to him was really more of a realisation. He was now an Icecarl. He had joined a Clan. Tal didn't just have to prove himself to Milla as he had thought. He had to prove his worth to the whole Clan. Shuddering at the thought, Tal curled up into a ball for extra warmth when he caught sight of his bare ring finger. Taking a breath, he tried not to let his feelings get the better of him. He had given up his ways for a reason. That reason was Milla. She was worth the sacrifice.

"Tal? Are you asleep?"

The voice was unmistakably Milla's. Her tone had a slight wisp of yielding to it, which made Tal consider it. Had she come to give him more instructions? She probably was going to tell him what they would do tomorrow and when they would have to wake. Yet Tal didn't believe so.

"Is the party over already?" Tal asked not turning to look at her.

"Everyone is still enjoying the celebration. The Vitska has made much of the Clan more disorderly. I was looking for you but you managed to disappear," Milla said.

Her voice had grown louder which meant that she had moved closer. Tal felt her take a seat on the bunk. Her legs drew up and Tal turned to find her lying down next to him. This was unusual behaviour for her. Still he didn't face her to find out why.

"Why have you come to find me?" Tal asked trying to understand her motives without looking at her.

"You are my partner," she replied.

"Your partner? Are you talking about the Life Bond?" Tal asked confused.

"No," she replied quickly, "A partner is a companion that you train and live with. This is a type of training that we undertake to teach us that we are part of a whole. We can't survive by on the ice alone," she explained.

"I see…You came to fulfil an obligation," Tal sighed.

"…I came to be with you," she replied.

Tal felt a slight twitch of hope in his chest. Had she finally forgiven him? He dared not believe it. He turned to face her to look into her eyes. He needed to read her. She could not hide the truth in those green depths.

"What are you saying?" Tal asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

The hard warrior had retired for now. Tal could see the maiden was now lying next to him. Despite this, Tal pressed on. He needed to hear her express her feelings. More importantly, Tal knew that she had to come to terms with them. She looked away as Tal kept his penetrating gaze on her. The warrior slowly crept into her eyes. The maiden must have been intimidated.

"I wanted to make sure you had not become drunk," she said with a complicated mix of the warrior and the maiden in her tone.

It seemed that she was trying to defend herself at the same time trying to explain herself. Tal softened his gaze and reached out for her hand. She let him take it reluctantly. they shared a moment before Milla spoke,

"Why do you do always want to hold my hand?" she asked curiously.

"Don't you like it?" he asked moving his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's…it's unnecessary," she replied neither answering or rejecting. She merely stated a fact.

Tal raised her hand to his face. He closed his eyes and relished the warmth.

"The need to hold someone…The need to trust…to confide," Tal said softly "That is why I desire to hold your hand. It is neccessary for me to feel that you feel the same way. Even of you are troubled about the intimacy. I can still feel your desire,"

Milla slipped her hand away gently. She felt the heat rise in her. The same heat that had propelled her to feel for Tal. The same heat that started everything. It was starting to become all to much to handle.

"Enough…Enough for now Tal," she said gently not wanting to offend him after making him explain himself.

Tal nodded and closed his eyes. He could finally feel free to rest now that he knew what she really thought. With Milla next to him, he felt secure. He may have lost his sunstone but he gained something else. It was a fair trade.

Sleep time came and went. Milla and Tal had never slept so well. They both had come to find common ground. Milla faced her worries and resolved to come to grips with her newfound feelings while Tal promised not to push so hard now that he knew for certain where he stood with her.

After waking from their long awaited peaceful slumber, they dressed and Milla took Tal straight to the armoury.

"Now that you are one of us, you must be armed like one of us," Milla said showing Tal various bone carved weapons.

"The Ice is unpredictable. You must always be prepared. The first rule to surviving on the Ice is to have a partner. You protect your partner, your partner protects you," Milla went on. "Since we do not carry sunstones freely like the Chosen do, we must rely on weapons to protect us,"

Milla picked out a small wide sword. The blade curved at the tip and had no visible hand guard. The handle was roughly wrapped with a long thin strip of what looked like selski hide. Milla handed the sword to Tal as if knowing that the weapon would suit him. Tal drew it from its worked hide sheath and found that it was quite balanced. It was much lighter than the longer steel swords he had trained with at the Castle.

"You have trained with a blade," Milla said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes I have. How did you know?" Tal asked sheathing the blunt sword.

"You have held my hand often enough for me to notice the calluses on your palm," she answered.

Tal smiled but stayed silent. Did she just make an attempt at a joke? Surely, it was more of a sarcastic remark.

"What will you use? I noticed that the Crone took away your sword," Tal asked changing the subject.

"I will find something. You should pick out more weapons. Icecarls prefer to use their weapon of choice but we also train in other weapons lest we need to use them,"

Tal browsed the walls of the armoury. Strange and foreign weapons were displayed on hooks fixed into the wall. There were spears of all types stacked into large barrels and axes of all shapes and sizes littered the place. After a moment of choosing, Tal picked out several weapons. He chose a straight sword, a pair of bladed gauntlets, a small hatchet and an odd weapon he didn't recognise. He chose the weapon on a whim because it looked decorative.

Milla had also chosen her arsenal. Her experience with the weapons was clear. Tucked away in her sword belt were several different shaped knives. Apart from a similar looking sword to Tal's machete strapped to her back, Milla also carried a wicked looking double bladed axe. Tal moved back cautiously as she neared him with the large weapon.

"That axe looks familiar," Tal said thinking back to their first fight.

"It is the same one I used when we first fought," Milla confirmed "I thought it would be best for you to train with this weapon and feel what it is like to wield it,"

"I think I'll pass," Tal said nervously as he thought back to the horriying feeling f being under it.

The hatchet he chose looked harmless compared to the double-handed butterfly axe but he would take his chances with the smaller cousin than to train with Milla's intimidating weapon. After picking out a few different spears, Tal and Milla hiked out to the deck and climbed the ladder down to the ice. Icecarls scurried everywhere around the ship. Tal took in the site and found it to be quite homely. There seemed to be a sense of purpose to everyone's actions. There was also a certain flow about the way they carried out their daily duties.

A group of women were chatting loudly and laughing merrily as they sat around a hole in the ice. They were holding the ends of a net that had been cast out into the hole. One of the women occasionaly tossed meat into the hole. Tal wondered what they could have been doing when they reeled up their nets. Luminous bulbous creatures wriggled in the nets. Tal recognised them to be the same luminous creatures floating in the lamps in the hallways of the ship. The group were fishing for glow jellies.

"Where are we going? Aren't we going to help them?" Tal asked as he watched everyone go about their duties.

"We are training today. Our duties will come tomorrow," Milla said.

Milla led Tal to a clearing where strange equipment was set up. A dull echoing thud could be heard as many pairs of Icecarls crossed weapons as they sparred. Across the field of spaced out partners, were large targets where spears were being thrown. A man walked up and down the lines of the spear throwing Icecarls occasionally correcting their technique. Milla clapped her knuckles as they approached. The man returned it.

"So it is the boy's first time to our training field," said the man who Tal recognised as Rallen, Milla's Friga.

"You'll find no use for magic here boy. That is the Crone's domain. I would wager that this pup has yet to hold a real weapon in his hands," Rallen said mockingly.

Tal felt the sting of the insult but didn't say anything. He didn't want to make a fool of himself just yet.

"He's had some training with the sword," Milla said in Tal's defence.

"So you say, Milla, but if he has then why does he need you to speak for him?" Rallen asked in a patronising tone.

Milla fell silent at the hidden reprimand. Clearly, this man had a special relationship with Milla to have such an effect on her.

"_He is her Friga…"_ Tal thought.

"Milla claims that you have some skill with a real blade. Show us your fabled skill boy," Rallen taunted.

Obviously, the man was trying to humiliate him. Tal had expected such behaviour but he kept his head cool and tried to diffuse the situation.

"I don't have a lot of skill as Milla graciously thinks so. Perhaps if I were to train with real weapons I might become as good as you," Tal said attempting flattery.

Rallen smiled in an amused way.

"Perhaps his real skill is with his short blade! He could have only won you over with such a flattering tongue Milla," the man said laughing at Tal's pathetic attempt.

Milla looked away slightly embarrassed however she kept silent. Tal saw that the effect of the reprimand was still binding her to silence. It reminded Tal a little of the relationship with his father. Although Rallen was only her adopted father, Tal could see that she only held her tongue out of respect for him.

"Save your kind words for someone who has ears for it boy. Your words mean nothing to me. You are not an Icecarl in my eyes! You are just part of some master ploy of the Crones. You do not belong here," Rallen said accentuating the last words.

Milla was shaking slightly. Tal could see her hands trembling as she tried hard to restrain herself from speaking out. Before Tal could do so, a hand clasped his shoulder and he turned to find Grim standing by him with a stern look on his face.

"Such heavy and insulting words do not fall easily on my ears," Grim said evenly as he glared at Rallen.

Tal wondered what his adopted father was doing. Had he just come to his defence?

"Do not pretend to defend this selski sprat Grim. He does not mean anything to you either!" Rallen spat.

"He has earned his place among us. Even if he was not my adopted son, I would still stand by his side," Grim said loudly so all could hear.

The Icecarls that were training stopped to watch the confrontation. Before more words could be missed, a crowd gathered to witness the bout. Tal was expecting a slight awkwardness during his first days in the Clan but this was a full on confrontation. All around him were people who gathered with similar feelings of detestation towards him. They obviously were trying to come to grips with the Chosen boy Joining their Clan. Tal knew that this was his only chance to prove to them that he could be one of them. This had to be settled here and now or it would never be resolved.

"I admit I'm not one of you. I do not know your ways but I know loathing when I see it," Tal said so all who gathered could hear him.

"Let us settle this. How can I prove to you that I am worthy to be here?" Tal asked addressing Rallen.

Rallen looked surprised that the boy had addressed him in such a manner. This was not part of his plans to humiliate him.

"What makes you think you can prove anything boy? Our Icecarl ways are not the easy ways of the pampered and spoilt Castle dwellers," Rallen said.

"Are you afraid that Tal would prove you wrong?" Milla said finally speaking up.

Again, Rallen was surprised. He had not planned to find his daughter speaking against him. Things were escalating and unless someone controlled the situation, a fight was going break out.

"Perhaps we can make a wager," Tal said before swords could be gripped tighter.

"A wager? What could you possible have to offer?" Rallen spat.

"I will wager my exile from the Clan," Tal said.

A ripple of discussion went about the crowd as Milla shot him a look. He could see her tension rise.

"I would accept that wager but it is not for you to decide boy. The Crones would forbid such a thing," Rallen said scoffingly "They would also forbid a wager from you," he added quickly as he saw Milla about to protest.

Milla shut her mouth and shook silently. Tal could see the anger in her eyes. The constant put downs from her Friga were forcing her to obey out of respect for him.

"Then I will wager my exile," Grim said surprising everyone.

"You can't!" Tal said rounding on him in surprise.

As much as he was thankful for the gesture, Tal didn't want to involve anyone else.

"You would choose exile for this brat?" Rallen asked unbelievingly.

"I, Grim Forkbeard, wager my banishment from the Far Raider Clan," he said for all to hear.

Another ripple of discussion went around the crowd. Then the crowd started to jeer and whoop their acceptance. The situation had grown into something bigger. It had escalated into a high stakes fight. How had it come to this?


	11. Real Strength

**Chapter 10**

Rallen finally accepted the wager as he was pressured by the growing crowd. He decided that there would be a one on one fight between Tal and Rallen's champion. Obviously, he didn't think that Tal was worthy to face him. However, not wanting to appear weaker, he also wagered his banishment. After a rowdy session where the crowd shouted their approval, Tal and his Friga, moved to their corner of the ring that the crowd had cleared. Milla and Rallen did likewise.

Separated by a wager and a wall of obligation, Tal and Milla could only communicate their worries with their eyes. Milla was looking slightly distraught. Perhaps she had expected a bit more understanding from her Friga. It seemed that she had not expected things to escalate this far. As nervous as her was, Tal gave her a reassuring smile but Milla scowled in return as she looked away.

"Concentrate boy. You are about to enter a battle. You must not let anything distract you," Grim said giving words to Milla's scowl.

Tal rounded on his sponsor.

"You have a lot of nerve telling me to concentrate after what you did. I didn't ask you to wager your exile,"

The man smiled and clapped his adopted son's shoulder.

"I have been wrong before," he said laughing aloud.

Tal guessed this to be some kind of weird Icecarl humour. Tal ignored the laughing man but he couldn't help feeling thankful. If he didn't stand up for him then Tal didn't know what he would have done.

"What do I do? I'm no match for anyone here. Not without light magic," Tal asked his still chuckling Friga.

"Stay calm boy. Just do what you can. No one expects much of you," he said laughing again.

Tal didn't understand what was so funny. Grim was facing exile if Tal lost which was a virtual certainty. Didn't he care if he was cast from the Clan? Tal looked over at Milla and found Rallen speaking to a young man. The boy had shoulder length dark brown hair and looked much like Tal. He had a bored look on his face. He stood in Rallen's corner with his arms crossed. He was looking at Tal as if sizing him up. He seemed confident that he could win.

"Who's that?" Tal asked Grim.

"Oh you'll have a fun time, boy. That is Corin. He was brought into the Clan by the Crone much as you were. Rallen took him as his son and taught him very well," Grim replied.

"He looks confident," Tal said not wanting to admit that he also looked like he was going to win.

"He's very skilled," Grim admitted "However, he lacks the one thing you possess,"

"What's that?" Tal asked not believing that his opponent lacked anything.

"He lacks spirit. His mind is in the fight not his heart. You fight for Milla. That is all the strength you need," Grim said ruffling Tal's hair.

"How do you know I'm not fighting for the Clan's respect?" Tal asked as he straightened his hair.

Grim laughed once again as he leaned closer to Tal and spoke softly.

"You fight for Milla. You cannot fool me," Grim whispered as he chuckled "…Or Rallen for that matter," he added.

"What do you mean by that?" Tal asked.

"Think boy. Rallen's champion is Corin, his adopted son. Milla is his prized daughter. A Friga of the former War Chief would not give her up to anyone," Grim explained.

"You mean he wants a Life Bond between Milla and Corin?" Tal asked as he placed the pieces together.

"He wants it more for himself though. If Milla were to bond with Corin then he would have a lot of influence within the Clan. A lot of respect was given to Milla ever since she led the siege into the Castle. Imagine the influence. The former War Chief bound to Rallen's chosen son,"

"So he really isn't interested in Milla's feelings…" Tal mused.

A sudden spike of anger flared in him as he thought it through. Then a thought hit him.

"What do you get out of this?" he asked Grim "Are you supporting me because you would gain favour within the Clan if Rallen was gone?"

"I will not deny that I will gain more favour but I do not support you for that reason. I have no use for influence. I simply wish to have a son that I can be proud of. I have lived on the Ice for a long time. I have done much in my life but there was always one thing I did not do. I did not bear any children. Now that I come to the last circlings of my life, I simply wish to feel what it would be like to see my son achieve the greatness I have attained in my life,"

Tal listened to his reason and felt his suspicions ebb away. His reasons were not for something as vain as glory. In fact, he said that he shunned it in light of his realisation that he had wasted his life. Tal couldn't fault that.

"You still take a risk in supporting me," Tal said looking at Corin "He looks like he is going to win. From what you said he is highly skilled,"

"He has strength but you have more. In my years on the Ice, I have found that true strength does not lie in how you swing an axe. It is why you swing it that gives you unimaginable strength," Grim said parting with his coveted advice.

Tal didn't say anything. He just thought of his Friga's words. It was not how you swing an axe but why you swing an axe?

"Milla?" Tal muttered aloud.

"Exactly," Grim said smiling proudly "You fight not for respect or honour or glory. You fight for someone more important than yourself. Can you not feel the strength?"

Tal thought of Milla and saw the maiden within her cheer him on. She wanted him to win but she didn't care if he didn't. Tal could feel the rush of strength from that reassuring thought. It suddenly didn't matter to him if he were to lose. As long as he thought of why he was fighting, he would find a way to win no matter how skilled his opponent. His opponent didn't fight for her. His opponent had already lost.

"It is time to fight boy," Grim said handing him the curved machete Milla had picked out for him.

Tal took it and went to the center of the ring. He calmly waited for his opponent to step up. Corin eyed Tal with an unreadable glance before he walked out to meet him. Tal looked over at Milla one last time and saw that Rallen seemed angry at something. Perhaps it was Corin's cool attitude or maybe it was Milla's disobedience. Perhaps it was a mix of both. Corin reached Tal and the two combatants stared at each other.

Corin reached for his boots and took out a pair of strange weapons. They looked like large three pronged forks except the middle tine was longer than the others. Tal noticed that they were sharp. Tal looked at his weapon and found that it was blunt. He smiled and shrugged it off. He didn't plan to kill Corin. Although it was still unnerving to know that his opponent could slice him open easily.

"Fight well," Tal said bowing in respect.

Corin nodded his reply before he twirled his weapons and sank into a fighting stance. Tal quickly lifted his sword and sank into his own stance. He remembered the lessons he undertook with his Royal Guards and knew that the most important thing when fighting with swords was not to think about the weapon but the opponent. Knowing where and when the opponent would strike was crucial to defending.

Corin started to circle and Tal followed suit. The crowd was jeering and cheering on their campion but Tal didn't take any notice as he concentrated on Corin. Corin experimentally lashed out at Tal's sword. Tal flinched but didn't hop back. Staring at Tal, Corin took a quick step forward tauntingly before stepping back just as fast. Tal didn't flinch as he kept his eyes on Corin's. He was just testing Tal.

Tal kept his head and let Corin toy with him as long as he wished. Tal didn't strike. He wasn't that stupid. He knew that in the instant that he struck, Corin would take him out. Nevertheless, the game was getting tiresome and Tal started to grow bored. Standing still, Tal let Corin circle him. When Corin was behind him, Tal heard the scraping of ice and ducked away. Tal rolled just as he heard the swiping of Corin's weapon pass him.

Tal countered with a wide slash of his sword. Corin let the blow glance off one of his forks before he spun and stabbed at Tal with the other. Tal moved to block the blow with his sword but found that Corin held it in place. Tal saw the point of Corin's weapon flying at his head and ducked to the side as he kicked his sword free. Corin staggered back but recovered gracefully as he circled Tal once again calmly as if nothing had happened.

Tal rolled to his feet and held his machete defensively across his body with the handle near his face. He had misjudged the capabilities of the weapons Corin had. They were primarily stabbing weapons but they were also designed to trap and lock slashing weapons like Tal's machete. Tal felt like he was at another disadvantage as he watched Corin twirl his weapons.

Tal looked at him and saw that his expression had not changed. It still looked bored and blank as if this fight was not worth his time. Tal grew irritated but kept his calm. He didn't want to fight with a clouded head. Corin circled Tal but only for three steps before he lunged at Tal stabbing his weapons with deadly precision.

Tal ducked the blows instead of parrying them. He didn't want his sword to be caught again. As Corin kept up the barrage of attacks, Tal grew anxious, as he was not able to counter without getting his sword trapped. Corin feigned a stab and Tal dodged it only to barely escape the hidden attack with a small cut to his arm. Tal swung his sword and caught one of Corin's forks with his sword. Flicking his wrist, Tal sent the weapon airborne before he slashed at Corin in a threatening manner.

Corin backed off and circled again as he tossed his weapon from hand to hand. Tal swung his sword from side to side in the same manner to show Corin that he wasn't afraid. Corin had a slightly amused look on his face. It seemed Tal was exceeding his expectations. Tal noticed the slight smile on his opponents face and suddenly felt like he was back in the castle training with his guards.

Smiling himself, Tal held his sword over his head and leaped at Corin surprising him and everyone else that could see. Tal struck and smashed Corin from overhead forcing him to a knee as he caught the blade in between the tines of his fork. Tal didn't stop there. He dragged his sword across and used his momentum to disarm Corin. Tal held his sword at Corin's throat and victory was his. Corin looked startled and surprised. He had underestimated Tal.

Tal smiled and tossed his sword aside. He offered a hand up and went back to the center of the ring before crouching into a fighting stance. Corin smiled fully for the first time and copied Tal. The two combatants stayed completely still until round two kicked off at the third chant of the crowd. Tal didn't remember how many blows were exchanged before they parted. He stood on wobbly legs as he felt pain flourish in his side.

Tal let out a shaky breath as he clutched his aching side. He tried to remember the bout and he recalled Corin kicking him there as they parted. Tal thought back and recalled landing a blow of his own. Tal looked at Corin and saw a red mark on his left cheek. He _had_ landed a blow. The two fighters circled each once again and held a newfound respect for one another. Clearly, the fight had risen to a new level where no one dared to underestimate the other.

Tal and Corin rushed at each other at the same time as they engaged in yet another furious exchange of punches, kicks, blocks and parries. The endless exchange lasted for an eternity as time slowed for the fighters. They were caught up in their own world where nothing existed outside of their fight. Tal let a punch fly as Corin blocked and grappled it. He twisted hard and Tal cried out in pain. Corin kicked out his knees and brought Tal down. The crowd roared in excitement breaking his concentration as he fell to the ice on both knees. Corin spun and kicked him from behind sending him flying face first into the snow. The spikes in his boots had been dragged across Tal's back in the process, ripping his furs open to reveal light streaks of red.

Tal stumbled to his feet as quick as possible only to be struck again, this time in the face. Blinded by pain and tears, Tal rocked back from the blow. He tasted blood as he landed on his back. Tal moaned in pain but rolled away as Corin brought a foot down towards his chest. Rolling away and trying to buy time to collect his senses, Tal dazedly struggled to his feet while he spat blood from his mouth. Wiping it away from the corner of his mouth, Tal looked at the dark red staining his glove under the light of the sunstone on top of the mast.

It dawned on him that this was his blood as he regained his bearings. Corin waited patiently as Tal came back to his senses before he attacked again. Tal managed to deflect the first few blows but was on his back again as he was swept off his feet by a well hidden kick. Throwing his hands back, Tal fired his abdomens and sprung back to his feet using his hands as springs to stop his fall. He continued to use his momentum and rammed a hard fist into Corin's nose. He felt he bone crack under his knuckles and he felt nauseated. He didn't mean to go so far.

Corin reeled back and clutched his nose as he moaned in pain. Tal was on his feet but was in no better condition than Corin. The last move he made was a costly one. His abdomens felt like they had torn. The fiery sting in his side only worsened the pain as he doubled over and clutched his stomach. Corin and Tal had suffered blows that limited them to one more shot at each other. They both knew this. Corin cracked his nose back into place with an excruciating cry of pain as Tal tried to straighten himself for a finishing blow.

For the longest time both fighters stared at each other. No one dared move. The crowd suddenly grew silent as they felt the nearing of the end of the fight. It was all going to be decided soon. Tal, through his tears and sweat saw a small snowflake descend slowly to the ground. Corin also saw it through his teary eyes. Knuckles tightened and both fighters got ready to spring. The snowflake finally touched down and both fighters lunged.

Tal stumbled forward as Corin ran slightly blind. They met at the center of the ring and exchange three blows before they both felt time slow. They both saw their end coming as they launched aimed fists at the same time. For an instant in time, both fighters saw each other for what they were. Through his eyes, Tal saw Corin as the dedicated nonchalant warrior whose soul purpose was to fight. Corin was defined through his craft. Corin saw through Tal's eyes and saw the boundless strength he possessed. He also saw the light by which he used to rule his people. In that frozen instant of time they saw each other and Corin conceded his defeat.

Time came back into play and fists rammed heavily into jaws sending both fighters sprawling backwards. They both landed hard on their backs unconscious even before they hit the ground. Just like that, the fight ended in a draw with the only two people who knew the real outcome knocked out. The crowd stayed silent as they expected someone to rise. When no one did they left silently leaving it at a draw.


	12. Crone Power

**Chapter 11**

Relief… It was the only word she could place to her feelings as his eyes slowly opened. He squinted in the dim green light and looked up at her. He tried to get up but her hand kept him in place.

"Rest," she said simply.

Tal obeyed.

"What happened?" he asked as fuzzy memories came to him in a disorderly manner.

The fight had seemed like a dream. Milla took his hand and squeezed it, trying to keep him conscious. Through his dazed state, Tal managed a weak smile as he felt the pressure on his hand. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and Milla noticed.

"What is funny?" she asked.

"You're holding my hand," Tal said half coughing and half chuckling his answer.

Milla made to release his hand but Tal held on weakly.

"Don't…I was only joking…" he said weakly.

Milla and Tal sat there in silence as Tal tried to stay conscious. He wanted to stay with Milla just a little longer. Milla held his hand gently as she wiped sweat from his forehead with a cloth. In his fever, he was delirious. His weak body was sapped of strength and had succumbed to sickness. It was just another reminder of how he was not used to the Ice. He had to learn how to heal with his own strength. He no longer possessed a sunstone so quick treatment was not an option.

As his partner, Milla stayed by him as he slipped in an out of consciousness. His fever had broken but the road to complete recovery was still a long way off. Milla made sure his wounds were treated and she kept them as clean as possible. The Crone Fendlir had come to visit them to check on his progress and she had assured Milla that he was going to heal well. The Crone also requested details of the fight from Milla before she ordered her to get some rest herself.

"I will take care of him for now. You must rest. You have not slept in two days," the Crone said.

Milla didn't protest the offer of rest however; she did request that she stay near Tal. The Crone agreed and Milla, with the aid of the Crone, fell into a deep restorative sleep. Fendlir peered into the girl's mind and found it troubled with all sorts of emotions and new feelings foreign to her. Although it was endearing to find her favourite girl learning new things, Fendlir still worried about the toll it was taking on her heart. Milla was not the focused girl she had once been. Life had grown more complicated than all those circlings ago.

Fendlir waved a hand and chanted a prayer as her eyes brightened. She cast a spell over the girl so that she may release her dreams, it was the best she could do for her. Milla was locking away her feelings and that was not healthy. She was losing her focus by locking away her desires. The Crone sensed the maiden calling to her from Milla's mind. She cried for release. The Crone obliged and set her free. The warrior had no claim over her desires and dreams so at least in sleep, Milla could be whole and true to herself.

Satisfied that she had done all she could for Milla's wellbeing, she turned her attention to the new member of her Clan. Tal had surprised her in many ways. Fendlir had expected Tal to be just as weak as he had been when she had first found him. This was not so. Tal had proven his worth, at least to her. Fendlir moped sweat from his brow and placed a gentle hand to his forehead preparing to walk his mind.

"Milla…" he muttered.

The Crone stopped and considered for a moment. The boy was smitten with Milla. He must have valued her very much to utter her name in his delirious state. Fendlir glanced at Milla and back at the boy considering her plan of action. She had planned to find out the truth of their feelings for one another but it had not been necessary to walk either of their minds to do so. Fendlir let a small smile grace her face.

"Time…That is all they need," Fendlir muttered to herself.

"_Fendlir…"_ a voice called in her mind.

The Crone checked on the boy one last time before she made sure Milla would not wake for at least another hour. She then closed her eyes and focused on the pull of her master's summons. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a closed room with no doors. A huge roaring fire was burning at the center of the room. On the other side of the fire was a young woman sitting in a high backed chair.

"You called me Mother?" Fendlir asked as she approached the woman and kneeled and kissed her hand.

"How are they?" the woman asked beckoning Fendlir to stand.

"I was about to walk their minds when I was summoned," Fendlir reported.

The woman waited patiently for Fendlir to finish.

"They harbour feelings of desire for each other," Fendlir said trying to place her words carefully.

"Desire? Devotion or lustful desire?" the Mother Crone asked.

"At the moment it is merely a slight desire of wanting. Lust has not yet come to them but it will in time. I fear that we cannot change their feelings," Fendlir said.

"The Collective have decided not to change them. They are to live with no outside influence," the Mother Crone ordered.

Fendlir bowed her understanding but she had to ask.

"Is that why you stopped me walking the boy's mind?" she asked.

"I will not have them meddled with. Now that the Collective have decided it, we must obey. There are those who would harm them. I fear that our prejudices rule us too much. Today was only the beginning," the woman said as her eyes brightened even more.

"You have foreseen more trouble?" Fendlir asked.

"The path they walk is a difficult and lonely one. They are not the first to walk this path so it is not unheard of. It is they who hold the future in their hands. It is simply fate that tests their resolve. We are charged with their protection," the Mother Crone said as her eyes dimmed.

"We can only protect them from harm. We cannot protect them from each other," Fendlir said speaking of their growing feelings.

"True but that is not our domain. For even Crones have no power over the heart," the Mother Crone said.

Fendlir stayed put absorbing her lesson when an ill air graced the room. The Mother Crone frowned and Fendlir quickly looked around. Her mind powered a protection spell as she waited for the intruder to show. A wicked laugh sounded and a dark form appeared in front of them. The intruder's face was hidden by a mask but judging from the black dress and her appearance in the Sacred Room, Fendlir knew she was a Crone.

"Greetings Fendlir, it has been too long," said the intruder.

"Who are you?" Fendlir asked her voice fully charged with power.

"I'm hurt that you do not remember me," she said lowering her mask.

Fendlir sucked in a breath of disdain as she recognised her old friend and enemy.

"Yale…You were banished from the moot. How do you come by the power to come to the Sacred Room?" Fendlir asked.

"You find it surprising that I have more power than you? I would have thought you were aware by now that I wield more power than any normal Crone," Yale said dispensing the pleasantries.

"You are unwelcome here, banished one. State your business or be gone," the Mother Crone said her power growing with each word.

"Give up the boy and the puppet. Or I will take them by force," Yale said referring to Tal and Milla respectively.

"You would go against the decision of the Collective? You are either mad or have a wish for death," Fendlir replied.

"Do you refuse then?" Yale asked as if to get a formal answer.

"We will not give them up. If you want them then you will face me first!" Fendlir said as she released her spell.

An invisible force flew from Fendlir's hand as she waved it towards Yale. It was a damaging spell that should have knocked her off her feet. It should have been enough to banish Yale from the Sacred Room. Yale laughed wickedly at the sad attempt as she stood perfectly still and undeterred by the spell. Fendlir watched in surprise and shock at her failed attempt. Yale had grown stronger indeed.

"You don't learn do you?" Yale said as she casually flicked her wrist and sent Fendlir flying across the room.

The Mother Crone held up a hand and stopped her apprentice in mid air. She lowered her hand and Fendlir was gently lowered to the floor. Ruffled and dazed, Fendlir stumbled to her feet. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. She charged a stronger spell as she flung her dishelved blonde hair from her face. Without warning, Fendlir unleashed her spell. A hurricane of power howled towards Yale leaving a trail of damage behind it. The sacred room had expanded to accommodate the spell but only barely. Yale laughed again and threw her own spell forward to meet the hurricane.

Ice and mist formed within the palms of her hands and Yale tossed them in front of her. A giant Ice monster formed to stand in front of her. It took the brunt of the hurricane spell. When the wind died, the monster shook the room with a mighty roar and charged at Fendlir in anger.

"This is not good," the Mother Crone said peering at the charging monster in concern.

Fendlir called forth a wall of ice to protect herself and her master. She lifted a hand and the wall emerged quickly from the floor. The beast hammered at the wall repeatedly. Each blow shook the room. Fendlir kept her hand up but fell to a knee as blood began to flow from her nose.

"She has become stronger," Fendlir uttered as she kept up the effort to keep the wall from breaking.

"She has forced her way into the Sacred Room. She has openly declared her intentions. She has gained power not of her own. This is indeed disturbing. We must leave," the Mother Crone said as she took her apprentice's hand and prepared to leave.

The ice wall exploded just as Fendlir's strength failed her. The spell worked against her and sent her sprawling back as large chunks of ice hit her. The monster roared its triumph as it kicked the rest of the wall down and stood before the Mother Crone and the fallen Fendlir.

"Give up the children and we will spare your life," Yale said, her voice echoing.

The Mother Crone ignored the monster and looked at Yale curiously. She carried two voices and not just her own. The Mother Crone realised everything in that moment. Before she could question the intruder, the monster raised its massive fist and swung at her. Fearlessly the Mother Crone looked up at the fist coming for her and she raised an open hand. The monster's fist stopped dead in its tracks. Confused and angry the monster swung its other fist at her only to be stopped once again as the Mother Crone made a fist with her raised hand.

Whistling softly, she slowly turned her fist and clicked her fingers. The monster roared and was instantly turned to snow dust. Yale stared in awe and fear as she witnessed her most powerful spell destroyed by a mere click of the Mother Crone's fingers. Turning her head slowly towards the young novice, the Mother Crone shuffled forward.

"Do not think that you can be rid of me that easily. You are far too young to compete on my level. I know your secret. Your power is not your own, banished one," she said waving a hand as if shooing away an annoying fly.

Yale was knocked off her feet and was slammed against the wall of the Sacred Room. The room shrank back to its normal size and the roaring fire turned green making the room turn dark and eerie. Speaking a word, the Mother Crone lifted Yale from the wall before she could slide to the floor. Flinging her about the air with waves of her hand, she continued to weave a spell to make a crucifix appear from the ground.

"You will pay for the insult of coming here. You will pay for attacking your elder and you will pay for hurting my apprentice," the Mother Crone said lashing Yale to the crucifix.

"Burn for your crimes," she said evenly as she beckoned the green fire to surround Yale.

Yale screamed out in pain as the fire grew in intensity. She struggled to free herself from her bonds in vain. Yale screamed over and over in pain. Sickened by her own ruthlessness, the Mother Crone decided not to prolong Yale's suffering and intensified the fire to end her life. As the fire and the screams grew to a crescendo, the Mother Crone was knocked from her feet by a gust of wind. Her concentration broken, the room returned to normal.

Yale shook with pain on the other side of the room but was glad to be free of the Mother Crone's clutches. A booming voice echoed in the room as Yale managed to rise to her feet.

"_Return worthless child!"_

Yale looked afraid but obeyed the voice.

"This is not over. I will return with more power!" Yale said pointing at the Mother Crone before spinning and disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

The Mother Crone propped herself up on her elbows and wiped sweat from her face. She had used a lot of power and was drained of strength. Her apprentice laid unconscious next to her with blood drying around her mouth and nose. The Mother Crone took Fendlir's wrist and sensed her pulse. It was stable but weak. She would be fine with rest. The only problem was that they were stuck in the Sacred Room until they could regain their strength to leave. The Mother Crone sat by her apprentice and prayed that someone would show up to help them.

As if in answer to her prayers, a gust of wind blew about the room. As the wind settled, a Crone appeared. She looked slightly confused as she looked at her surroundings but as she turned to see the Mother Crone and Fendlir sprawled on the floor, she immediately rushed to their side.

"Mother! What has happened?!" she asked in alarm as she immediately charged a spell of healing.

"Foul play," the Mother Crone answered simply.

"I am Malen of the Ruin Ship," she said introducing herself. "I felt a pull towards the Sacred Room during my meditation. Did you call for me?" she asked as her hands glowed with warm light and moved slowly over Fendlir.

"I simply prayed that someone would find us before the banished one returned,"

"The banished one?" Malen asked confused.

"The one who delved into the Forbidden Magic, several circlings ago," the Mother Crone answered.

"You do not mean Yale?" Malen asked in disbelief.

"She forced her way in here with the aid of another. I do not know who,"

"That's unheard of!" Malen exclaimed in surprise.

"Yet it happened," Fendlir muttered as she regained consciousness and struggled to sit up.

Malen supported her and steadied her as she swayed slightly.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Malen asked the Mother Crone.

She smiled and shook her head slowly in answer.

"I've still power left in these tired bones," she said shuffling to her feet.

She felt a small trickle of her power return.

"We must leave this place. I feel that they will come back. We are not fit enough to fight them off a second time," Fendlir said moving to leave.

"Wait! You must tell me what has happened here!" Malen said halting them.

"The less you know the better child. I fear that it is no longer safe to trust the some of the Collective," the Mother Crone said.

"I can help," Malen said trying to figure out how such a travesty occurred.

"You have young one but we must insist that you have no more part in this. It is dangerous to be seen with us now that we have been marked," Fendlir said trying to discourage the girl.

"You are both from the Far Raider Clan aren't you," Malen said recognising Fendlir "I feel that this is about something bigger than just a rouge attack. Does this have anything to do with Tal and Milla?"

Fendlir and the Mother Crone didn't give any sign or answer except their farewell.

"We must go. You should return to your body and think nothing more of this," the Mother Crone said before disappearing with Fendlir in a gust of wind.

Malen stood in the room and thought about what she had just learned. If this was about Tal and Milla, then she could not simply ignore this. Concentrating, Malen returned to her body with a new mission in mind.


	13. Sweet dreams

**Chapter 12**

Tal landed hard on his back. It was the seventh time Milla had managed to beat him in sparring practice. His ego was starting to feel as bruised as his backside. Only a week had past since his fight and his reputation with the Clan was getting better. People now addressed him openly with his name. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was a step in the right direction.

Tal got to his feet and surrendered the fight before engaging another bout with his now tolerable partner. Milla quickly attacked him with a tirade of intimidating attacks that Tal dodged as best he could. His attempts were foiled as he was once again knocked off his feet. This was getting to be humiliating.

"You must predict my movements or you will not see them," Milla said helping him back to his feet.

Tal nodded but didn't quite understand what she meant. How could he predict any of her movements if he couldn't see them? Tal crouched into his fighting stance and Milla stood a stretch away with her arms folded. She obviously knew that she could beat him without her arms. Tal lunged and threw a hard punch, which Milla dodged easily as she swayed to the left. Tal over balanced and fell forward. Milla didn't have to do anything that time.

"I think you're getting worse," Milla said as Tal picked himself up off his knees.

"I would probably be able to fight better if I didn't have to feel guilty about ruining your beauty," Tal said smiling slowly.

Milla rolled her eyes. He had been flattering her ever since he was well enough to speak. It was starting to get annoying. Aside from the fact that he was now at least a bit more popular with the Clan, Tal was still making a fool of himself. Milla was his partner so she shared his humiliation but since Tal was blissfully unaware of his many social faux pas, she had to suffer his shame. His manners were completely different to Icecarl etiquette. Like the other day when he tried to smooth things over with Rallen.

Tal had ended up insulting him by reminding Rallen of his failed wager. Tal simply meant to expresses his regret and sympathy for not being able to resolve the matter and wanted to make peace. Rallen had taken his attempt of reconciliation as an insult and challenged him to a death duel. Milla had stepped in just in time and explained to Rallen of Tal's real intentions. Rallen had dismissed the incident as a mix up in translation and walked away. This was the way an Icecarl apologised, a fact that Tal didn't know. He took it as an affront and swore that he would never be able to understand such an insufferable man.

Milla had tried to explain but Tal wouldn't hear it. He simply disliked Rallen and wasn't willing to get along with him. To make matters worse, Rallen was the overseer of the training grounds and that fact didn't sit well with Tal. Milla decided to train Tal privately lest another conflict spark between the two hard heads. Evidently Milla was caught in the middle of their feud and she was starting to tire of the constant mediating. She wished that they could settle their differences or at least spare her and kill each other.

It wasn't an easy task keeping the two men apart. Rallen was her Friga and that meant an obligation of respect and honour. However, she also had a duty to Tal. He was her partner and although she didn't admit it aloud, he was more important to her than Rallen. That thought annoyed her. It forced her to choose. So far, she had remained neutral and kept everyone happy but eventually she was going to have to pick a side. She dreaded the thought. If the day did come, she just hoped she was brave enough to choose the right side.

"Shall we go again?" Tal asked as he crouched into a stance yet again.

Milla sighed and stood ready where she was but her mind was elsewhere. Tal's current level of skill didn't require her to give him her full attention. He lunged at her and tried to grab her. Milla stepped to the side and Tal followed up with a second attempt. Milla swayed away and put a good distance between them. Tal growled in frustration as he sensed that she was only toying with him. He redoubled his efforts in vain as each attempt to grab Milla was thwarted.

"Come on be serious! You're not even paying attention to the fight!" Tal yelled in frustration.

His yell snapped Milla back to reality and she grabbed his hand reflexively as he lunged for her. Milla stepped to the side and tripped Tal. In one fluid movement, she flipped him in mid air and sprung on top of him pinning his arms down with her knees. She held one of her talons to his neck and Tal ceased his struggling. Something flashed in Milla's mind. She saw herself grinding on top of Tal's naked body. She stared at Tal in shock as the moment passed and they were back in their clothes. Milla cursed silently as she realised that her dreams were spilling into reality. Tal gave her a suspicious look. Milla returned it with a stern frown.

"It is too early in your training for me to be serious," she said moving her talon way.

She slowly rose to her feet giving Tal a different view of her from his new angle.

"It's unfair to make me fight you," Tal said taking in the alluring curves of her hips.

"I'm your partner so you'll have to make do," Milla said picking him up off the ice.

"The second rule to staying alive on the Ice is to keep dry. Once your get wet, you will slowly freeze and become sick," Milla said brushing ice from Tal's back.

"Now that you mention it, where do we take baths? I'm sweating a lot under these furs from all the training and I'm starting to smell,"

"Icecarls do not take baths as frequently as the Chosen. We follow the selski so our destination determines when we bathe," Milla said picking up a spear.

"The ship has been moored here for more than three days," Tal said stating his observation "We've only moved twice since we arrived at the Clan. If the selski are always migrating then shouldn't we be chasing them?"

"We only hunt the old and dying selski. They are usually at the end of the sea. You remember how big the Living Sea was don't you?" Milla asked.

Tal recalled the massive moving herd of leaping selski. He vaguely recalled Milla telling him about Kalakoi and Slepenish. He recalled that the glowing round shaped Kalakoi rode the backs of the massive selski in large numbers. The selski ate the moths and the Slepenish attracted by the light of the Kalakoi. When the selski grew older and they were unable to rid themselves of the accumulating parasites, they either died from being eaten by the Kalakoi or drowned as they crossed over thin ice created by the surviving Slepenish that borough through the ice when they fell off.

"I do remember how big the sea was," Tal answered.

"The Living Sea is large but the selski travel in herds. Each Clan ship is assigned a herd to track. When the selski grow old, they stray from their group and become rouge selski. It is then that we hunt them," Milla explained.

"I assume that each Clan also is allocated a specific territory to hunt in? This would keep the Clans from hording and competing over the selski right?" Tal assumed.

"That is right. It is important to keep the balance between the Clans and monitor excess hunting and hording. The selski only breed for three sleeps every half-circling so it is also every Clan's responsibility to maintain the selski's numbers. Without the selski we die,"

"Have there been any severe battles over hunting grounds?" Tal asked curiously.

"Some but most disputes were handled by Shield Maidens dispatched from the Ruin Ship to stop open warfare,"

"I see. So where do we get to bathe? I haven't noticed any water besides the freezing holes our Clan has used to fish for glow jellies," Tal asked getting back to his original question.

"There are slightly smaller mountains that surround the Ice. We call them the Smoking Mountains because of the smoke that comes from their peak. Around the mountain are many pools of heated water. We learn to swim in these pools and we also use them to bathe,"

"Smoking Mountains? You mean volcanoes?" Tal asked.

"I do not know what the Chosen call them," she replied.

"Right…So are we near these Smoking Mountain?" Tal asked.

Milla looked to her left she then looked ahead of her and then scanned the horizon.

"By my reckoning, I believe that we are only two more cycles away," Milla said.

"Cycles?" Tal asked.

"When the ship moves twice more we should be right outside the entrance to the Smoking Mountain,"

"I can hardly wait," Tal said deflatedly.

Several hours later, Tal and Milla finished their training for the day. It was time to turn in to sleep. Milla showed Tal when the guards changed watches and told him that they would be taking the third watch.

"How much sleep do we get?" Tal asked.

"We will sleep for fifteen thousand breaths. Do not worry I will wake you when the time comes to take our watch,"

"Good, I don't think I can count fifteen thousand breaths just yet," Tal said slumping into his sleeping fur.

"Sleep well," Tal said before he winked out quickly to sleep.

Milla watched him doze off but stayed awake. She wanted to stay awake as long as possible. Her dreams had taken to favour the maiden in her and she feared that she would not be able to control her urges. At least not so close to Tal anyway. It was strange to dream such dreams. Her mind didn't seem to obey her. When the first dream of Tal came to her, she had called the Crones to wake her but they did not come. This was unusual but not unheard of. To call the Crones to wake her from such desire-ridden dreams was hardly prudent. They were harmless fantasies so the Crones probably found it unnecessary to attend to her. It didn't help Milla though. She was afraid of the implications her dreams showed to her.

Milla never dreamed unless she was sick or delirious but now she simply could not stop. To make matters worse they were mainly lustful dreams of carnal acts with Tal. This, however desirable, was not acceptable to her. It forced her body to overflow with the heat of passion. Her dreams had become very vivid over the last week and they didn't show any signs of lessening. Milla tried to focus very hard on her breathing and tried not to slip into a rovkir pattern lest she was unable to remove herself from the trance.

Fatigue finally claimed her at fourteen thousand breaths and she surrendered herself to the dream world. At first her breathing was slow and even as she counted her breaths praying for fifteen thousand breaths to come quickly. At first she saw colours take shape. Darkness became splatters of blood red before exploding into many vibrant ruby windows. Images began to swim in the ruby windows. On closer inspection through the portholes, Milla noticed that the images were of Tal and Milla. The images were of their first kiss.

The images of the kiss then slowly turned into more passionate scenes of love between them. At this point Milla could feel her breath become more ragged. Her heart was starting to pound harder and harder. As she was forced to watch her fantasies unfold in her mind, her body took on natural reactions to her unbridled lust. Her hands clenched and she resisted the urge to let them roam towards the source of her excitement. The maiden laughed at the logical warrior's confusion. How had the warrior lost control of her body? The maiden simply ignored such demanding questions and let the fun continue. This was her time.

When Milla was unable to contain herself, she let her worries go and she was immediately swept away in never ending waves of pure pleasure. Over and over she was rolled in the velvet passionate tides. Where she would stop she did not know. When she would stop she did not care. She was feeling too good to care when or where she stopped. Slowly the tide gently lowered her back to the darkness where she had started. The red tides slowly ebbed away leaving her exhausted and craving for more.

The warrior stood by her and prodded her to get up. The warrior firmly reminded Milla that they had to take the third watch. Catching up to her now even breathing, Milla noticed that she was near fifteen thousand breaths. Looking at the shores of her dreams, she saw the maiden bidding her farewell until the next time they met in her dreams. Milla sighed in frustration but waved back before leaving for consciousness. No sense in being cold to the side of her that gave her pleasure.

Milla awoke to find her face and neck drenched in sweat. She wiped her face with her sleeve and thanked everything that was good in the world that she had not woke Tal. Shakily rising to her feet, Milla silently cursed as she felt a trickle of wetness run down the middle of her thighs. This was the eighth time this week. She couldn't go on like this. She had to find a way to stop her body from reacting to her dreams.

For an insane moment the maiden joined the warrior in thinking logically. Maybe if she performed the acts she had seen in her mind with Tal for real then maybe her urges would go away. Milla looked at Tal and seriously considered it before shaking her head free of such a silly idea. She had survived the Ice until now without Tal's help. She had fought shadows with only her sword to protect her. She had helped to kill Sharrakor as well. She did not need Tal's help with this personal problem.

The maiden irritatingly sighed and waved in surrender. Milla was just too stubborn to realise that her problem was her solution. The maiden retreated back to her corner in Milla's mind as she resolved to continue her nightly visits. Sooner or later Milla would come to her begging on her knees. It was only a matter of time.


	14. Reunions

**Chapter 13**

Resolved to find the underlying cause of the mystery that plagued her, Malen shipped out from the Ruin Ship under pretences that she was just travelling the Ice to find an ideal place to practice deeper meditation. In actuality, she was going to see the Crones of the Far Raider Clan. She was careful to heed Fendlir's warning. She did not dare return to the common meeting place of the Collective, the Sacred Room.

Hitching a ride aboard the courier class ship, the Soarer, Malen made good time in catching up to the Far Raider Clan. Their ship had only moved twice since Malen's last look at the massive Crone monitored map, the Reckoner. Malen left the Soarer near the entrance of the Smoking Mountains, which was several hundred stretches away from the Far Raider Clan ship. She didn't want to arouse suspicions so she resolved to walk to the ship after the Soarer was out of sight.

Much to her luck, Malen encountered a sleigh approaching her after only a quarter of the way towards the ship. Increasing her high spirits, she noticed that it was Tal and Milla riding towards her. They looked safe from harm, which was a good sign that trouble had yet to befall them. Malen waved her hand and spoke an incantation. The mist around her shifted away from her with a massive gust of wind. Milla and Tal noticed her and changed their direction.

"Malen is that you?" Tal asked as the sleigh came to a stop next to the wandering Crone.

"Malen? What are you doing here by yourself?" Milla asked cautiously looking around for trouble.

"I am looking for a secluded place to practice deeper meditation," she answered.

Milla and Tal looked at her as she finished her sentence. They didn't seem to believe her lie.

"You came all the way out to the Far Raider's hunting grounds to find a place to sit and sleep?" Tal asked sceptically.

"Meditate," she corrected.

She was determined to keep up the lie.

Milla gave her a suspicious look. She was behaving oddly, even for Malen's standard. Something didn't sit well with Milla and she was determined to find out Malen's reasons for acting as such. Holding the reigns high mockingly, Milla prepared to ride off to the Smoking Mountains when Malen stopped them.

"Wait! I lied. I am here to make sure you two are alright," Malen confessed much to Milla's satisfaction.

"As you can see we are fine," Milla said bluntly.

"Yes you are thankfully," Malen said disturbing Tal.

"Why wouldn't we be alright?" Tal asked suspiciously.

"It is not something I can discuss openly," Malen said resolved to say no more the subject.

Milla shared a look with Tal. They didn't know what was going on but to find a Crone so far from her ship with no escort was ominous enough.

"We will take you to the ship after we visit the Smoking Mountains. Come join us so that we may guard you while we bathe," Milla said making room for Malen in the sleigh.

Malen nodded her gratitude and hopped in. It was crowded with three people in the sleigh but fortunately, they weren't far from their destination. Milla parked the sleigh directly outside the cave entrance and secured the wreska while Tal helped Malen feed them. After collecting a small sack from the sleigh, the group marched into the cave. It wasn't long before they came upon natural luminescent walls that were warm to the touch. The walls were made of stone and glowed with bright orange hues that reflected of many faceted stalagmites, which provided light for the whole cavern. Tal moved closer to the large spikes and found that they were made of crystal.

"Keep up Tal. We still have far to go," Milla called from further inside the cave.

Tal trotted to catch up to the women. Milla and Malen marched on in silence seemingly unamazed by the natural beauty surrounding them. Tal looked around in awe as they passed through several large caverns that were filled with bubbling pools of sludgy sulphur. The smell was pungent enough to make Tal's nose wrinkle. After traipsing through a filed of stalagmites, the group finally reached their destination.

Tal stood in amazement as he took in the awesome view of the hot springs. He had never seen anything of the kind in his life. Water steamed deliciously in deep pools everywhere. Light was in abundance from the walls and stalagmites so Tal could see the huge pillar at the center of the cavern that seemed to stretch on forever. Tal noticed that water dripped from the ceiling far above them. Large shadowy spikes could be seen hanging around the large pillar from which water continuously dripped.

Tal assumed that they were large icicles that had formed from the large summit of the cave's opening above. He could feel air circulating so the place was ventilated somehow. His suspicions were confirmed as he realised theta the water from the large icicles were dripping water into the already formed pools of heated water. From the depths of the pools, Tal guessed that it had taken them hundreds of years at least to form such a depth.

Malen and Milla moved towards the nearest pool with Tal in tow. His gaze was still wondering the immense cavern ceiling so he didn't notice the two women stripping their furs. He realised too late. Standing in front of him were two naked Icecarls in all their glory. Tal looked away quickly and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"We can explore the caves some other time. Take off your furs, they need to be cleaned," Milla called.

If only he could. Concentrating on the ground, Tal took off his outer furs and laid them out on the ground as the others had done. He tried very hard not to look up at Milla as he spoke.

"How do you clean the furs?" Tal asked pretending to look at the furs with interest.

"We salt them with Balta Spice. This salt removes germs and keeps the furs from smelling," Milla explained as she threw a musky scented dust over the coats.

"So what is this Balta Spice made of?" Tal asked as he tried to stall.

Milla finished salting the furs and gave Tal a knowing look. He was embarrassed to be seen naked. He was still clinging to his Chosen ways.

"Tal take off your clothes…now," Milla said a little more firmly than she had meant.

Tal looked at her habitually to discern her tone before he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Maybe I should just salt my clothes over at the other pools further away," Tal said his cheeks slightly pink.

"Then who will scrub your back?" Malen asked in a matter of fact tone.

She was already bathing in the pool.

"Tal we are wasting time. We must get Malen back to the ship. Now stop your fussing and take your clothes off before I do it for you," Milla said trying to keep the slight excitement from entering her voice.

Weighing up both embarrassing scenarios in his head, Tal decided to be a man and just do it himself. He had to come to terms with being an Icecarl. Icecarls didn't frown on nudity. It was just a necessity to them. Tal stripped his clothes at a moderate pace whilst reminding himself repeatedly that it was just a necessity and nothing more.

His heartbeat quickened as each lace came undone. After laying his clothes down, Tal quickly slipped into the hot water. His embarrassment ebbed away slightly as he walked stiffly to the edge and slowly sank into the pool. Milla joined him after salting his clothes. Tal tried hard not to notice the two women in his company as he busied himself by scrubbing his body.

"Take some balta spice and rub it into your skin. It will mix with the water and cleanse your body," Milla said handing him a small oil skinned pouch.

Tal took a small amount of it and rubbed it into his arms. It had a grainy consistency at first but as Tal dipped his arms into the water, the salt dissolved and turned into a kind of soap substitute. Tal was amazed at the ingenuity of it but his awe was cut short as Milla began to lather his back with the spice. Tal tried not to let his mind wander as he felt her hands rub against his skin. He managed to control himself with difficulty. He hoped Milla didn't notice.

As she rubbed his back with the spice, Tal noticed that she was carefully avoiding the cuts on his back. His curiosity was a welcome distraction.

"Why are you avoiding the cuts? They've healed haven't they?" Tal asked over his shoulder.

Milla let a small amount of the spice touch the edge of one of his cuts and pain started to flair from the initial stinging. Milla jabbed a wet finder at the area and the pain slowly ebbed away as the spice washed out.

"The salt is very powerful. It is used for almost everything. It preserves our meats for long voyages, it cleans our furs and bodies and it is used in keeping wounds free from rotting," Milla said.

"How is it made?" Tal asked as he tried not to flinch as her hands moved lower.

"We mine for it but there is only one place that you can get it and it is simply too far for many clans to travel. So we do what most clans do. We trade selski meat for it," Milla explained.

"I see. Is there a specific Clan that mines for it?" Tal asked.

"Yes. They are called the Balta Clan. They are the only clan that do not follow the Living Sea," Malen cut in as she waded towards Milla.

Pulling Milla's wet hair aside, Malen started to scrub her back with spice.

Milla took this as normal behaviour, which startled Tal. He watched as the two beautiful women rubbed themselves down in front of him. It was an arousing sight but Tal managed to keep his excitement down as he thought of the embarrassing position it would put him in if he was leave the pool with such an obvious sign of his arousal for them to see. As much as he wanted to, it was difficult to stop staring. After Malen was done scrubbing, Milla returned the favour without a word. Malen chose this time to turn her attention to Tal.

"How do you find the Ice now that you have spent some time with your Clan?" Malen asked.

"It's definitely different from where I come from," Tal replied trying to find delicate words.

"I would assume so. Have you had any trouble settling into the Far Raider Clan? I have heard that it was the Clan that first came to the Ice. It must have been easy settling in with familiar faces around,"

"There wasn't much trouble that I didn't expect," Tal said guardedly "Thankfully Milla has been taking care of me," Tal added quickly.

"In what ways has she been helping you?"

"She's been teaching me how to fight," Tal said trying to think of something substantial to say without giving away anything sentimental.

"Anything else?" Malen pressed on.

"What else is there?" Tal asked nonchalantly.

"Back at the sleigh I saw you two look at each other and share thoughts without words. Anyone would assume that it was because you have given yourselves to each other…Ahh?!" Malen yelped.

Milla's hand slipped and left a thin trickle of red across Malen's shoulder. Tal looked away in embarrassment and wondered if Malen was the only Crone who lacked tact. Milla quickly busied herself washing off Malen's back as the Crone scowled her annoyance.

"We have done no such thing," Tal said still not looking at Malen or Milla.

"It would appear so," Malen said rubbing the small cut in her shoulder "But surely you know that you must eventually do it? Everyone expects that you will give into your lust. I'm surprised you have resisted your urges this far," Malen said.

"Everyone expects it?" Tal asked incredulously.

"Enough! This is hardly the time to speak of such things! We must get back to the ship. We have all finished bathing. Time to go," Milla said getting out of the pool quickly.

Tal watched as she stormed out of the pool. It was rare for Milla to display such emotions and Tal was at a loss as to why she had just exploded. Tal looked to Malen for answers and saw her eyes glowing brightly. Malen was looking at Milla but if Tal knew better, it was not a simple gaze at Milla's well toned body. Malen's eyes dimmed and she smiled a knowing smile.

"I knew it," she said to herself before she left the pool and retrieved her clothes.

"What's going on?" Tal muttered as he too went to retrieve his clothes.

After dressing quickly and with a certain amount of discretion on Tal's part, the group left the caves and headed for the ship. After boarding, Tal and Milla escorted Malen to the Crone's Cabin. As they entered the cabin, they found an old man sitting on a stack of furs. His face was wrinkled with age and a fur cap was worn low on is brow. The three entered the room and clapped their fists to Fendlir before they inspected the man closer. Tal saw something familiar about the oddly tall skinny old man and couldn't quite place his face until the large nose struck a sudden realisation.

"Ebbitt!" Tal and Milla exclaimed together.

"Nice to know that you haven't forgotten me," he said adding more wrinkles to his face as he smiled broadly.

"What are you doing here?!" Tal asked as he went to hug him tightly.

"Easy boy! My body has grown fragile in my old age!" Ebbitt said freeing himself from Tal's grip.

"Why are you here?" Milla reiterated.

"Always to the point as usual," Ebbitt sniffed "When I heard the news that Tal was on the Ice I set out to find him," he answered.

"Where have you been all this time? You didn't send any word. We thought you were dead," Tal said.

"Come now boy. You know I'm hard to kill," Ebbitt retorted a little hurt.

"Where's the Codex?" Tal asked suddenly remembering the last image of Ebbitt before he left for the ice.

Ebbitt had left to explore the Ice with the Codex under an armour chest plate.

"I sort of lost it," Ebbitt said evasively.

"Lost it?! After all the trouble we went through to get the damned thing, how could you lose it?!" Tal burst.

"I didn't lose it exactly…It kind of ran away from me," Ebbitt said quietly.

"The Codex doesn't like being contained," Ebbitt said in a weak defence.

"I knew we should have left it in the Castle. I can't believe I trusted you to keep it safe! What happens if it falls into the wrong hands?" Tal said dreading the thought.

"Now is not the time for blame," Fendlir said interrupting the reunion, "We have more pressing matters to attend to," she continued getting everyone's attention.

"Firstly I must ask you two not to leave the ship without escorts," she said looking from Tal to Milla, "You are to have bodyguards with you at all times when you leave the ship. If anything should happen, come back to the ship at once. Do not delay or try to fight back. That is an order …Understood?"

Milla and Tal nodded. They knew better than to question her. Still Milla and Tal wondered what had provoked such agitation.

"Ebbitt and Malen stay. You two may leave," Fendlir said waving a hand dismissively.

Sharing a troubled look, Milla and Tal obeyed. As soon as they left, Fendlir spoke to her two remaining guests.

"I warned you not to interfere. Now you may have endangered yourself," Fendlir said addressing Malen.

"I know. I mean no disrespect by disobeying your warning but I had to make sure that those two are safe. They are my friends and I have shared much with them since the fall of Sharrakor," Malen said in her defence.

Fendlir looked hard that the girl. She was resolved to stay. Sending her away would only make her follow. She didn't look like she'd accept anything else either.

"You must stay here on this ship at all times. It is one thing to risk Tal and Milla, it is another to risk the life of a Crone of your talents," Fendlir said seeing the steely resolve in Malen's bright eyes.

"Thank you for understanding," Malen said bowing deeply.

"Go to the Mother Crone's cabin and wait for me there," Fendlir said dismissing the girl.

"Yes sister," Malen said before leaving with a satisfied smile.

"The young are such impulsive types," Ebbitt said making sure Malen had left before speaking.

"They will learn caution when they reach our age but until then it is our duty as their seniors to guide and care for them," Fendlir agreed.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your summons?" Ebbitt asked.

Ebbitt had been exploring the Ice on a messenger ship for several circlings. Before he was summoned to the Far Raider Clan, he had managed to visit most of the clans. During his journey, he had extensively experienced and studied the Icecarls way of life making him an expert on Icecarls. While he never exactly Joined a Clan, Ebbitt was treated as an Icecarl. With the expressed permission of the Crone Collective, Ebbitt was granted care and safe passage on the Ice.

"We have a problem that I believe concerns both of us. I wanted to know if you were willing to help," Fendlir started.

"If it concerns my great nephew then I am at your service. From what stories I have heard during my travels, I believe he is to be bound to Milla correct?" Ebbitt asked.

Fendlir nodded "That is not what I speak of but I believe you can help in that regard. Tal is very brave for coming out onto the ice and giving up his ways. He has shown me that change can come for the betterment of our people. Our ship is graced with his sunstone and the light he brings to our Clan's hearts," she said solemnly.

"That's Tal's sunstone on the mast?" Ebbitt asked surprised.

"Indeed it is. At first, I too was worried about what he has given up but I have seen his resolve and it is strong. Fear not, your great nephew has come to accept the terms and so should you. However, that is not why I have summoned you here. I need your help to educate Tal. You have explored the Ice and seen our ways. You have studied our people so you are able to aid Tal in his time on the Ice. The faster he is educated the safer he is,"

"What danger has he trapped himself into now?" Ebbitt asked knowingly.

"He has done nothing to provoke any malice towards him. It is simply a case of prejudice…on my people's part," Fendlir said struggling to admit the fault.

"Tal and Milla's union has caught the attention of many ears. They are safe from harm by order of the Crone Collective but they are still hunted by some of my people who do not agree with such a union," Fendlir explained.

"I understand. I have heard such talk on my travels and I do not approve of it. Had I known that my great nephew was in danger over his actions I would have come sooner,"

"Then let us not waste anymore time. Ebbitt, I ask that you stay with our Clan for the rest of the circling. There is much you must teach Tal and I fear we are running out of time. The people who hunt them are relentless and I fear that we are all that stand between them. We cannot ask aid from the Collective. This must be handled delicately and quietly. One false move and we may find ourselves at war,"

"Politics…" Ebbitt growled.

"We must leave our fate with Tal and Milla," Fendlir sighed thinking of the pair "It is they who will change history. We can only protect them until they do so,"

"Light help us…Our fate lies in the arms of two young hard-headed and impulsive love sick idiots!"

It was not a comforting thought.


	15. No more running

**Chapter 14**

Slowly, Tal became used to his life on the Ice. His new Clan, the Far Raider's, were beginning to grow on him. They treated him just as any other crewmate but Tal noticed that they never attempted to initiate conversation with him. It was a fact that he sought to change eventually. Milla had told him that it wasn't for him to change but Tal was determined to prove her wrong.

Aside from his usual duties on board the ship, Tal had been taking lessons about Icecarls and their way of life from his Great Uncle Ebbitt. He found those sessions very informative. Not only had Ebbitt taught him how Icecarls survive the Ice, he had also taught Tal about their culture. It was a very useful to learn their etiquette. It was a relief that was very welcome. He now had the proper education to speak to others with the Icecarls standard of a civil tongue. This was put to good use when he spoke with Milla.

While Milla appreciated Tal's new efforts to blend in with the crew, she still felt it was unnecessary. Icecarls were not talkative people. They expressed what they wanted through their actions rather than their words. No matter how civil Tal's speech was now, he still would not win them over that way. Despite how she felt about this, Milla still found it endearing that Tal was still making what little effort he could. He was slowly improving in many ways.

Milla's training sessions with him were improving exponentially. Tal was a great student. His learning ability was uncanny. Tal was very quick at learning new concepts and was very experimental when he came to trying out new fighting techniques. Milla was hard pressed to remain superior to him in that regard. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Milla found that her dreams and urges only came in patterns. After keeping a monitored log on the maiden within, Milla concluded that her more vivid dreams only came to her when she was having her life flow.

Although the dreams were intense for those few days of her flow, Milla took solace in the fact that she could suppress the maiden any other day. It was still all very disturbing to her but she was beginning to deal with it and she had to admit that there were times that she did crave the sensitive nature of the maiden. Milla, strong as she was, simply could not shut out the maiden completely. She simply wasn't whole without her. If only the warrior could see eye to eye with the maiden.

If there ever was a woman who knew how to coax the maiden within Milla, it was Malen. She found it amusing to tease Milla when she could. Her subtle hints towards Milla's urges provoked spikes of emotions from the maiden. Milla knew that Malen could see her struggles and found it bothersome that one more person thought she was a slave to that side of herself. Milla was lucky, however, that Malen only teased her when she had the time.

After she was ordered to be confined to the ship, Malen had been spending her days below deck. She was undergoing intense training under the Mother Crone. Malen's power was somewhat of a rarity among her sisters. A fact that went unnoticed by all except the Mother Crone and Fendlir. They found Malen's powers were special and had potential to rival the powers of a Mother Crone. With the proper training and guidance, Malen could very well become one herself.

Fendlir had taken it upon herself to watch over Malen as much as she looked after Tal and Milla. They formed a powerful force when they had fought Sharrakor. Although their talents and strengths had been dismissed over time, Fendlir trusted to hope that they would prove their strength when the time came. A looming ominous feeling gnawed at the Fendlir in the pit of her stomach. She felt that the Collective was being infiltrated by those unfriendly to those who agreed to this new plan of unification. While she could not completely confirm her suspicions, her fight with her old comrade was enough to make her believe anything was possible at this point.

Yale had been a fellow comrade and friend to Fendlir when they were growing up. Their relationship was more like sisters even after that title was applicable when they made the status of Crone. While they had a bond that was strong, Fendlir was always the weaker of the two. At least that was true when comparing their strength in magic. Yale had always been talented even when they were young. While Fendlir struggled to keep up with the simpler spells, Yale was growing tired of them.

Yale's boredom-spawned curiosity coaxed her to peek into forbidden magic. It was at that point that she began to change. At first, it was a simple thirst to know. Fendlir knew of her transgressions but thought that Yale simply wanted to slate her curiosity so she left her to her devices with only a warning not to make her newfound hobby an obsession. As Yale's powers grew from her knowledge of the Forbidden Powers, so did her attitude. Yale became increasingly obsessed with wanting more power. She was convinced that their teachers were holding her back.

Yale's powers and attitudes soon drew attention towards her. Fendlir tried many times to save her friend from the lure of Dark Powers but was not successful. Yale was too far gone by the time the Collective found out. Her powers were seemingly unstoppable and rivalled many powerful Crones. When Yale refused arrest, a terrible battle ensued between her teachers. Yale took them down as if they were mere obstacles that stood in her way. Fendlir had tried to stop her when the others had failed but only survived the terrible onslaught because Yale didn't want to kill her. Fendlir would never forget that day she was defeated and betrayed by her best friend.

Yale had beaten her to a pulp with her new powers and toyed with her mind mercilessly. The heretical filth that spewed from her mouth was like honeyed words that coaxed Fendlir into believing that Yale was right to follow the Forbidden Powers. Fendlir was only able to save her mind from the blasphemy by thinking about how Yale used to be. After Fendlir rejected her offers to follow, Yale mortally wounded her old friend and left her to die. Thinking back to the time that she laid on the brink of death, Fendlir recalled those cold words that pained her more than her wounds.

"_You are weak…If you think you can rival my powers then come for me. I'll be waiting…"_

Yale was never seen again. Patrols were dispatched but found no trace of her. It was assumed by the Collective that she was consumed by her madness and was killed by the Ice. At least that was what the Collective wanted everyone to believe. Fendlir knew better. After a very short and fruitless investigation, the Collective left the incident behind them and never spoke of it again. Ever since then Fendlir sought the best masters to train under and was eventually taken as an apprentice by the Mother Crone of the Far Raider Clan. Her powers grew but still lacked the flair that Yale had so easily grasped. Fendlir didn't want to admit it but she knew that she was no match for Yale. She was simply out of her league.

Fendlir quietly watched from her perch on the upper deck as Malen jibed and grated on Milla's nerves in front of a blushing Tal. Resolved to keep history from repeating itself, Fendlir swore that she would keep constant vigil over her three beloved children. For that was what they were to her. Like a mother, she would shield them from harm with her every breath. She would keep them steadily on course in uncharted paths. She would push them to their limits so that they could defend themselves when she failed them. This she swore on her life.

They would value each other above all. History would not repeat itself. Fendlir would not allow it. Leaving to prepare more lessons for Malen, Fendlir quietly bound herself to their fate. She invoked a spell of duty over herself. If they started to drift apart then she would be the first know.

"Why do you persist in playing these games?" Milla asked irritatingly as the maiden stirred thoughts of desire in her.

"I do not play games. I simply say what I see. Crones must help their people find clarity. I am simply fulfilling my duties," Malen replied coyly.

"I don't think your advice is actually helping," Tal interrupted quietly.

"Nonsense! I am a Crone! Our advice is always sought after," Malen said in mock arrogance.

"Unless it refers to obscure mating rituals which have not been performed since Danir!" Milla shot.

"Come now Milla. We all know that Danir always sought advice from the First Crone Grettir. Danir would appreciate such advice no matter how old it is. Reflection of the past is helpful to see the future,"

"Do not twist my words woman! You know what I mean!" Milla exploded reaching for her sword.

Tal saw the blade sliding out from her sheath. He stepped between the women and their hot debate. He quickly pushed Milla's sword back into its sheath and turned to speak to Malen.

"We appreciate your advice but we simply are not ready for it. Aren't Crones also known for their timely advice? Don't misunderstand me, I think you are right but I think you give too much too soon," Tal said trying keep Milla from reaching for her knife.

"You are wise," Malen simply answered "I wish that all of us were as wise as you," she said looking at Milla with a playful smirk.

"I'll show you how wise I am!" Milla said reaching to pummel the smirking girl.

Tal turned and grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet with a heave and held her over his shoulder. He turned to Malen and scowled as he tried his best to keep Milla from freeing herself from his grip.

"You shouldn't provoke her so much. I'm sure she knows what we eventually must do. I tell this for your sake, Malen. Next time I may not be here to stop her," Tal said as he walked away with Milla struggling in his arms.

Malen smiled as her plan succeeded. Her eyes brightened and she was summoned for more training. She left the deck with a satisfied smile. Tal looked over his shoulder and saw Malen ducking away below the deck. He deemed it safe to put Milla down but regretted his actions as he now had to deal with an enraged Milla.

"Never do that again!" Milla yelled shoving Tal hard as he placed her gently back to her feet.

"Clam yourself. Why do you let Malen's words get to you? You know that she is only joking," Tal said as he instinctively ducked a sideswipe from Milla.

"She has not given up the jest since she came aboard. It's very irritating," Milla said as she gave up trying to hit him and went to peer over the side rail

Tal stood where he was to give her some space. He wanted her to know that he understood but that was something a Chosen would do. An Icecarl would not let such emotions cloud their judgement. They would be logical and practical about it. Tal was about to offer advice on the subject from a pragmatic point of view but he stopped when he noticed that Milla was hanging her head and shaking slightly.

Tal never saw her do this before. Perhaps she was cold. Tal went to her side and draped an arm around her. She was shivering but as Tal felt her forehead, he found that she was warm. What could be making her act in such a way?

"Milla why are you shaking?" Tal asked.

She refused to answer. Here face flushed red and Tal felt her forehead again to find it getting warmer. Milla groaned very quietly as she clutched her stomach. Her face wrinkled slightly in what Tal guessed was pain. In a normal situation, Tal would have used his sunstone but he was an Icecarl now, so he could do nothing for her.

"Milla maybe you should rest," Tal said taking her by the hand.

"No…" she groaned "Don't let me rest. It is almost finished. Just one more day," she muttered.

Tal looked at her and he realised that she really wasn't talking to him. It seemed like she was talking to herself. Perplexed, Tal remained by her side but honoured her request. Tal recalled several situations when Milla was like this. For the past few months, Tal had seen her go through phases. Sometimes she was herself and sometimes she was completely different. It was only lately that she had been acting strangely like this.

He noticed that for the last few days she was losing sleep. He could tell by the dark rings under her eyes. It seemed that she feared sleep. Although Tal didn't know why. When he watched her in her slumber, she looked peaceful enough. Besides the moaning and the tossing about, Tal couldn't find anything that truly troubled her. Tal had been silent about her mood swings but he was starting to become concerned for her. Tal could take her snippy attitude and her random lashing out at him but it was time to end it. It was stupid for her to carry on as such.

Tal decided to take a risk and walk her mind. Looking around the deck, Tal saw that the coast as clear. Closing his eyes and focusing on his sunstone, he drew a little power from it and touched Milla's forehead. He was not going to be long. He just wanted to find out what she was going through. Whatever she was hiding had to be big enough for her to go to such length to conceal.

Tal delved into her mind only to find himself swept away in a torrent of powerful emotions. He felt anger and rage while he felt lust and yearning. He felt weakness and strength and he felt a twinge of pain in his abdomen. Where had he gone? Was this really Milla's mind? If it was, then Tal had just stepped into unknown and uncharted territory.

It was not like the last time he had wandered her mind. The last time he saw memories and felt her guilt and shame but this time it was not so. Tal risked drawing a little more power from his sunstone and he delved deeper. He needed to see what she was thinking. Falling through the clouds of emotions, Tal regained his composure only to lose it again as he saw her mind. Lustful images of sexual play surrounded him and Milla was at the center of it all. Her mind self was watching the images with longing in her eyes. Tal could feel her resisting the urge to be swept away by them.

"Milla!" Tal called as he tried to swim through the images towards her.

Milla didn't seem to hear him. In fact she was moving away from him to stand closer to the largest image in her mind. Tal looked at it and saw that it was the image of their first kiss. Milla seemed to be scrutinizing the image as if trying to make sense of it. Tal reached her and took her hand. Milla turned at his grasp and before he could react, she hit him squarely in the face.

"Leave me maiden! I'll not fall into your tricks again!" she yelled.

Tal cupped his nose and tried to make sense of what she had just said. Had she just called him maiden? Tal stood and let his hands fall away from his face. Milla instantly recognised him and in shock she flustered for an answer. She eventually calmed herself and scowled.

"Another trick maiden? This will not work," she said coolly.

"It is no trick of mine," said a voice behind the pair.

Tal turned to see Milla floating towards them. There was something different about this Milla. She was calm and serene but her eyes held a gentleness that Tal had sometimes seen behind her hard exterior. Tal turned to look at the first Milla. He noticed the hard-edged logical look in her eyes.

"This is not your trick then maiden?" asked the first Milla slightly cautious.

"No. My tricks cannot be this real. Besides I'm busy with Milla," the maiden said pointing to an image of Milla having sex with Tal.

"Who are you two?" Tal asked as he moved towards the image.

He felt that there was something more to it. Besides the fact that it was starting to arouse him, Tal looked deeper into the image and tried of make sense of it.

"If you are indeed the real Tal, then you must leave," said the cold Milla.

"No! You must stay. Milla will be thrilled to have you here," said the kind Milla.

"No she will not! She will die of embarrassment!" replied the warrior.

"Or she will accept it like she must and tell him what she really feels!" retorted the maiden.

"She'd never do that!"

"Why don't we find out?"

The gentle Milla waved a hand and all the images disappeared. The image that Tal was standing in front of faded away to reveal a panting Milla lying on the floor. She was sweating profusely. After a moment of comprehensive silence, the Milla lying on the floor stood slowly.

"Why have you stopped Maiden?" she asked before she noticed Tal.

"What's this? A new trick? I must say that it really does look real this time," she said moving towards Tal.

"It is real Milla. This is Tal," said the maiden coyly.

"The Maiden speaks true," said the warrior.

After a moment of discerning, Milla stepped back. The warrior moved to her side and she stood vigilantly.

"What's going on?" Tal asked pleadingly. He couldn't take much more of this insanity.

"What are you doing here?" asked Milla.

"I came to see what was going on in your head. You have been acting strangely for the past few months and I've had enough. I gave you space and time hoping you'd tell me when you were ready but it's just become worse. I had no choice but to walk inside your mind just to find out hat you've been hiding," Tal said.

"You have no right to be here," spat the warrior.

"He has every right to be here! Can't you see Milla? He's been very concerned about you. You've pushed me away for so long that I've had to reveal myself through your actions," the maiden argued.

"Who are these two?" Tal asked addressing the hiding Milla.

"Don't tell him!" the warrior said.

"We are her," said the maiden.

"Shut up!" yelled the warrior.

"No! He has to know. I'm doing this for Milla's sake,"

"Silence yourself or I shall do it for you!" threatened the warrior.

The maiden smirked.

"You think you have power here in her mind, warrior?" jibed the maiden.

"I will protect Milla," she said stoically.

"Frome what? Herself?" Tal asked incredulously.

"Silence please!" begged the hiding Milla before she stepped out from behind the warrior.

The warrior stiffened and took her shoulder and shook her head in warning. Milla nodded reassurance and the warrior removed her hand reluctantly. The Maiden wisped into a cloud of smoke and surrounded Milla. The Maiden touched her all over and planted a light kiss on her lips before she retreated with a playful wink. The Milla walking towards Tal seemed unperturbed by the behaviour.

"I was going to tell you Tal. I was just afraid to. I didn't know how I was going to tell you…" she said.

"Milla I'm partly to blame for all of this. If only I had paid more attention," Tal said taking her hands.

The warrior stiffened and reached for her sword. The maiden held the warrior back with a mere finger and poked her tongue out at the struggling warrior.

"No Tal I'm to blame. I never came to accept these feelings for you. I was afraid that if I did then I would not be able to call myself an Icecarl anymore,"

"Milla you are and always will be an Icecarl. These feelings don't change that,"

"You're wrong…" she sobbed "An Icecarl never gives away her emotions…An Icecarl never succumbs to weakness…An Icecarl never…."

"Falls in love?" Tal finished.

Milla fell silent but nodded.

"That's absurd. I haven't been out on the Ice for very long. In fact I don't think I can say this with full authority given the short time I've been with the Clan. However I have come to understand what an Icecarl really is,"

"What are we?" Milla asked.

"You are Chosen…"

"Now that is absurd," scoffed the warrior.

"He hasn't finished narrow minded one," the maiden taunted.

The warrior just rolled her eyes but listened on.

"What do you mean?" Milla asked.

"An Icecarl is a Chosen. A Chosen is an Icecarl," Tal said hoping Milla would understand.

Her blank expression told him she didn't.

"Look Milla. If you get past our differences and see what we really are then you would see that you and I are the same. We both have these feelings and we both have these urges. We are the same. If you were to say that these feelings made you less of an Icecarl then you would be saying that you want to be less than human,"

"Icecarls never show their emotions…" Milla started to repeat.

"…Because we must look to survival in a harsh world," Tal countered.

"Icecarls never succumb to weakness…"

"…Because they embrace their feelings and are always strong,"

"Milla do you remember the strength you felt when you kissed him?" the maiden asked.

The image of their first kiss appeared all around them. Milla and Tal watched. Milla felt those feelings she had bottled up explode to life. She felt he tingle of excitement at the same time she felt the clarity of commitment. In those brief moments she had been strong and weak. She was also whole.

"Milla please be honest with me. I have sworn to prove myself to you but I have always felt that that was never my decision to make. It was yours… Do you love me?" Tal asked gazing deep in her eyes.

The warrior approached Milla and placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder. The maiden wispily approached her and place a gentle hand on her right shoulder. In a blaze of clarifying light the two disappeared and left only one Milla. Tal kept his gaze level and waited patiently for an answer.

"I have run from that question ever since you kissed me. I feel so ashamed for that. I am sorry for making you wait," she said.

"I knew you would have to come to your senses someday," Tal said smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me," Milla said wrapping her arms around him and finding his lips.


	16. Battle Ships!

**Chapter 15**

Milla slashed her opponent and sent her flying off her feet. She put the enemy Icecarl out of her misery as she buried her axe and delivered the final blow. As she heaved the axe back into a ready position, she took the opportunity to look around.

The battle was not going too well. Everywhere around her, she found the enemy pushing their advance. It would not be long before they took control of their ship. In the battle heat, she had lost sight of Tal and her hand of warriors. She didn't know if they were dead or still fighting. She hoped that they were the latter.

"_How had this happened?"_ Milla thought as she parried a blow from a charging warrior.

It had happened so suddenly. A ship had come out of the mist. It had been cloaked by magic and when they had begun to board, it was too late. Eventually, an alarm was sounded and anyone on the Far Raider Ship took to arms. Milla led the first counter attack. With her had been Corin, Tal and Milla's friga Rallen. Milla had about three hands of Far Raiders with her too. Milla's battle experience gained them the first push back but as the enemy's reinforcements swung over on their grappling hooks, the Far Raiders suffered a damaging advance.

Milla found herself surrounded by the enemy and knew that she was not going to survive unless someone came to her aid. A burly thane bellowed a war cry before he charged and swung at Milla with his axe. Milla parried it but got her axe caught in the nook. The thane disarmed her with a mighty yank and Milla had to surrender her weapon. Milla wasted no time in drawing her sword as she duck a backswing.

"Give up pup! You are finished!" he bellowed as she chased her with his axe.

"Arrggghhh!" Milla yelled as another assailant knocked her forward from behind.

Milla kept her grip on her sword but it was wrested from her as three big men pinned her down. Milla struggled but was slapped in the face. The slap was hard and it made her bleed but it wasn't a fatal blow. Milla got the feeling that whoever had attacked the ship wanted her alive. If that were true then she could rest assured that Tal was alive too. Her clan, however, was doomed.

The thought spurred Milla to struggle to free herself. She managed to escape her captors as she nailed one goon with a double-handed smash and kicked the other two in the groin. Milla ran and dove for her sword. She narrowly dodged three sharpened knives that were hurled at her by rolling away. Milla sprang to her feet and swung her sword defensively as another three knives were hurled at her.

"The Crone wants her alive!" yelled the burly thane.

"Don't worry I'll just wound her," said the woman knife thrower.

Milla huffed as she staved off another volley of knives and had to pivot quickly to fend off a charging warrior. Milla spun and tripped the charging warrior. She then used his momentum to hurl him into the path of a rain of knives. The man went down and the woman knife thrower simply growled in frustration. These enemies were heartless. They didn't even care if they attacked their own. Milla didn't have time to pity the fallen enemy as she had to run again.

The thane with the axe had sliced a hand through the air and the woman with the knives halted her attack reluctantly. Then he ordered a man to chase after her. Milla found this odd and stopped running. She tried to figure out what the thane, obviously the leader of the invasion, was trying to accomplish by sending only one warrior after her.

The charging man laughed hysterically as he ran at Milla. Milla didn't know whether to be cautious or insulted. The thane had sent a weapon less maniac after her and she was supposed to be afraid? Please…He was so gangly that he would be knocked off his feet with a simple gust of wind. Milla held her ground and eyed the man without fear or caution. She could wast no time on this lunatic.

She timed her attack and swung her sword straight for his neck where the armour was weak. Milla put all her strength into the blow and was stunned to find that the man dodged at the last second. He simply disappeared from her view. From the sound of his laughter, Milla realised that he was behind her. With her momentum pushing her forward, Milla could not turn to meet the attack so she bent her knees and stumbled to the floor narrowly the man's swipe at her.

The lunatic laughed hard and pointed as Milla fell to her knees gracelessly. Furious that she had humiliated herself, she sprang back up hoping not to underestimate the man again. She cried out a taunt and the man simply laughed it off and beckoned her towards him with a crazy grin and a wave of his hand. Milla obliged and charged holding her sword down low getting ready for a vicious cut.

Milla sliced upwards and hit nothing but air. Milla followed through with several slashes in a quick combination but always narrowly missed him. Milla stopped her assault as she caught her breath. The man laughed again and pointed at her. Milla panted as sweat dripped from her forehead. He was simply too fast. A loud bang sounded and the ship rocked slightly. Milla used the distraction to gain some distance as she backed away holding her sword between her and the maniac.

"Get her! Enough games!" bellowed the thane furiously.

"Let me take her! I can take her," said the woman irritated.

"I want her alive," grumbled the thane before he twitched his head.

Without warning, the lithe man charged Milla and knocked her sword from her hand. He followed up with a quick succession of hits that Milla could not predict. Milla blocked the first blow but was hit five times before she was knocked to her feet winded. Trying to stand, Milla stumbled and fell as she tried to find the cretin. The man laughed and Milla turned to find him standing to her left. Milla threw a punch but the man swayed and moved so close to her that she could smell his disgusting breath.

He smirked before he spun and backslapped Milla sending her reeling towards the mast. Milla slid down the mast and sat at the base in a daze. How had she been defeated? Was it her anger that was clouding her judgement or was the man really better than her? Milla wiped blood from her mouth and stood with the mast at her back. The thane closed the distance between them with the knife woman in tow. The manic was laughing at her hopelessness as he poked his tongue out and drooled happily.

Milla flinch at the odd behaviour. Clearly, the man's mind was unhinged. The three warriors closed on Milla threateningly. They surrounded her and Milla saw no way to escape. Looking around the deck, she could only see bodies lying motionless. The ship was lost…Milla frowned and eyed the approaching thane.

"Come with us quietly or be dragged from the ship. It's your choice but either way you will come with us," he said.

"What do you want from me? Why have you attacked my Clan? What have we done to wrong you?" Milla asked as she tried to stall.

"That is not your concern. Now choose," the thane repeated.

"I choose to be dragged from my ship," Milla spat as she prepared to defend herself.

"Wrong choice," said the knife woman said as she smirked.

The thane grabbed her with surprising speed for a man his size. He hoisted her off her feet and shook her violently.

"Insolent whelp! That is the last time I be civil with you!"

Just then, a large hand grabbed the thane's wrist and squeezed so hard than Milla could hear a faint popping. The thane turned to the silent newcomer before he was sent reeling back by a heavy punch.

"I would have thought you were smarter than to attack my ship," Grim said as he stood between Milla and the thane.

Groaning and grumbling in a slight daze the thane stood straight once again with his lackey's retreating to his side. The two large men were equal in size and, Milla guessed, in strength. From behind her, Milla became aware that Corin and Rallen had appeared. The three intruders faced their new opponents as they sized them up.

"Milla go and help Tal, he is busy with the enemies by the portside. He is holding off the siege there with Malen but things were not going so well last I saw," Rallen said "We'll handle this lot," he went on as he stepped forward and ushered Milla back.

Milla wanted to stay and help but as soon as she heard that Tal was in danger, she ran for the stairs helping anyone who needed her help along the way.

"So what now Darad Fimblen? You were fool enough to come and invade my ship so does that mean you have a wish for death?" Grim asked.

"You know this fool?" Rallen asked.

"We have fought many times," Grim said with a slight grin.

"And we have yet to settle an old score. Perhaps you wish to settle that now?" Darad asked mockingly as he hefted his axe.

"Perhaps…That is if you can spare a few moments from your invasion," Grim said shouldering his equally impressive axe.

"Selta! Fang! Go and capture the whelp and the boy," Darad growled.

The lithe man laughed nervously as he peeled away to the left as the woman knife thrower peeled away to the right. Corin eyed the woman, Selta, in his usual cool manner as Rallen cautiously moved to block off the man known as Fang.

"Find them and take them!" Darad bellowed.

At his command, they broke away and ran in different directions. Rallen and Corin shared a looked before they took off in pursuit of their chosen marks leaving the two large burly men to their old score. Grim smiled an eager smile. Now that his flunkies were gone, Grim could concentrate on his old rival, Darad.

"How long has it been since the last time you ran away from my axe?" Darad asked mockingly as the two men circled each other.

"Run? I've never run from a battle in my life. Although, now that you mention it, I do recall that you were the one who ran from our last fight because you were scared the avalanche was going to bury us," Grim shot back.

"There was an avalanche! We were fighting beneath the cliff and you had to stupidly throw you axe into the side of the mountain! You caused the avalanche you old fool!" Darad accused.

Grim scratched his chin in thought and smiled sheepishly as he recalled the event.

"Yes I did do that didn't I?" he said as he laughed, "It was worth the sacrifice for the look on your face!"

Grim roared with laughter as he recalled Darad's frightened and pale face.

"Laugh all you want old fool but I suppose that was the only way you could have beaten me. I do recall that you were losing the fight. Well don't expect any avalanches to come to your rescue for this time I will finish you!" Darad said as he swung his axe horizontally.

Grim parried easily with his own swing. The two axes glances off one another with a loud scraping sound. Grim used his momentum to swing his axe back the other way in one fluid movement to which Darad effortlessly parried the same way Grim had before they parted and circled once again. Both old men were masters at their weapon of choice and they could tell that this was going to be a long fight.

"You've improved," Darad mused "This shall be fun,"

Darad swung his axe overhead with surprising speed. Grim merely stepped aside. Almost lazily, he kicked Darad's axe away catching it on the flat side of the blade. It was perfectly timed and placed. One slip and he could have lost his foot! Darad didn't let the arrogant counter faze him as he followed through with another effortless swing. Grim hefted his axe and parried once again making the axes scrape loudly. Grim groaned as he was kicked in the stomach. He hadn't seen the kick since he was concentrating on the axe. A mistake he couldn't make again. Looking up at his equal, Grim hefted his axe over his shoulder.

"It seems that you have picked up new tricks as well," Grim muttered.

Not wasting time, Darad attacked and the two men found themselves locked in a death match. Axes were swung and parried several times before they parted from their charge. Loud scraping noises signalled how many times their axes collided as they hacked away furiously. The sheer closeness of their attacks was a sight to be seen.

They wielded their heavy weapons with such fluid grace and practiced skill that could only come with intense practice. After three non-stop and unrestrained exchanges, they lock themselves in deadlock as they collided and heaved against each other. The air seemed charged with their growing battle heat. Although either had yet to draw first blood, they both knew that the end was closing in on them.

Grim heaved Darad off him and sent him crashing to the deck. Grim leaned on his axe panting and sweating. The heave had cost him a great deal of strength and now his arms were beginning to tire. Darad angrily got to his feet and growled in frustration yet the fatigue in his eyes was unmistakeable. Both men were tired and they knew that it would come down to one final exchange.

"Ready to face your death you old fool?" Darad taunted as he placed his axe over his shoulder and gave slightly under the weight of it.

"Ready to face yours?" Grim spat back as he too lifted his axe over his shoulder.

The two men eyed each other unblinkingly. Every particle of energy in their body was placed into their concentration. This was it. The final charge. Neither knew who would win but they both knew that there could only be one victor. Yelling out their war cries in unison, they ran for each other and swung at the same time too.

Time slowed as each men saw their blows connect. They were in the battle zone. A place where master warriors found themselves when they were on the brink of the life and death exchange. Pulling away, they went for another heave. SMASH! A bone rattling collision shook the air about them in a grand display of strength. Once again, their blades locked causing a small chip to appear in both axes. Pulling away once more, the two masters swung and met for another bout that sent sleet and small snow flakes flying from them.

SMASH! Both men collided for the tenth time in less than two seconds as they spun and swung around at each other. Grim roared and a fire burned brightly in his eyes as he parried Darad's blow. His strength wouldn't allow him to go further. His body was trembling from the enormous effort of keeping his axe in front of him. Darad felt the same but in a last heave the man managed to stumble back for a run up. Grim saw the move and knew that this was it. Darad ran and launched himself at Grim with his axe held high over his head. Grim summoned all the power he had left and spun twice, holding his axe with two hands, as Darad bore down on him. Their axes collided with a huge bone rumbling thud and time stopped for both fighters.

A crack appeared in Darad's blade from the point where the two axes met. It slowly crept across the weapon as two fighters were frozen in time. Darad's eyes saw the crack and his pitiful life flashed before his minds eye before time slowly sped up again. Grim's face was set in maximum exertion as he smashed through Darad's axe and sliced his head off.

Darad's body fell with a thud as it bounced once before twitching in a death throe. His head, however, was sent clear over the side of the ship. Grim dropped his axe as he collapsed to the deck. He was too tired. He was old and drained of energy. His panting was irregular and sweat stung his eyes as he lay on the deck clutching his chest as his heart thumped achingly. He was definitely too old to be swinging his axe…


	17. The Takeover

**Chapter 16**

Knives whizzed by Tal as he tried to fight back a hoard of attackers. They were boarding from below and they had many ladders. When he found a free moment, he turned to find who was throwing the knives at him. He found Corin fighting a woman and Rallen sparring with an odd man.

They looked liked they were faring well but the collateral damaged they left in their wake wasn't helping Tal's situation. Malen waved a hand and knocked three ladders from the ship. As she did, three more thudded onto the railing and more enemies boarded. They were held or cast back by a small contingent of Far Raiders but they were growing weary and Tal didn't know how long they could hold the position.

"Tal!" Malen yelled.

Tal turned to find a sword bearing down on him. He froze, unable to move because of fear. Just as the sword came within an inch of his head, another sword stopped it and knocked it back.

"Get up! This is not the time to rest!" said his rescuer who happened to be Milla.

"Right…" Tal said snapping back to reality.

Milla fought off several attackers with such vigour that the Far Raiders present found their second wind. After a quick scuffle, Tal noticed that there were no more ladders along the railings. Milla barked orders and everyone got into a formation that Tal recognised from his lessons with Milla.

Tal quickly took to the right flank of the arrowhead formation and he unsheathed his second sword. Clanking his machete and his short sword together, Tal started a war chant that quickly picked up gusto as it spread amongst the warriors gathered. This was it. The final push was about to play out and Tal could only hope that they were successful.

In answer to their war chant, the ladders returned to the railing and in more numbers than Tal had seen previously. Nervously clutching his swords tighter, Tal waited anxiously for the battle to come.

"Malen! Once they come over the railing start knocking the ladders away with your magic!" Milla ordered.

Malen nodded and picked out three guards to protect her during her task. They left the formation and the group closed the gap. They had to move as one team. The attack had to be swift and brutal. Since the enemy outnumbered them two to one, the best plan of attack was to take out as many of them as possible in the most vicious of ways. It had to demoralise them as much as scare them.

Finally, the enemy started to board. They came in waves and they shouted their war cries individually, which was a sign that they were divided and adhered to no orders. This was good. The more anarchy there was the more confusion would spread in their ranks as they began to lose.

"Hold!" Milla cried over the loud hooting the enemy was yelling.

Tal shuffled forward, eager to get this over with but he knew that they had to work as a team so he calmed and braced for any attacks until they were given the signal. Milla repeated her command to hold the ranks even as the enemy hoard started to surround them. It wasn't until they were surrounded, that Milla called it.

"Malen now!" she cried before she spun and cracked a Talon in the air.

"Break!"

Tal and the rest of the gathered group suddenly broke into a sudden battle fury. Everyone pushed the surrounding hoard back as they fought from the inside of the circle with the outside as their goal. Tal hacked and slashed so quickly that he barely kept count of how many he had wounded. At this point, he didn't care. He was lost in his battle heat. He didn't care about the formation anymore he simply killed and wounded the enemy.

People fell and passed by him on the side but Tal was focused on the outside of the circle. He pushed his way through, whirling his blades with practiced skill. When he finally made his way to the outside, Tal looked back and found the trail of carnage he had left in his wake. From what he saw, it looked like he had done most of the work. Tal had broken the enemy line first and those who were still coming through were simply putting the enemy out of their misery.

Tal looked to the railing of the ship and found Malen knocking the last of the ladders away. With no reinforcements coming any time soon, the enemy were now fully cut off and demoralised. Their only way of escape was gone. It was the perfect time to instil fear in them. It was time to finish the job. The Far Raiders were quick to kill off anyone who was still breathing but it didn't stop there. When they were finished killing their victims, Tal heard Milla bark out the next order.

"Clean the deck!" she yelled.

At the command, everyone available grabbed a corpse and dragged them back to the railing. Then they dumped the bodies over the side. As Tal dragged his dead body across the blood slicked deck, Tal heard screams of surprise and horror from below. Tal tried not to imagine what it would be like to be in their shoes. He simply could not imagine the gruesome image of finding dead bodies raining down on him as he was climbing a ladder.

"Formation!" Milla yelled as ladders started to slam against the railing once again.

Tal took up a position near Milla and tried not to think about how small their group had become after only the first wave.

"This is going to be a long defence," Tal muttered close to Milla's ear.

"I know but it's the best we can do against such numbers," Milla whispered back.

"Then let's take the fight to them," Tal said suddenly.

Milla looked at Tal as if he was crazy but then a sudden spark of interest appeared in her face.

"What do you propose we do?" she asked.

"We know that the bulk of their forces are down there right? The bulk of our forces are here. Let the enemy think that while we go and take over their ship! " Tal said coming up with the bold plan.

Milla thought for a second before she frowned.

"A sound plan but what of their Crones? We cannot handle their magic," she said.

"We have Malen. If we can keep the illusion that we are defending our position here, then Malen and sneak away with us," Tal said.

"That's a good plan. Let's go," Milla said slamming a fist into a palm.

After choosing a small motley hand of the most efficient killers, Milla, Tal and Malen headed off to the bow of the ship. Once there they met up with Rallen and Corin.

"Where are you going? The fight is the other way," Rallen asked as he wiped blood from his nose.

"We are taking the fight to them. We are going to take control over their ship. Try to keep them busy," Milla replied.

Rallen gave her a worried look but nodded and left for the battlefront.

"Come boy, we don't want to keep our guests waiting," Rallen beckoned to Corin.

"Friga, I shall go with Milla. My opponent has fled back to her ship. I've yet to settle the score," Corin said pulling a knife from his arm and putting the sharp blade through his belt.

"Then go and settle it quickly boy and return soon as you can," Rallen said moving off.

"May I join you?" Corin asked.

Milla nodded and the group silently slipped aboard the enemy ship via grappling hooks.

_Meanwhile…_

"How goes the battle?" said the glowing figure in the green fire.

"We have a slight problem but once I leave the ship to go and help, it shouldn't be hard to wrest the ship under our control," replied Yale.

"Be careful. I sense their Mother Crone is near. Her apprentice, Fendlir, is also on board," said the glowing hooded figure.

"Be at ease Master, I can beat Fendlir easily. Only their Mother Crone concerns me. However I sense her power has weakened since our last encounter," Yale said clenching a fist.

"Do not underestimate Fendlir's power. She may be weaker but she has her wiles."

"Yes, Master. I must go now," Yale said bowing before the image flickered and disappeared leaving the room an eerie green.

Milla and Tal stole aboard the enemy ship and systemically made their way through the guards. They tried to be as swift and silent as possible. Most of the crew had boarded the Far Raider's ship and the only ones left on board their ship were post guards and the helmsman. Milla and the troupe crouched under a low rail near the bow and Milla hand signalled their plan of attack. Tal peeped over the rail and found more than ten guards on the deck watching the battle from their posts. The helmsman seemed to be doing the same.

For some odd reason that Tal couldn't fathom, three guards guarded the helmsman. Tal sensed a trap and was about to signal Milla when she signalled for all to be silent. On deck, a figure in a black robe and a long fur coat stepped out. The effect she had on the deck guards was instantaneous. They snapped to attention and saluted her. She was obviously the Crone of the ship.

"Has Grendel succeeded in taking the ship yet?" the Crone hissed.

"Grendel has fallen as well as Fang," said a female guard.

Tal noticed that it was the knife-throwing woman who had spoken.

"That brute was bound to fail me sometime…Selta go and lead the attack. You're in charge now," the Crone ordered.

The woman clapped her fists with glee.

"We can't let her go or she'll destroy our resistance," Corin said unsheathing his forked weapons.

"We must attack now; it must be hard and swift. Malen do you think you can handle the Crone?" Milla asked.

"She's strong. I can feel it. I honestly do not know how long I can fight her. Nevertheless, I will try to hold her off as long as I can," Malen said making her eyes grow brighter as she concentrated on a spell.

"We will be done as soon as we can," Milla said giving hand signals for a charge.

On three, they leapt from their hiding positions and surprised the enemy. A huge gust of wind knocked the Crone off her feet and Malen continued to hit her with everything she had. Ice shards hurled at the Crone and knocked her about.

In the short time they had, Milla took the left flank and Tal took the right. Corin peeled off from the group and hurled one of his weapons at the retreating Selta. Their missions were clear.

"We still have a score to settle," Corin said dodging the three-knife retaliation.

"You irritate me boy!" she said letting loose several knives at once.

Corin dodged the first three but had to repel the others with his weapon. Having spent her throwing knives, Selta unsheathed two long knives and brandished them showing off her skills. Corin dove and rolled to retrieve his other weapon. He sprung to his feet and found Selta bearing down on him. Corin slashed and parried at the same time only to be surprised that Selta had met each blow and was still bearing down on him. Corin rolled away and put distance between them.

"Running away already boy?" Selta mocked.

Corin didn't say anything but brandished his sais with a flourish before leaping into an attack. Selta tried to dodge but found that she was far too close to the railing. Corin bore down on her and she was forced to defend. In a fight with close quarter weapons, the advantage always went to the combatant who was able to gain attack ground. Corin had done so by using his environment and using Selta's arrogance against her.

He attacked swiftly and gave no mercy. He slashed at her and stab at her vital parts but was blocked at every opportunity much to his surprise. Corin spun and tried to slash low but realised his mistake too late. Selta slashed across while she used her right hand to parry Corin's last blow. This made Corin unbalance and tip forward. Corin looked up and saw her blade coming slicing the sleet and coming for his exposed throat.

Corin kept his composure but his mind was racing to think of a way out of his predicament. In the instant that Selta's knife flashed by him, Corin spun once again and knocked her arm away. In the scuffle, Corin lost his sais as they caught on her long knives. A trail of blood seeped through his furs and down his arms left arm. Corin looked around for his sais but didn't have time to retrieve them.

When Selta realised that he was weaponless and bleeding, she attacked in a fury. Corin barely had time to dodge the first attack as she slashed downward and spun around to slash with her other knife. Unable to retreat, Corin was caught up in a dangerous game of dodging. Selta was very good with her knives and was very agile. The boy ducked as she sliced horizontally but had to purposely fall on her back to avoid her second slash.

As Corin fell, Selta kicked him and in the side of the face and pain knocked him senseless. The teeth on her boots were sharpened to razors. Blood and tears blinded him and he lay moaning in pain before her. Selta laughed manically.

"You were good boy but I was always better," she said.

Through a haze of red stained tears, Corin could see a blurry image swimming about. Selta had raised a knife and was about to stab him! Corin was in no condition to avoid this attack but he could try. Steadying his breathing and trying to focus, Corin gambled and reached for Selta's hand as it came down at him.

Pain bit into him as he missed his target. The knife went right through his hand. Corin let out a yell of pain but tried to focus on her. With a great effort, he grabbed her hand that was impaling his and drew her closer toward him. With his free hand, he felt out her other knife hand and held it at bay. With both warriors so close together, there was no chance of any movement, which was what Corin was hoping for. Perhaps he was hoping for too much. In a cruel attempt to free herself, Selta twisted the knife that was impaled in Corin's hand making him grunt and moan in pain. Tears fell uncontrollably as the pain increased.

"Let go boy and die quickly!" Selta growled as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

Corin ignored her and simply spat blood into her face. She growled as she tried to blink the stinging blood from her eyes. Corin used this distraction to lift his knee up and kick her away. Selta was thrown from Corin and landed hard against the guardrail. Corin stood up slowly as he wiped away blood and tears from his eyes. As his vision cleared, Corin found that Selta's knife was still in his hand. He grabbed the handle and yanked it free.

He let out a yell of pain as the tried to move his hand. The wound had severed his tendons. Would he survive from this wound? He didn't know but he did know that he would finish this fight one way or another. Selta finally regained her senses and sought out the boy. He was standing in front of her three paces away. He looked weak and pale and was barely standing. His face betrayed the pain he was in and Selta smiled coldly.

"Ready to die?" she shouted as she ran at him screaming a war cry.

Corin stood completely still and tried to focus. He slowed time down. His minds eye focused on nothing else but the slow and steady beat of his heart and his opponent. Each beat echoed Selta's footfalls. Corin counted them. One…two…three…Selta's hand lifted and struck. Corin saw it all but didn't move until the tip of her blade touched his furs.

Corin sidestepped and slashed upwards with his good hand. Warm blood coated his hand as he hoisted her off her feet with his momentum. He then slammed her to the deck with a heavy thud and twisted the knife in her chest. His aim was proven true as Selta twitched and coughed up blood. Corin finally looked at his handy work and saw that he had pieced her heart. Hot and slick blood ran down his hand and dripped over her corpse.

"You fought well," Corin whispered before he shuddered himself.

The wound in his hand was making him shiver with pain. His hand was numb which was never a good sign. Corin rose to his feet only to be knocked back down again. A blast of power sent him sprawling over the guardrail. Others slammed into him or found themselves next to him. Another blast of wind knocked him around and he slumped to the deck as something hard hit his head and darkness claimed him.


	18. New Power

**Chapter 17**

What was turning out to be a good plan was becoming more of a bad idea. Milla had underestimated the amount of havoc a couple of strong Crones could wreak. Milla had finished taking out the left flank while Tal was making sure none of his enemies stood back up to fight. It looked like the only thing left for them to do was to take out the Crone. A task easier said than done.

Malen and the enemy Crone were going all out. Malen was unleashing her new spells and experimenting dangerously by combining spells. From what little knowledge Milla knew about Crones, she could tell that Malen was was faring well but losing the battle. The skill difference between the two Crones was obvious. No matter how much faith Milla had in Malen's capabilities, it was still too early for her to fight on this level for much longer. Milla had to aid her.

Signalling for another charge, Milla converged on the Crone from every angle. The only way to fight a Crone was to distract her. They were weak when they faced multiple enemies but somehow a gnawing sensation in the pit of Milla's stomach kept her cautious. Something was nagging at her to be careful. This woman didn't seem like an ordinary Crone. Malen hurled sharp ice fragments at the enemy Crone only to find herself locked in a one sided power battle as the Yale used the same spell.

Ice fragments flew in all directions impaling the warriors. Milla signalled a retreat that came too late. Green light started to emit from Yale and she smiled wickedly.

"This shall end it all," she said increasing her emerald aura.

Malen used every ounce of strength to hold off the torrent of power being thrown at her but something felt wrong. As Malen hurled more power towards her enemy, the weaker she felt. It seemed like Yale was sucking the power from her spell. Malen had heard of such a technique and she was well aware that only those who had crossed to the Shadow arts used such underhanded techniques. Malen tried to break away from the duel but was unable to. Yale had sunk her teeth into her power core and wasn't letting go.

Meanwhile, everyone on board the enemy ship, ally and enemy alike, were being hurt by their duel. Ice fragments sliced apart anyone who was near them. In her weakened state, Malen managed to find her friends. Tal was taking refuge with a few others behind a barricade of barrels. Milla was racing around trying to rescue the injured while others in her group were using their bodies to shield her from stray fragments.

Malen saw a man screaming as he was ripped apart by the ice shards. Milla grabbed him, yanked him to the deck and crawled away with him towards a makeshift shelter. Malen felt a tear flow as pain started to flourish from below her naval. The core of her power was being drained to the dregs and that meant excruciating pain.

A Crones power was directly tied to her life. If she were to expend more than she could handle, then she would forfeit of her life. Malen struggled against the pain to reverse the drain of her power but the effort to keep the enemy Crone's power at bay was necessary too. It really came down to how she wanted to die at this point.

Malen was brought to her knees, as she could no longer stand the burning fire at her core. She collapsed to her rump and steadied herself with one hand as she tried desperately to maintain her spell with her other hand. She tried to call out for help but pain ripped her insides and only managed a silent scream as her mouth hung open. Never had she experienced such pain.

Her spell failed her and Malen was hit with a torrent of ice shards. Whether it was the pain from her core or the sweet surrender to unconsciousness, Malen was beyond anything physical. She was immersed so deeply in her pain that she didn't notice the flesh being ripped from her. She didn't even notice the lone ice shard that pierced her chest.

Tal watched the sad scene as Malen landed unconscious near him. Anger flared as he rushed to retrieve her broken body. She was breathing fast and shallow but she was alive. A gust of wind knocked Tal over as he held onto her body. It sent him sprawling. Tal didn't let go however and he managed to land first to cushion Malen's fall. Tal gave a slight grunt of pain as he landed against a cabin door while Malen slammed into him.

Milla came out from nowhere, hauled Malen off him and dragged her into her nearby shelter. Tal didn't have to look at Milla to know that she was planning a retreat. The only problem with her plan was the enemy Crone. Tal shared a look with Milla. He then looked towards his sunstone sitting atop their ships mast. Milla followed his gaze and then frowned.

Was the situation desperate enough to take down the sunstone? Tal stumbled to his feet and Milla finally gave him a sign. She titled her head and shrugged. It was indeed a desperate time. Tal nodded his understanding. Desperate times always warranted desperate measures. Tal calmly walked towards the Crone who was looking at Tal in amusement. What could this boy hope to achieve against her?

Tal reached deep within himself and connected with his core. A powerful storm lay inside and it cried out for his sunstone. Tal obliged and reached for his sunstone. Tal watched as it shook itself free from the mast and flew towards him. Tal caught his sunstone ring reflexively. The electric surge of power of the stone joined with the brewing storm inside him and Tal felt whole once again.

His sunstone turned a particularly nasty hue of violet as it tried to mimic its master's anger. Deep magenta electric bolts of power surrounded Tal in an aura of power making him feel invincible. He closed his eyes, focused on the storm within and made the violet clouds disperse to reveal the pure light of his core. Tal greeted it as if he greeted an old friend.

"_Help me rid my enemy," _he begged.

The light source within him pulsed its answer and Tal opened his eyes to reveal pupiless eyes. His eyes were now bright and pure with the light of his core. Through a white haze, Tal watched as the enemy shuffled back nervously.

"How is it you can wield the Power Source?" she gasped.

"You will pay for your invasion. I will show no mercy so prepare to defend yourself," Tal said simply.

His voice seemed to carry many voices and yet it still sounded like Tal. Milla watched in awe and fascination but realised that Tal was not himself. Tal's talents laid in his cunning and sharp mind but sometimes the mind was a mysterious thing. Milla remembered the time he retold her about the night she tried to commit suicide at the castle. She remembered Tal telling her of the spell he had cast without knowing. He had said that he summoned a gigantic bird to fly them back to safety.

Tal had said that his stone acted on a whim as he connected to the source of his strength and willpower. He had told Milla that he acted instinctively. Perhaps he was doing to now…Milla heard Malen moan in her arms and she snapped herself back to reality. She had to get her to Fendlir. Milla looked at the troops at her command. She had less than half of her original raiding force.

Looking around the enemy deck, she found them hiding in various places. She signalled all of them to stay put, as she did not want them to relinquish the ship they had gained. Milla hoisted Malen over her shoulder and prepared to run. A spare grapple line was available to take her back to her ship but to get to the line without being spotted was going to be up to Tal.

"No Castle bred whelp will defeat me! I am Yale! Remember that name as I hasten you to your early death!" Yale said going quiet.

The concentration on her face was clear. She furrowed her brow as her eyes brightened. She started to speak ancient words. An ill wind blew as she picked up the pace of the chanting. As she came to the climax of her spell, a large figure formed from the mist surrounding her. A large armour clad skeleton appeared and roared a frightful cry. It sounded as if it was glad to be free to roam the worldly plane.

Yale clenched her fist and the beast was yanked to the side. It screeched in pain and annoyance but did not retaliate upon its master. It was at least smart enough to know its place. A magical circle appeared where it stood and from that circle of runes came a pair of pitch-black double bladed axes.

The armoured skeleton looked happy to see the weapons but it looked at its new master for permission. The Crone waved a hand dismissively and the monster took them up with glee. Tal watched as the thing roared and slightly grew in stature as it swung its weapons around. Tal didn't know how he was going to fight such a beast but his instincts were telling him to do the strangest thing.

"Beastmaker?" Tal uttered in thought.

In retrospect, Tal would always find this the strangest thing he had ever done. He shrugged and focused on his core. He had once called forth a bird from nowhere so he might as well call forth a beast that could fight off this adversary. Tal delved into the pure light he always carried with him and sought out a beast to call on. To his surprise, he found one. Tal smiled as he recognised the beast. He called it forth and it erupted form his sunstone.

Standing before him was a fifteen stretch monster with rainbow coloured lizard skin. It had claws as sharp as knives and it was hovering above the deck. Its mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth and it had a very intelligent and cold look in its eye. It looked at Tal and he smiled as he recognised the beast more and more as he looked at it. Just seeing the beast he had created was both surprising and nostalgic.

"Your beast is impressive but you will still lose to my Einjharl," Yale said sending it towards Tal.

Tal didn't move a muscle. He watched as the beast hastened towards him. It shook the deck with its footfalls and seemed to roar without visible vocal cords. Tal watched it calmly as if he knew that no harm would come to him. He was right. At the last possible second, his beast grabbed him and slighted right. In the one fluid movement, it also managed to knock the Einjharl off balance. Tal watched as the skeleton beast stumbled forward. It looked around confused.

Tal could see that it wasn't the smartest of beasts. Tal could also see that Yale knew that he knew. He annoyed expression was clear even without discernable pupils. Tal turned his gaze away from Yale and made for the space where Milla was. His beast settled between its master and the enemy. The Einjharl stupidly awaited its master's orders as Tal spoke with Milla in his strange new breathy voice.

"Milla," his voice echoed "I think I can stall her long enough for you to get Malen away from here but you must hurry back I don't know how long I can keep this up. I'm starting to feel the strain of this magic…Whatever it is," he added.

"Magic is for the Crones…I will not be long. Be safe until then," Milla said hoisting Malen over her shoulder.

Tal nodded and turned back to the fight. Milla grabbed the grappling hook and prepared to swing across to her ship. Before she left however, she turned and gave Tal a quick kiss. It was out of character and seemed an impulsive thing for her. Tal stood slightly stunned.

"For luck," she said before leaving him to do battle with the Crone.


	19. Leaving again

**Chapter 18**

Rallen had just broken the line of yet another siege. It must have been his imagination but he could have sworn that it was getting easier to do so. Perhaps the enemy were fleeing. Rallen dared not assume so; it was still too early in the battle for them to assume victory.

Rallen felt rather than saw the enemy's next move. They were going to flank the ship. They had numbers and if they were to attack from both sides then they would be caught in a pincer formation. A tactic they were not equipped to counter. The other option was to retreat. An idea that didn't sit too well with him.

"Rallen! The enemy is dividing their forces! They're flanking us!" yelled the lookout on the mast.

Rallen huffed. He had thought as much. The enemy weren't completely stupid. Rallen looked around and looked at the size of his force. There simply weren't enough of them to repel two waves of attack. They had to melee. They had to draw the enemy into smaller fighting quarters and make their stand that way. It was the only option now. The effectiveness of Milla's plan had ended. It was time for a new plan. However, Rallen knew that it was only a beginning. Besides defending the deck, they had to find a way to repel the enemy completely.

"Melee positions!" Rallen barked as his mind raced to find a way to win this battle.

The group formation broke and several groups formed and split apart. In total, ten hands consisting of ten warriors, took up key positions on the ship and prepared for the siege. When Rallen was satisfied that the groups had formed, he went in search of any survivors who needed to head below deck. Rallen managed to help several survivors before he came across Grim Forkbeard. Rallen knelt beside him. He was breathing but his breath was shallow and his wounds looked deep.

"Do you still have any strength left old man?" Rallen asked.

"I am still breathing am I not?" Grim retorted.

"Then we should leave." Rallen said heaving the heavy-set old man to his feet. "The hoard will come soon and I do not want to have to care for an old cripple while facing them," Rallen added.

"Even when I'm weak you still show no signs of sympathy," Grim muttered as they hobble quickly below deck.

"I learnt from the best," Rallen replied sourly.

As the pair hobbled below deck and passed the Mother Crone's quarters, Grim made Rallen halt.

"This is far enough. Go…you are needed on the deck," Grim said leaning on the wall.

Without another word, Rallen gently propped his senior up against the wall and left at a jog. Grim leaned on his axe and shuffled slowly towards the fur-lined doorway. He did not hesitate to lift the furs aside and simply walk in. Everyone knew the door to which the Mother Crone resided behind and they were usually polite enough to announce their arrival before they entered. The old man obviously didn't care about such protocol.

As Grim entered the room, he dropped his axe and stumbled to the Mother Crone's feet with a grunt of pain. He managed to flip himself onto his back but the effort to do so made him pant. Sweat dripped from his sickly pale face.

"_You're getting too old for the ice," _said the Mother Crone in the old Icecarl tongue.

"_So are you,"_ he replied in kind with a weak chuckle.

"_May I remind you that I'm younger than you by several circlings old man,"_ she said as she extended her hands over him.

"_Then you must have not kept your health. I look far younger than you do,"_ Grim said feeling his strength flow back into him.

"_The price I pay for being a Crone, you know this and yet you still taunt me for it,"_ she said sadly as she continued to heal her old friend. _"_

_This room sustains me and the ship. My fate is tied to it,"_ she added melancholically.

"_I remember…"_ Grim said sadly.

A moments silence passed as healing light shone ethereally from the Mother Crone's ancient hands. As the light faded from Grim's face, he felt a slight pang of guilt. He laid there looking up at her from the floor and thought back to the days when they were young.

"_Do you ever regret being a Crone?"_ Grim asked.

"_Do you regret being a man? It was never a choice. Everything was chosen for me since the day I opened my eyes to the day I met you. Fate was never kind to either of us but we still live,"_ she replied.

"_Then we have both kept our promise to each other,"_ Grim said seriously.

"_We live…through grief and joyful times. We live…"_ the Crone said reciting the promise.

Grim felt his sorrows rising but choked it back with practiced ease. No tears would be shed. Especially in front of his one and only lover. Grim slowly rose to his feet and turned to offer a brief but happy smile.

"_We are who we are Reigenlief. Is that not what you used to say?"_ Grim said still smiling.

"_You remembered?"_ asked the old woman with a smile.

"_It's hard to forget. You said it in the most memorable of ways,"_

Reigenlief smiled but it was a sad smile.

"_What will happen?"_ Grim asked fully aware of what she was thinking.

"_You have a new ship to take over. It is being fought for as we speak. Save as many as you can and take them aboard. That will be your new home. Protect it as you have protected me,"_ she said eyes glowing.

"_What about the enemy?"_ Grim asked.

"_They will come with me,"_

A moment passed as the bleak plan was digested.

"_As you wish,"_ Grim said bowing. _"What about your successor?"_ he added.

Reigenlief sighed heavily before continuing. She produced a knife from under her furs. It was ornate and made of the golden metal. The workmanship of the blade was unmistakably that of the forgotten times of their ancestors. It was also her token to be passed on as an heirloom to her successor as Mother Crone.

"_Please give this to Malen,"_ she said heavily.

Grim took the knife reverently. As he held it, he felt the warm tingle of magic flowing about it. The warm tingle was very familiar to him.

"_You wish to pass on your powers to that young one? Will she be able to handle it?"_ Grim asked.

"_She will. In time, I am sure; Fendlir will show her how to use her powers. I have taught her well. Since the time Fendlir came to me, I knew this day would come. Malen will be the successor of my powers but Fendlir…" _

Reigenlief took out a small rolled up hide.

"…_Will be my legacy,"_ she said handing it over to Grim.

"_Your will be done…"_ Grim said bowing once again.

He turned to leave but stood still as Reigenlief held him back.

"_My love…I was never the best lover. This I have always regretted. If you decide to give me one more chance then I will wait for you in Valhalla,"_ she said.

A moment of silence followed. Grim dared not turn around lest the rouge tear show itself. He thought back to the time he first met her. She was special. She was destined to be a Mother Crone. Grim knew this but still he pursued her. What followed was a series of hardships coupled with small moments of happiness in each other's arms. After all the circlings that they had spent on the ice together and after all that had transpired on the ice during that time, Grim had always been plagued by one thought. Was it all worth it?

"_Then Valhalla is where I will go when my time is done,"_ he said before walking out.

Reigenlief smiled a secret smile and knew without knowing that he would say that. Her smile left her as she reluctantly pushed that thought aside and attended to the last task she had to do before she left for Valhalla.

Milla waited anxiously as Malen was healed. Her injuries didn't look severe but from the worried look on Fendlir's face, Milla knew that the damage was deeper than expected. All around the room were people being bandaged and sewn up. Milla knew that they would all live to see another day. The hard part was how she would get them to evacuate to the next ship.

Grim had relayed the Mother Crone's plans and told everyone who was able to move to the next ship when the time was right. Milla fussed over the idea and came to the same conclusion as everyone else. Although now was not the time to be saying such thoughts aloud. Milla managed to come up with several plans as she paced back and forth. Most of her plans required distractions and a large number of boarding planks for the wounded.

Rallen would be the distraction. His warriors would see to it that the enemy were kept occupied. Tal would make sure that the enemy Crone was kept busy until Fendlir could finish the job. All that were needed were the planks. Milla thought hard as to where the planks would be kept. Usually they were stored somewhere above deck. However, they were moved since the last time she had seen them.

Milla racked her memory when the sound of battle floated into the healer bay. It sounded worse than she had anticipated. Milla looked about for able-bodied helpers and found two volunteers. Together they snuck above deck and sought out the planks. As luck would have it, they were sitting idly under the stairs to the upper deck. All they had to do was get to them across the sea of warring Icecarls and bring them back without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"This should be easy. All we have to do is cross the deck," she said aloud so her volunteers could hear her.

"And not be noticed," said the man on her right.

"Have you considered just killing the enemy? That would be easier," said the woman on her left.

"I have but there is no fun when it is too easy," Milla replied as the small group chuckled.

"Let's go we need to move quickly," Milla said as she scouted a path through the battle.

On three, they ran for the planks. The crossing was smooth enough. They were only caught up in the battle when anyone attacked them. This happened every three seconds. Eventually, they made it to the other side of the deck. The boarding plank was too big for one person to carry. This was definitely going to draw someone's attention unless there was a big distraction.

In answer to her prayers, Rallen and his group took their fighting rage up another notch. The small band of warriors hacked apart all who opposed them and it looked like they were drawing the most attention. Milla just had to run for it. This was the best opportunity they were going to get.

"Let's go!" Milla ordered.

The three ran for it. They only engaged the enemy when they were attacked. They were swift about it too so when they made it back to the deck door, not many people followed. Milla and her helpers made quick work of the strays and set the boarding plank in place. She then ordered the others to fetch as many wounded as possible from below deck. They had to evacuate.

Fendlir was the first to come out of the doorway. Without a word, she rushed over to the other ship and went to Tal's aid. Milla glanced at the battle and found that Tal was pinned down by Yale. Their beasts were nowhere to be seen. Milla didn't have time to wonder as she had to protect the wounded that were now pouring out from the cabin door. They tried to be discreet as possible.

Forty wounded crossed the plank and went in search of hiding places as they tried to escape the chaos amidst their new ship. Milla glanced over at the other ship and found that Yale was now surrounded. Fendlir was forcing her to leave but she seemed reluctant. Cursing her complacency, Milla was knocked aside by an old enemy.

The mad animal warrior, Fang, was laughing hysterically as he repeatedly slapped her. Milla shoved him away roughly. The man rolled around the deck in laughter. He seemed to find the fact that knocking Milla over was amusing. Humiliated and outraged, she was about to put the man out of his misery when she found that he was bruised and bleeding. His limp seemed to hobble his fighting prowess. Milla felt a pang of pity for the pathetic creature. He didn't seem to know that was going on about him. He probably thought it was a game.

Milla lowered her sword hesitantly. The man was dangerous but what honour was there in slaying such a being? He must have been raised like an animal by his cruel masters. Milla looked around and knew that she had to tell everyone to evacuate but first she had to deal with the simpleton.

"Get up Fang!" she barked.

The man eyed her and slowly stopped his hysterical laughing. He rolled to a squatting position and leaned on his knuckles. His tongue was lolling as he kept his jaw open. Drool drooped from his tongue. Milla frowned at the truly pathetic sight. The cruelty of the enemy was truly something to loathe. They had succeeded in taking a person and turning them into an animal taught nothing but how to fight.

"Do you want to live?" Milla asked Fang.

He cocked his head. He must not have understood. Milla sighed and racked her brain for a way to communicate with him.

"Do you want to be fed?" she tried.

The man started to nod profusely. Milla nodded slowly in understanding. A wounded woman was about to board the plank but before she could, Milla grabbed her and gave her instructions to look after Fang until she returned for him. The woman gave her a strange look as she peered at him.

"Please just do it. I promise to come and claim him after this battle is over," Milla said.

The woman nodded reluctantly.

"Go!" Milla barked at the man.

He hobbled excitedly to the woman's side. Milla watched them go and made sure they were safely across before she tossed the plank overboard. It was time to warn the others. Milla fought her way towards Rallen's side quickly.

"Rallen! We must evacuate all of us to the other ship." She said fending off an attack "The Mother Crone's orders," she added.

Rallen spared a moment to give her a look. Milla returned it and knew that he understood.

"Then you must get all the wounded over first," Rallen said "I'll go tell the others,"

Milla and Rallen parted and went off to their tasks. After a good ten minutes of fighting, a horn was blown and Milla recognised it as the retreat pattern. Milla also noticed that the ship was beginning to rumble and shake. Milla turned and ran for the nearest rope and swung across to the next ship. Many others followed suit leaving the enemy to ponder in confusion.

As the last of the Far Raider's made it safely across to the new ship, the enemy cheered wildly as they took over the deck. Little did they know that it was a trap.

"Cast off! Get this ship moving!" Milla ordered.

Everyone who was able enough to work, moved to get the ship moving. Unlike their ship, this one had sails made of hide. Milla looked to Fendlir and she was already far ahead of her. A strong gale filled the sails and the ship moved off with a speed that was surprisingly quick. Milla had to admit that it was quite an ingenious way to travel the Ice.

The new ship was silent and fast as it glided effortlessly over the Ice. There were no grinding gears or shuddering wreska drawn type traction to feel through the deck. It was just smooth sailing. Milla watched as her former home grew distant. She had spent a majority of her life on that ship. She was born and raised there. That was probably why it was so hard to see it explode and turned to cinders in front of her eyes.

Orange flames erupted and mushroomed into large black billowing clouds of smoke as the ship crashed and burned killing their enemies in one huge explosion.


	20. New Mother Crone Revealed

**Chapter 19**

"Okay! I admit that it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it definitely was necessary! Ask Milla, I'm sure she'll support me on this," Tal said defensively.

Fendlir was grilling him about taking down the ships sunstone during the battle. It had been three sleeps since the Far Raider's original ship was destroyed. Things had managed to settle back to normal. After a precautionary sweep of their new ship and a quick cleansing ritual, the crew busied themselves by hunting for selski and replenishing their supplies.

"I have spoken with Milla and she does support your actions however I am not interested in that. What you did was stupid and very dangerous. Did I not clearly tell you that the sunstone was not to be moved from the mast unless there was an order to do so?" Fendlir went on.

Tal was about to argue but his gut told him to stay silent. He met Fendlir's gaze for a moment but found it hard to keep doing so when she didn't blink. Staring into those pupiless eyes made him jumpy. It was always the same piercing gaze. They were eyes that could peer into anyone's soul and rip out the truth with just a glance. Tal was never good at lying. The fact that he was facing a living lie detector just added to his misery.

"I understand that you made a decision for the welfare of the clan. I can commend you for that. However I cannot commend you for making this particular decision since it endangered not only your life but it also violated a direct order from your elder,"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that I could at least buy sometime until you arrive to finish the job. Since Malen had fallen, nothing would have stopped Yale from turning the tide of the battle with her powers," Tal said with his head hung low.

"Do not misunderstand me. I'm not reprimanding you. I am simply trying to make you understand what is at stake here," Fendlir replied as she leaned back in her chair and arched her fingers in a steeple.

A moment of confused silence passed as Tal tried to understand what she meant.

"I don't understand," Tal said finally looking to Fendlir for an explanation.

"Don't pretend you don't understand. You know very well why we were attacked. Or at least have your suspicions as to why a clan of outcasts lead by a rouge Crone would attack us without warning,"

"Are you saying that we were attacked because I was on the ship?" Tal asked uncertainly.

"Not just you. They were after Milla as well," Fendlir sighed.

"I had expected a lot of outrage from many people about my plan but open war was not something I thought it would come to. I never expected this," Tal said thinking back to when he thought he knew what he was going to expect.

"No one did. At least not so soon," Fendlir sighed.

"Tal you are smart enough to know that there is no turning back now," she continued "I wish that this never happened but the reality is that it did. We must continue your life on the Ice until the circling is complete. It is another quarter until you must return to the Castle. Just try to think before you do something stupid again and the clan might just be able to see to it that you survive the quarter,"

"Of course. If I die then war between our two people will follow right?" Tal said sourly.

"Of this I am sure. I am also sure that certain people want that to happen. Make no mistake we are at the edge of a new age. Peace and destruction is only a hair's breath apart. It is up to individuals like you and Milla to lead everyone, Icecarl and Chosen, towards peace,"

Fendlir paused to make sure the gravity of the situation was ingrained in him.

"Go. You are dismissed. You are probably wondering where Milla is. I sense that she is on the ship somewhere," Fendlir said.

"How are you so sure?" Tal asked suspiciously.

"I ordered her to remain on board. As I am ordering you to do so now," Fendlir said casually as she didn't take her eyes from the scroll she was reading.

Tal reluctantly clapped his fists together before he left slightly irritated at the fact that Fendlir was now monitoring him and Milla. Where was the privacy? At this rate, Tal was no better than a prisoner of the Clan. Tal stalked down the hall in a strop and didn't even acknowledge Malen as he passed her on the way to the deck. It wasn't until she grabbed his arm that he realised that he wasn't alone in the corridors.

"What did Fendlir order you to do?" she asked as Tal tersely pried himself from Malen's grip.

"How did you know she ordered me to do something? Are you spying on me too?" Tal snapped.

"I don't need to walk your mind to know that you've been forced to do something," Malen said patiently giving Tal space to compose himself.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you. I was…We…were ordered to remain on the ship until we have to return to the castle,"

"By 'we' you refer to you and Milla?" Malen asked.

Tal nodded.

"You know it's probably not a bad idea," Malen said.

"Not you too!" Tal groaned.

"These are uncertain times, Tal. You must understand that your safety is very important. If the Emperor of the Chosen was to die on the Ice, thinks could lead to another and war could break out between our two people,"

"So I've heard…" Tal said bitterly before abruptly excusing himself from further conversation.

"Have you seen Milla?" he asked quickly.

"I just saw her heading towards the bow," Malen replied.

"Thanks," he said clapping his knuckles quickly before walking away.

"Stay on the ship! It's for your own good!" Malen called after him.

Tal waved a hand and disappeared around a corner leaving Malen to huff indignantly at the snub before heading off to find Fendlir's new cabin. After heading down several corridors and backtracking from a few dead ends, she finally managed to find the room. The doorway was actually made of two doors. It had ornate carvings around the edge and Malen could feel a slight uncomfortable tingle on her skin as she knocked on the door.

A voice beckoned her and she entered. As she passed through the door, Malen felt a chill run up her spine. It was a creepy feeling that stayed with her. It tingled up and down her skin making her hug herself in comfort. Obviously, the doorway was spelled. Malen's eyes grew brighter unconsciously as she tried to connect to the comfort of her core. Malen frowned as she found the connection hazy. Her power was there but she could barely touch it.

"Unsettling is it not?" Fendlir asked not looking away from the scrap of hide she was reading.

"You've been in here three sleeps! How can you stand it?" Malen asked as she moved closer towards Fendlir.

The whole room made her skin crawl. With the roaring fire lighting most of the circular room, Malen couldn't exactly say that it was dark but something menacing danced about in the flickering silhouettes of the fire light. Looking around the room, Malen couldn't find anything in particular when she focused for the source of the ill feeling. All she knew was the feeling that something was there. Something elusive. It was like seeing an image out of the corner of her eye but when focused upon directly the image was lost but still felt.

"I've become used to it. Besides it's more likely to affect stronger Crones than weaker ones," Fendlir said dismissively.

Malen wondered what Fendlir was getting at but didn't bother to voice her thoughts. The faster this meeting was over the sooner she could leave. Not being able to connect to her power source in the room made her feel jumpy.

"You summoned me sister?" Malen asked.

"Indeed I did," Fendlir replied rolling up the piece of hide and tucking it away under her furs.

"I called you here to discuss something very important. However, given the surroundings I thought maybe we could find a way to rid ourselves of the…discomfort…before we went on," she said.

"You refer to the spell upon the room?" Malen asked rubbing her arm.

"I've tried to figure out the spell so I could dispel it or at least counter it but so far I've been unsuccessful," she said getting to her feet.

"So that's what you were doing these past few sleeps,"

"Among other things," Fendlir said cryptically glancing sideways at her.

For the second time since they spoke, Malen had heard the note of vagueness in her answers. It galled Malen to hear it. What exactly was the tone for? Had she done something wrong? Intent to let it go in view of their current predicament, Malen tried to get off the subject by asking a question.

"So what have you come up with? What spell do you think this is?" she asked.

"At first I thought it was a spell to dampen the powers of a Crone but judging from the carvings outside on the doorway, I have come to other conclusions. It seems the room is made for a specific purpose. It is made to distract and beguile everyone except the master of the room,"

"Meaning Yale used this room to unsettle all who entered. What for?" Malen asked.

"Who knows? She probably wanted people to fear her. On the other hand, she probably used it for protection or she may have thought it was funny to see people squirm. In any case, it is irrelevant," Fendlir said pacing back and forth.

"Why? If we understand what it is used for then we can counter the spell," Malen said confused "Perhaps you have spent too much time in the room," she added.

"On the contrary, the more time I spend in the room the more I understand. It is not _'why?'_ or _'what?'_ we should ask. We should ask ourselves _'how?'_," Fendlir said pausing to think.

"Now you're not making any sense at all. Perhaps you _have_ spent too much time couped up in here. We should leave and then come back when you are thinking clearly," Malen said taking Fendlir's hand and gently pulling her towards the door.

"Wait! You don't understand," Fendlir said pulling away "I _know_ Yale. I know how she thinks. She was once a friend of mine. This room is filled with the dark thoughts she had begun to see when she crossed over to the Shadow arts,"

"You were friends with Yale?" Malen asked slightly surprised.

"It was a long time ago," Fendlir said dismissively.

A pause became an awkward silence, which was thankfully broken by Fendlir as she went on to explain her theory.

"As I was saying," she said clearing her throat, "We should be asking 'how?'. As in, "how is this room sustaining this spell without a power source?"

Malen thought a moment and finally understood.

"I see! I understand now! The power source…of course! All we have to do is locate the power source and somehow extinguish it," Malen said excitedly.

"But where to look?" Fendlir asked, more to herself than to Malen.

"It would have to be something of substantial size to keep the spell going all the time. It would also have to be something she could access at will," Malen said moving around the room.

"This would mean that it has to be something that others would overlook," Fendlir finished.

They shared a looked before they simultaneously looked towards the fireplace. Together they advance on the fire pit cautiously until they were in front of it. They looked into the flickering flames and made their inspections before they turned to one another.

"It couldn't be that simple could it?" Malen asked.

"Sometimes the most hidden secrets are those right in front of us," Fendlir replied.

Looking back at the roaring fire, Malen stiffened as she saw a face flicker before it faded.

"Did you see that?!" Malen squeaked.

"What?" Fendlir asked as she furrowed her brow and squinted.

"The face! It was a face made of flames! Like…Like a summoned beast!" Malen stammered as she backed away slowly from the fire.

"Maybe the room's spell has a hold of your senses. You're imagining things," Fendlir said with that same annoying tone.

Fendlir rounded and faced Malen. It was then that Malen finally saw the elusive shadow rearing its ugly head. It came out from the flames of the fire. It was a huge beast made of shadow…

"_A shadow? Here in the dark world?!"_ Malen thought in fear.

"What's wrong child? Get your wits about you! We have a problem to…"

Fendlir's last words were halted as the shadow pounced and leapt into her body. Malen watched in shock and horror as Fendlir was shaking and writhing uncontrollably. Fendlir didn't stop her convulsion until the bright luminescence of her Crone eyes sparkled and snuffed out completely and were replaced with pitch-black hollow pits.

Fendlir held up her arms and swished them around as if she were testing them out. She then held out her arms and looked at them. She clenched and unfurled her fingers and sneered.

"_Weak! This one is weak!"_ she said in a hazy voice not of her own.

The black eyes shot up and noticed Malen cringing in fear and horror. What ever had entered Fendlir smiled wickedly.

"_You however my dear are not! I daresay I smell the essence of an Old One in you!"_ she said licking her lips.

"_It has been quite a while since I tasted the power of an Old One! Come child! Let Helixi feed upon you,"_ it said through its new body.

"Shadow slave! No!" Malen gasped as she realised what Fendlir had become.

She had only learnt about them at the Circle. The Circle was a training place for all Crones and apprentices to teach and tell tales of things to watch out for when inducted into a Clan Leader position. One tale that stayed with Malen was the fabled Shadow slave. A person who was possessed by shadow. Malen had learnt a lot about the subject because it was an interesting subject but now it just seemed like a case of bad luck.

Malen had never thought that she would face such a monster. Arla, the last Shield Mother, was the only one who survived a possession and lived to tell about it. Not many people believed her but because she was so paranoid about it, they thought that they would humour her by letting her spread her tales. The Crones later chalked it up to mad ravings. Malen however, believed her. It was a good thing too.

"_Come and let me feast on your power! Helixi will reward you with knowledge of power!"_ the thing said as it advanced on Malen.

"No! Stay away from me!" Malen yelled as she backed away to the door.

She moved to wrench it open but it was locked. Malen struggled vainly to open it but the more she struggled the more the monster sneered and laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"_No where to run child! Run! Run! Run! Run into Helixi's arms!"_ It taunted before it laughed hysterically.

"Stay away!" Malen said unsheathing her sharp thin knife from her pouch.

The monster threw its head back and laughed while it clutched its stomach. Malen looked at her knife and knew that it was more for medical incisions rather than for defence but it was sharp and used correctly, it could do lots of damage.

"_What are you going to do to me?"_ The beast taunted as it pouted mockingly _"Hurt me not child! I feel no pain! Hurt sister Fendlir's body yes! Ha ha ha!"_

Malen frowned. This was getting complicated. Malen's knife hand shook mostly with fear but a part of it was pure frustration and anger. How could she kill such a monster? Malen had learnt that there was only one way to do so. It was to kill the host body while trapping the shadow inside it. Malen knew the trapping spell well enough. She had never used the spell but it was ingrained in her mind so she was sure she could do it. The hard part was striking the killing blow. Could she kill a fellow Crone? Could she take the life of her mentor? Could she kill the beast without killing Fendlir also?

The answer was clear. Her defeat must have shown on her face. The monster laughed a high keening laugh.

"_Yes! You can do nothing! I can hurt you! You can't hurt me! Ha ha ha!"_ it taunted as rushed Malen and tackled her into a desk.

Malen had the wind knocked from her as the creature pinned her down with unnatural strength. Fendlir's face was twisted in a wicked sneer and it seemed to relish the fact that Malen was being easy prey. Malen struggled but couldn't get free. The monster's grip tightened painfully on her wrists and Malen was forced to whimper in pain. The beast teasingly snapped its jaws at Malen and nipped the top of her nose playfully. It seemed to think it had an elongated jaw. Perhaps it was not used to using a human body yet.

Malen brought her knee up and kicked as hard as she could into Fendlir's stomach. The beast, not expecting the blow, doubled over and released the hold on her wrists. Malen used the opportunity to dash over to the other side of the room while throwing anything she could lift at it. The beast angrily growled inhumanly as it shielded its face with its arms. Malen panted as she tried to look for more things to throw when she was suddenly choking.

"_Naughty child! You must be punished!"_ the beast hissed as it used Fendlir's magic and sent her hurling through the air towards the wall.

Malen landed hard and cried out as something sharp pierced her side. Malen barely had time to see what had punctured her side when she was sent flying through the air again. This time the beast slammed her to the ground. It waved a finger and Malen was floored. The wind was knocked out of her lungs. Malen's eyes bulged as pain flourished everywhere over her body.

"Pain! Pain! Pain! You like pain?" the beast taunted in its high-pitched hazy voice.

Malen was finally flung onto a table scattered with strange ritual tools and a spell circle. The beast pinned her down again and laughed its keening laugh of triumph. Battered, bruised and bleeding, Malen had no strength left to fend the monster off as it perversely licked her exposed neck.

"Tasty morsel! Naughty child! Playing games with Helixi when its dinner time!" it said keening once again.

"Time to eat!" said the beast opening its jaws and slowly savouring the descent down to Malen's exposed neck.

Malen closed her eyes and tried to summon her power. The connection was too hazy. She couldn't even muster a small trickle. The beast's breath was so close now that she could feel the saliva on her neck. Only a miracle could save her now.

Thump! Thunk! Thunk! SMASH!

Malen's eyes shot open as the beast jumped off her. Malen struggled to her feet to see what was happening. The monster seemed to be in pain. Malen looked towards the door and saw holes and splinters in various places.

Thunk! Thunk! SMASH!

The tip of an axe crashed through and Malen was extremely happy to see that someone had come for her!

The beast recoiled in pain as each smash of the axe damaged the door. When the door was damaged enough, someone crashed through. A very large foot smashed a clean hole through the door and the beast doubled over and staggered to its knees clutching its stomach in pain. Malen watched as Grim Forkbeard barged through the door in a grand display of brute strength surprising for a man his age.

He looked around the room and he spied Malen. Malen was overjoyed that he had come to her rescue and stood to run to him but forgot that her body was battered. She stumbled to the floor and cursed silently as more pain played across her body. Grim rushed to her side and hoisted her up in one massive arm. He held his axe guardedly and slowly backed away through the door.

"No! We must free her!" Malen groaned.

"How? She looks like she is possessed, child!" Grim retorted. He was content just to get some distance between the monster.

"Put me down," Malen said calmly.

Grim did so but kept between Malen and the monster.

"Lend me a knife," Malen said quickly as she saw the beast recovering.

Grim moved to hand her the knife hanging from his belt but his hand stopped over the hilt. He instead reached deeper into his furs and took out the ornate knife that Reigenlief gave him. Malen looked at the knife slightly perplexed. She gave Grim a quick but puzzled look. Grim shrugged before he stiffened and scowled at the monster.

Malen took the opportunity. She felt her power well up through her strong connection. It flowed into her throat and when it was fully charged, she spoke the trapping spell to bind the shadow to Fendlir's body.

"Traveon! Salek! Herden! Fendlir!

The monster gasped and cried out but not in pain but surprise and anguish.

"Noooo! You whelp! What have you done?!" it hissed in Fendlir's voice as it jerked about.

Obviously, it was trying to free itself. Malen watched as it cavorted around the room. It bumped into the walls and knocked over tables in a wild attempt to free itself from its fleshy prison. Malen felt the sting of what she was about to do but she couldn't think like that now. She had to free Fendlir.

"Grim. Please restrain it," she said.

Grim nodded once and put down his axe. He cautiously approached the now foaming beast and pounced upon it. Grim placed a chocker hold on the monster and held its hands tight in his other hand. Grim held it forward so that it faced Malen. The beast struggled wildly but as it saw the knife in her hand. No matter how hard it thrashed about, it could not free itself. Now that it was trapped in a fleshy prison, it was forced to obey the rules of its new home. Which meant it could not use its inhuman strength.

Malen held the knifepoint over Fendlir's stomach and was fully intent to run her through but her hand stayed and shook. It would not go through. Malen pushed harder but an invisible force held her at bay. The beast keened through the choking grip Grim had on it. Had the monster figured out how to use Fendlir's Crone powers?

"Fendlir! Fight the shadow! Let me free you!" Malen yelled as she pushed the knife harder.

"No hurty me!" it screeched.

"Please! Take control!" Malen begged.

Malen's resolve to kill Fendlir was waning as tears welled up in her eyes. Malen began to give in to her guilt. She was just about to break down and cry when Fendlir's eyes shone through the dark pits and for a few brief seconds spoke in her own voice.

"Do it!" she yelled.

Malen gripped the knife harder. She lifted it and aimed.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

Malen rammed the blade right through Fendlir. She pushed it all the way to the hilt of the blade. The beast's face twisted in surprise as it looked down at the knife stuck into its stomach. It looked at Malen with hollow eyes but the hatred was clear. Malen's face twisted in a fury to match.

"Die shadow thief!" she hissed.

The beast growled and writhed twice before the beast disappeared. The black hollow pits of its eyes faded to reveal shining Crone eyes. Malen with drew the knife quickly and ushered Grim to lower her body down gently. He laid her on the floor and propped her head up on a wedge of splintered table.

"I'm sorry! Please stay with me!" Malen stammered as she fussed about Fendlir's wound trying to asses the damage.

She rummaged through her side satchel before she dumped all the contents of her pouch onto the floor near her. Her shaky hands went through the coloured vials to pick out the medicines but she knew it was too late. Malen calmed slightly, turned to Fendlir and spoke through sobs as she tried to choke back her tears.

"Please tell me how to heal you," she pleaded.

"It's too late…" Grim said.

Fendlir merely placed a weak hand on hers. Malen gripped them hard as if she could stop her from passing on if she could squeeze hard enough. Fendlir smiled at Malen before her head rolled to one side and her eyes lost their lustre and went milky. Malen watched the last flicker of life leave Fendlir in shocked silence. She had never witnessed a Crone die before. She had never seen it. It was horrible.

"She's gone to Valhalla Malen," Grim said softly.

Malen stared at Grim as if trying to make sense of what he had just said. He just said she was …dead? Gone? Malen wiped the blood from Fendlir's mouth in disbelief as if she couldn't believe what Grim had said.

"Let her go peacefully," Grim said standing to leave.

"No…" Malen said simply.

All tears were gone.

"Come let's start the funeral fire," Grim said urging Malen to let go.

"No…" she said simply "She's not dead,"

"Malen…" Grim started.

"NOOO!" Malen yelled as she threw her head back.

Her eyes shone so bright that the room was completely bathed in the ethereal light. Malen put her hands on Fendlir's head and the wound over her stomach.

"Come back! It's not time for you to go!" Malen yelled at Fendlir.

Fendlir didn't stir.

"Come back!"

Nothing…

"Come back! _NOW_!"

Fendlir's eyes shot open. They were filled with the ethereal light surrounding them. She gasped and blinked rapidly.

"That's it! Come back to me!" Malen yelled.

The light in the room sucked itself back into the two women's eyes leaving nothing but the orange light of the roaring fire. Malen watched as Fendlir sat up quickly and inspected her stomach. There wasn't even a scar. Fendlir looked shocked as she faced Malen. What had she done? What had this novice just done?!

"Stay with me…Don't leave…" Malen said before she passed out in exhaustion.


	21. Burdens

**Chapter 20**

Malen awoke with the sound of hushed voices speaking over her. It took her a second to make sense of the gibberish. As the echoing voices clarified to proper speech, Malen realised that it was a conversation between Fendlir and Grim.

"She is not ready," Fendlir said "I agree that her powers are beyond that of any normal Crone but she still has no way to control them,"

"Crone's business is Crone's business but I must honour Reigenlief's wishes. She must take up the mantle," Grim insisted.

Fendlir fell silent as she looked at Malen's supposedly sleeping form.

"She is special…" Grim said nonchalantly.

"No doubt," Fendlir said as she placed the back of her hand over Malen's forehead. "She is also awake," she added.

Malen opened her eyes and smiled a weak but sheepish smile.

"Were you talking about me?" Malen asked in a hoarse voice.

She tried to sit up but Fendlir held her down.

"Let your body rest a little longer,"

Malen didn't protest as the room began to spin as she tilted her head slightly.

"You are special Malen. You have done something I thought only one person could ever do." Grim said.

"Malen…Mother Crone Reigenlief died on board our last ship," Fendlir started.

"I had suspected…" Malen uttered as her voice broke.

"She has given us a new home now. A chance to keep living. She has also given us new hope by naming her successor," Grim went on.

"Then sister Fendlir will have my support when she takes up the mantle of Mother Crone," Malen said turning to her sister Crone with joy beaming from her.

"Not I…" Fendlir said cupping Malen's beaming face.

"…You," Grim finished.

Malen's brow furrowed in confusion, as she could not believe what she was hearing.

"That's not true. You are her disciple. I have not known her as long as you have. Naturally and by right the mantle must go to you," Malen said to Fendlir as she tried to get up.

Grim's large hand held her down gently. He took out the ornate knife Malen had used on the shadow slave. He handed it to her. Malen reluctantly held it. It wasn't apparent before but now Malen could feel the power inside it. Strange whispers called out to her in the old tongue. Malen stared at the knife and was lost in the depth of the golden sheen of the blade. She was only slightly aware that someone was talking to her.

"We all wished that it were not true. The life of a Mother Crone is no joy. It is a lot to bear but even more so for one so young such as yourself,"

"You won't be alone though. You have friends and a ship full of loyal warriors to protect you," Grim said smiling encouragingly and placing a reassuring hand on her.

Malen frowned. The voices started to make sense in her head as she listened. It was saying something that she could not understand but nonetheless it made a strange sense. She started to fuss slightly under Grim's hand so he let go. Malen rose to her feet quickly and regretted it as the room spun about her. She ignored the nauseating sensation and quickly left the confines of the room. Malen groggily stumbled her way up towards the deck. She needed air and time to think.

As she finally made it to open air, Malen found herself in the midst of a ghost ship. No one was on deck. This was the result of so many casualties in their skirmish with the other clan. Malen made a sour face as she felt guilty. If she had not failed to fend off Yale then there would not have been so many deaths on her conscience. It was her fault…The heavy silence closed in on her and she regretted leaving her room. She noticed that the ornate knife was still clutched tightly I her hand. Frowning, she tucked it away inside her furs.

"You know you could just place him into someone else's care,"

"It would not be right. I saved him…or in his case claimed him…So he is my responsibility. Besides I have already asked, no one will take him,"

Malen looked about for the source of the voices and found that the deck was not as empty as she thought. Tal, Milla and her new charge, Fang, were gathered on the upper deck. Malen made her way to them. It seemed like the thing to do. As much as she wanted to be alone to think, it seemed that her want of distracting company was much more pressing.

"Down!" Milla said firmly as she pointed at her feet.

Fang dropped the blunt training knife at Milla's feet and backed off several stretches.

"You don't have to treat him like an animal. I'm sure he'll respond better if you spoke nicely," Tal objected.

"I tried. He understands what most people say but he won't act or do anything unless spoken to in a firm manner," Milla replied.

"Can't we just brainwash him to become more human? I mean this is almost too much to bear," Tal said watching as Fang playfully jumped about on his knuckles from his permanent squatting position.

"It is not that simple. Judging from the old scars on his body, he must have been treated and disciplined like an animal since childhood." Milla said picking up the knife at her feet.

"So you think they did more to him than just torture and starve him?" Tal asked almost disbelieving.

"Some scars cannot be seen for they hide inside the mind," Malen said as she approached them.

"Malen…Are you feeling better?" Milla inquired as she tossed the stick.

"In the presence of Fang I seem to feel more privileged than better," Malen said as she looked at Fang through pity-filled eyes.

"He deserves more than our pity," Tal said hearing the tone in Malen's voice.

Fang ran up to him and dropped the toy at his feet. Tal watched Fang as he backed up several stretches. As Tal watched him jump about on all fours, he was reminded of a Niphrian Ape from Aenir. Fang looked more like an ape than a human. His shaven head and his roughly chewed nails made him look subhuman. A truly pitiful sight. Yet one to be corrected and not pitied.

"I agree with Tal. A creature like Fang needs not our pity but re-education. He needs to become more human although I doubt that he will become entirely normal again. I sense that he possesses a loyal and subservient nature," Milla said picking up the toy.

"He is quite the fighter I hear. Do you think he was raised to like killing?" Malen asked.

"It would seem so. However, he never killed anyone during the battle. He simply beat them senseless and moved on. I would wager that he thought that all the fighting was one big game," Milla replied.

"Then perhaps there is some measure of human left in him," Malen said as she moved towards Fang.

Fang noticed her and suddenly whimpered slightly before cowering and scrambling to get behind Milla. Tal and Milla noticed the odd reaction and faced Malen.

"The last Crone he had was probably very cruel to him. Do not take it to heart. He simply doesn't know you," Milla explained as Malen raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"When you put it like that then it is not entirely unexpected and unusual," Malen said folding her arms.

"Speaking of unusual, where have you been? All anyone would tell us was that you were sick," Tal asked as he resumed play with Fang.

"I've not been sick…." Malen replied suspiciously. "When was the last time you saw me?"

"Three or four sleeps ago," Milla answered.

"What?! I've been passed out for that long?" Malen exclaimed.

"Passed out? Grim told us that you were sick and was not allowed to receive visitors because you needed rest,"

"You were misinformed. The last thing I remember was being brutally beaten to death by a shadow slave," Malen said.

The surprise and shock on Tal and Milla's face was unnerving enough to make Malen flinch.

"You were beaten up?" Tal asked in surprise.

"Shadow slave?" Milla asked her tone getting cautious.

Their mouths hung open as Malen retold what she remembered of the events that transpired back in Fendlir's room. Their expressions went from fear to worry then settled on concerned.

"So I was saved by Grim but I could not save Fendlir from being stabbed by my hands," Malen finished.

"Fendlir is still alive though, we saw her only an hour ago. She told us to take Fang out to the deck to get some exercise," Tal said "If what you say is true then how does she still live?"

"My memory of what happened after is hazy but logically I must have brought her back to the living," Malen said trying to recall images to her mind.

"That would explain it," Milla said.

"Are you referring to those lights again?" Tal asked.

"Lights?" Malen asked confused.

"For the past few sleeps, Milla has relentlessly been trying to convince me that there was something strange going on about the ship. She said she saw a strange white light in the corridors," Tal explained.

"It is not our ship. I simply thought that the last Crone must have spelled it somehow," Milla said irritated.

"You saw a strange light fading away below deck. You said it blinded you at one stage didn't you? Personally, I think it is your mind playing tricks on you. You hardly sleep now that you've been confined to the ship," Tal said.

"Someone has to guard the deck," Milla said stubbornly.

"Why does it have to be you?" Tal asked bitterly.

"Not this again! Tal I told you, when the others are out hunting, the ship is left unprotected, what if we were attacked again? Who would sound the alarm? Ever since I started to take extra shifts to guard the ship, you've done nothing but complain about my absence by your side,"

"Is it so wrong that I complain when I wake up finding Fang sleeping at my feet and you are not sleeping beside me?" Tal countered.

"Peace! Please!" Malen interrupted before things got out of hand.

"It is true we have sustained casualties from our last battle," Malen began slightly uneasily as she felt the guilt rise in her. "Our crew has dwindled in numbers but our clan lives on is that not enough for now? Instead of quarrelling over stretched resources, can we not enjoy the fact that we still live to rebuild what once was?"

A moment of silence passed as the two tried to come to grips with Malen's difficult but true words. Malen tried to sound as convincing as possible. It was true that they had to take on extra duties but the Clan, as a whole was more or less alive and happy about it.

"If it is sleep that you wish then I will offer to take your share of watches. You both look very tired," Malen offered.

"As enticing as that sounds, we are not fool enough to leave a Crone by herself to protect us while we enjoyed only a few hours rest," Milla said.

"Then with your permission I would use the services of your charge. He should be adequate protection to safeguard me," Malen said refereeing to Fang.

Milla looked down at Fang who was still huddled behind her.

"That would not be wise. Fang fears you. If he fears you then what use is he for your protection?" Tal said voicing Milla's concern.

"I'm sure that once he knows that I'm no threat to him, then he will be adequate protection. Besides, taking deck watch will give me time to find ways to re-educate Fang," Malen said thoughtfully.

Milla cocked an eyebrow in doubt but crouched down to Fang's level and stroked his face gently.

"Do you fear her?" Milla asked pointing to Malen.

Fang looked at a loss for answers. He must have known that Malen was not the same Crone his last master was but his fear of Crones was keeping him from finding out.

"Listen Fang. This is Malen. If you are nice to her and keep her from harm then she will play with you and feed you," Tal coaxed.

At the mention of play and the promise of food, Fang slowly became more willing. Malen took the opportunity and crouched. She offered a hand to Fang and he reluctantly moved towards her. Malen kept still made Fang come to her. When he was near enough to sniff her hand, she reached out slowly and stroked his bald head.

"Do you see Fang? You need not fear me. Come…Shall we play?" Malen asked picking up the toy knife.

Fang immediately moved back several stretches and bounced about in expectation. Malen tossed the knife towards him and he caught it as it zoomed past him. He ran back to Malen and dropped it at her feet. Malen turned to Milla and Tal to give them a sly look.

"Perhaps kindness is better than demands," she said moving along the deck to play some more.

Tal and Milla shared a look before they took their leave.

"Maybe Fang has decided he likes his new master," Milla said quietly so only Tal could hear.

"So you think she will be alright?" Tal asked.

"Only time shall tell. For now we must follow Fendlir's orders and make sure she is coping with her new position," Milla said moving away.

"It must be tough for her to accept," Tal said sympathetically.

"She will be fine. Look how well we survived. If we can do it then she can," Milla said as she rapped on Fendlir's quarters.

They entered as Grim answered the door.

"Is it done?" Fendlir asked.

"Down to every last detail," Tal reported.

"Good…We should give her time. However, we must be cautious. She is still young so she is open to outside influences. Her powers may have matured but she is still a child my many means. I trust you will look after her?" Fendlir asked.

"We always have," Tal replied.

Milla nodded before she hid a yawn.

"Get some rest. You both sat vigil beside Malen for a long time. I have not seen either of you sleep for more than an hour or so," Grim said ushering the two from the room.

"Fear not, I'll have my eyes on her when you do not," Grim said as he shut the door behind them.

Grim stood for a moment facing the doorway before he turned back to Fendlir.

"Whatever instructions Reigenlief left you must be done by now. Is there anything more?" Grim asked.

"How did you know this was her plan?" Fendlir asked slightly surprised "Did you read her message to me?" Fendlir asked darkly.

"Don't worry. I did not read the letter. Although I would wager that, it went something along the lines of an apology followed by instructions. It probably ended with a sentiment of guilt," Grim said casually.

"If I didn't know better, then I swear you read it," Fendlir said taking out the letter.

Grim chuckled "I knew her before the day she became a Mother Crone. We were friends before we became leader and loyal follower,"

"Then it is safe to tell you the rest of the letter," Fendlir said.

Without pausing, she went on to read the contents aloud.

"…_While I have left instructions on the fastest way to make Malen understand, I have not left instructions for you, my dear disciple, on how to cope with my actions. It must hurt you deeply to see my mantle passed on to another but believe me it was never my choice to choose whom my successor would be. Having said this, you must understand that the mantle is a difficult one and although it burdens me to tell you this way, it cannot be borne upon any one person. Therefore, you must make sure to see that Malen is taught well. She must be taken care of more than anyone else. If the choice should come to choose, then choose Malen. This I ask with a most heavy heart…Forgive me…" _

"That sounds like her," Grim said smiling as a moment of silence passed.

"I cast a spell on myself and I swore to look after all three of them. Did she know this before she wrote this letter?" Fendlir asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"She knew only what she saw in her visions. A Crone only has visions in her last circlings. Perhaps she knew and perhaps she did not. Don't take it too seriously. Reigenlief was always the most logical woman I have ever met. Her tactics lie in numbers and logic but we both know that it is not always logic that we must follow. I say that if a time does come to choose between them, then let your decision be made on what is best for them," Grim said as he gave Fendlir a comforting hug.

"Reigenlief mentioned to me once that the ice never left room for those who lead with their hearts. Now I see the future, it lies in the hands of those three and we both know where they are going. Reigenlief might not be the one to listen to this time. Perhaps it is time to do as you see fit. Reigenlief is ever always right," Grim said softly.

"…She was rarely ever wrong though…" Fendlir muttered.


	22. Fairiden the godess

**Chapter 21**

A white flowing gown embedded with flecks of violet sunstone hugged the very seductive form of the fair-skinned maiden. Her shocking olive green eyes analysed the dress with an intense scrutiny as she turned in front of her crystal mirror. As her delicate hands smoothed over her perfectly formed rump to smooth out any creases in the fabric, she was careful not to mark her freshly manicured nails on the hidden lace holes. Moving north she finally set to work on her bosom. Adjusting her mounds carefully, she made sure that they sat high in the bodice. A task that would have been easier had the corset not been so tight that it restricted her breathing.

After an arduous but careful adjustment, the goddess finally took a few paces back and viewed herself in her mirror. Reflecting back was the image of a very desirable woman of power. While her seductive and tone curves of her physique made themselves known under the wedding gown, it was not her most alluring feature. It was her eyes. They were piercing enough to snatch attention but not dominate. They were also a fair shade of green. Olive green to be exact. A shade that was not common amongst her people.

High ebony eyebrows framed her green depths. They were carefully groomed to make them arch at the corners. This was to make them look like the spread wings of a predator bird about to take flight. This added to her a sense of mystery and cunning. A feature that she hoped would make her intriguing. The idol frowned and raised a perfect eyebrow in self-scrutiny at her reflection. Something irritated her. Gazing over her perfect features with textbook analysis, she moved from the hem of her dress to her tightly bound pitch-black hair.

As perfect as she was made to look, there was still something that made her seem very business like. Thinking for a moment, she finally realised that it was her hair. It was slicked back and tied up in a spiked bun held in place with a long and ornate golden hairpin. The woman turned her head left and right to look at the hairpin. The hairpin looked ordinary enough but it was actually a weapon that she had been trained to use. The razor sharp edge of the three-inch blade was for her protection but it was also the very thing that made her less desirable. It had to come out. Her goal to seduce could still be attained with the hairpin but she had no room for errors.

"So be it," she said in frustration as she carefully slid it out.

Her hair fell and unravelled like a river over the defined and tone curves of her exposed back. As it fell it released an enticingly sweet scent. Shaking her head, she shook away the stiff hold of the holding ointments and freed the one natural gift that she possessed besides her eyes. As she looked at her reflection she finally smiled. Perfectly white teeth dazzled as she appreciated the way she now looked.

It was finally complete. She looked every inch like the bride fit to be Empress. The door to her private quarters opened and a haughty man sauntered through. A frown of displeasure replaced the dazzling smile as the woman noticed who it was. His pious profile and the straight-backed posture gave it away instantly. It that were not enough then the sun splayed emblem pinned to his coat would clear away any doubt as to his identity.

"Don't you ever knock?" growled the woman.

"I see that you are ready," said the man ignoring the contemptuous reception.

The woman decided to play the same card and ignored the rude intruder. She instead started to turn and view her hair in the mirror. The man watched her play with her hair with the same self-righteous gaze he entered with.

"Your hair should be tied up. It is improper for a bride to splay her hair in public. Such a display may only be shown to the private audience of your bedchamber," said the man with a slick voice.

The woman gave the man a conceited glance before she turned back to her reflection and spoke with an arrogant and mocking tone.

"Yes. I suppose it would be prudent to do as you say since you would be the master on etiquette and ceremonial affairs but I would not be presumptuous to state clearly that the art of seduction is far beyond your reach,"

The man maintained his expression but the air about him darkened slightly.

"Perhaps…I suppose that is the main reason I chose you to play this role in this farce but may I _remind _you of whom you speak to," he replied in a hidden insidious tone.

The woman finally turned and faced him. Her face was set in the mask she was trained to wear. It was an emotionless expression that she was taught to wear when she felt a strong emotion. In this instance, she was trying hard to mask her irritation. The man was acting far too sanctimonious for her liking.

"You maybe Light Vizier but may I _remind _you why you chose me," she countered in her ill masked conceited tone.

"You were chosen because you are whore. A dispensable nobody."

"Wrong. I was chosen because you saw my talents in the arts of lying and acting," she countered.

"Yes…Necessary tools for survival in your profession I understand," said the Light Vizier in an attempt to insult the woman.

"Tools," she agreed openly. "Make no mistake I know very well to whom I speak which is why I think it about time you understand whom you are speaking to," she said haughtily.

"I know why I'm here. Even before the months of etiquette training and secret planning. I am here to become your puppet. Once I have the Emperor's attention and make him my husband, you plan to use me to influence his decisions,"

The man was silent and his expression not changed yet the rapidly darkening air about him was becoming vastly dangerous. Yet the woman was not fearful of it. She was actually thriving off it. She knew that she had his attention now. That was her intention.

"Now. Consider for a moment what you have done. You have chosen a supposedly ignorant whore from the ranks of the underfolk, as you said a nobody. You've trained her to become nobility, basically a polite liar. Then you've trained her to defend herself emotionally, physically and mentally. You've also bestowed a Spiritshadow upon her. In short, you've made her into a weapon,"

"You're point?" asked the man quickly losing patience.

"You've made me your own worse enemy. I know your plans and I'm completely capable of speaking my mind,"

"A trait you could do without," muttered the Vizier.

"A trait you now _wish_ I could do without," she corrected haughtily.

The Vizier's eyes narrowed. That was the only warning before he delivered his anger swiftly and without warning. The back of his hand found her cheek before she could react. While she swayed slightly, she was not knocked off her feet. The Vizier was irked at this. He was a man and larger than this arrogant slave. Why did she not topple?! The whore recovered and gave him a smile that unnerved him.

"Did you think to send me sprawling across the room?" she asked openly mockingly.

She lifted the hem of her dress and reveal two dark hands wrapped around her legs. The spiritshadow had held her in place. The Vizier let out a short breath through his nostrils.

"You think that is clever? You are a whore and you will be nothing more than that no matter how much you want to cover up that fact. Nevertheless, do you think yourself witty just because you can command that spiritshadow? I gave you that spiritshadow! That means I control you not the other way around!"

The Vizier shot a yellow ray at the spiritshadow and it convulsed in fits of pain. The woman doubled over and let out a painful cry. As she shook and groaned in pain, the Vizier broke out into a sadistic grin.

"I am your master. I trained you like the animal that you are! You are lower than a slave. A slave would not turn around and bite the hand that fed and educated it. Now. If you want the torture to stop then beg. Beg your master to stop!"

The glee in his voice was unmistakeable. The woman looked up at the sadistic man and saw the face that she had seen on many occasions when she was a whore. Men always wanted domination over a woman. They saw intelligent women as a threat. Therefore, they set out to prove their superiority through their only true means of power. Brute force,

The pain intensified as her silence continued. She screamed in pain as she clutched her stomach. It felt like her spirit shadow was being slowly ripped from her. Before the pain became too much, she gave in.

"_For now I must surrender,"_ she thought.

"Master please stop! I beg you please stop," she said through gritted teeth.

The pain stopped but the phantom feeling of the pain remained.

"Let this be a warning to you. Before you think of being clever again, think back to this moment and know who you serve. You are a nobody…No…you are an animal. A trained animal that performs tricks taught to it by its master. Now. Clean yourself up and get ready. His highness should be arriving any day now,"

With that he left and closed the door behind him leaving his pet to wallow in anger and humiliation. Waiting in the shadows of the corridor, was another man. Tall and mysterious, his hood hung over his head like a cowl hiding him in the shadows to which he felt most at home. He watched as the Light Vizier stormed from the puppet's quarters with a gleeful look.

From the way he was swaggering, the dark figure assumed that he had inflicted some kind of torture on the poor slave girl. The man was no stranger to torture but unlike the Light Vizier, he did not take pleasure in inflicting it on others. The Light Vizier walked right past the hooded figure and didn't even notice him. The dark man stepped from the shadows and watched the Vizier stroll around a corner and disappear. The hooded man stood there and waited to make certain that the Light Vizier did not return before he slipped silently into the woman's room.

He entered quietly and found the woman splayed on her bed and crying mutely into her arms. The hooded figure watched for a long time as the woman cried her sorrows and humiliation. Her spiritshadow noticed him and was about to alert its charge when the man waved a hand. The air about the shadow hummed and shook slightly before the shadow went into a peaceful calm. The woman having decided that she cried enough, sat up slowly and wiped away her tears with one hand while she clutched and rubbed her still aching stomach.

It wasn't until the dark figure moved that she finally noticed him standing at the end of her bed.

"Who are you?!" she asked clearly alarmed.

"No one of consequence," said the man in a cool even tone.

"What are you doing here? No one is allowed inside my quarters. You will be executed for this," she threatened.

"I doubt that," he said just as calm as before.

A silence stretched as the woman tried to make out his features under the hood. All she saw was a strong and chiselled jaw. Glancing down at the man's unusual black cloak, she tried hard to remember where she had seen him before.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated but this time with more curiosity than anger in her voice.

"I've come to see the progress the Light Vizier has made in shaping you," in his eerie calm voice.

"So you've come to laugh at me? You've come to humiliate me further?" she asked getting angry again.

The man noticed tears falling from her beautiful olive green eyes. They were no longer tears of sorrow but tears of outrage and fear.

The man didn't reply. Instead he walked around the room and inspected things. He walked in front of the large vanity mirror and stopped there for a moment before moving on. To the vanity desk. He picked up and toyed with a few of the woman's beautifying equipment before he opened a draw and looked inside.

"What are you doing?! Get away from there!" she yelled as she rose to her feet, tears still streaming.

The man closed the draw and moved onto her wardrobe. He stopped in front of it and looked at it. The woman followed him with a steely and confused gaze. The man was acting strangely but she was torn by her rage and curiosity. She didn't know whether to throw the man out or to let him go about his business. Silence it seemed was the only course of action she took.

The man held up a hand to the closet door and splayed his fingers. The wardrobe shook and hummed slightly and a moment later something that looked squirmy and dark oozed out from the bottom of the closet. It dripped to the floor and made a puddle. The man looked down at the puddle and experimentally tapped it with a foot. The puddle didn't move. Reaching into his sleeve for a golden flask, the man crouched and unstoppered the flask before placing it near the puddle.

The pool of dark liquid slowly crawled into the flask. When it was nearly in the flask, the woman heard a slight urgent cry come from the puddle but before she could confirm it, the man stoppered the flask and quickly tucked it back under his robes. He then turned to her and moved closer. As he stood in front of her, he noticed that he dwarfed her by a few inches. He looked down into defiant but fearful eyes.

He lifted a hand to her face and she flinched. He stopped his hand but didn't remove it. When she recovered he moved again this time she did not flinch but she was wary of his gloved hand. He cupped a hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. The woman, surprised by the intrusive but gentle gesture, let him continue wiping away her tears. He did so in silence. When there were no more tears left he spoke.

"No more tears. You have no need of them," he said in his calm voice.

The woman's eyes widened as she remembered him. Before the Light Vizier had taken her from the underfolk levels, she had been in a rough relationship with a fellow underfolk. She thought he was the one she could love and trust for the rest of her life. However, when he turned her over to the whorehouse slum, her heart broke. He had sold her into slavery.

It was after the first few weeks of sleeping with strangers did she vow never to waste tears. Instead she vowed to harden her heart and to seek revenge. Her plans for vengeance did not come to fruition since she was taken away as the Light Vizier's favourite. The night the Vizier took her to his bed, she vowed once again not to shed tears. She remembered sitting in the dark room waiting for the Light Vizier chanting her vow over and over aloud.

When the Light Vizier entered she thought she saw a dark figure leave. The dark figure was the man who now stood before her.

"Who are you?" she asked as he ushered her to sit on her bed.

The man knelt on one knee in front of her and took her small delicate hands within his large gloved hands. His head was level with her stomach now that he was on one knee but there was still an over bearing presence about him.

"I'm no one of consequence," he said.

"What do you mean? What do you want?" she asked confused.

The man was silent. He stared supposedly blankly at her stomach. He made no move to answer so she slowly went to unmask him. He quickly seized her hand. She didn't flinch. She knew that gesture. It was one of fear. She had done it countless times before. To think that a man as commanding as this was fearful to unmask himself to her of all people seemed a ridiculous notion but it was happening.

Decidedly, the man thought that kneeling was a bad idea and stood. He towered over her now that she was sitting but he moved away as she gave him an odd look.

"Such strange behaviour for such a gentle man. Might I know your name stranger?" she asked.

The man didn't answer instead he stood there in silence simply staring at her. The woman tilted her head but now had a look of amusement on her face. She leaned back on her bed propped up by her arms just watching him. He looked at the door and then back at her seductive charms. He moved towards the door with so little hesitation that the woman almost missed it.

"Wait! If you will not give me your name then I shall give you mine. It's Fairiden. If this is the last time that we meet then please remember it well. If it is not then I look forward to knowing your name," she said reaching out for him.

The figure stopped. He turned and gave her one last look before he spoke.

"I'm no one of consequence…" he said slowly "…However you are someone special. Continue to do as you were trained to do but remember. No more tears." he said before he turned to leave.

He stopped as he reached for the door handle. He turned around whilst rummaging for something under his robes. In the moment he found what he was looking, Fairiden found her answer. A silver pendant twinkled and drew her attention as the man pulled forth a ring. The silver pendant was shaped as a crescent moon. It was the symbol of the Dark Vizier. He tossed the ring to Fairiden and she caught it with both hands. She looked at the gift and saw that it was a small ruby set in a gold filigree band.

"Keep it with you always. It will protect you from the Light Vizier's torture so long as your resolve is as hard as this gem," he said.

"A ruby? Why not give me a sunstone? Would I not fair better with a real stone?" she asked doubting the power of such a trinket.

The Dark Vizier scoffed in amusement.

"Sunstones aren't the only stones with power within their depths. It's simply a matter of drawing out the potential," he said before turning to leave.

"Remember. No more tears," he said closing the door behind him.

Fairiden stared at the door for a long time before she looked at the ruby in her palm. It didn't look like it housed any power. She tried to call forth power from it as she would a sunstone but nothing happened. Raising an eyebrow in thought, she pondered the Dark Vizier's words.

"_Keep it with you always. It will protect you from the Light Vizier's torture so long as your resolve is as hard as this gem…Remember. No more tears…"_

Slipping the ring on her finger amongst the other rings she held her hand out and admired the artisanship but the riddle was stuck in her head. What could the he have meant?


	23. Lasting memories

**Chapter 22**

Quiet and uneventful. That was how Tal and Milla could describe their last days on the ice. The only thing they were permitted to do was either train or attend a hunt. If they went anywhere else then they were followed by a hand of bodyguards. Needless to say, the only time they had any privacy was when they were sleeping or when they were bathing at the Smoking Mountains.

Their companion, Malen, wasn't having much luck with privacy either. Now that she was proclaimed Mother Crone, she was rarely left to roam by herself. Having an entourage of guards didn't bother her as much as it annoyed Tal and Milla though. It must have been because Crones were used to depending on others to protect them.

Fang, now in Malen's permanent employ, rarely left her side. While he still retained his usual subservient manner, he was learning to become more human. Under Malen's constant tutelage, he was even able to speak a few words in the common tongue. From time to time, Milla and Tal went to check on Fang's progress. They were amazed at how much he was learning. In the quarter that they remained on the Far Raider's ship, the pair were lucky enough to have Ebbitt visit them.

The old man was a nomad. He came and left as he pleased. His stories of his expeditions on the Ice and the Icecarls was fast becoming a passion that Tal was increasingly becoming more interested in. Ebbitt's voyages also gave him access to rumours about everything. So when he showed up several days after their battle, he was relieved to see that his nephew was still breathing.

"These are uncertain times," he said to Tal as they sat down to eat.

"I guess my presence has been causing a few ripples amongst the Ice dwellers," Tal said.

"A ripple is putting it mildly. It's becoming increasingly difficult to evade you in conversation nowadays. It's a topic that is debated heatedly amongst the clans," Ebbitt said tearing into a chunk of meat.

"I had no idea that we were that popular," Milla said as she joined them and handed a flask of vitska to Ebbitt.

"My dear, you are now more popular than the exploits of your ancestors," Ebbitt said before taking a swig of the alcohol.

"If we are this unavoidable on the Ice I wonder what type of reception we will receive at the castle," Milla said pensively.

"I daresay it'll mimic the actions out here on the ice," Ebbitt said.

"Perhaps…" Tal said "…The Chosen are not as open with their intentions as the Icecarls. Although we would have a simpler time at the castle if they were as forthcoming as we wished them to be,"

"From my dealing with your people, I have noticed that they seem to be divided," Milla said adding her comments.

"They are. The Chosen have leaders much like your Crones. This young one here is the supreme leader so his decisions influence the moot but he can be overruled if they decided to vote against a particular decision," Ebbitt informed Milla.

"If you are their leader why do you not simply find the ones who oppose you and be rid of them?" Milla asked Tal.

"It's not as simple as that. The Chosen gain power through the amount of support they muster. Within the hierarchy of the castle are powerful family's that have been hording wealth and influence for generations. Overthrowing them is not the answer. If we were to rid their leaders their influence will only increase since they will serve as martyrs," Tal explained.

"The hierarchy is as follows," Ebbitt said clearing his throat "First come the backbone of the whole society, the Underfolk or Freefolk as they're now called. They work and serve the Chosen who outrank them, mainly those who belong to a coloured order,"

"Red, yellow, orange, blue, green then violet," Tal added.

"You have seven towers. Why do you only have six orders?" Milla asked.

"The other tower is for the Underfolk and maintenance crews and their equipments. It is also the place where we farm our food and replenish our water," Tal explained.

"A whole tower dedicated to slaves…" Milla mused.

"…Moving on past the orders are our governing bodies. I'm not sure what changes Tal has made to them but as I remember, there were three governing bodies. The Houses, the Viziers and the Spectrum," Ebbitt continued.

"I haven't made any changes to the way the ruling Houses govern but I have asked them to give me their support which was another way of saying that I was their Emperor so they had to obey me. They continue to do so the last time I checked," Tal said.

"I can't imagine The House of Sanguine to be very co operative with any changes you've made to the old regime," Ebbitt mused.

"That's why their House no longer exists," Tal said darkly.

"Eh? What was that? How?" Ebbitt asked in shock.

"They refused to co operate in anyway and they rallied together like minded people and tried to overthrow me. After their attempts to kill me failed, I decided to go and negotiate one last time. They were waiting to ambush me,"

"Knowing you as I do, you probably went there alone," Milla said with a slight peal of admiration in her one.

"Regrettably I did," Tal said pausing to think about the fateful day, "…It was a blood bath…" Tal went on before Ebbitt probed him.

The others paused. No one present was a stranger to combat or violence but from the way Tal was speaking, they could tell that it was his first time killing. Incidental or on purpose, killing for the first time was never easy to deal with.

"What of the other governing bodies? What changes did you make with them?" Milla asked moving on with the lecture.

"Nothing much really. The Spectrum has always been in existence since the Veil was put in place. They exist for the sole purpose of keeping it active. The Spectrum is also a family thing. The seven keystone holders pass their keystones to their spouses. Who they pass it to is their decision," Tal explained.

"I don't know all the keystone holders but I know that you are one. Your father is the orange keystone holder and Lokar is the red keystone guardian. Do you have enemies in the Spectrum?" Milla asked.

"No…I have always said to them that the Spectrum have a higher purpose than the ones of any governing body. While the Spectrum wields no real authority and its members are kept anonymous, we all agree that the Veil must take precedence before any other quarrels they have," Tal said before adding as an after thought "Lokar is dead by the way,"

"What happened to her?" Ebbitt asked tentatively.

"Sushin trapped her within her keystone for a long time until I freed her. She must have been driven mad. Not long after order was restored in the castle I heard that she was found dead in her bathroom. It looked like she had gouged her eyes out too…Poor woman…" Tal said sadly thinking back to the time he had spent with her in Aenir.

"Who has taken up her stone?" Milla asked.

"That's the sad part. Lokar had no family aside from Jarnil so no successor could be named," Tal said taking a quick swig of Vitska.

"Where is the stone now?" Ebbitt asked.

"I've entrusted the keystone to my Dark Vizier. I told him that he should give it to anyone that he see fit to take up the duty," Tal replied.

"You think it wise to trust someone who has the title Dark Vizier?" Ebbitt asked.

"I trust him with my life. I must admit that he is quite a mystery to me at times but I feel that I can trust him more than I can trust his counterpart," Tal replied.

"What is a Vizier?" Milla asked.

"Someone who handles the Emperors affairs. The Light Vizier, Bartian, is responsible for the organisations of ceremonies and all things that have to do with anything in the public eye. Whilst the Dark Vizier is responsible for handling my more secret affairs," Tal explained.

"I cannot imagine that the task of Emperor is easy if you must have two people to see to your affairs," Milla mused.

"It's no more difficult than being War Chief," Tal said sharing a private glance with Milla which meaning was lost on Ebbitt.

After a moment passed, Ebbitt decided that he had best leave. His sleigh was prepped. His belly was full and his mind was at ease. He took his leave and left Tal and Milla to their own devices.

"You know Milla…I have been dreading the day that I must return to the castle," Tal said waving his farewell to Ebbitt who rode off into the mist.

"You've survived the Ice for almost a circling. You've seen battle and hunted selski and even survived an attack of perwal. Why do your fear your own people?" Milla asked.

"It's not they whom I dread…" Tal said looking out over the Ice as his eyes glazed in thought.

"You speak of someone in particular?" Milla asked.

Tal nodded. Milla sidled up next to him and wrapped herself about him. It was no longer a strange thing to do for Milla. A while ago, she had a very big problem with such intimacy but now it was but a distant memory. The idea was unsettling and yet very comforting. So much had happened in a circling on the Ice. Malen had been chosen to be Mother Crone, Milla had come to understand the purpose and the importance of serving the maiden within her and Tal had kept his promise to become the man she could come to love.

Thinking along these lines, Milla turned Tal to face her and saw the hesitation in his eyes. It wasn't fear that he was feeling. It was apprehension. He was thinking of someone that he didn't want to meet and she knew who it was.

"All I want is to be in your arms. Can't I just stay out on the Ice with you? I'm sure they won't miss me in the castle. I guess they'd even be pleased with the idea," Tal chuckled.

Milla gave him a secretive smile that only he could recognise. It started with as slight rising of her eyebrows. Then the mirth crept into her eyes where they stayed. It didn't reach her lips though. It never did. Then again, it was quite pointless because Tal would always kiss her at that point. Tal moved slowly towards her lips and found the soft plump lips slightly wind chaffed. He set to work moistening them and found himself lost in the wonderful labour.

Milla moaned quietly but freely. She had no trouble in expressing herself now. Tal loved the fact that she had become more malleable in that sense. It meant that Tal had achieved his goal. He loved her hopelessly not because she was perfect but because she wasn't. She was just as troubled as he was. He was the Emperor and she was the influential War Chief. They both were in positions of power and they both had to rise to challenges beyond their years. They had greatness thrust upon them and while they made mistakes in all shapes and sizes, they came out victorious.

Milla's grip around Tal's neck tightened as she sank slightly. Tal could feel her knees quiver and start to buckle. Tal knew that this was what she did when she was feeling pleasure. Tal, now motivated to help her on, let his arms fall to her hips and from there he tighten his grip and held her up gently.

"Thanks," she said slightly quivering.

Tal parted and gazed into her wanting eyes. She wanted more but Tal could see that the deck of the ship was no place for it.

"Let's go to the Smoking Mountains. We'll be free to do as we please there," Tal suggested.

Milla nodded and before to long they were riding a sleigh towards the hot springs. The trip there was short as the rising anticipation grew to a peak. They were slow about it as they both agreed mutually not to rush their last hours on the ice. They wanted it to be a memorable experience.

When they finally happened across the largest pool in the caverns, Milla drew Tal along the edge of the pool with her fingertips. She halted and turned on Tal. Slowly she kissed him. Tal followed suit and felt the pleasure of her lips playing enticingly over his lips. She slowly unlaced herself and dropped her furs and her guard. Tal, having been duped into the kiss, wasn't aware that she was already half exposed.

Tal couldn't help but smile at her distractive skills as Milla kept his attention glued to her lips and not her bosom. Feeling inferior, he decided that it was time that he catch up and show her a thing or two. He let his hands slip around her bare waist and as his fingertips brushed the small of her back, she gasped slightly. That was the spot that she was most ticklish. Goosebumps rose as he continued to move his fingertips over her fair skin slowly turning her so that she was facing away from him.

While he trailed kisses down her neck and caused pleasurable goosebumps to rise once more, Tal stripped his furs as quickly as he could. A task slightly more troublesome in Icecarl furs than Chosen robes. Eventually he removed them without Milla noticing. He turned her to face him and that secret smile appeared as she looked over Tal's fit body.

Tal knelt before Milla and helped her remove the rest of her furs. Tal purposefully went slowly to increase her anticipation. He could tell that she was already prepared for their intimate embrace as he noticed the wet trickle running down her thigh. Smiling mischievously, he licked the trail dry back to the source.

"Not yet," he said smiling up at her.

Milla cupped his face and bent to kiss him. Tal only let her kiss him for but a moment before he hoisted her from her feet unexpectedly. Cradling her in his arms, Tal walked proudly towards the pool and moved down the naturally formed steps. He came to a halt as the water came to his hip. He gently lowered Milla into the water and began to wash her lovingly. He began with her back, scrubbing tentatively with his tongue. Milla shuddered slightly as he reached the small spot where she was sensitive. Tal doubled his efforts and moved to the front of her delicious body.

"Tal this is not fair. Why not let me take over?" Milla whispered.

"I'm not done," he said smiling simply as he took her in his arms and laid her back gently on the steps in the shallows.

Tal moved his tongue over every aspect of his lover. He wanted to taste her and to take into his mind every curve, every nook and cranny and every scar she had. He kissed the old scar just below her naval and she laughed as he concentrated on that area boldly. He moved down past her naval and went in between the valley of her legs. He moved his tongue back and forth, up, down, and found her taste far more desirable than he thought. He consumed himself in her wonderful taste. Milla gasped and let out a moan as he found her weak spot. Her southern lips twitched slightly and she stopped him.

"Enough Tal…Please…You'll bring me to the peak point if you keep going," she said taking his head in her hands and gently moving to reverse their positions.

"Let me explore you…" she said kissing him gently.

Tal kept his arms wrapped around her and returned the kiss with fervour. Milla's skills of distraction hit him once more as he felt her hand running up and down his shaft. He let out a slight peep as he realised too late that she had him hard already. Tal blushed slightly. He thought he could resist her charms at least a bit longer.

"Tal…I'm a lucky woman…" she whispered in his ear as she leaned over and dangled her breasts over his face.

Tal gently teased her pink pebbles with his tongue, felt them warm and harden under his flicking. Milla gasped and moaned freely and increased her rubbing speed on his hardened phallus. Tal could no longer hold his load and came hard. His seeds spilt and covered her hand. Tal stopped his foreplay and held Milla at arms length. He looked away feeling embarrassed. Used her unsoiled hand to make him face her. She smiled her secret smile and kissed him encouragingly.

"There is no need to be like that Tal," she said in an intimate whisper.

"I'm sorry…It's my first time with a woman…"he said going a slight shade of pink.

Milla waded out into the middle of the pool and dove under. She came back up and moment later completely drenched. She washed her hands and waded back to Tal. But this time she didn't mount him. Instead, she drew up head level to his limp stick. She splashed water onto it cleaned it off.

"This is my first time with a man…" she admitted before she went down on him.

Tal felt extreme pleasure shoot up his body electrifying his limbs and give him back a second wind. The blood rushed to both his heads and he felt ready for more. Milla's head bobbed up and down and Tal could barely find the control to sit upright and run his hands through her wet blonde locks.

Milla came up for a breath but continued to keep the pressure up with her hand. She released Tal's manhood and watched it throb and grow on its own. Milla watched it with interest since this was the first time she had seen one up close. Tal suddenly became very shy under her intense scrutiny that his swollen phallus began to droop slightly. Having noticed this Milla went back to work but this time with her breasts. Tal was once again amazed at her level of skill for someone who was claimed to be inexperienced.

"Where did you learn these skills?" Tal asked as he felt the blood rush back into his shaft.

"The maiden within has taught me many things this past circling," she replied as she rotated her bosom around Tal's hot stick.

Tal placed a hand on her shoulder and signalled for her to stop. He was ready.

"Are you ready to go on?" Tal asked.

She nodded and mounted him once again to give him a deep loving kiss before Tal wrapped an arm around her waist and one behind her neck to support it. He leaned her back into the shallow water and made sure to keep her head supported with his arm.

"Ready?" he asked as he positioned himself over her hips.

Milla nodded as she looked deep into her lover's eyes and saw the trust that reflected from deep within. Tal smiled and kissed her before he slowly lowered himself into her southern lips. Milla gasped sharply under his kiss and Tal parted to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright? Should I stop?" Tal asked concerned.

Milla had small indiscreet tears forming at the corner of her eyes that Tal noticed now that he was so close to her. She shook her head and drew her legs up to wrap around Tal's hips securely. Tal saw the physical pain he was causing to her but she didn't want to stop so he slowly went on. Milla fussed about in his embrace and finally arched her back and moaned in a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

The sound aroused Tal even more than he thought he could be. He began to move his hips faster and set out to make her cry out repeatedly until the moan of pain ceased to exist. Tal grunted softly with the effort to hold back his seed as he increased his speed once again. Milla was crying aloud now. The sound of pain was gone and it was replaced with a repeated shout of his name.

"Oh Tal!" she exclaimed.

Tal felt the walls of her womanhood close and tighten around his manhood and he instinctively knew that something was coming. Tal was close to ejaculating but he forced himself to hold back until Milla had peaked.

"Tal! I'm close!" she said breathlessly.

"So am I!" he replied as he felt Milla tighten her arms around him.

Milla clawed uncontrollably at is back as she tried to tighten her embrace around him. Tal was doing his best to please her and she couldn't help but feel a sense of deeper love for him for being so considerate since he could have climaxed before her. Milla's feelings exploded into one huge rush and the river that she had always dreamed about within the maiden's mind came forth from her loins.

She groaned with pleasure and called out Tal's name. Tal could no longer hold off the huge tide crashing through his shaft. In one pure moment of innocence, he let out a cry as Milla screamed her excitement. They both arched and felt one another's love juices mix. Tal collapsed over Milla in exhaustion and Milla kept her grip around Tal as she let the endless ripples of pleasure take her for the longest trip of pleasure she had ever experienced.

"Milla…I love you," Tal whispered as he tried to get his breathing to calm.

"My love has always been yours too," she replied through waves of ebbing pleasure.

Tal removed himself from her and held her in his arms as he sat up on the stone steps. Milla's face was flushed and he could tell that she was still glowing from the lingering waves of pleasure.

"How did I do?" he asked already seeing the answer in her face.

"You did wonderfully…As I said before, I'm a lucky woman…" she whispered.

Tal smiled at the reply and felt his ego boost to new heights. Tal let his eyes wonder curiously over Milla's body and found a small trickle of blood flowing from her vagina. Tal wiped up a trickle and looked at Milla in concern.

"It's normal Tal. Some women bleed during their first time. It is something akin to woman's circling. We bleed and ache but the pain leaves there after. Don't concern yourself with it," Milla said kissing his forehead reassuringly.

From her nearness, Tal could smell her sweat. He found it intoxicating and as her scent fill him, he felt the blood rush to his southern head. Milla noticed something hot and hard rubbing her thigh. She looked down and found that Tal wanted more.

"My, my…You certainly do not lack stamina. Come let us explore new horizons," she said roughly pushing Tal onto his back.

She gave him an open mischievously smile and she laughed sweetly before she took charge and continued to make new and private memories of their last days on the Ice.


	24. Asassination attempt

**Chapter 23**

The time had finally come to return to the Castle of Seven Towers. It sat on the top of the Mountain of Light like a sentinel standing tall and proud impervious to wind and snow. From their vantage point, Milla, Tal and Malen felt insignificant before the bright and interwoven towers.

Each of them stared at the castle from the stern of their ship. They had anchored at the bottom of the Mountain of Light and were awaiting a small escort to take them to the Ruin Ship before going on to the castle. Milla watched the glowing lights of the castle flickering slowly with a foreboding feeling. She watched as the lights of the towers shone with the hue of their order. She was imagining what it would be like to live in such a bright place for a circling. Her last experience was not the best of circumstances to observe the castle.

Tal was thinking along the same lines. He hadn't thought about what kind of reception he would get upon his return to the castle. Was he to be received with forced happiness? Tal couldn't bear the thought of having to greet his officials with forced smiles. He knew all to well the harsh instructions he had left in place with his Viziers. Looking back, he had given the orders in quite a state of unrest.

Aside from the affairs of the castle, the ordeal with his father occupied his thoughts and gave him a sense of dread. What was he to do when he came back to the castle? Was he to ignore his family? While the castle's affairs were easy to deal with, Tal was completely stumped as to what he was to do in regards to his family. Either way, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to deal with. It was regrettable but what was done was done. He simply had to deal with the consequences as they came.

Tal looked at Milla's expression and saw the hidden apprehension in her face. Tal slowly crept his hand over to squeeze hers. She didn't look at him but she returned the tentative gesture. The only thing he wanted was to get through the year with Milla suitably pleased with the ways of the Chosen. If she was happy with the way things worked in the castle then she could at least appreciate and understand the way Tal had lived for the first ignorant half of his life.

All he had to do was show her the joys of living in the castle. Granted it was not going to be easy with his work piled up for a whole year. The thought of all those request scrolls piled on his desk was enough to make him groan. He rubbed his wrist as a familiar phantom ache began to twitch at his wrist from signing thousands of scrolls. It was not going to be easy to find free time to spend with Milla but he knew that he had to make it work somehow.

While Tal's spirit was that of dread, Malen's was akin to such feelings but her feelings of apprehension were mixed with fear and repeated reminders of confidence. Her ordeal was not of the castle but of thoughts of the Crone Moot that she had been told were gathered to meet her at the Ruin Ship. While Fendlir had told her not to worry, she couldn't help but sense a tide of trouble heading her way.

What they wanted of her was kept confidential. She didn't like the fact that they were being secretive. It only goaded Malen to think of thoughts that she never usually thought. Thoughts and images of interrogations plagued her dreams when she slept and while she was awake, she saw visions of the moot blaming her for Reigenlief's death. Malen saw Tal and Milla holding hands and wished for a companion whom she could love and trust. In her direst hour, Malen couldn't help but feel alone.

"There they are," Malen said noticing the green moth lanterns coming out of the shadows of the cliff.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I see a lot of spears for a supposed escort," Tal said noticing that the shield maidens were heavily armed more than usual.

"They would probably say that it is for our protection," Milla said squinting "I recognise no friendly face amongst them," she surmised.

"Mother Crone, Tal, Milla. We will be glad to accompany you," said a hand of Far Raider friends.

"Ours thanks…" Malen said as she saluted, "However we will go on alone. Have the ship ready to cast off at a moments notice. I do not believe that we will be staying at the Ruin Ship for long," Malen ordered.

The hands gave each other a worried glance before saluting and running off to carry out the orders.

"Only three and twenty circlings and you are already barking orders as the hard bitten Mother Crone. How does it feel?" Milla asked lightly as she looped an arm around Malen's.

"It'll have to grow on me. I'm not entirely sure that was the right decision. I trust you will keep me safe until we part ways at the Ruin Ship?" Malen asked her friends.

"With our lives," Tal said beaming a reassuring smile before taking her other arm.

Together they assembled in front of the mast where a crowd had gathered to see the three of them off. Amongst them was Fendlir. She stepped forward and gave them each a blessing for safety before departing words of caution.

"Look after each other. Malen will need your support until she is once again amongst friends at the Ruin Ship," Fendlir said handing Tal his sunstone.

"Are you sure you will be able to see on the Ice without this? I'm sure I can split it for you," Tal offered.

"We have survived worse. The Emperor will need his weapon if he is to survive his people. Half a stone is not the same as a full stone," Fendlir answered.

Tal nodded as guilty feeling gnawed in the pit of his stomach as he pushed the keystone ring back onto his left ring finger.

"Milla…Your journey is not yet over. While you have made peace with your forgotten self, it will not be enough in the trials ahead. Seek out your feelings, as much you would lock them away. Sometimes it is right to follow your heart instead of your head," Fendlir said kissing her forehead in a motherly fashion.

"Malen, Reigenlief's death was not your fault. Do not burden yourself with what she chose for herself. They say we cannot choose when we are born but can choose the manner of our passing. Reigenlief was always a headstrong mentor as well as a true Icecarl. The glory and valour she has shown us will assure her just rewards in Valhalla," Fendlir said handing Malen the token of her Mother Crone status.

"Show this to the moot before you answer any of their questions. This will make them at least listen to you and take you seriously," Fendlir added before kissing her forehead and sending the trio to meet with their escort.

The three clapped their knuckles in sincere salute and bade farewell to their family and friends before they met with the heavily armed and scary women who were to be their protection up to the Ruin Ship.

"Greetings. I am Galah. My hand and I are here under orders to see that you reach the Ruin Ship unharmed," said the leader of the hand.

Milla stiffened slightly at the curt greeting. Her face went stiff and a slight frown appeared on her brow. Judging from Milla's reaction to the curt salutation, Tal guessed that even Icecarls had a standard for etiquette. While the initial welcome was cold, there was no rise in tempers or hostilities. Milla kept her hand on the hilt of her sword but didn't move to draw it. A fact Malen was grateful to see. The gesture was not lost on Galah though. She eyed Milla coldly and analysed her with an overly harsh gaze.

"Then lead on," Tal said stepping in before things got out of hand.

The leader looked at Tal with the same intensity in her glare but something in her eyes crumbled in her as Tal matched her glower. Galah made hand signals and her hand disappeared into the snow as they went into a surrounding formation with Tal, Milla and Malen at their center.

"Move out!" Galah yelled.

At her command, the group moved forward and onto a path that led towards the Ruin Ship. Milla kept her eyes moving as she tried to keep track of their hidden protectors when she looked slightly frustrated, Tal realised that she couldn't see all of them. Whatever thoughts they had of their protectors faded to strong caution as they marched onward towards the Ruin Ship.

As the group marched relentlessly and without rest, Milla wondered what their intent was. Even an escort group slowed their speed when they went up the cliff pass. Tal was blissfully unaware that something was wrong so he simply followed Galah. Malen however, now slightly panting, was thinking along the same lines as Milla. Milla wondered if she should somehow inform Tal. She thought twice about it when she saw the hidden guards out of the corner of her eye. With them all about, no gesture or sign would go unnoticed.

Before too long, Milla noticed that the group was veering west. This was heading away from their destination. Milla knew the mountain of light well from her days as war chief and shield mother so she had a rough idea where they were going to make their ambush. All she needed to do was alert Tal to the treachery. Before she could make a move, Tal stopped and spoke.

"Galah. Where are we? It has been a long time since I visited the Ruin Ship. Is this the right way?" Tal asked to Milla's frustration.

With those words he had tipped off the enemy! Why could he have not kept silent?

"This is the new route to which we have planned. The Ruin Ship has established new safer passes. Exiles have banned together and have tried many times to siege the Ruin Ship. We think that they also watch the main road so we will keep to this route," Galah said turning to face the Emperor.

"I see. Lead on then," Tal said not bothering to look back and check with Milla.

Milla smiled as she realised from that gesture that he knew that something was wrong. Perhaps he was trying to tell her that. It was a stretch but she was confident that was his intent. As they marched on, Milla took their bearings and planned a counter strike. She knew that the cliff like terrain would work to their advantage so she knew that they would have to even the playing field.

Up to their right was an outcrop where they could take cover. It was also the best place to mount a counter attack. The small plateau surrounded by rocks would be perfect to bring their sharpshooter's in for melee attacks. Milla ran the numbers and found that they were outnumbered two to one. She smiled secretly at the odds.

The group halted for a brief break about fifty stretches from Milla's desired battlegrounds. Tal huddled close to her as he pretended to rummage through Milla's pack for a water skin. He crouched by the bag and looked up at Milla briefly to give her a quizzical glance. Milla knew that look very well. His brow creased slightly and a blank look came over his face. He always made that look when he was wondering what she was thinking.

Milla answered with her secret smile and looked towards the outcrop. Tal lifted an eyebrow, squinting discreetly in that direction. He saw the outcrop and thought about it a while before he blinked once and moved away with the water skin. Confident that Tal understood the gist of her plan, Milla decided to fill Malen in when she noticed that the escort that had surrounded them only minutes before had disappeared. Galah was nowhere to be seen and her hand of heavily armed warriors could have easily hidden anywhere in the dark surroundings.

Tal halted mid swig when he realised the same thing. Malen hadn't caught on yet so she was blissfully unaware of the immediate danger they were in. Tal turned to Milla for confirmation before he removed the glove that covered his sunstone. Milla saw him remove it and quickly moved next to Malen.

"Let's move. Now!" Milla hissed as she grabbed the unsuspecting Crone and made a run for the outcrop just as two arrows landed where they were sitting.

Tal closed his eyes and made his sunstone flash with blinding light before turning and taking off after Milla. Whoever was near the blast was sure to be blinded. As he ran, he saw the movements of the enemy in their sniping positions. Tal let loose several red rays of destruction in quick succession. His aim was slightly off because he slid and slipped on the icy slope but his aim was true enough to explode near their targets causing them to fall off their steep outposts and to their deaths.

When he finally reached the battleground, he couldn't find Milla or Malen anywhere. He suspected they were hiding in wait for their enemy to reveal themselves. Tal knew he couldn't hide now that he was the target in sight. He was sure the rest of the hand was already hidden in the surroundings aiming their arrows at him. Tal turned slowly as he concentrated his senses just as Milla had taught him to do. He sought out his enemies with his hearing since he couldn't see them.

He heard the slow howl of the wind and smelt the faint scent of sulphur that wafted about the Ice endlessly. He breathed out slowly and watched as the mist formed from his hot breath. A small and dismissible sound caught his attention. Looking around at his surroundings one last time, Tal closed his eyes to rid himself of any distractions.

The faint whistle of an arrow grew louder as he concentrated on it. It was coming from his left. Tal swayed to his right and heard the dull tap of the arrow hitting the snow where he just stood. With his hearing, he detected the faint twang of arrows being loosed. Each arrow whistled slightly before it closed on his position. His determined where his next move would be. After dodging another three arrows Tal's dance became increasingly difficult as the arrows came more frequently and from other directions. He knew the enemy would have to run out of arrows soon so his only hope was to stay alive until then.

As he swayed, ducked and hopped around he always sensed a pair of eyes watching him. He could feel the intense glare on him even as the arrows ceased to fire. Opening his eyes, Tal found the ground about him littered with at least twenty arrows. He barely had time to shift a few of them aside before he had to duck the slash of a sword. Tal trained his eyes on his attacker and anticipated all the slashes perfectly. He moved closer to his assailant with a quick side step and landed a swift and hard punch that knocked her off her feet and left her unmoving on the ice.

Drawing his twin machetes, Tal held twirled them to get their rhythm before holding them up defensively, waiting for his next opponent. From their hiding position, Malen and Milla watched as Tal proficiently defeated his enemies. All three assailants fell under his blades or were knocked to the ground. The lucky ones fell with their limbs still attached.

Tal looked about and hesitantly looked about. Milla cautiously looked about for any more attackers before slowly moving out into the open. Tal shot her a glance of warning before he slowly backed towards her with machetes held high. Milla had her sword held high also. Galah was taking her time in showing herself. This was probably out of fear or caution. Just then, Milla caught the sound of a high-pitched whistle. Tal caught it too and looked about for the source.

When they couldn't pin point the location they turned their attention to the answer that the whistle had summoned. A growling pack of perwals let loose their answers to their master's call as they advanced slowly and threateningly on their trapped prey. By her count, Milla saw at least two packs of vicious cat like lithe animals. Their eyes glowed with a natural luminescence and appeared blank and emotionless but Tal could still see the bloodlust in them.

Their ears pricked up in constant surveillance as their eyes trained themselves on their next meal. Salivating jaws lined with sharp yellow teeth breathed out mists of steam giving away their positions. Tal huddled closer to Milla.

"There are too many to fight," Milla whispered as she eyed the nearest one.

"We have a rock wall to our backs so retreat is not an option either," Tal said backing away slowly.

"Then we fight," Milla said simply.

The nearest perwal growled loudly as it hunched itself and coiled its large hind legs before pouncing upon Milla with lighting speed. Tal watched as Milla trained her eyes on the pack animal as she crouched and aimed her sword upwards. Before the beast could land upon her a spear impaled the animal and knocked it sprawling off course. Watching in shock as the animal writhed in pain before it laid still, Tal and Milla wondered where the spear had come from when a voice yelled and more spears flew to their rescue.

"Loose spears! Protect the Emperor and the Shield Chief!"

A tide of spears flew and whistled through the air hitting their marks with precision. From above a whole hand of shield maidens launched themselves between Milla and Tal. Their spears were levelled forward towards the perwal threat. Having turned the tables, the pack of perwal decided that they would fair better with different prey so they left but not without growls signifying their return in larger numbers.

"Shield Chief!" said a girl hopping down from her post.

From the way she clapped her fists and joyfully took in Milla's welcome embrace, Tal guessed that they were friends. It was strange to see such a short girl holding such a long spear but Tal knew better than to underestimate Icecarl women so he hid his grin and went to retrieve Malen.

"Rytra. It is good to see you. How did you know we were here?" Milla asked.

"We followed those rouge assassins. I will tell you more later but for now, we must leave. The whole cliff is home to many encampments of exiles and rouges. We must leave now," she said hurriedly as she signalled the retreat.

The whole group moved swiftly back on course and soon they found themselves approaching the foothills of the Ruin Ship. Tal looked up at the luminous ship and took in how large it was. It was such a remarkable sight. It glowed and twinkled with evanescent moss and from his vantage point he it looked larger than the Castle in the horizon.

"Does it feel good to be back?" Tal asked Malen.

"Considering what I must face here, I do not exactly have a good feeling," Malen replied.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure to make our point and not get swept up in the formality of it all," Tal said before Milla came back from her talk with her friend.

"It looks like the Ruin Ship has been having trouble with sieges. While they were able to suppress them, it looks like something or someone is rallying them to a common cause," Milla explained.

"I think I can guess who," Malen said bitterly.

"You think Yale is behind this?" Tal asked.

"Who else? She escaped us during the attack on our ship and she is the only one who I know would have us assassinated,"

"There's more to this than we can comprehend at the moment but let's not start off assuming anything. Yale has made her intentions known to us but there is something in her actions that suggest that she is not the real mastermind behind the plans," Tal said before noticing Milla's odd look.

"First rule of combat. Never assume. Why should this situation be any different?" Tal explained.

"You amaze me sometimes," Milla said giving him a quick secret smile.

"Yes. You have exceeded everyone's expectations. That much was clear back on the cliff. You're combat prowess now rivals Milla's," Malen added.

"It's nothing that I haven't earned through many defeats at her feet." Tal said chuckling as he thought of the times he fell on his rump while training with Milla. "Let's go. We need to make sure you are among friends before we leave for the Castle," Tal said gesturing towards a contingent of Crones coming to greet them.


	25. Politics

Chapter 24

While they insisted on staying back to support Malen, Tal and Milla found that it could not be. They were told politely that it was strictly Crones business. Although Milla objected openly, Tal saw the trouble they would inadvertently cause if they stayed so he coaxed Milla to cease her objections and leave with him to the castle.

"Crones and their ways!" Milla spat.

The couple had decided the walk the long pass towards the castle alone. It gave Milla a chance to vent her frustrations. Tal silently agreed with her hostility but tried to stay objective.

"They are always using people and yet when someone tries to question their authority or go against their wishes, it suddenly becomes vital to remind everyone that their business is their business!" Milla ranted.

"Milla calm yourself. You've been raving for a good half hour now and it's starting to sound repetitive." Tal said hefting his back as it slid down his shoulder.

"How can you be so calm about this? Malen is one of us. Who knows what they will do to her? They might even try to blame her for Reigenlief's death!"

"That is a possibility," Tal said nonchalantly as he proceeded to hike up the steep road.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? _'That is a possibility,'_" Milla said mimicking Tal's words.

Tal sighed but remained adamant as he explained himself.

"Look Milla. I don't like leaving Malen to those Crones but let's face it. We are powerless to stop them. Their world is much like the one I live in. The battles are not fought with swords on the battlefield. Rather it is fought within the public eye through cunning and underhanded deception. The weapons they use are honeyed words that inspire people to rally to their cause," Tal said at length.

Milla fell silent as she listened to his explanation. She knew this to be true having been living the same life briefly. She recalled that it had sent her into a depression that ended up in a vain attempt to throw herself off a balcony. She grimaced inwardly at the memory.

"All the more reason we should be there for Malen and not running away to the Castle," Milla said bitterly.

"We aren't running. We are retreating until we can find a reason to fight," Tal said quoting one of Milla's combat rules.

Milla snorted indignantly but saw the wisdom in her own words.

"Get used to this feeling of frustration," Tal went on "You'll be living a whole year in my world and my world is very complex."

"As opposed to living with me on the ice? You think Ice dwellers simpletons?" Milla asked slightly abashed at the comment.

"Milla you have to understand that there is no comparison. Chosen or Icecarl makes no difference. I was merely stating the dangers we will face in the Castle," Tal said.

"Yet I still heard the undertone of arrogance in your tone. You still think Icecarl's the inferior race," Milla probed.

"I think both races have many things each other do not have. Yet this is not a measure on who is better. Need I remind you of the flaws that both races harbor? Remember. We are not simply living with each other for fun and political reasons. We are doing this to unify both our peoples so that we may usher in a new age of acceptance so that our flaws can become our strength as one people,"

Tal speech hit home. Milla's silence was the best result he could have achieved. She was obviously feeling like she had said too much. Tal felt a little guilty since he was accustomed to such speeches and was not easily swayed by such pious words. He turned and looked her in the eyes and tried to prove his point.

"See Milla? The Castle is wrought with such speakers as I have just demonstrated. It is an arena of swaying words. Be warned. Once we enter the Castle I must resume the role of Emperor. So while I will have some influence, it is not for me to simply guarantee your compatibility to the Castle. You will have to work for your place much as I have worked to be one of your people,"

"I know this," Milla said slightly irked at his necessary deception.

"I hope so…Milla I want to say something before we go on. I love you and only you. No matter what happens or what you hear or see me do, know that I love you and will do nothing to betray your trust. I…I can't promise what will happen in the next year. A lot must have changed in the castle and I don't know how many are still loyal to the changes I have put in place. Please remember that I love you and will always continue to do so,"

Tal took her hand and removed the glove. He kissed her knuckles slowly and deeply as if trying to savor the moment. Milla found the gesture both heartening and disturbing. What could possibly go come between them?

"Tal. I will try as hard as you have to fit in with your people. Be at ease my love. I know you love me as much as I do so there is no need to worry," Milla said cupping Tal's face and pulling him close for a kiss.

Tal as drawn in by her charms but pulled away before he lost his composure. He did so hesitantly and Milla saw the reluctance in his face.

"We shall see," Tal said quickly moving away as if his resolve would break if he stayed near her.

Milla noticed his behavior and accepted. He was right. If they were to give in to their feelings now then it was only a matter of time before they were slaves to their emotions and that could not happen at the castle.

The bright doors of the Castle shone with the light and majesty of a thousand sunstones chips flecked into the very stone from which it was carved. Tal's arrival at the doors barely made a stir. He and Milla must have been mistaken for a couple of wandering Icecarls because no one stopped them until they reached the Violet Tower.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going! Halt!" yelled a patrolling guard.

Tal calmly stopped and turned to face the guard hoping that he wouldn't have to pull rank on the man.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the man drawing his sword.

Tal raised an eyebrow. The man clearly didn't recognize him. Tal wondered briefly and realized that he must have looked more like an Icecarl. His hair was longer and tied back. His face must have been wind chapped and his short beard must have disguised him.

"Ease up soldier. I mean no harm. What is your name?" Tal asked in an easy manner.

"I'll ask the questions. Who are you and what are you doing prowling around the Violet Corridors?"

"Relax friend. Do you not know whom you speak to?" Milla said trying to follow Tal's lead.

"I told you I'll ask the questions. Do you want to want to be taken to the dungeons? Now for the last time who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Okay! I'll tell you. My name is Tal Graile Rerem. Emperor of the Chosen," Tal answered.

The guard chortled.

"That's funny. Perhaps being around the Violet corridors has made your imagination run wild. I suppose next you'll tell me that you been away on some kind of mission on the Ice outside and had to wear those ridiculous clothes. I'd even bet that you grew that beard to keep the chill at bay?!"

The guard laughed so hard he had to sheath his sword and hold his sides. Tal and Milla looked at the display and pitied the man when he finally realized who he was laughing at.

"Your majesty," came a voice behind the guard.

A man in a black hooded cloak approached. The guard silenced himself quickly as he noticed the man in black approach. The effect he had on the guard was instant. The guard drew his sword and spoke with a gruff voice.

"Sir! I caught these two Icecarls wandering the halls and stopped them for questioning," said the guard.

"I can see that," said the man in the dark clothes.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the guard.

"Release them and let them be on their way," replied the man in the cloak.

"But Sir! On your orders we must apprehend all suspicious characters…."

"I know what I said. Now I'm ordering you to forget what you have seen here," said the man waving a hand in front of the guards face.

The guard went docile and his eyes seemed to cloud over.

"Forget what I've seen here…" muttered the guard.

"Be on your way," said the cloaked man in a sultry voice.

"Yes sir," said the guard turning to leave.

When the guard was out of sight, the cloaked man turned to Tal and bowed low.

"Your majesty it is not safe to be wandering the halls," he said quickly ushering Tal and Milla the rest of the way to Tal's bedchambers. As they arrived, the man went in first and instructed them to stay outside until he returned. Tal and Milla obediently obeyed.

"Who is this man?" Milla asked quietly for only Tal to hear.

"He is my Dark Vizier. His name is Malachite. He is my most loyal friend and advisor and bodyguard," Ta answered.

"So he is to be trusted?" Milla asked.

"Yes. I trust him with my life," Tal replied.

Milla looked at the man suspiciously combing Tal's room and felt a chilly vibe from him. He looked every part an oddity. Something in Milla mistrusted him but she would keep this to herself until she had reason to bring anything to light.

"It is clear," said Malachite as he returned

"Why the precautionary sweep?" Tal asked as he dumped his pack behind his desk.

Malachite closed the door and locked it. He waved a hand over the doors and the doors shimmered slightly before they returned to normal.

"Your majesty, Gyser, has spies everywhere. So far I have his human spies marked. However it is becoming increasingly troublesome keeping tabs on his other spies," he replied.

"You said other spies. What did you mean by that?" Milla asked suspiciously.

"Gyser has enlisted the help of spiritshadows," Malachite answered.

"Shadows! In the castle?!" Milla burst.

"Calm down Milla. I've known this for a long time. That Gyser is as crooked as crooked can get. He's been meaning to unseat me for as long as I've been ruling. So what attempt on my life has he planned this time?" Tal asked.

"He is planning something more dangerous this time," Malachite said.

"It can't be more sinister than organizing that mob of assassins could it?" Tal asked grimacing slightly.

"More sinister. I must give him credit for this. It is very cunning. But be at ease sire I have put in place my own safety measures,"

"What has this Gyser planned?" Milla asked trying to settle herself after hearing the news of free shadows roaming the castle.

"He plans to hit the Emperor where his is most vulnerable. He plans to win over the castle with a political approach. He has planned to deface your good standing name by associating you with your new bride to be. He plans to insinuate a coup de grace with his factions. He will gain support via your majesty's feelings towards a savage compared to a beautiful lady in waiting he had chosen for you,"

"Savage?" Milla echoed feeling her irritation grow.

"Forgive me. I meant no disrespect. I was merely stating it as the general public will view it,"

"Milla he is right. This is a very cunning plan indeed. He may not be able to kill me physically but he can hurt my good standing and in doing so he will place doubt in the plans I have set in place for the betterment of the Castle,"

"So simply rid yourself of him," Milla suggested.

"It's not that easy," Tal replied.

"We have long suspected that Gyser is not the only one working against me. If we were to do away with him then someone he is working with will simply replace him. Besides it is better to fight an enemy you know,"

"His majesty speaks with the wisdom beyond his years. Pray tell has the Ice changed you?" Malachite asked.

"It has changed me in more ways than one, old friend but that does not mean I have changed my decision. We will see this year through. I understand the position I have placed you in but remember your oath to me. Honor it and I shall honor mine," Tal said.

"As you wish my master," Malachite said bowing.

"Now I will need an excuse to reveal Milla to the public but before that she will need to be taught our ways and customs. Can you find someone to handle that?" Tal asked.

"I believe I can. As for the excuse I believe I know a suitable event. However it will happen in three days time," Malachite answered.

"So soon?" Tal mused.

"It cannot be helped. Gyser's spies know of your arrival and will act quickly. Three days is all I can muster. I am sorry,"

"Don't be. Three days is enough,"

"Then with your leave majesty I must see to the preparations,"

Tal nodded and waved a dismissive hand. Malachite left and Milla gave Tal a look that he knew very well.

"Don't worry. Three days ought to be enough. Besides I know you will be ready," Tal said reassuringly.

"It has not even been a few hours and already I have my doubts," Milla said.

"Relax. It's not as hard as it seems. You simply have to say one thing and think another," Tal said smiling sarcastically.

Milla gave him a scathing look but decided not to humor him.


	26. Ladyship and Restraint

Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

One day remained until Milla was expected to be launched into the Chosen society. She spent all her time locked away securely in Tal's quarters learning the ways of the Chosen. In the past two days leading up to the ball, she had toiled restlessly to learn all she could from her teacher Saran. He was the oddest man. If Milla had to describe him on first impressions, she would definitely say that he was a typical arrogant Chosen man.

She couldn't be more wrong. He appeared to be like any other Chosen at first glance but that was misleading. Once her lessons with Saran began, she noticed that he wasn't what she assumed him to be. There was something not quite right about his nature and personality. He reminded Milla of a woman. After the first day of the etiquette lessons, Milla confirmed her suspicions and their relationship went from teacher and student to instant "sisters".

Saran was in fact what Milla would call a 'Galena' among her people. A galena was someone who preferred to be with the same gender than the opposite. It was rare to find someone so open about that fact though. Not many people were tolerant about such things on the Ice but it wasn't completely uncommon for galena's to mingle in with normal people in Icecarl society and make an unofficial name for themselves. Personally Milla enjoyed their company.

"Yes dear that's it. Follow that line when you're walking. Shoulders back! Straighten that slouch girl! Keep that book balanced on top of your head," Saran said criticizing Milla's jaunting strut.

Milla did as she was told but it was a task easier said than done. The shoes that Saran had picked for her were impractical to say the least. They had a four inch stick for a heel support and they barely had any sole to step on at the balls of her feet. Saran told Milla that they were the latest fashion and the best tools to help her slouched posture. After two days of walking in such shoes Milla assumed that Chosen women loved to subject themselves to such torture. It was killing her just to walk back and forth between the dressing table and the bed. With each failed attempt she wondered if she would last an hour at the ball without humiliating herself.

Drawing in a shallow breath so as not to upset her balance, Milla walked towards the bed for the tenth time. Her previous attempts to walk as Saran instructed usually ended up with Milla falling to her hands and knees on the hard marble floor. On the odd chance that she succeeded in making the trip, Saran would point out what she had done wrong with exaggerated comments that blew away any hope that Milla had.

"Your strut still isn't right! Watch me," Saran said strutting about on his toes.

His hips moved from side to side in a feminine manner as he held his forearms up gracefully, fingers dangling airily like that of a woman. He was almost prancing about. Milla watched in amusement that was stunted short with a tinged of jealously. How could she be outshined by a man?! Was Saran just good at what he taught or was Milla really that unfamiliar with her feminine side?

"You do it so well. Perhaps if you wear my dress and shoes, you can go to the ball in my stead," Milla jibed.

"Believe me I've thought of that. With the progress you've made, I've a better chance convincing the nobility that I'm more of a woman that you my dear," Saran said offhandedly as he adjusted his hair in the full length mirror.

Milla felt a bit insulted but wondered why.

"Oh don't get bothered over that dear. We've still one day to work on your walk and we've covered most of what you need to know about Chosen society. We just need to refine your appearance to make you blend in," Saran said registering her slightly confused frown.

Milla looked at the patronizing smile and couldn't help but cheer up at the sarcasm.

"Can we take a break from walking?" Milla asked.

Saran sighed disapprovingly but nodded and checked his parchment of the list of things to do. He suddenly brightened as he read the next item and Milla knew him well enough to know that what he liked, she loathed.

"What is it? Are you going to make me sit in front of the dressing table and play with my hair for hours on end?" Milla asked sourly fearing it to be true.

"No…" Saran said smiling even wider "We can do that later but right now we have a little something of a treat," Saran said ushering her towards a large set of wardrobe doors.

"What is behind these doors?" Milla asked uncertainly.

"A treat that any woman would enjoy!" Saran answered excitedly as he gripped the wardrobe door handles.

"Any Chosen woman…" Milla muttered.

"Oh hush! Chosen or Icecarl I believe all women love to try on new clothes!" Saran said pulling open the doors to reveal a large room that stretched a long way inwards.

Sunstones flickered to life as the doors widened to reveal many colorful women's Chosen robes, gowns, evening wear and intimate apparel. The sheer volume of clothes staggered Milla about as much as she variety and glean and sparkle of the intricate embroidery.

"Oh I knew you'd like it!" Saran said mistaking Milla's confounded expression for one of awe.

"Aren't they lovely?! Let's go try on some things!" Saran squealed excitedly as he dragged Milla into the room.

Milla could only watch as Saran started to throw items in her arms. Some items Milla recognized as 'dresses" but other items were so foreign to her that she could only guess as to their use.

"Oh these are called bodice braces and these are called under things. You wear them under your clothes to keep your bits in place," Saran explained as Milla looked interested in a pair of undergarments with two cup like things attached to straps.

After a good three hours worth of trying on all types of apparel and getting brief lesson on how to wear them, Milla was exhausted. Her feet were killing her from the constant walking about in the shoes Saran aptly called heels. Her stomach growled from lack of food and her fatigue was finally showing. As she sat in front of the dressing table getting her hair straightened and knot free, she forced herself to stay awake.

"Ta dah! I've finally made you look like a woman," Saran said turning Milla to face the mirror.

The woman looking back at Milla was so different that Milla thought that she was looking at someone else.

"Is that me?" Milla asked in disbelief.

"It certainly is darling. It took a lot of work but I finally did it," Saran said admiring his handiwork.

"It's…It's different?" Milla said trying to find a word for her transformation into a goddess.

Her skin was still the delicate pale complexion but the blemishes that Milla once saw were gone, hidden away by powder. Her once slightly bushy eyebrows were plucked thin and shaped to perfect arcs whilst darkened lashes made her pale green eyes stand out like sparkling gems.

"It certainly is different," Saran scoffed at Milla's lack of praise.

"My hair… How did you make it…like that?" Milla asked pointing to her new hair do.

"A lot of combing with scented oils and a lot of hard work on my part," Saran said smiling at the fact that Milla was speechless at the transformation "Before you complain about the style, it falls to me to inform you that women of stature must wear their hair bound and decorated," Saran added.

"Why?" Milla asked as she experimentally touched the top of the curled up braid.

"Apparently it is a sign of lewdness to see a woman with her hair flowing free in natural beauty. I say it is more alluring than lewd. I guess nobility must appear as strict and in control as possible," Saran explained.

"Well it does have its merits," Milla said pulling out one of the hair pins. She tested the point and found it sharp.

"Now see hear! Don't be getting any ideas," Saran said snatching the long sharp pin from Milla and placing it back in her hair.

Milla smiled genuinely through the mirror at Saran.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said.

"Good. It was hard enough for me to get you to relinquish your armor and weapons without first sedating you with my sunstone," Saran said before consulting his to do list.

As her lessons continued through the sleeping hours of the Castle, Milla confirmed her suspicions about how vain Chosen women were. However that was not to say that they weren't aggressive. Anyone who could confidently wear revealing clothes and bear extremely tight bodices and still manage to walk balanced in impractical shoes was a force to be reckoned with.

After Saran was satisfied that they carried out everything they could, Milla was finally allowed a few hours of uninterrupted rest. She was so tired that bypassed changing into her sleeping attire and simply drifted off in counting breaths on the large and comfortable bed. In her sleep, Milla watched as the portioned entities in her mind were coping with their new surroundings. The maiden in her loved the pampering and found Saran's lessons informative and told Milla to listen carefully.

The warrior in her knew that she was helpless to interfere in the Castle but never ceased to give advice on what her new surroundings offered as alternate weapons such as her hair pins. The warrior insisted that she wear a bodice at all times lest she need a little protection. The tight bodice while constricting was also thick enough to stop any wayward pierce attacks.

Milla heeded both parts of her consciousness and they finally silenced their voices leaving Milla with lonely feelings. She missed Tal. She had not seen him in two days and he never sent word to her to check on her progress. Tal warned her that he would be caught up in the politics of the Castle but she had not realized that it meant that she was not going to be able to see him for days at a time.

Milla forced herself awake when she heard something. Her eyes opened to slits as she saw a shadow pass over her. In a flash she pulled a hair pin from her hair and held it towards the person who was standing over her in the dark.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your edge," said a familiar voice.

"Tal?" Milla asked peering through the gloom of the dark room.

"Yes it's me," he said approaching her lighting his sunstone.

Milla replaced the hair pin and tried to find a comfortable way to sit in the stiff bodice.

"I see you're still adjusting," Tal said sitting by her on the bed.

"Chosen ways are complicated. Many of your ways have impractical meanings to Icecarls. I'm still trying to sort out what passes for etiquette around here," Milla answered.

Tal smiled and chuckled softly.

"Now you know why I wanted to leave the Castle," Tal said.

"I thought it was because you wanted to become a real Icecarl," Milla jibed giving him her secret smile.

"Well I had hoped that I could just stay out on the Ice with you and not have to care about the Castle anymore," Tal said jokingly.

"Yet here we are," Milla said trying to stay light hearted.

"Here we are…" Tal repeated.

For a brief moment they looked at each other and thought the same thing but before either one could react, Tal stood and turned.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I…I trust you are keeping well and studying the Chosen culture with all due haste. We can't afford slip ups," Tal said before he started off.

"Wait!" Milla said getting to her feet quickly.

Milla stumbled forward and wheeled her arms around as her balance was lost. She forgot that she had heels on. Milla fell forward and braced for a hard fall but before that happened Tal spun on his heel and caught her. His momentum was too much and the pair stumbled and landed on the bed, Tal atop Milla.

"Careful," Tal said after a moment of gazing longingly into Milla's eyes.

Milla pulled Tal into a kiss and when Tal tried to pull away, she held him in place.

"Are you to leave me so unsatisfied?" she asked "I know you long for me as much as I burn for you. I have not seen you for two days and when I finally do, you try to leave without as so much as a kiss or a hug,"

"You know why we can't do this…" Tal said as his resolve shook under her true words.

"There must be a way for us to be together. At least in secret," Milla thought allowed.

"There isn't," Tal said pulling Milla into a sitting position.

Tal knelt before her and looked up at her.

"Milla we agreed that we would control ourselves…It would hurt our cause if we were to give into our urges." Tal reasoned.

"Could you resist your urges for a year?" Milla asked.

"That's not fair," Tal said looking away.

"Tal. We must appease ourselves. If we do not then it will build until we go insane or until we do things we regret. We came block out our desires," Milla said gently.

"We can try," Tal said barely audibly as she drew his face towards her.

"We will fail," Milla whispered before she kissed him deeply.

Before they were swept away in their passion, Tal summoned enough self control to lock the doors.

"Best be cautious," he said returning to finish what was started.


	27. Got your back

**Chapter 26**

The days that Milla spent in the castle weren't just filled with lessons on how to act like a Chosen. They were also interspersed with visits from familiar faces and sporadic trips to the Crone Embassy. She wanted to be kept appraised on the situation on the Ice. What actions had been carried out about the attack on the Far Raiders? Surely the incident would have been brought to the Shield Maidens attention by now. An incident that big was difficult to cover up.

On her initial visit to the Embassy, she was told that nothing _official_ had been decided. Milla nodded in understanding as Yukin, the head Crone of the embassy, relayed the news.

"Worry not Milla, judgement shall be passed soon. The attack was said to be made by rogues and an investigation is underway," Yukin said holding out her hand.

Milla took it and helped her up from her chair. Yukin grunted slightly as she struggled to rise to her feet. The effort looked strenuous.

"Remember this well," she said as she finally balanced herself "never grow old Milla,"

Milla smiled "I'll try my very best,"

"It is good to see you smile former war chief," Yukin said as she led Milla from the Embassy and through a series of colourless corridors.

Milla wondered briefly how a blind milky eyed Crone could see her smile.

"I haven't had a lot to smile about recently. I fear I may not be able to fit in Tal's world..."

"You look like a Chosen. That is a start. From there all you have to do is make sure you don't speak out of turn." Yukin replied.

Milla nodded but didn't agree that it was that simple.

"I find it difficult to understand the Chosen. They don't necessarily have anything that we deem important. They make light of what we would deem important and they have silly customs and rituals." Milla ranted.

"Indeed they do but do you only focus on their faults? I'm sure the Emperor would vouch otherwise," Yukin said turning a corner.

"If he does it's never about his family. I would have thought he would be using them as an example by now. I've yet to meet them." Milla said deflated.

"Have you any idea why?" Yukin asked.

"No... I assume its Tal's business whether or not I meet them. Yet from what I have learned about Chosen culture; it is essential that, as his life partner, I meet his parents."

"Perhaps the Emperor has his reasons for delaying such a meeting. Have you asked him yet?" Yukin asked.

"No...I am hesitant to force his hand on this matter. I'm sure he will set the meeting when he is ready,"

"Perhaps he is ashamed," Yukin suggested.

"Of me? I doubt that is the case. Tal isn't like that,"

"I did not mean you dear one,"

"Ashamed of his parents? I doubt that. I've met them only briefly but from what I've gathered, they are very supportive of Tal."

"How well do you know the Emperor to make such a claim?"

"I know Tal...I don't know his family. Perhaps I should make time to meet them before Tal arranges it."

"Wise as that may seem young one; take it from me when I say it would be best to observe first."

Milla paused a moment.

"You are right. I trust Tal. I will meet them when he is ready to introduce them. Besides I do not know if they will accept me."

"I would hope that, when the time comes you will show his family that Icecarl women are just as suitable as Chosen women,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I sense many prejudices still harboured by many in Chosen and Icecarl."

"There has been many changes in the past several circling though. I have noticed this everywhere. Not just on the Ice but in the castle as well."

"This is not Icecarl society. We may be stubborn but Icecarls be true. We do not hide our feelings like Chosen."

Milla remained silent as she tried to understand the point Yukin was trying to make.

"You'd be surprised how alike our two cultures are dear one. While Chosen people put up a mask of propriety, it is only to mask their true intentions. You'd do well to understand this notion. Shield Maidens are not trained to ask questions but Crones are. Believe me when I say it is in your best interest to undermine the Emperor's authority when he is unable to make the right decisions. While Icecarl's are understanding and open with our intentions, Chosen find it difficult to say what they think and feel. For a true union between our people to come about, we need equality not just understanding."

"So they are natural cowards?" Milla asked trying to flesh a point.

"It is not cowardice that prevents them. Do not confuse it with wariness. They are cautious beings, so cautious that it is ingrained in their culture to be suspicious. You would understand this if you were born a Crone. Crones are not warriors in the physical sense. We leave that to Shield Maidens however do not be fooled by our meek appearance when it comes to politics. We are not selski sprats when it comes to understanding the delicate balance between those who wield words as deftly you wield your blade."

"I have never underestimated the power of a Crone. I also have never underestimated your complex political affairs," Milla said quickly.

"I don't doubt that former _war chief_, although it was never a question of belief. I simply need you to understand that from now on you may have to re think your warrior ways and delve into the sordid world of the thinking of Crones. We have survived many things because we remember our history and our knowledge of our past have kept us alive as a race. It may serve you well to know that it is the future that we Icecarls are afraid of."

Yukin reached out her ancient hand and placed it over Milla's eyes. Milla felt the familiar rush of falling as she was fed images of Icecarl history. The recollection of events and the truth behind the many conflicts that shaped their past was extraordinarily clear. Milla watched as Yukin siphoned memories and images and sounds of the incredibly vast collective memory of the Crones.

Milla witnessed the many times that Chosen had caused hardship for the Icecarl people. She watched as old scores between the two people were harboured. Over the centuries she watched as the bitterness festered into loathing, jealously and hatred until finally Milla recognised her contributions towards history.

The memories blitzed past her. She smiled as she relived her fated meeting with Tal so many years ago. She swallowed back angry tears as she experienced Tal's betrayal in Aenir. She felt the relief of his presence when they battled Sharrakor. Then she witnessed the events in the past formative years under Tal's rule and saw how old hatreds were forgiven and all scores were settled one way of another. She was then granted a peek at the misty future.

It was light and happy. The future was far away but the light of peace was there. Milla saw herself when she had grown old. Tal was beside her and faces new and old were around them smiling down at them with love and respect. Milla finally felt a sense of peace and fulfilment as if her life had brought about this peace. It was something worth protecting.

Reality finally settled and Milla found herself back in the colourless corridors of the Castle. Yukin was breathing hard and sweat had formed on her face. Her eyes were sparkling but were slowly receding back to her milky hue. Milla took a sweet scented cloth from her long sleeve and dabbed the old woman's face until it was dry. The Crone breathlessly chuckled.

"Remember Milla never grow old! That was a lot more trouble than I am used to. Carrying others with our Voice was never that hard!" Yukin said coughing slightly.

"Thank you for carrying me. In return I shall carry you back to your room," Milla said taking her arm again and letting the old woman lean her weight on her.

When Milla had finally made it back to the Crone's quarters and had her tucked into her furs. Yukin gave Milla one more piece of advice before she passed out.

"We have never once dreamed or seen a future where Light Bearers and Ice Farers became one truly bonded race. It has never happened before and yet the Hive has seen that the future of our race will be the brightest and most beautiful time of peace we have ever witnessed. Keep on the path Milla. Do not doubt the future."

Milla nodded and kept silent as she processed the information. It never really occurred to her that the world of the Icecarls may have been drawn towards the Castle dwellers over the centuries. Perhaps it was time for her to really understand Tal's people by trying to understand why she was really at the Castle. Was it really only because she loved Tal and was bound to him? Or did she still have a destiny to fulfil?

After a brief farewell to the sound of snoring, Milla made her way back to her chambers with a full mind. Had she been underestimating the Chosen? The Chosen were not warriors by nature despite the fact that they had their own military force. Their ways could be attributed to that of hedonism but was that their real nature?

Milla took a moment to consider what she thought of the Chosen. She had always thought they were a pampered society. Simply living and enjoying pleasures that Icecarls would deem ridiculous and unnecessary. Their station in the castle was their purpose to keep living. It could also be said that the driving force for their existence was only to better their family's station through glory and honour.

Milla wondered as she realised how that was any different to the warriors of the Icecarl? Are Shield Maidens any different when it came to proving their battle prowess to improve their rank? Was she any different before she met Tal? Her mind wondered with such thoughts but never did she lose sight of that peaceful future.

When she reached her quarters, she found Tal in his usual spot behind his desk. He was splayed over his desk whilst snoring softly. Milla went to him and was about to rouse him when she stopped. She spied his sunstone and smiled as a thought came to her.

She touched her husband's ring and concentrated. She slumped slightly and she felt the familiar feeling of falling as the ground was suddenly taken away from under her. She landed softly and as she opened her eyes, she found herself in an orchard of strange fruits. Her nostrils filled with the sweet scent of the fruits as she took in a deep breath. Suddenly the sound of laughter drew closer to her. She turned just in time to see a young Chosen boy running past her.

"Careful not to stray too far Tal!" a young woman called after the boy.

Milla watched as the boy turned back and let a mischievous smile grace his face.

"Don't worry mother! I'm the best light mage in Aenir nothing can hurt me!" he called back.

"But Tal if you go too far ahead I'll be left unprotected. How will I ever reach the enclave safely without the protection of the best light mage in Aenir?" she asked coyly as she caught up to the boy.

"We're only in the orchards. Nothing going to get you here," the boy replied before running off again.

The woman only smiled and shook her head as she took her time enjoying her walk through the orchard. Milla felt gentle arms wrap around her and knew who it was before he spoke.

"You know the last time we did this in my chambers I had just saved you after you threw yourself off my balcony," he said nuzzling against her neck.

"That was a long time ago. I no longer feel the need to give away my life so recklessly," Milla replied evenly even as he planted soft kisses to the sensitive areas of her neck.

"That's a relief," he said halting his teasing when he realised Milla was getting pleasure shivers and losing control of her concentration over her magic.

"I'm surprised to see you here. You're using my sunstone to project yourself into my dreams. Not an easy feat. How did you learn to do it?" Tal asked as he took her hand and led her through the orchard.

"Would you be surprised to also know I figured it out myself?" Milla chimed proudly.

"You were always the fastest learner between us. Remember when you first used healing magic on me? I remember feeling so relieved and so safe in your care. I wager you've been figuring out how to use sunstones ever since that day," Tal said smiling over his shoulder.

"It wasn't easy to control the power of the stone but after I managed to achieve that everything else was just instinct and practice." Milla admitted.

"Instinct and practice...You know when my father was teaching me how to use the Violet Keystone to its fullest potential, he said those exact words...Instinct and practice," Tal said evenly.

Milla caught the slight undercurrent of sadness in his tone and wanted to ask why when they exited the orchard. About twenty paces away was the gate to an expansive piece of well kept land. Sitting in the middle of it was an impressive villa made mostly of marble. Milla stared in awe as she watched underfolk tending to the garden on the grounds. Tal kept silent as they walked towards the villa. Milla would have made him talk if she wasn't so preoccupied with gawking at the beautiful white columns lining the gravel path leading to the massive double door entrance to the villa.

"This is my family's home in Aenir. I remember many fond memories of this place as a child," Tal said nostalgically.

"Ah yes. I imagine that you would have had many adventures as the best light mage in Aenir," Milla said recalling the younger Tal.

"Uh...Yes. I was still young and already full of myself. I felt the need to show off when Gref and Kusi were born. I studied hard and tried to be the best at everything I did. I did all that just so my parents could be proud of me. In the end...I guess I just didn't care about being the highlight of my parent's life,"

The surroundings blurred and the memory of the beautiful villa faded to a more recent one. Milla found herself standing in Tal's dining room at his family's home in the orange order. Milla watched as heated words were exchanged and Tal was arguing fiercely with his father. While his mother and siblings watched on.

"She's completely suitable for you. What is the problem Tal?"

"I don't love her! How could I marry anyone I barely know just to appease the whims of some greedy politicians? I won't enter a marriage of convenience just because you want me to,"

"Son, how are you going to convince the council to think forward if you keep antagonising them? Fairiden is a nice girl and she is also the daughter of the most influential family in the castle! You will have everyone backing your decisions peacefully. You are the Emperor and as such, you have obligations to uphold and the castle and it inhabitants are your responsibility. If you don't marry then this will lead to a bloody battle between the families and the orders. Do you want their blood on your hands?"

"I don't want anyone's blood on my hands but as the Emperor I must lead the Chosen into a new direction. The right direction. If I want the Chosen to follow me then I need their respect. I can't be compromised. As the Emperor I hold the power over the Violet keystone but that doesn't guarantee anyone's loyalty," Tal replied.

"So you are determined to make sure that those who don't follow your rule are eliminated. Do you know how many people are going to suffer if you stay stubborn?"

"Do you know how many people are already suffering because of thousands of years of apathy? I do what must be done but in a larger scope. You only focus on the suffering of the Chosen. Did you stop to think of the conditions the Underfolk wished? Did they all want to be slaves? What of the Icecarls? They invaded the castle because we Chosen broke an ancient covenant that almost cost the lives of everyone under the Veil. You say I must marry to save lives but that will prove that I am nothing more than a puppet just like my predecessor. I _will_ change the castle for the better."

"Icecarls..." Rerem spat. "You value the lives of those beastly creatures than you do your own people. How can I stand by idle when you want a civil war?"

"I do not want bloodshed. I want nothing more than to make sure everyone understands that under my rule there will be change. If people wish to follow their own traditions then so be it. But I will not have their traditions stand in the way of forward thinking and progress. The dark world has changed and its time everyone was shaken out of their denial."

"Perhaps you don't understand the nature of civil war. If Ebbitt were here he could explain his fall from the Indigo order. His folly was fuelled by the exact line of thinking that you are now suggesting. He didn't fall by himself. He dragged us down with him. How far will you make us fall Tal?"

"You forget that I'm the Emperor. I could raise our family if I so wished. However with my new regime I have decided that rising and falling to different orders will be pointless. I wish to show that equality will be my main enforcement under my reign. As for civil war, I have seen my share of battle and have seen my share of loss. I will not support war but I will fight those who wish to destroy the peace I wish to create,"

The memory ended there and Tal let out a huge sigh. Milla went to him and embraced his limp body. Milla could feel his fatigue grow into despair. Milla turned him to face her. She wanted to see his eyes. They were filled with sadness but she didn't see any regret to her relief.

"Tal. You must stay the course. I have seen the future. It is bright and the peace that you wished for will come to pass. We must stay the course." she said forcing him back to his determined self.

"I will stay the course..." he said as if saying it aloud reinforced his will.

"Tal...You don't have to bear this burden alone. I am here with you,"

"...You always know what to say and when to say it."

"I'm your life partner. I have made an oath to you that is stronger than blood. What you bear I will bear. When you are happy I will be the one to make sure you stay that way. When you are in despair I will be the one to make sure you come back from the edge. When your enemies come for you I will be the one to stand between you them. I am your shield and your sword."

"And I am yours."

Tal kissed his wife deeply and thanked everything that was good and pure that he had her by his side.


	28. Milla's initiation

**Chapter 27**

Tal's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. Milla had released her mind-walking spell and they were back in the real world. Having been accustomed to the mental strain of the spell Tal awoke first. He peered through half opened eyes at Milla's resting form. She looked peaceful. A word he had not thought to use for any Icecarl. He watched her stir slightly and before he missed his chance, he leaned down to kiss her peaceful lips. After a few moments he found her returning it.

"Rest a moment," Tal whispered as he pulled her to his chest and leaned back into his desk chair.

Milla didn't object. Her mind was foggy and her limbs felt heavy. It felt much like the time she returned from Aenir. She had to readjust to using her body and had to steady her breathing to clear her mind. Tal held her until she felt strong enough to steady herself and sit straight in his lap.

"It's no small feat of light magic. To walk a person's mind is exhausting," Milla managed to whisper softly only to be surprised that her voice sounded strange to her ears.

"It is not exactly mainstream magic taught at the lectorium. Only the most accomplished of light mages would bother to attempt it and even when they do, they would be hard pressed to deal with the physical and mental toll it takes. I'm surprised to see that you still have your wits about you," Tal mused.

"It's not a foreign feeling. It reminded me of the time we awoke from the spell that took us to Aenir," Milla said swaying slightly.

"...Like waking from a very deep sleep..." Tal pondered aloud.

"Indeed however it is not a magic I dare try constantly. It seems that the longer you are 'asleep' the larger the strain on the body. I am no light mage." Milla said with slightly more strength to her voice.

"Perhaps I can find a way to refine the spell," Tal said deep in thought.

Milla watched as Tal's eyes clouded as they usually did when he was in his own world far from reality. It was a serene look. Milla allowed herself a small smile as she appreciated his ability to focus deeply despite his surroundings. It was a subtle shift in his features and one couldn't distinguish it unless they knew what to look for. It usually started with an absent comment before a whisper of a furrow on his brow appeared. His eyes never gave away that he wasn't aware of what was around him but if one looked deeper, they could almost see his mind racing with a thousand thoughts all at once.

Milla watched his mind working feverishly and wondered how he did it. To consciously focus solely on one subject that he left reality altogether was difficult enough to fathom without a Rovkir pattern. Milla couldn't help but tease him slightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand rest over his chest. No reaction. Milla went further and let her index finger draw teasing circles around his nipple, again no reaction. Slightly displeased she let her hand gently cup his cheek. Slowly she drew his lips to hers and couldn't help but feel victorious as he was surprised to find himself in such a predicament.

Milla withdrew leaving Tal wanting more. Milla stood in one graceful movement and Tal knew she was no longer under the spell's lethargic effects. Tal however seemed a little less sure of himself as he stood and swayed slightly. He yawned disgracefully and stretched before his eyes were drawn to Milla's thighs which were exposed gracefully thanks to a slit in her Chosen dress.

"You look wonderful in Chosen clothes," Tal commented as she shook himself from his stupor.

"I wish it were more practical but I understand the Chosen's women's ways. It's not meant to be practical but alluring. It seems yours is a culture that holds beauty over strength," Milla said standing and looking at herself in the full length mirror near the dressing closet.

"Sometimes beauty is a more potent weapon than a sword," Tal said slowly as he lost himself in her graceful movements.

"I think you mean seduction and lust are powerful weapons. Beauty is the prelude for such feelings. I should know. You were the cause of such emotions back when we were on the Ice. I must admit it was a shock feeling them for the first time but who would have guessed that I would need to indulge in those emotions to survive the Chosen." Milla said absently as she tried to place a letter opener into her ornately decorated hairdo.

"Well as the Icecarl have told me time and time again, you need the right weapon for the right job," Tal said moving to the far end of the room.

"I'm glad you remembered. Bearing this thought, I have to ask, who is this Fairiden I saw in your mind? I take it was a recent memory?" Milla asked as casually as possible.

Tal stopped rummaging through a draw of trinkets and slowly turned to face Milla. A slow amused smile started to spread across his face.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Tal asked amused.

"You assume too much Tal. This is an innocent question. I simply wish to know the woman your parents thought was the most suitable for their eldest son," Milla said trying hard to keep the casual and flippant tone in her voice.

"Oh I see," Tal said in a drawn out manner.

He sauntered to her side and let a hand wander to her hips and another to her soft cheek. He drew her gaze to him and looked into her avoiding gaze. She was jealous! Tal smiled in a disarming way and made the best of the distraction to slip in a quick loving kiss and an emerald necklace around her neck. Milla didn't notice the necklace until Tal pulled his lips away.

"Interesting isn't it?" Tal asked as he pulled back a step.

Milla looked down and stared at the beautiful emerald neck piece. It was a wondrous thing of gold and green. It had a downward facing triangle motif. That spread like wings across the length of her collar bone. It was beautiful.

"Interesting isn't the word I would use..." Milla said still fixated on the piece.

"It's more than just jewellery. It's the equivalent of the letter opener you tried to fit in your hair," he said waving the thin blade in front of her.

Milla's hand flew to the place she had planted the knife and found it missing. Tal smiled as recognition dawned on her face. Tal's expression suddenly became serious.

"It can happen quite quickly Milla. You were talking about weapons the Chosen use. I just showed you the most favoured ones, deception and distraction. The art of seduction is the main weapon Chosen use. A sunstone is far too obvious. You understand now don't you?" Tal asked as he put down the knife.

"I'm starting to think my time here will be harder than I originally thought," Milla sighed.

"It's not lies you need to worry about. It's the false sense of security you should be wary of. No Chosen ever sees things just for what they are. You could boil it down to an ingrained sense of ambition. Chosen are always looking to further themselves. Physical harm is beneath them. A wound will heal but an assault on your station in life will never completely heal." Tal said trying to word his thoughts properly.

Milla nodded as she understood the gist of what he was saying.

"That necklace is something of a treasure...It's a coveted item amongst the women of the towers," Tal went on.

"Its beauty would impress even Icecarls," Milla admitted.

"Besides being an old heirloom to those of the Violet order, it is also the best defensive weapon in the castle,"

"How?" Are these green gems sunstones?" Milla asked suddenly interested.

"Not exactly. Long ago before a time when Sunstones were freely available, there were many who knew the secrets of lesser gems. Much like how sunstones can bolster the power of light, lesser gems have their own unique attributes when used in conjunction with a sunstone." Tal said before pausing a moment for Milla to process the information.

"Why are these gems highly sought after?" Milla asked still at a loss.

"These ones are sought after because they are very rare. I think it's easier to show you what I mean." He said as he threw a beam of pure white light into the necklace.

The emeralds sparkled to life. A warm feeling flew around Milla's body as a green hue filled her vision. Tal then pointed his sunstone at her. A red ray flew at her a moment. Milla flinched in shock but noticed no pain or even the brunt of such a destructive spell fired at such close range.

Milla looked down at her chest where a gaping hole should have been. Milla suddenly understood. It was a shield! A necklace that was truly a shield in disguise.

"How Chosen..." Milla said almost silently.

"A treasure indeed is it not? I came across it when I went exploring the Violet tower. Ebbitt and I found many interesting things on our expeditions. This is one of our more interesting finds," Tal said smiling at the bright light of curiosity in Milla's eyes.

"I wonder how much the shield can deflect?" Milla asked suddenly as her eyes darted to Tal's sunstone.

"I've never tested it..." Tal said moving his sunstone out of sight worriedly.

"Perhaps I could research that for you," she said taping the necklace lightly with her brightly glowing sunstone.

The green shield disappeared and she smiled at Tal lovingly.

"Thank you, Tal. It's a gift I will treasure," she said slinking up to him.

They embraced and Tal felt her sincerity.

"There is no gift in the world I treasure more than you," he said pulling her into a deep loving kiss.

Milla let her doubt and jealously melt away as she knew this to be true. Perhaps it was possible to survive her year in the castle. With Tal always there to support her, what could they not overcome?

The days until Milla's launch into Chosen high society had come to an end. There was nothing more to be done to prepare her. It was now up to Milla to prove that she could be a woman of Chosen calibre and if all went according she could work her way to proving to Tal that she would make a worthy wife to the Emperor.

"One step at a time Milla," Tal said anxiously as the herald announced their arrival into the hall.

"Peace Tal. I will not fail you," Milla reassured him as she gently squeezed his hand.

Tal gave her a quick smile of confidence before his easy smile disappeared as he pulled his Emperor's facade around him like an invisible cloak with practiced ease. His transformation from Tal to Emperor was so quick Milla was shocked for but a moment before she also followed and pulled her emotionless War Chief mask on. Adjusting her cold mask slightly she forced a natural easy aura about her. Her face didn't carry a smile but Tal noticed that it mimicked his polite air.

Satisfied that they were ready he signalled the herald and they walked through the gossamer curtains and onto the balcony high above the many expectant faces of Chosen high society.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you his highness Emperor Tal Graile-Rerem and his escort for this evening, Ambassador Milla Talon-Hand."

A fanfare of trumpets sounded and the hall's soft ambient glow of neutral white changed to many hues of royal violet as light artists from every corner of the hall ignited their sunstones in an explosive yet graceful display of fireworks over the gathered crowd. Many were applauding as the musicians struck up an ethereal yet playful melody that flooded the room with an easy joyous mood that complimented the dying fireworks display. Tal raised his hand and greeted his subjects with a steady luminance from his sunstone. Everyone answered by bowing and offering light back to their Emperor. A warm applause followed before Tal signalled a playful party melody. The crowd beneath them faded their applause and went about the party as servers with trays of delicate and aromatic foods dispersed throughout the crowds.

Tal stole a glance at Milla and held back a smile as she masked her wonder and amazement with difficulty. He gave her credit for restraining her surprise to a wide eyed expression that softened to her secret smile that graced only her eyes as she looked back at Tal. She pinched him discreetly under his robes in accusation for not warning her of such a grand reception. He squeezed her hand in apology and led her down the staircase to the waiting crowd below.

It was a long and arduous walk through the crowd to the throne and while Tal observed royal etiquette as he walked through the crowd, returning greetings and exchanging pleasantries, his eyes constantly wandered back to watch over Milla. Luckily he kept her on his arm the entire way so he didn't look too odd with his constant discreet glances. Milla followed suit by introducing herself in the formal Chosen manner and greeting those who happened to know her.

While it wasn't quite the formalised introduction that Tal had told her was to come later that evening, Milla decided it would be better to assert her presence before then. She had to show Tal that she was capable of dealing with the Chosen way of social interactions and niceties. Determined to prove that she could join and blend within Chosen high society, Milla broke free from Tal and went out amongst the crowd and started to socialise on her own much to Tal's ire.

Tal made to follow her but was suddenly swamped with more people who wanted to welcome him back to the Castle. Milla was no better off as she was swamped with people who were curious as to who she was and what role she played in the castle.

"Ambassador, It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that your help was invaluable to our Emperor on his diplomatic tour of your lands," said a tall woman in a yellow dress. The sunstones displayed on her neck were evidence of her station and the hue of her attire gave away her order.

"I merely tried to keep him alive, madam prefect." Milla said attempting Chosen humour to cloud her evasive answer.

A boisterous laugh drew Milla's attention to the large man next to the prefect. From his blue uniform and the way he wore his lone sunstone on his ring finger, Milla knew he was an enforcer of sorts for the blue order. If that was not evidence enough his glaring enforcer insignia embroidered over his breast pocket left no doubt.

"Forgive me for my outburst ambassador but I find it difficult to see the Emperor in need of protection from anything on the Ice with his obvious talents as one of our best light mages."

"I would have to agree with my friend. Despite the stories we have heard of vicious beasts that roam the world outside the castle, I find it hard to believe he needed your help to survive his tour," chimed a woman in a similar uniform but in red.

Milla knew what they were trying to belittle her and she had fully expected such behaviour and prejudice. She was ready for them. The trick was to remain as diplomatic as possible but she was in no mood to point out their prejudices at such an important event.

"The Ice is a large place, Captain. Whilst the beasts you have heard of are rather vicious and unforgiving the Icecarls he encountered were a great deal more dangerous." Milla answered skilfully.

"Once again I fail to see the danger a few wild Icecarls pose to such an accomplished light mage such as our Emperor." said the Captain of the Red order.

"Light magic would certainly render Icecarl weaponry ineffective," agreed the Blue Captain

Milla ignored the jibe and simply smiled slightly before answering. The Captains were playing right into Milla's trap perfectly.

"Indeed, I have not met a light mage more accomplished than the Emperor. I believe it would not be a stretch to say he is the best however he proved otherwise during his time on the Ice."

All three officials tensed at Milla's words.

"Are you implying ambassador that the Emperor is weak?" the Red Captain hissed.

"Our Emperor could wipe out any horde of Icecarl savages with a thought!" boomed the Blue Captain going red in the face.

"Perhaps you are blind to how powerful the Emperor's power is." said the Yellow prefect in a pitying tone.

Milla let them rage for it was all part of the trap. Milla held her hands up signalling for chance to speak.

"You all speak the truth and I do not doubt his strength in his magic however I fail to see how his magic would be effective against anything in the Castle or on the Ice when he never had his sunstone with him," Milla said slightly smugly.

At her explanation, all three officials were stunned to silence. For a few confused moments they looked at each other in silence trying to understand the Ambassadors explanation. Milla decided she had confused them long enough and went on with her explanation.

"Your Emperor while indeed strong in his own right did not use his conventional means of strength to protect himself on his tour of the Ice. He refused to use his sunstone out of respect for Icecarl culture. For a year the Emperor lived and worked as an Icecarl. He was not granted any special treatment. This is what earned his highness the respect of all Icecarls that crossed his path."

"I, myself witnessed his sacrifice as he entrusted his sunstone to his respective Clan for safe keeping until his return to the Castle. His highness is truly a man of determination," Milla finished with a twinge of awed respect in her tone.

As if summoned on cue, Tal appeared behind Milla and firmly clasped her hand and draped it elegantly but firmly on his arm. He gave her a discreet disapproving look but only received a smug smile in return.

"Emperor! Is it true? You lived out on the Ice without your sunstone?" asked the yellow prefect in awe.

Tal was at a loss for words for a moment.

"I decided that the use of my sunstone would be counter-productive to the purpose of my tour. If we are to truly find peace between our cultures we must first learn to appreciate it. I certainly found a new level of respect for Icecarls when I gave up my sunstone. I learned first-hand that surviving the Ice takes a considerable amount of survival instinct and intelligence that rivals even the best light magic."

"How did you survive and fare against the savages of the Ice without magic?" asked the Blue Captain in pure amazement.

"And how did you manage to escape the vicious beasts we have heard of?" asked the Red Captain in equal awe.

Tal smiled at Milla "I owe my life in no small part to Ambassador Milla. You could say she was my personal sunstone when circumstances proved too challenging,"

Milla tried to hide the ensuing blush but the heat was already at her cheeks.

"I believe your survival was attributed more to your intelligence, Highness." Milla said quickly before Tal tried to praise her again.

Tal's words were halted in his throat as Milla began to tug his arm in another direction. Receiving the signal loud and clear, Tal politely excused them both from the group of officials whom he had no doubt had much to talk about after they made their way to the throne.

Tal politely helped Milla to her chair beside his throne. He was smiling now and while his Emperor's facade was still evident, Milla couldn't help but ask what he found so amusing.

"What is it? You've been grinning like a simpleton ever since we spoke to those officials,"

Tal gave her a knowing smirk.

"It's going to be an interesting year,"

**Authors Note**: Greetings and salutations loyal readers. As promised I am trying hard to finish this story with the dignity it deserves but that entails finishing it so please bear with me as I try to finish this story in its entirety as I had hoped to do so many years ago. _**~Noc~**_


	29. Bargin Struck

**Chapter 28**

The party went well into the early hours of the next day and with Tal and Milla refusing to drink to the excess that a few others were, they managed to navigate what they dreaded was Milla's trial by fire. It was almost anti climatic when Milla managed to come through unscathed. Milla had wished to retire early and Tal was inclined to agree. With the party winding down, Milla and the Emperor made their way back to their quarters for a small celebration of their own.

"That was a battle well fought Ambassador," Tal said closing the door.

"I would have preferred a more suspecting enemy than the good natured subjects of your court. However I believe I heard a rumour that the ones who truly wish our demise were not present this evening. You would not have any idea about that would you my dear Emperor?" Milla asked as she removed her hair binding and letting her hair fall free.

Tal coyly moved to her side and embraced her from behind and took a deep breath of her perfumed scent. He knew he couldn't fool her however it had been worth a try.

"No I would not Ambassador. However you sound as if you suspect me of some conspiracy to protect you from them," Tal said in mock innocence as he busied himself by kissing her neck.

Milla unconsciously leaned her neck to the side to let Tal access her neck more. Tal took the invitation and took his time keeping Milla in the moment rather than letting her mind wander to the possibility that he had kept certain members of his court from making an appearance.

Milla knew he was trying to distract her. From his behaviour she could tell he was guilty of keeping her from the real prejudice he constantly referred to. His intentions were endearing and she was thankful but she was prepared to face it head on as if it were a charging merwin. Much like when Tal had to face the animosity of the Far Raiders clan, Milla had wanted to face her demons here. Tal was simply not letting her. Milla knew it was because of his love for her so she could not fault his kind gesture but she knew it would cripple her in the long run.

"Tal..." Milla sighed through involuntary moans of pleasure as Tal's efforts were making her lose sight `of her determination.

"Yes...Milla..." he replied between kisses which started off as feather light touches but were progressively becoming urgent.

Milla was losing her warrior sense to the maiden within. She knew that Tal was trying to occupy her thoughts with pleasure so she would not have to talk about the real matter at hand. To her shame, it was working.

"Tal stop please just give me a few moments to talk..." Milla pleaded before her lips were covered by his.

Their passion was taking over and Milla tried hard to summon every inch of her warrior sense to the front of her mind but it wasn't an easy task. Perhaps it was going to be easier to talk once they had sated their ardour. Tal was already removing her clothes with practiced ease and Milla was half naked before she could object further. Tal eased her backwards towards the bed and he was shirtless and on top of her before she could grasp what was happening.

His hands were everywhere igniting her sensitive places. His lips played over her exposed skin and left wet traces as his tongue lashed out to taste her sweet skin. He halted his advance for a moment to rest his head on her chest to listen to her heart racing from his tentative caress. Milla's breathing was ragged and came in short breaths as she felt the beginnings of ecstasy well up from within her. She was gnawing her bottom lip as Tal made sure his presence was known to her as he recommenced his distractions.

Her mind barely held any trace of rational thought and it would have been so easy to give into her carnal needs if it weren't for the nagging feeling of leaving something unsaid. Her mind started to slowly clear and her warrior sense finally broke through. Tal was breathing heavily now and Milla could see the strain in his eyes. The strain of holding back his ardour to make sure Milla climaxed first.

Milla took a moment to caress his eager face. His gentle and pleasure tortured eyes were such an endearing sight, that she almost gave into him...Almost... Milla knew that if she didn't voice her thoughts now, that she would forever be a slave to Tal's protective nature and his obvious distractive skills. So she traded a moment of pleasure for the longevity of their relationship. A choice she knew was the right one but was reluctant to follow through with.

Milla's hands cupped his face and held it at arm's length. Tal's body weight was pinning her to the bed and she knew she couldn't have a serious discussion let alone a clear train of thought in that position so she spread her legs apart and pulled her knees up only to wrap them around Tal's hips. Tal couldn't resist such an open invitation so he let his lust take over. He tore Milla's hands away and closed the distance between their lips only to have Milla reverse their positions.

Milla skilfully rolled Tal's body over until she was on top and reversed her grip on her arms until she had Tal pinned under her. Tal acted on his lust and struggled to free himself but Milla had him down and flush against the bed and her whole weight was on him now. He had no choice but to listen to her now.

"Tal, please, listen to me. If we are to see each other as equals you need to respect me as an equal. I cannot let you fight my battles for me. You swore an oath to prove yourself to me and you have kept it. It is now my turn to prove my worth to you,"

"You have Milla, tonight you have sho..." Tal began before Milla gently pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him.

Her resolve was weakening and she couldn't have him speaking his sweet words to her before she had her say.

"No." she said simply.

With a single word she managed to convey everything. It was clear that she wouldn't let Tal fight her battles. Tal's passion was halted and while Milla could feel the intimate moments ebb away, she knew it was for the greater good that Tal truly understood her determination in this matter.

She cupped his face once again and brought her forehead to his, trying in vain to rekindle the passion she had reluctantly extinguished. Her sweet scented locks of hair fell around their heads as if it would help shield them from the serious air that was threatening to choke their intimacy. Tal's eyes betrayed a feverish cascade of conflicting emotions. He was torn between his rational thoughts and his burning desire for her. Milla could see his pain but she was determined to fight their lust until he agreed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tal's mind forced him to abandon his lust and his ardour slowly faded. His eyes were starting to convey a new set of conflicting emotions. Milla's all consuming glare gradually softened as she eased her pressure on his torso allowing him room to breathe and consider her unsaid feelings.

After focusing his mind, he sighed at length and moved to push himself to his elbows. He would not let her suffer the Chosen's prejudice. He would sooner let her face a hundred free spirit shadows before he willing fed her to his people to tear her down with lies and deceit. However, she did have a point. He couldn't be with her at all times. Knowing Milla as he did, even if he did manage to shield her from the ugly discrimination floating about the castle, he knew she would find a way to break free of his protection.

"Milla..." he said taking a deep breath as he sat upright.

"How about we come to a compromise?"

Milla held his steady gaze and spoke in a gentle yet unflinching way.

"I can tell that you won't promise me anything," Milla whispered "I will not make you do so either. I just want you to understand that my mind is made up in this matter."

He nodded his gratitude but swallowed before he went on. Her unflinching but gentle tone was like a vice that tightened around his resolve. He found it quite unnerving. Milla was completing her transition from brash Icecarl to calm Chosen with alarming efficiency.

"...I won't feed you to those monsters when I know I can easily see to silencing anyone who wishes you ill. However, I know I have no power in silencing your actions so I propose a deal. If you insist on doing things your way, then I will not hinder you."

"In exchange?"

"In exchange, you will seek my counsel before doing anything that might upset or endanger the peace I have worked hard to maintain between the many factions in the Castle," Tal said steadily regaining his regal aura.

"That sounds reasonable..." Milla mused.

"Also, to ensure you keep your word I will have someone check on you at regular intervals if I cannot do so myself. These are my terms. Do we have a deal?"

"You seek to have me on a much shorter leash than you let on," Milla pouted.

"These are my terms," Tal said relaxing into an easy smile.

After a moments silence, Milla leaned over him as she gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"We have a deal, _Emperor_,"

She whispered the last words in his ear and let out a small victorious peal of laughter. Tal couldn't help feel a shiver go down his spine. She really was turning into quite the Chosen seductress. He didn't know if that was a good thing. Slowly Milla brushed her lips over Tal's neck and sent his blood flowing again. Her hands travelled his body and found his ticklish areas. She teased his ribs while her other hand ventured down his trousers and started to stroke his manhood.

After finding the right balance of teasing, she managed to arouse her lover. Tal's lust had returned and Milla secretly enjoyed the power she had over him. She felt his hands start to roam over her body. He kissed her ardently and finally managed to free her of all of her under clothes. He wouldn't let her have her way completely and his efforts to get her heart racing were doubled. His lips found spots that made her breathe in sharply. His hands gently massaged her breast while his fingers teased her nipples until they awoke to his fondling.

Gasping in erratic breaths as his attention went south of her breasts; Milla broke free from his embrace before she completely lost her mind. In one fluid movement she managed to strip him from his pants and return to his waiting arms. Tal's erection was throbbing now and Milla felt the heat of his shaft eagerly rub against the inside of her moistened thigh. Tal had been denied enough for one night so Milla graciously rolled onto her back into his favourite position.

Tal slowly eased down on his elbows until his nose was touching hers. Milla smiled her trade mark secret smile from her eyes. Tal took a moment to admire her natural beauty before he kissed her deeply and lowered himself into her. Milla let out a soft moan as she felt his hot shaft enter her. A moment passed before he slowly picked up a stroking rhythm. With each stroke Milla felt the waves start. The pleasure bubbling up within her welcomed the maiden within her with open arms to the familiar plateau of ecstasy. She revelled and writhed as the pleasure intensified as Tal gripped her into a tight embrace as his strokes became hard thrusts. He never lost his slow pounding rhythm but somehow he managed to make Milla ache and hold her breath for more. He grunted from exertion as his pace quickened causing Milla to grimace on the verge of a big climax.

It was like her mind was trying to hold back an imminent flood of pleasure while her body was screaming to release the pent up dam. Tal was nearing the end of his control and he signalled Milla with a quick smothering kiss. Milla hungrily kissed him back with more passion than she intended to. Their teeth mashed accidently but they paid the pain no heed for at that moment Milla's dam broke just as Tal climaxed.

Milla uncontrollably shook with endless waves of pleasure while Tal shuddered and collapsed in Milla's tight embrace. He could feel her nails digging into his back as she moaned and tried to gulp in air. Tal looked at her pleasure filled face and couldn't help but feel pride well up in him as he watched her eyes tear slightly and her face redden. Tal watched on as she slowly calmed and steadied her breathing. When she came to some sort of focus she noticed that Tal was watching her with a smile on his face.

No words needed to be spoken as she saw the pride shine through his eyes. Pride that was well deserved in Milla's opinion. She had lain with him several times and while each time was satisfying in the conventional sense, this time was different. It was special. Milla couldn't describe it in words. It was just right in all possible ways. Perhaps it was because she finally felt like Tal's equal in this area in their relationship. Perhaps it was because of the thrill of her victory. Or perhaps it was all these things. All she knew was that she couldn't have felt this 'right' without Tal.

"I love you Milla," Tal said stroking her face with one of his warm large hands.

Love. It was such a foreign word but not a completely mystery to her. It was a word she had not had any real use for in her life up until now. Perhaps this is what love felt like.

"I love you Tal," she whispered back as her eyes fluttered shut.


	30. Alliances

**Chapter 29**

"Perhaps the green dress today?" asked the young servant girl.

"Maybe..." mused the servant's mistress as she dabbed her perfume onto her neck.

"Would mistress Fairiden be wearing her ruby pendant today?" the young underfolk inquired as she laid her mistress' dress onto the large four poster bed.

At the inquiry, the lady halted her grooming slowly as her eyes wandered to her jewellery box. Her hands tentatively opened the lid and retrieved a small gemstone from the mass of other more ornate pieces. The lady gazed at the depths of the ruby and found a strange twinkling clarity which should have subsided years ago. The gem's lustre was slightly eclipsed by the sheen of the platinum crescent moon pendant in which the ruby was set in. At first glance the pendant looked quite plain and was easily overlooked but it was no ordinary piece of jewellery. It was a gift from a rather unusual person. The Dark Vizier.

About a month ago, she had been brutally abused by the Vizier's counterpart, the Light Vizier. The Dark Vizier had more or less saved her from the Light Vizier's sadistic bouts of violence but not in the traditional sense. He had saved her but she was still in the Light Vizier's employ. As she looked into the depths of the ruby she lost herself in the memory of the last time she had crossed paths with the mysterious man.

"You've changed my gift," he said as he lifted the pendant from her vanity table.

"I had to. It was far too conspicuous as a ring. Not to mention that it was quite hideous as a ring." Fairiden commented without so much as flinching as he casually unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Please keep it with you always," he said as he clasped the lock into place.

The pendant fell and landed snugly between her breasts. Fairiden didn't bother to make any remark to this fact, instead she watched him with a fixed stare. He moved about her chambers in his nonchalant way and ran a hand over certain objects. He never touched the things his hand hovered over. He simply hovered and moved on when he was satisfied. Others would have thought this strange behaviour but Fairiden knew what he was doing. He was looking to shadow spies the Light Vizier would have placed in her chambers.

"You need not worry; I had my shadow sweep the room. I sweep the room on a regular basis. We may speak freely," she said as he finished his search.

"You surprise me. How did you know what I was doing?" he asked as he stood behind her.

She never turned to look at him. Instead she continued to look at his reflection in her mirror. She could never see his face completely. It was always half hidden by his hood. She could never see any definitive feature either. His long dark hooded cloak always hid anything that could identify him.

"I remember from the last time you visited me," she said breaking what she imagined was eye contact as she looked down at her pendant.

"Oh? You were in such a state of distress that I assumed you were not concentrating," he said in genuine amusement.

"Then you assume too much," Fairiden said brusquely giving him an icy look.

Silence filled the room as they stared each other down. It was a bout of wills. The first one to talk was the loser. Fairiden didn't like her childish behaviour but for some reason he got under her skin. It was irritating. He would appear whenever he wanted and simply enquired after her well being. Nothing more and nothing less. In the last two months he had visited her periodically with the same routine. It was vexing.

His visits were sometimes during the sleeping hours and sometimes during her free time. Somehow he always visited her when she had time to spare or when she was about to turn in. Despite the supposed haphazard timing of each meeting, Fairiden knew better. He was keeping tabs on her and it didn't sit well with her but she never let him know her frustration. It would only be premature to vent her rage over nothing.

It was rather irritating; however, that he always knew where she was. She could swear she had felt his eyes on her on more than one occasion. This invasive spying into her life was not welcome but she could hold her fury at bay if she could trade it for the answer to the mystery that was the Dark Vizier.

Over the course of several weeks, his behaviour became more erratic but essentially remained the same. She found it infuriating when he did nothing to reveal anything to her. It was as if he wanted her to learn about him on her own. He didn't do anything that she could read easily. He didn't try anything like try to force himself on her or make small talk either. It was always the same routine. Anger, annoyance and frustration became her constant companions as she tried to get close to him but failed time and time again.

He was being elusive on purpose and while Fairiden found the thrill of the chase to be interesting at first, she always found herself on the losing side of his unspoken challenges. She would break him like so many of the men she had been with. She would make him tell her his name. She would make him reveal his face to her. She would have his deepest darkest secrets spill from his lips. She would do these things and more but first she had to show him her iron will. She first needed to pass his tests.

Their staring contest continued without either one of them moving or speaking. For weeks this happened. They would stare at each other before he left without a trace or when she tired of the stand-off. He stood serenely simply staring back. She couldn't see his eyes but she could _feel_ them locked on hers. This was not good. She was tiring. She always gave in first and that always made her curse herself for days afterwards. Perhaps a change in tactics was in order.

"As much as I enjoy your short visits, perhaps you could tell me the purpose of such intrusive encounters," Fairiden said as she continued her piercing stare into the dark depths of his hood.

"Do you tire of my presence already?" he asked feeling victorious.

"I simply wish to cease these pointless games and get on with the real reason for your visits. If you do not wish to bed me then what do you want?"

"Perhaps you could tell me," he said slowly and deliberately.

"Excuse me? You want me to tell you why you are invasively disturbing my free time?"

"Yes," he replied plainly.

His voice was free of emotion so it was hard to read his state of mind so she sighed and gave in. She was tired of his mysterious behaviour.

"Very well. Perhaps you would like to take a seat?" she said standing and offering her chair to him.

He remained standing and only moved his head to follow her as she paced about. He gave nothing away. No tell was seen as she walked about the room trying to catch him off guard.

"From the first time we met, I had many thoughts about you. I believe you wanted me like many of the men in the towers wanted me but when your frequent visit became increasing more like routine check-ups I knew this was not the case. I would have thought you shy to or even wary to approach me but this is, evidently, not the case. From the way you placed the pendant around my neck I know you are not one to shy away from a woman's embrace. So I judged you as the wary type. This is evident from the way you routinely sweep my room for listening ears and from the way you come to see me when I am not otherwise engaged. You, sir, are a prudent and cautious one."

Fairiden manoeuvred herself until she was at arm's length from the Vizier. She made sure she was standing close and was directly in front of him. It was an old tactic that she employed to make whoever she was staring down shrink under her gaze. To her ire, it did not work on the Vizier. Not that she had expected it to work on such a man. She did this more out of habit.

"In conclusion, I deduce that you have some secretive business to discuss with me. With the constant visitations with nothing more than small talk, I also assume you are testing my patience and assessing my skills of deductions. As infuriating as the past weeks have been, I knew I had to show you such patience. I can only speculate what business venture you wish to embark with me but I suspect it would be in the capacity of a type of informant or spy. To be more specific, I believe you wish me to spy on the Light Vizier for you."

The vizier stood in silence. She knew he was assessing her explanation and was grading the accuracy of her deductions. She had indeed been correct on all accounts. She was very astute and no detail small or insignificant was overlooked. After a brief glance at her quizzical stare, he knew she was expecting an answer and reward from her test. He let a smile grace his face and while it was half hidden under his hood, Fairiden could see it as he relaxed slightly and the air about him became less serious.

"You are a natural born spy and seductress. Your detective skills are impressive. Indeed, for weeks I tested you. I wanted to know if you were able to carry out my tasks. You did not disappoint," he said succinctly.

"To praise me so early leads me to believe that you knew this already. Why the tests?"

"I had to be sure. As the Dark Vizier I'm rarely able to trust to chance. I never gamble. I always win," he said with a certain disdainful pride.

"So you always cheat?" Fairiden asked in mock distress.

"I do what is necessary. Speaking of which, your ability to withhold information will be a necessary skill if you are to be in my employ. Most women I know are prone to have loose lips, be sure not cross me on this point."

"I find it hard to believe you know a lot of women," Fairiden replied flippantly.

He paused as if considering her words.

"Not intimately," he conceded.

Fairiden shifted her weight uncomfortably. From his tone she could hear a nonchalant indifference that hid a whisper of melancholy. Fairiden deduced from his short response that he was conditioned to conceal his true feelings. Perhaps his work kept him cold and distant. Fairiden understood the feeling and could relate. Her job as a seductress for the Light Vizier threw her into the path of many men and their bed chambers.

The harsh reality of such a profession brought about a necessity for her to steel herself from all emotions and to keep her prey under her enchantment. She too had to keep herself cold and distant if she wished to remain sane while doing her job. She briefly wondered why the Dark Vizier needed to be so cold and detached when gruesome thoughts entered her mind. Shutting her mind to the train of thought she continued the conversation.

"So Vizier, do I pass your test? Am I worthy of your employ?" she asked.

"Are you not in the Light Vizier's employ?" he asked teasingly, almost playfully.

"Enough games. You've put me through tests and invade my private time to do so and I dare say you will continue to constantly test me to prove my loyalty but consider the fact I have not gone running into the arms of my employer about our discreet meetings. Is that not a show of faith?"

"Indeed. I was wondering if there was still any semblance of trust in such a talented seductress." He replied.

Fairiden could feel the bite of such a blunt remark. It shouldn't have hurt. It shouldn't have even registered as an insult but for some reason she felt the sting as if she had been slapped in the face. Perhaps she had hoped the Dark Vizier would be different to the Light Vizier. She was stupid to hope he would be kind to her.

"Would you prefer that I go to him?" she said as emotionless as possible.

"That is up to you. I will not dictate your actions. However if you do then you will be back at his mercy and be a tool to his twisted machinations," he said equally emotionless.

"How is that dissimilar from the cold indifference I suffer in your company?" she retorted.

"I will not use you as a puppet to vent my anger on. I will never raise my hand or sunstone to you," he offered.

"You'd be surprised at how physical abuse is less painful than being given the freedom to be lonely." She replied sadly with eyes filling with complicated emotions.

Once again, the heavily locked door of her emotions creaked open. She kicked it shut and tried hard to keep it closed.

"If that is all you have to offer me then I will take my chances with your counterpart," Fairiden said regaining her composure and ending her sentence with a finality that showed in her olive green eyes.

"What do you seek then, mistress? What price do you demand of me if you were to be in my employ?" the dark figure asked fully understanding her thoughts and emotions.

She wasn't hard to understand for her hidden emotions were merely a reflection of his. Her thoughts were a mirror image of his thought patterns as if they were of one mind. She craved to find someone who could truly understand the swallowing darkness of loneliness and detachment that her occupation forced upon her. She needed to have someone in her life that could dispel such morbidity. He knew and felt such loneliness and craved to be rid of it also.

"Name your price," he said removing his hood.

She looked at him for the first time. His face was as she had expected. It was similar to her face in that it was a mask that hid a beast. It was a handsome and strong face that barely hid the tortured soul within. His dark hood made sense now. He was unable to completely mask his inner demon. It was as if his inner beast was clawing at him and threatening to break through the cracks in his fragile facade.

It started with his azure eyes. They showed the beauty of a high intelligence that had been twisted and abused to create many horrible and unspeakable acts in the service of his dark duties. His lips were set in a constant frown as if he had forgotten how to truly smile. Truly this man was a Dark Vizier in all sense of the title. The darkness his soul had witnessed eclipsed the loneliness Fairiden felt and for the first time she felt pity. This man was clearly a lost soul. He must have seen days where he straddled the thin border of reality and insanity. Fairiden knew this man needed her as much as she needed him. She also knew he would never admit it. Perhaps she could find some measure of normalcy with this man.

"For risking my life for spying on the most notoriously sadistic man in the Castle, I demand your name." She said gently as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Malachite Bael-Thace..." he whispered.

Fairiden smiled a gentle smile and clasped his other hand in her and led him to her bed.

"For sabotaging his plans, I demand your companionship when we cannot stand the loneliness,"

She let him kiss her in answer and when she was satisfied she went on.

"For my silence and discretion, I demand to know you. I demand to know all of you," she said naming her final price.

His hesitation was palpable. He almost retreated physically and emotionally if she had not tightened her grasp on him. She would not let him get away this time. This was her victory and she would savour it. She would be the Dark Vizier's conqueror, companion and if fate willed it, his lover too.

"Deal..." he whispered as he lost himself in her olive green eyes.


	31. Origins

**Chapter 30**

"...Mistress?"

Fairiden caught herself and shoved her mind back to the present. She locked eyes with her servant girl and dismissed her with a wave. The girl curtsied quickly and left just as fast. Fairiden was never mean to the girl but she was known to be quite scary when she wanted to be. Fairiden made sure the girl was gone before she clasped the necklace around her neck. It was precious to her. It was the link to her other self. It was the symbol of the bond to the man who she belonged to and whom she would protect.

As she went about her preening, she felt a draft and a moment later, a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You have to show me how to sneak up on people like that sometime," she said without stopping her preening. "It will come in handy sometime,"

"It's easy. All you have to do is catch your target unawares," Malachite said as he moved to place a sunstone in front of her.

Fairiden looked at it and froze. To the untrained eye it looked like any other sunstone but Fairiden caught the faint but unmistakeable red twinkle that it contained in its depths. She picked it up curiously and before she had a chance to even inspect it the stone pulsed a deep crimson red. She dropped it in surprise and stood quickly.

"You know what this is?" asked the Dark Vizier knowing full well that she did from her reaction.

"What are you doing with that? How did you even get it? Take it back to its wielder you fool! Are you trying to bring the Veil down on us!" she hissed backing away from the red keystone as if it were venomous.

"You need not worry. I've had it in my possession for weeks now and nothing has happened. In fact I've been wondering who to bestow it upon. I think you would be the right person for the job." The Vizier said calmly.

"What? Are you crazy? What makes you think I would be suited to use it?" she said her tone rising with her panic.

"You have what it takes to keep it safe," He answered simply.

"Safe? Safe from whom?" she asked feeling as if she already knew the answer.

"You know who." He answered simply "Gyser is planning something big. I haven't been able to find out what his master plan is but recently I've discovered his plans to replace the court of the spectrum with his own puppets. That is how I came across the red keystone. Gyser had the last wielder murdered. I'd imagine that it would not bode well for anyone if he managed to get his hands on all the keystones." The Vizier said darkly.

"He would have complete control over the Veil..." Fairiden said trying to suppress a shiver going down her spine.

"I don't think he'd resort to unravelling the Veil, however, I can't discount the idea especially a man of his sadistic nature," Malachite said thinking aloud.

"Which brings me to my next question, how am I meant to spy on him if he finds me in possession of that thing?" she asked pointing at the keystone.

"I never said you were going to spy on him," Malachite said moving to her side and removing his hood.

"You had better start making sense soon, Malachite or you will feel how nasty I can me," she said allowing him to lead her back to her vanity table.

"I look forward to it however we have business to discuss," he said placing the stone in her hand.

She flinched slightly as it pulsed crimson. It was unnerving feeling the power in her hand.

"What do you know about sunstones?" Malachite asked as he paced in front of her.

"I know about as much as anyone else. Why do you ask? Is it something I need to know to spy on my target?"

"I'll explain but first you need to understand some things about sunstones," he said not wanting to be rushed.

"Go on," she replied not feeling at all at ease with the key stone pulsing slowly in her hand.

"As I said before, sunstones are not the only stones with power. They may be our source of power but it was not always so. The history of sunstones is complicated and clouded and there is little records left behind from the ancient times to help us understand their origins but from what I have gathered, sunstones are living things."

Fairiden stiffened at his words.

"They are alive?" Fairiden asked putting down the keystone.

"Indeed. Not in the sentient sense however. They are more like plants. They bond to other gems and imbue them with the power of the sun." Malachite said picking up the keystone. "Do you know how sunstones were created?"

"I know how they are made." Fairiden said recalling the facts in her mind "They are made from special seeds that are harvested from Aenir and are left in the tower nets above the Veil. There they stay, feeding off sunlight until sunstones are created."

"It would be more accurate to say 'bloom' instead of create." Malachite said pensively "Sunstones are like flowers in a sense. Little is known about the plants that create the sunstone seeds. Since travel to Aenir is restricted to harvest times only, I've only managed to study the specimens that were brought back and they didn't last long in the Dark World."

Fairiden nodded as she took in another side of Malachite. She didn't fail to notice the subtle delight in his voice as he explained the history of sunstones. He almost looked like a teacher in the lectorium. Perhaps if circumstances were different, he probably would have ended up as a teacher.

"I digress...You now understand that regular sunstones are like living plants, they blend to other sunstones and imbue them with power. Not enough to transform a gem into a sunstone but enough to exhibit certain effects. Take that pendant for example," he said pointing to her necklace.

Fairiden held her ruby up to the light and glanced at it wondering what it really was.

"It you tap it with a bit of light from a sunstone it will activate it. Make it 'bloom' so to speak," he said moving three stretches away from her.

Fairiden nodded and called light from one of her sunstone rings. She gently tapped the ruby and its twinkle turned into a sudden pulse. Fairiden wondered what had happened when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She was covered in red light. No...She was covered in armour...of sorts. She looked down and found that her chest, forearms and shins were covered in multi faceted glowing red light armour.

"Interesting..." Malachite mused as he stepped forward to inspect the armour.

As he got closer the armour reacted and the forearm guards instantly formed into long pointy spikes. Fairiden flinched in surprise and almost gutted Malachite.

"Sorry!" she yelped "How do I turn it off?"

"Tap the ruby," Malachite said backing away.

The spikes slowly returned to guards on her forearms as he backed.

Fairiden quickly tapped the ruby and the armour shimmered before disappearing completely.

"That was certainly interesting," the vizier mused.

"What was that? Do all gems do that?" Fairiden asked moving close to her partner and inspecting him for wounds.

"No. Only a few select gems have certain powers. I found a handful of such gems on some of my expeditions into exploring the castle above the Veil. It seems like the gems were being used in some kind of experiment. Perhaps our ancestors were trying to find other methods for creating light..."

"...Or weapons." Fairiden said finishing off his thoughts "Malachite, it's clear that you have a thirst for knowledge but I tire of these explanations. Patience was never my strongest trait. Could you please get to your point?"

Malachite visibly slouched as a slight frown graced his brow before he went on.

"Fine...As I said, regular sunstones are alive much like plants are alive. Keystones however are something much more,"

As if it were listening, the keystone pulsed brightly for a moment. Malachite and Fairiden looked at it in a mix of awe, fear and curiosity.

"What do you mean by more?" Fairiden asked fearing his answer.

"It's only a theory but I am under the impression that there may be entities that live inside Keystones," Malachite said picking up the red keystone.

It stopped its pulsing at his touch.

"Define entity and please be clear." Fairiden demanded.

"Sunstones that are powerful enough hold the Veil intact for centuries require another ingredient than sunstone seeds and a bit of sun light would you not agree? Every year, the Veil is recharged to remain intact. Every year the Keystone wielders leave for a full day to their posts above the Veil in their respective towers. They recharge their keystones and when they are satisfied that the Veil holds strong, they return. I've had the privilege to witness this 'recharging' of the Veil and have drawn several conclusions as to what the Keystones are made of."

"You believe that the Keystones hold spirit shadows?" Fairiden asked trying to keep up with his explanation.

"Not exactly. Spiritshadows are merely creatures that live in Aenir. When it became forbidden for people to have spiritshadows, the Emperor made me oversee the release of these shadows back into Aenir. Under Emperor Tal's orders I released many creatures ranging from large Borzogs to small Dattu's but nothing impressive. It was then that I made a discovery. I happened upon an elemental creature during my wanderings in Aenir and found him quite chatty."

"What do you mean by elemental?" Fairiden asked completely lost.

"It was literally a lake that spoke. I must have spent days just talking to him about many things and after a week I was certain that there were classes of creatures in Aenir. The weaker ones were what the Chosen chose to enslave and bring back with them to the Dark world."

"Classes of creatures?"

"Yes classes or orders much like our old tower system. Kind of like a rank. You see the water creature explained that there were three specific classes of creature. The lowest class are the Scavengers. They were creatures like Hugthings and Naunches. The next class were the Elementals, beings of more intelligence and that controlled the elements like the Lake Creature I spoke to and Storm Sheppard's. The highest ranking class were the Overlord class. Creatures of high intelligence and wielders of magic."

"I'm assuming the incident that happened several years ago with our current Emperor play into what manner of creature the Overlord class contained," Fairiden asked referring to the battle.

Malachite nodded before going on.

"From what I was told by the Lake creature, the Overlords were rulers of their domains in Aenir and some were wise enough to remain far from the Chosen's reach."

"You believe that these magical creatures were enslaved into being trapped inside the Keystones?"

"It's a theory based on my research into the ancient times and why war started. Up until recently I thought the war was based on civil war but that doesn't seem like the case. From what I was able to gather from the Emperor, the shadow dragon Sharrakor was the last of the Overlords. Somehow it found a way to come to the Dark World."

"Perhaps to seek revenge or maybe even try to free its brethren from the keystones." Fairiden said finishing Malachite's train of thought.

"Precisely. It makes more sense than Icecarls simply hating Chosen. We were once one people who shared the same ideals."

"So you believe the keystones house these Overloards?" she said looking at the keystones.

"Most likely their spirit or essence. I cannot fathom a being of any kind, being able to live for centuries without feeling the effects of time,"

Fairiden nodded as her mind absorbed his facts and theories. To be honest, they made sense. However the troubling ramifications that Malachite was speaking of if he managed to prove his theories were a whole new set of problems that Fairiden didn't dare to speculate further. She just wanted Malachite to tell her what she had to do. With the Light Vizier, Gyser, finding ways to round up keystones; just the thought of cruel man wielding powerful entities like the Overlords, was horrifying.

"So, keeping in mind that the Keystones are 'alive', who would you nominate to wield a keystone?" Malachite asked.

"Obviously it would have to be someone adept at Light Magic or a person with deep knowledge about Keystones. Definitely not a seductress who knows little about such matters," Fairiden said pointedly.

"You may be right; however, in the past several weeks I have tried to find a wielder for the red keystone and no one I trust has been compatible with it until now."

"What do you mean compatible?" Fairiden asked.

Malachite placed the keystone in her hands and it glowed to life.

"The Overlords were sentient beings, Fairiden. One can only assume they were their own masters."

Fairiden thought about his words, slowly letting them sink into her mind.

"Are you saying that the Keystone chooses the wielder?"

Malachite looked at her seriously. His fixed gaze was all the answer he needed.

"So do you claim the responsibility of the Keystone?"

Fairiden was caught in the crimson depths of the keystone and was suddenly feeling fond of the stone. It sparkled softly in her hands and she could feel a warm tingle coming from it as if it was trying to communicate.

"Even if I were to be its guardian, it won't be long before Gyser finds out I have it and know too much about his plans. I couldn't hope to get close enough to spy on him," Fairiden said trying hard to resist the sudden urge to claim the keystone.

"Your mission is to spy and report on the Emperor or more specifically on his relationship between him and Ambassador Milla Talon Hand." Malachite said moving to the door.

"Very well then, I'm assuming I have no choice in the matter?"

Malachite looked down at the pulsing keystone in her hands and the way she gripped it almost lovingly. He pulled up his hood.

"It seems, my dear, that you've already made up your mind,"


	32. Thoughts of the Future

**Chapter 31**

Much to her chagrin, Milla held her end of the agreement she had struck with Tal. It wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter but her new found freedom was always tainted by her daily report to him. A week had passed since her launch into Chosen society and her presence was the talk of the Castle. Many Chosen had found it almost their duty to spread the word of her exploits on the Ice with their young Emperor.

While the rumours and gossip spread like wild fire, Milla wasn't bothered by much of it. She found the stir of the rumour mill quite effective as a tool to establish her own identity amongst the Chosen. Much of the gossip amongst the women of the higher society was mainly talk of her relationship to Tal. She had found those rumours to be quite humorous as they became more outrageous as people began spinning their stories to their liking.

Milla reported the many stories she had heard during her travels through the seven towers and much to her confusion, Tal had found them to be more interesting than she did. What did he know that she didn't?

"That's about it. I have yet to meet with Brightstar Jace's wife but I'm sure she'll have about as much to say about our "sordid" affair." Milla said ending her report.

"I always found that woman quite the chatty type. It's always been a blessing and curse to have that woman go about the Castle spreading her rumours." Tal said taking a quick note with his quill.

"That ends my report," she said relaxing slightly.

"You've certainly set out to make a name for yourself," Tal said making his quill scratch furiously over several documents.

"I find that if I establish my presence, it won't be long before trouble finds me and I can finally start knowing my enemies," Milla said moving to her vanity table to remove the makeup she had applied that morning.

Tal's quill paused as he digested her words.

"You are willing making yourself a target?" he asked before returning to his quill scratching.

"You knew as much didn't you? I'm sure I wrote it in my last report," she said smiling into the mirror as she saw him mask his irritation.

"You may do as you wish, as per our agreement but let me give you some advice. It will not be in your best interests to make a target of yourself," he said trying to sound casual.

"I doubt my enemies could glean much about my weaknesses through idle gossip," Milla said moving a practiced hand over her face to remove her facial paints.

"I'm _sure_ you've been careful but taking extra precautions can't hurt," he said simply which irked Milla for some reason.

She was now definitely sure that he knew something that she didn't.

"Speaking of being careful, that reminds me, have you _formally_ met your caretaker yet?" Tal asked quickly changing the subject.

"You mean my _stalker_," Milla corrected.

"I prefer the term _guardian_," Tal shot back.

Milla huffed in slight indignation. He was openly admitting to having her followed. While she didn't mind the shadowy presence that followed her everywhere, she certainly didn't care for the fact that they were deliberately hindering her plans to call out her enemies.

"Your so called 'guardian' is quite an effective spy. I almost admire the stealth. There were times I was almost unaware that I was being watched," Milla said moving to the bed as she stripped her clothes to her undergarments.

Tal noticed her actions and frowned at her lack of modesty. His discerning look wasn't lost on Milla.

"We are alone Tal. Please don't give me a speech on modesty. You have already seen everything and we are life partners already."

"On the ice we are married. In the Castle you are an ambassador..."

"...And you are the Emperor. We must hold our respective titles as such and create the illusion that we are only together in the professional capacity and so on..." Milla finished as she closed her eyes in irritation.

"Well at least you know my stance on the matter," Tal uttered as he went back to his scribbles.

"Eventually the Chosen will know the truth Tal. It's best not to hide it lest they find a reason to see our discretion as a betrayal." Milla said making sure her knife was safely hidden under her pillow.

"It's not a matter of trust, Milla. It's a matter of timing," he said putting his quill away and standing to stretch.

"I think it is. You have issues in trusting your people Tal." Milla said sliding up to Tal as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't trust anyone in the Castle. Before I became Emperor I had such visions of uniting the Chosen and the Icecarls. I thought that if I managed to survive through those hardships during our quest and subsequent mission to save the world, then maybe I could open the Chosen's eyes to new ideas. I was so naive then," Tal said stripping his shirt and slouching into his regressions.

Milla moved her hands to his temples and began massaging. Her fingers worked their way to his stiff neck and then to his shoulders.

"The future will come to pass, Tal. I know it will. We have to fight for it but do you not see it a pointless battle if you have to fight everyone for it? Our battles are for the greater good of our two people but if we cannot trust that they believe the same, then after our time has passed, the only legacy we will have left behind will be undone by the very people we have tried to save."

"You have a point," Tal conceded as he let Milla massage his stress away.

"I will be right there beside you. Have faith in the Chosen Tal. Not all of them wish to live in ignorance."

"Perhaps it is not faith but patience I should wish for," Tal said clutching Milla's hand and kissing it gently.

Milla wordlessly laid him down and fell into his embrace as she pulled the covers over them. For a long time they didn't speak as they retreated to their individual thoughts. Tal was pondering Milla's words and hated to admit their validity. He needed to trust that his people could see that he was only trying to show them a better way. He knew it would be difficult. He knew he would face resistance but he couldn't fight every battle for his people. They would have to see the light for themselves.

"Milla, you spoke of our future and our legacy," Tal drawled thoughtfully.

"May it be a bright one," Milla answered planting a kiss on his chest.

"Have you considered having children?" Tal asked.

Milla paused mid kiss and tilted her head to face Tal.

"It's...never crossed my mind until now...Have you thought of having children?"

"No...but all this talk of the future and legacy has sent my thoughts there. I didn't think to ask this before but how do Icecarl's procreate?" Tal asked curiously.

Milla chimed a small amused laugh.

"Much the same way we do every night when you can muster enough energy, my love," she answered as her mirth settled.

"I know how you procreate I guess the word I should have used was prosper. I know firsthand that the Ice is an unforgiveable place with constant skirmishes for food and territory, I'm sure many if not all of the previous generation of Icecarls were born parentless. I mean you yourself have an adopted father. What happened to your biological father and your mother for that matter?"

Milla took a few moments to consider how to answer his difficult question.

"A clan is comparable to a Chosen family of sorts. It is filled with brothers and sisters who are parentless. That fact, however, does not make us unwanted orphans. A clan is lead by a crone, as you know, so I suppose she would be considered the 'mother' to all those in her clan."

"What happened to your real mother?" Tal asked.

"She died giving birth to me." Milla said casually.

Tal stiffened at her casual reply. Was it so common for mothers to die during child birth out on the Ice?

"So a _friga_ would substitute a father?" Tal asked changing the subject quickly.

"In a sense," Milla said thinking of Rallen "A friga is like a father in the sense that they instil a sense of honour and a moral code. I've witnessed much on the ice and have seen what a difference a friga can make to young minds. Especially those of young boys."

"Did your real father die in battle to save the Far Raiders?" Tal asked trying to find some happiness to steer her mind towards.

Surely her father died a grand death in the service of his beloved clan.

"I don't know. After my mother passed away I was told that he left the Far Raiders. I heard stories of him but nothing that could help me place a face. Rallen was a close friend to him which is why I suspect my father left me in his care. Rallen rarely speaks of my father. I think it's because he didn't want me to look up to a man who would abandon his daughter,"

At hearing her voice, so steady and casual, Tal began to feel a sense that Milla had made her peace with her past.

"Rallen must be proud to have such an accomplished daughter. I mean he must feel the honour of having a daughter who is not only a former war chief but also a living legend." Tal said kissing her forehead.

"He certainly was. I heard he even tried to leave the Far Raiders to join me during the siege on the castle."

"He must love you very much." Tal said regretting his once nasty thoughts of the man.

"Love is not a word that is uttered amongst the Icecarls...However sometimes you don't need words to convey those feelings," Milla agreed.

They laid there in comfortable silence as they thought of their parents. Tal wasn't exactly on good terms with his parents but he was hopeful that in time, he could at least reconcile with them. Milla wondered how her clan was doing and how Malen was faring as the new mother crone for the Far Raiders. She was now the mother of all of those on that ship and she would definitely have her hands full with that job. However Milla knew that with the support of Rallen, Grim and Fenlir, Malen would not be alone in her duty.

"What of your parents Tal? How did they meet?" Milla asked.

Tal paused as he tried to focus his thoughts on the question.

"My mother was originally from the Indigo order. She married my father out of love and not obligation. I suspect she knew he would someday inherit the orange keystone but I doubt the politics of that would have moved her to marry him. She sacrificed her social standing for love and while she rarely spoke of the circumstances of her marriage, I suspect it was because she could not hide the fact that she was pregnant with me,"

"So they married and after a couple more years they had Gref and Kusi." Tal surmised.

"What are your siblings doing now?" Milla asked.

"Gref? I heard that he managed to join the imperial guard. I suspect my father wasn't too happy about that but Gref was never one to follow orders. As for Kusi, she has acquired my mother's talent for music so while she finishes her final years at the Lectorium, I heard she plans on joining the music guild. She really is quite talented."

"It seems your family is perfect." Milla observed.

"If that's the case then my family would still be on good terms with each other and not fractured." Tal said trying to block the painful memories of the night he left the Castle.

"You will have to face them someday Tal," Milla said gently.

"Not today," Tal sighed.

"You will have to tell them of us eventually. If we are to be married in the future, I would rather have your parent's blessings. I know how much they mean to you and it would be easier to have support and someone to guide us if we ever do plan to have a family of our own. I mean we can't ask my parents for that kind of advice." Milla said poignantly.

A mental image of Milla with a new born in her arms played in his mind. She would make a great mother. Would it be so bad to have children?

"Even if we didn't have the support of my parents I'm sure you would not need their help. We'd figure it out. I know that you'd be a great mother. Although if we were to have a family where would we raise them?" Tal asked curiously.

"Probably in the Castle," Milla replied slowly.

Tal looked down at her as she looked up into his eyes. That wasn't the answer he had expected.

"Realistically, the Ice is no place for raising children. If we did have children I would want my children to be raised in an environment where they can be free to feel loved. The Ice as you know hardens emotions and it's tragic but not a necessity if we can usher in a brighter future."

"Just another reason for us to succeed in our endeavours," Tal agreed.

After a few moments Milla broke the silence.

"Do you want children Tal?" Milla asked.

"You don't want any?" Tal asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Milla answered truthfully.

Tal thought for a moment. He didn't have any reason to object to having children. He was fairly confident that he could support Milla and his children. He was Emperor after all. His family would never want for anything but he couldn't help but feel doubt take hold of him. He was certain that Milla would make a wonderful mother. With her strength, Milla would make sure their children would grow up with a sense of honour and pride. Could he be so sure of himself to do the same?

"In truth I don't know. I suppose if it happens, I would make sure to put all my efforts into raising our children but would that be enough?" Tal mused.

"You're a strong man Tal and not just in the physical sense. You have a strong will towards the right morals. You will give our children a sense of justice. Of this I'm sure," Milla said her secret smile at him.

Despite her words, he couldn't help but feel doubtful. Perhaps it would be better to have a guide to help navigate parenthood. Despite their differences in opinion, his parents were still his parents. Tal knew it was only his stupid pride that kept him from his family. Eventually he would have to at least talk to them.

"Whatever the future holds for us, I know it would help if I had my parents support. Perhaps it is time to face them and make them understand our cause," Tal said voicing his thoughts.

"They are your parents. I believe they will come to see our point of view," Milla assured him.

After a moment's pause he spoke.

"Then prepare to help me convince them. I'll set up a meeting with them in a formal capacity that way we'll have to use civility," Tal said piquing Milla's curiosity.

"Why so suddenly?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want to worry you. I have it on good authority that there is a plot to take control of the Veil. My Light Vizier has been a busy man while I have been away. Gyser has rallied many influential families under him. While he is no threat to me, I have left him to his machinations but in my absence his ambition for power has grown out of control. He has managed to replace many members of the Court of the Spectrum."

"The secret group of Keystone holders?" Milla asked.

"Indeed. I've managed to hamper his plans for now but it's only a matter of time before he manages to convince or replace the keystone holders with his puppets,"

"Tal...Your father... Isn't he...?"

"Yes. He's the orange keystone wielder," Tal confirmed.

Milla laid there staring at Tal as she was lost in thought. It all made sense now. Tal had been acting far too protective of her as of late and with the news that the control of the Veil would be soon out of his hands, Milla couldn't blame him. Tal's father, while not on good terms with him, was now in danger and Milla remembered how Tal had felt years ago with his father's abduction. Now was not the time for quarrelling over differences when the world was in danger once again.

"Would it help if I were at the meeting as an ambassador or your wife?" Milla asked trying to come up with as many tactics as possible.

Tal looked at Milla's serious face and couldn't help admiring her keen intellect.

"Perhaps as both. I'm not sure how this meeting will turn out but I know if you're beside me, I can at least make it through without making a complete fool of myself," he said smiling down at her as he stroked her face lovingly.

"Only I am allowed to make you look like a fool," she replied with a smirk.


	33. Meet the parents

**Chapter 32**

Milla found that she was more nervous than when she had faced down the Merwin that almost killed her. Who knew meeting Tal's parents would be this nerve-racking?

"Milla stop fidgeting," Tal said all ease and smiles.

"I can't afford mistakes. Even small mistakes can mean the difference between defeat and victory," Milla said reciting an Icecarl rule.

"Indeed but we aren't going into this battle blind Milla." Tal assured her as he stilled her fussing hands.

He smiled at her and gave her an encouraging kiss that calmed her slightly. Milla returned it but doubt still gnawed at her. Their plan seemed flawless but it was hinged solely on the fact that they made sure that they were one step ahead at all times. Tal knew that to gain his parents approval, he had to create a riff between them so he could turn them on each other. Once that was done all they had to do was reconcile old wounds and hopefully they would be on better terms to discuss other things.

Milla saw the merit in such a plan but didn't approve of it. It hinged too much on luck. Tal had made sure that their plan contained enough surprises to ensure that his parents would be kept off balance for most of the meeting. However, Tal's emotions were getting the better of him. It was giving him false hope. There was no guarantee that Tal and his parents would be reconciling this day. Milla knew this but didn't voice her thoughts. Tal's confidence was rooted in his blind faith in people. He blindly believed that people wished to better themselves. It simply would not help if Milla voiced her caution.

Despites its flaws, Milla also saw the merit in the overall plan. Tal's wish to reconcile was only the beginning. His real aim was to warn his father of the impending danger that the Light Vizier had in store for him. For Tal's father to believe the threat to be real he had to believe that his son was telling the truth. For that to happen, Milla would have to gain Tal's parent's trust. If Tal failed to convince them then Milla would have to try their best.

"Remember, no matter what happens, stick to the plan and it will work out," Tal said pulling his Emperor facade down onto his face like a helmet.

"I will not fail you," she said pulling her best war chief mask into place.

As if on cue, the doors to the meeting chamber slowly opened, ushering in Graile and Rerem. Rerem had an official look on his face as he strode in with his wife on his arm. Graile glided along next to her husband as graceful as ever in her simple orange robes. Tal stiffened slightly. He had not seen them for a little over a year and while their last meeting was less than memorable, he had missed them. Milla saw the crack in his mask and gently took Tal's hand in support. Tal looked away from his parents and focused on Milla. They stood together and went to greet the newcomers.

Milla watched with her observant gaze. It had been some time since she had officially met them. The last time she met them was a brief meeting in the Hall of Welcome and Departure. Milla thought back to the day after the defeat of Sharrakor. She had found herself in their presence much to her awkwardness. Tal had wanted to introduce them to her and she had not been able to refuse. Since that initial introduction, Milla had not seen them or spoken to them since.

"Welcome mother. Welcome father. I trust you've been well?" Tal started as he went to embrace his mother.

"Tal you've grown," Graile whispered not being able to contain her maternal fussing as she took his face in her hands.

"In more ways than you know," Tal replied as he let his Emperor's facade melt away as they shared a moment of heartfelt reunion.

"You look well too," Tal went on before hugging his mother one last time before his Emperor's aura went back up and he faced his father.

"Father...You look well. I trust you've kept in good health in my absence?" Tal inquired without skipping a beat as he played the role Emperor to perfection.

"I've never been better," Rerem replied shortly.

No one missed the formal tone he used as he addressed his son. It was clear to everyone that this was going to be an uncomfortable meeting. It was almost a palpable flavour in the air as a moment of silence passed. Tal broke his piercing gaze with his father and knew he would get nowhere if he didn't bow out of the silent staring competition they had engaged in.

"Allow me to introduce Ambassador Milla Talon Hand," Tal said gesturing towards Milla "Milla, these are my parents, Graile and Rerem."

"Ambassador Milla..." Rerem said bowing his head slightly in the smallest gesture of courtesy.

"You must be _the _Milla that everyone's been talking about lately," Graile interjected extending her hand formally.

"I was not aware that I was that interesting a topic of discussion," Milla said taking Graile's hand and curtsying in unison with Graile.

"Rumours will make even the plainest detail into the grandest of events," Graile replied enigmatically.

Milla didn't know what to make of the comment so she shrugged it off and gestured towards the seats.

"We should begin, there is much to discuss. Please take your seats," Milla said letting Tal escort her to the seat beside him.

"It has been sometime since we have been graced with your presence, Emperor. Pray tell what news would you like to tell us that we have not already heard?" Rerem began as everyone settled in.

"You heard the rumours? Which one? I like the one where I have been consorting with savages and been poisoned by their ideals and brain washed by their magic," Tal replied easily breaking Rerem's attempt at forcing undue aggression.

Milla could see that Tal was not willing to play by his father's pace. In a way Tal reminded her of a stubborn wreska.

"Tal please, it is rude to be so flippant, especially towards your parents," Milla quipped.

"You refer to the Emperor so informally," Graile commented quizzically.

"I believe we should dispense with formality for the time being as Tal and I have come here to inform you of wonderful news that we believe you have a right to know," Milla replied as she flashed a dazzling smile at Tal.

Tal watched her smile at him and although it was part of the plan, it did not lack authenticity.

"What news would that be?" Rerem asked clenching one of his sunstone rings tightly.

Tal didn't miss the subtle gesture but he did not react to it. He needed to show that he was fine with whatever his parents had to say. He needed them to know that he didn't care about their input.

"Milla and I have spent a lot of time together. We have been enemies, comrades, friends, lovers and now we wish to be husband and wife," Tal said taking her hand and showing his affection openly.

Silence was the only answer met to Tal's profession of love. It was expected so it was not very surprising to see Rerem silenced into shock and slight irritation. Graile was not surprised but she looked worried for some reason. Milla noticed her calm exterior but her subtle agitation was clear. Now all Milla had to do was find out who Graile was anxious about. Rerem however was going red in the face and his fist was clenched so tightly around his keystone necklace that his knuckles went white. His glare was darkening and he looked like he was about to fly into a fit of rage.

Graile moved closer to her husband and placed a soothing hand over his vice grip he had over his sunstone. Milla watched and didn't see the same hidden anxiousness appear as she spoke to her husband. That left two possibilities.

"Calm down, Rerem. It is not as if we did not see this coming. We did hear the rumours. We are here now and you promised me that you would hear what our son would have to say," Graile cooed.

Rerem turned his fierce gaze on his wife and amazingly she did not flinch. She simply stared back and waited for him to calm himself.

"How can you be so calm Graile? Our son has been bewitched by this harlot and now he wants to make her his wife?! On top of that he looks like he has made up his mind so despite what we say or do now, he will not listen." Rerem hissed.

"Perhaps but it will not harm anyone here to have our feelings and thoughts made clear. In order to do that you need to clear your mind and speak without letting your...other problems... interfere," Graile whispered back.

Tal frowned slightly as he registered her tone and her emphasised words. What did she mean by 'other problems'? Milla noticed Tal's momentary hesitation and wondered why when Rerem spoke.

"You're right," he whispered to his wife in defeat then in a more formal tone he addressed Tal "I believe I speak for many Chosen when I say that it is more troubling news than wonderful news, Emperor. To court a savage is one thing. If you were interested about Icecarl women then we would have been able to reduce that as simple curiosity but to openly admit marriage to a savage is going too far. It is shameful and irresponsible to do so especially as Emperor."

It was Tal's turn to blush a furious red as he tried hard to bite back his rage. Milla felt the sting of the insults but she needed Tal to keep his calm. She knew how protective he could get and it was clear now that he would not let anyone, family or otherwise, hurt her.

"Perhaps it is not so irresponsible for the Emperor to seek a way to unify our divided people," Milla quickly answered for Tal as she shot him a warning glance.

"Marriage isn't an answer to political problems," Graile replied in a heavy tone.

"We agree," Milla replied before looking towards Graile.

Her anxiety was not gone but Milla could read something else in her visage. It was almost as if Graile had spoken from experience. Milla remembered Tal's story of how his parents had met. It was a sad tale of marriage obligations and sacrifices for love. Perhaps Graile's anxiousness was because she thought Milla and Tal were going to marry out of obligation.

"We truly care for one another. We also did not enter such agreements lightly. The leaders of the Icecarl people demanded a more solid union of our two people," Milla said reassuring Graile.

Silence was all the reply Milla received. While the silence stretched it was clear that neither of Tal's parents could accept the situation for one reason or another. She knew Rerem was clearly against the marriage of their eldest son to a 'savage' and his anger was clear. Milla was prepared to deal with that. She knew the familiar waters of that old hatred. It was easy to navigate his anger and it was going to be easier to make him see the errors in his thinking.

Graile however was a different story. She didn't hate Milla as such. She saw Milla as just another woman. Icecarl and Chosen status didn't play into her mind. Perhaps her objections laid in a more maternal base. Perhaps she didn't see Milla as a worthy wife to Tal. This was something Milla had no experience in. How was she supposed to convince Graile that she was good enough for her eldest son?

Milla's hand twitched under Tals' hand and he read the sign that Milla was going to start in on his father first. It was all part of the plan. They had to divide the two in order to find a foothold in their thoughts to sow the seeds of doubt.

"I was hoping that you would approve of our union. It would mean a great deal to me if you could support our union," Tal started addressing his mother.

She didn't say anything but her sad look as enough of an answer. Rerem however finally boiled over.

"Why would you care about having our blessing? You have consorted with the enemy and they have clearly manipulated you. To wed a savage in the Light's name is beyond sacrilege. You are an embarrassment and a traitor to the Chosen and are not fit to be the Emperor!"

Tal was ready for the onslaught. He calmly spoke as if he had not felt the venom in his father's words.

"Did you know that the Chosen and the Icecarls were once one people? While the written history of the Chosen states clearly that they sought to become masters with the right to go to the Spirit realm of Aenir, Icecarl history is a lot less bias as to the truth of what actually happened centuries ago." he said trying hard to keep his irritation from escalating.

"Icecarl lies," Rerem spat.

"The Chosen betrayed a pact with the Icecarls after the Great War. With the Forgetting placed in Aenir, it made the creatures there weak and susceptible to invasion. For generations the Chosen went to Aenir with the sole purpose of enslaving these helpless creatures without thinking that there would be any consequences." Tal said explaining succinctly.

"What evidence do you have to support these wild accusations? For generations the Chosen have sought enlightenment in the Aenir. Our people were Chosen to ascend to the higher planes on existence. No savage will ever understand this form of Ascension," Rerem said in a haughty manner.

"On the contrary, I believe that the Icecarl understand our ideals to seek enlightenment and it is the Chosen that do not know the difference between high ideals and arrogant subjugation. Did you ever stop to think that the actions of the Chosen would go unnoticed by Icecarl and Aenirian? Did you think we could do as we pleased without fear of retribution?" Tal asked staring down his father.

"Retribution?" Graile asked confused.

"Sharrakor. He was one such Aenirian who wanted to stop the enslavement of his people." Milla interjected.

"The late Empress' spiritshadow?" Graile asked.

"One and the same," Tal replied "He possessed Sushin and used him to get around the castle to enslave the keystone holders to bring down the Veil," he explained.

Rerem remained quite as he was at a loss for words for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. His eyes grew distant. Tal watched as he saw the face that had haunted him for the first few years after Rerem's emancipation from the keystone. Milla took his silence as a small victory but she knew the battle was far from over. The plan was going smoothly and if everyone remained calm and kept their anger in check then there would be some progress.

"Rerem has been through much. His rehabilitation has been slow and even now his mind is not completely healed." Graile said delicately on her husband's behalf.

Tal nodded his understanding. He knew the toll it took for a keystone wielder to keep their sanity when having their essence trapped within their respective keystone. That was how Tal first learnt how to walk within minds. He had tried to research methods to cure his father of his paranoia. He spent a very long time being trapped in his keystone and it had tried to assimilate his mind or more specifically his essence. Over exposure to such power was dangerous. One could lose themselves completely to the power of the Keystone.

"My mental health is not your concern..." Rerem said as casually as he could but his voice was distant.

"Perhaps a Crone could help ease your mind," Milla suggested finding his sudden loss of concentration disconcerting.

"I'd sooner die than let those witches get into my mind." Rerem said darkly before he spoke in an angry tone. "I'll never let anyone control my mind again so you can take your help and let dark take you and your kind back to the depths of that icy wasteland from whence you came,"

"Keep your anger in check old man. I am still Emperor and I will take any threat towards my wife and any Icecarl seriously. This behaviour is unacceptable and will not be tolerated," Tal said letting his Violet Keystone crackle dangerously.

For a few tense moments the silence stretched uncomfortably. Rerem didn't look to be in control of his rage but neither was Tal. Milla relaxed herself slightly and tried to bring Tal back to the plan. Milla placed a calming hand over Tal's keystone and only then did Tal realise that he had summoned power from its depths. Tal gave Milla silent thanks as he drew in a breath and sent his keystone back into dormancy.

"You have him well trained," Graile said in slight amusement as she caught the small gesture.

Milla didn't miss her amused tone and neither did Rerem much to his frustration.

"Graile do not joke at a time like this," Rerem hissed.

Graile looked at her husband and could not hold back a scowl before she vented her vexations.

"You've always been a stubborn man Rerem. You've always blindly believed in the Chosen's beliefs and have never questioned them. Heed my warning when I say it will be the end of you if you continue to turn a blind eye to the changes going on here. You know of what I speak." Graile said in a low voice.

Rerem simply looked at his wife begrudgingly. Graile held his gaze and for the first time she glowered dangerously at him as if she was preparing herself to give him an earful if he tried to prove her wrong.

"Tal is our son. He is the Emperor of the Chosen and he bears a burden we will never understand. I know you only want what is best for him for I also want to shield him from those burdens he must carry but it is not something we can do. All that we can do is trust and support his decisions." Graile whispered ending his objections pre-emptively.

"How can you support this sham?! It's unethical and if I'm not mistaken, is it not you who was against political marriages?" Rerem countered.

"You heard Ambassador Milla. They did not enter this without prior thought. I'm sure a woman of her prudence would not have settled on such a decision unless it was beneficial for everyone," Graile retorted.

"It still reeks of political motives and even if they did go ahead with this farce, could you really see our son being happy as he is forced to yield to a savage's politics?" Rerem hissed back.

Graile was silent this time. She couldn't confidently answer Rerem with the answer she wanted to say. Instead she looked to Milla and her son. Tal was sitting there watching the debate silently but his anxiety was clear. Milla was watching the exchange with a piercing scrutiny but her tension was also clear as her grip on Tal's hand flexed periodically.

"Are you happy Tal?" Graile asked surprising Tal with the question.

After a pause he confidently answered.

"I'm happier than I have been in years." He said smiling privately at Milla as their eyes locked. "I also now have a mental clarity I've not had before I met Milla. She has opened my eyes to many things and I don't feel so lost when I'm with her.

Graile let a small smile show as she was satisfied with his answer. Graile seemed proud. She had watched Tal for the past several years as he had tried to deal with such heavy responsibilities as Emperor. He seemed like he was floundering but never let it show. Graile knew better though and while she tried to help, she knew all she could do was stand by him.

Graile knew that Milla was the reason for his newfound resolution. She must have been a special woman to have stirred Tal in such a way. In many ways Graile was thankful but could she really trust Milla to take care of her eldest son and the Emperor? She had to be sure so she turned to fix her gaze on Milla.

"Milla...Is this truly what you want? From what I've heard, I understand that you were a warrior amongst your people. Could you live a life so different from the one you know?" Graile asked.

Milla paused before she answered. She thought about the question and wondered if Graile had any other meaning behind it. In the end Milla decided that it was a rather direct question. So she answered honestly.

"My life before Tal was a life with absolute clarity. I knew what I wanted to do and how to go about getting there. Ever since he came into my life, I knew my life was going to change in ways I would no longer understand. However, I have learned to accept the changes my life has taken and while I am still unsure of what my life has left for me, I know that the one thing I can always be absolutely sure about is Tal."

Graile nodded in silence as she slowly digested Milla's answer.

"Not once did she say that she loves him," Rerem muttered.

"She didn't have to." Graile drawled as she leaned back into her chair, deep in thought.

"I don't think justifying this farce will help. I'll still not let our son marry himself off to a savage even if he is the Emperor," Rerem said in a low voice so only Graile could hear.

Graile stared at Rerem and didn't say anything for a while. Rerem knew the look that she was giving him and waited patiently. She was seriously considering the marriage and while Rerem was firm in his answer, he could be swayed to consider it in time if Graile gave her support. One thing that Rerem did was that he always trusted his wife's judgement. He was doing that now.

Milla and Tal were very tense. They knew that everything now hinged on Graile's next few words. If she supported their union then Rerem would follow. The silence was maddening to the two young lovers.

"I am and will always be against political marriage." Graile said in a steady voice for all to hear.

Rerem physically relaxed as Tal slumped slightly and Milla stiffened uncomfortably.

"However..." Graile said taking a deep breath.

Everyone's ears pricked upwards and all eyes were on her once again.

"I think there is a bit more to your relationship than just political motives. I can see Tal really cares for you, Milla. It is also clear that you have committed yourself to Tal. So you have my support."

Tal and Milla slumped slightly in relief but snapped back to attention as Graile went on.

"This does not mean that this matter is closed. You may feel strongly about each other for now but what will happen when things become difficult later on? Will you be so dedicated to each other when it matters most? You have convinced me that your marriage will work; however, you haven't convinced me of your fealty to one another. You certainly have not convinced Rerem. So until you have proven yourselves to us. I suggest a series of test of a kind,"

Everyone looked at Graile in surprise which made her smile in a mischievous way. Tal and Rerem grimaced ever so slightly as they saw the light in her eyes which meant that she was up to something devious. Milla saw their reactions and wondered what she could be capable of that would make an Emperor and a Keystone wielder cringe in such a way.

"What game are you playing at woman?" Rerem asked hesitantly.

"What game?" Graile asked slyly.

Rerem went silent. He didn't like this at all.

"Perhaps you could elaborate," Tal asked cautiously.

"I like surprises. Perhaps you would like to see what I have in store for you? If your love and fealty is real then what do you two have to fear from my tests?"

Tal went silent. How could he argue with such blatant logic? Milla watched the exchange and suddenly felt like she was in the presence of a Crone. Graile was fast becoming a woman of many surprises.

"Do you agree? Keep in mind, if you don't then I will withdraw my support," Graile asked gleefully.

Tal frowned in annoyance.

"Of course we accept. It's not like we can decline," Milla said committing everyone with her answer.

"Good. Then here are my terms. I will need everyone's co operation and I will need someone who can help me observe your progress. Someone I trust."

"Who might that be?" Tal asked.

"Ebbitt." Graile replied.

"A good choice," Rerem quipped.

"He'll be watching you and Tal so don't get cocky." Graile snapped at her husband.

Rerem nodded and didn't dare say anymore.

"Do you know how to contact him?" Graile asked Milla.

"He is currently on the Ice. He is studying Icecarls and their way of life so I do not think it will be easy to get a message to him..." Tal began.

"I'll get him here within the week," Milla said cutting Tal off.

"That's impressive. You must hold a lot of sway with the Crones if you can do such a personal thing,"

"If it is for our sake then I'm sure I can ask the Crones to send a message this once," Milla said trying to sound like it was going to be hard to do.

"Well then let's say we start the tests in a week's time. Until then you have our standing support," Graile said smiling at the two children in front of her.

Graile nudged her husband and he grunted his acceptance and everyone was in agreement.

"This could end badly," Tal muttered.

"Why?" Milla whispered.

"I'll tell you later but for now we have to warn them about Gyser," Tal whispered back.

Milla nodded before she spoke.

"It is good that we have come to an agreement about our marriage. However the Emperor has more disturbing news he wishes to speak about which could affect the Icecarl's and Chosen as a whole," Milla said snapping back to her role as Ambassador.

Graile and Rerem straightened as Tal had his Emperor's mask back up before he addressed his parents.

"Father, as a keystone holder you are in danger. I have reason to believe that my Light Vizier, Gyser, has plans to control the keystones. To what ends, I have no clue but I know it can't be good."

"What do you mean?" Rerem asked.

"Gyser has been actively replacing or coercing members of the Court of the Spectrum. I believe he will target you next," Tal went on.

"It's not that I don't want to believe you son but where is the proof? I mean it is quite the accusation even if you are the Emperor," Rerem said hesitantly.

"Have you spoken to Lokar recently?" Tal asked.

Rerem lowered his eye lids in thought before answering.

"Not recently. I heard she turned into a recluse and went into hiding because she thought there was someone out to get her. Is that not the case?" Rerem asked.

"Some weeks ago I had a report come to me that her body was found being fed on in the fishing ponds. I didn't find her keystone on her...or what was left of her," Tal said sombrely.

Rerem took in a sharp breath as his eyes narrowed at Tal.

"You think Gyser did this?" Rerem asked.

"As of now I have no solid proof. He has been very good at covering his tracks but it would not be a far reach to see that he had a hand in this. At the next meeting, you will see for yourself. I have been kept informed about all the keystones whereabouts. Some have changed hands. If you don't believe this threat to be real then..." Tal started before he was cut off.

"You don't have to sell me Tal. I never liked Gyser but murder doesn't fit his way. He is a lot more subtle than that. Do you think he had help?" Rerem asked.

"Of course but I'm looking into it. However, my current situation has hampered my investigations." Tal said delicately.

Rerem nodded as he understood.

"You're very prudent, Tal." Rerem said looking at Milla in a mistrustful way.

Tal didn't miss the look. Milla matched the Rerem's accusing stare with an annoyed glare.

"She has no ties in this, leave her be. This is spectrum business." Tal said full of authority.

Rerem didn't look away from Milla but he nodded.

"Fine," Rerem conceded.

"All I'm asking is that you watch out. I can't assign you a guard because that would be too suspicious. However I suspect you won't need one. You are quite adept at light magic. I don't know anyone foolish enough to attack you...at least anyone who isn't me," Tal jibed playfully.

"Have a care son. I can still teach you a thing or two," Rerem replied as he smiled warmly.

"Anytime old man," Tal said chuckling slightly.

It felt good to be so familiar with his father again. However the mood became serious again.

"The test will still go on. We will prove ourselves," Tal said addressing his mother.

Graile nodded and smiled at Tal and Milla.

"If you could help with my investigation, any information would help," Tal said in his Emperor voice.

Rerem nodded once stood to take his leave.

"We'll see you to at home in a week," he said taking Graile's arm.

"Until then," Tal said standing and taking Milla's hand.

"It was nice meeting you again," Graile said addressing Milla as she bowed and offered light before leaving.

"Likewise," Milla replied as she also bowed and sparked light from her stone.

When they left, Tal let out a deep breath and collapsed into his chair.

"That went better than I expected," Tal sighed as he stared off into the distance.

"You have nice parents." Milla said simply as she draped herself over Tal's lap.

"You think so?" Tal asked amused. "They pretty much tried to spurn you."

"Who hasn't? At least this time I got what I wanted." Milla replied.

"What exactly was that? We didn't get them on our side so much as give them a chance to drop us at the first sign of trouble," Tal sighed.

"Perhaps, but to me it is a chance to prove my worth," Milla said grinning her pleasure.

"You think it will be easy to take these tests?"

Milla kissed her husband to calm his worried mind.

"It will be fine." Milla whispered as Tal went in for another kiss.

"How do you know that?" Tal asked pulling away from her lips to look into her eyes which were smiling in amusement.

"We'll have Ebbitt," she said chuckling.

Tal joined her in chuckling.

"Indeed we will."


	34. Friends and foes

**Chapter 33**

A week passed without much drama. Tal was busy with his keystone investigation and his imperial duties while Milla was busy at the Icecarl embassy trying to keep tabs on Ebbitt's return to the Castle. According to Milla, getting a private message to Ebbitt was a difficult task because Milla was informed of traitors amongst the Crones. Knowing which Crones to contact saw Milla calling in many of her favours. Eventually she had been able to contact Malen and managed to relay their message. Milla had been able to convince Ebbitt to return in short order much to his irritation.

"_I was hoping to spend my remaining years not having to deal with sordid Chosen politics,"_ Milla said quoting Ebbitt's words to Tal.

"I was hoping to respect his wishes too but it's not like we had a choice," Tal replied as he walked amongst his Imperial Guards.

Milla had wanted to see how the Guard were trained and Tal had found some free time so he escorted Milla to the training halls in the Violet Tower. Tal sent word that he would be coming to inspect them, so naturally all available corps members were called. The instant respect Tal received as he entered the training halls was something to see. Tal wasn't just their Emperor; he was their comrade and friend. Milla watched as the Guards saluted Tal as he passed them. They thumped their fists across their hearts and bowed their heads. Tal returned the salute with an easy smile and a similar thump to his chest.

The room they had entered, the Imperial Guard training headquarters, was more like a huge auditorium than a training quadrangle. A podium was placed at one end and behind the podium were large doors that led to an impressive armoury. Spaced around the large room were thick mats that had various guards training in various arts, from light magic to hand to hand combat. A majority of the corps were engaged in fitness drills in one corner of the hall while only a select few were doted about the room engaged in private training with an instructor. One private bout looked particularly interesting as several guards had gathered around the commotion secretly placing bets.

"Watch your footing! Remember your training! Use your head idiot!" yelled a tall woman.

As the bout went on, the woman was getting more animated and colourful with her words. Milla watched on in fascination with a small smile on her face as she watched the woman dress down her soldiers.

"I like her," Milla said quietly to Tal who nodded his approval with a grin.

Tal and Milla watched on as the young recruits drew a bigger crowd towards their bout. It looked like they were practicing submission holds. The crowd whooped and cheered while placing side bets as they watched a large youth being forced to tap out once again by a smaller opponent. Milla watched in interest as she silently marvelled at the grappling style of fighting. It looked similar to that of the Kordan style holds many Icecarl were taught as children. However this style seemed more graceful. As she watched the bout heat up to another level, Milla realised that Tal was smiling openly as he watched the youths go round after round, with each bout ending up with the smaller opponent as the victor.

"Looks like a promising recruit." Milla mused as she watched the young man bring down the large brute with a quick trip step.

"He should be. He's my brother after all." Tal said loud enough to alert the Instructor to his presence.

The tall woman rounded and her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled a friendly smile.

"Emperor! Good to see you. Sorry to miss your welcome back party," she said loudly as she saluted and tried to get the whole crowd to follow suit.

"As you were everyone," Tal said snapping a smart salute.

The crowd nodded and went back to watch the bout. Cries of astonishment and glee went up as the large brute tapped out once again. The tall instructor tried her best to keep eye contact with Tal but the bout was far too interesting to ignore for long.

"You don't need to be so formal," Tal said ushering Milla and the woman towards the front to get a better view of the fight.

As they settled into their places, all eyes were on the match. Tal watched as Gref gave him a casual salute and a distracted grin as he dodged the large boy once again. Gref made short work of the brute and made him regret taking him on. The bout went several more rounds as Gref eased up his assault and focused on practicing his techniques.

"He's a natural fighter Emperor. It's no surprise since he's from your family. He's already passed several of the grading tests and is taking his lieutenant's exams. Not bad for someone who only joined six months ago." the Instructor informed with a certain amount of pride.

He smiled his approval as Gref held the brute in a lock and forced him down into the mat once again. Snapping from his reverie, Tal quickly made formal introductions.

"Allow me to introduce Ambassador Milla Talon Hand of the Icecarl. She was interested in seeing how our troops were trained in combat besides light magic so I whisked her up here as soon as I had some free time."

"Nice to meet you Ambassador, I'm Captain Laris Maal-Derma." the Captain said saluting Milla with the official Guard salute.

"Well met Captain," Milla said saluting in the formal Chosen way of offering light.

The Captain watched Milla's greeting with interest and immediately began sizing Milla up.

"An Icecarl acting like a Chosen high born? Now I've seen everything." Laris said with a smirk.

Milla simply smiled back.

"I like this Chosen..." Milla said addressing Tal.

"You're in luck Laris, she doesn't usually take a liking to most Chosen she meets." He said nudging the Captain in the ribs.

"You've an interest in our combative arts? From what I've heard, you are quite the accomplished warrior." Laris enquired.

"I am capable of defending myself," Milla said very humbly.

"Care to put that to the test?" Laris asked with a challenging glint in her eye and a hand on her sword hilt.

"I'm not dressed appropriately for a match. I might accidently get your blood on this gown," Milla replied coolly but with a smirk.

Laris barked out a laugh and clapped Milla on the shoulder before she embraced Milla heartily much to the Icecarl's surprise.

"You should keep this one, Tal. She's got my blessing," Laris said losing all formality.

Milla couldn't help but smile as she made a new friend.

"I can see this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Tal chuckled.

The bout ended with a cry of pain and many cheers of delight as the large brute held his arm in pain. It looked dislocated. Laris waved towards a couple of boys to take care of their injured comrade. She then waved in a fresh recruit and had them duel with broad swords.

"So what is a warrior of your calibre and reputation doing as an ambassador? I thought you'd be happier out hunting those huge ice beasts. What do you call them again? Selskrat?" Laris asked genuinely interested.

"_Selski_," Milla corrected "I'm a warrior at heart but nowadays I find myself fighting rumour more than visible enemies," Milla replied sadly. "It's been months since I've had a good fight."

"That is sad news," Laris replied in a condoling manner. "If you ever have the need to break some tension please come up here. I have plenty of young recruits who could use a good ego bruising,"

Milla perked up at the news but was soon frowning again when Tal admonished her.

"That behaviour is unbefitting of an ambassador," Tal chided.

"See? He wouldn't have it even if I begged him," Milla pouted.

"I suppose he can't have his future bride coming up here and embarrassing his precious army," Laris said with wink at Milla.

Tal shifted uncomfortably as Laris gave him a knowing grin before she nudged Milla with her elbow and eliciting a short giggle from the otherwise stoic Icecarl.

"It really is a shame though." Milla said getting serious again "I had hoped to stay on the Ice and serve as Shield Mother but my future is with Tal," Milla said as she wrapped her arm around her life partner.

"Being with Tal is more than enough compensation but our relationship isn't without conflict and its downfalls," Milla sighed sadly.

"Ah yes. They say keeping a man is an endless battle. However you are better off this way. Trust me ambassador, it happens to the best of warriors over time. Somehow we always find ourselves settling down rather than on the front lines," Laris replied nonchalantly.

"Indeed it is a sad but necessary course all veteran warriors must take but I'm sure it is worth the sacrifice and we can always feel safe knowing we can hand over our skills to the younger ones like the passing of a torch," Milla said gesturing to the young soldiers who were now fencing furiously with blunted blades.

"Indeed," Laris agreed.

After many rounds of fencing, Gref signalled for a break as he walked up to Tal to give him a sweaty but hearty brotherly hug.

"Tal! Has it been a year already? I had hoped to make lieutenant before you came back," Gref greeted happily.

"I'm sure you would have if you started earlier. What is the story there? I'm sure father wouldn't have approved this change of occupation," Tal asked.

"It was actually his idea," Gref said a little sheepishly.

Tal looked at him in slight shock but his Emperor's facade was on and he hadn't let all his surprise show.

"What? How?" Tal managed to ask.

"Well I've more of an affinity for brawling as you can see. I don't seem to have the mental capacity for sunstone maintenance like you or father." Gref explained.

Tal was silent for a moment thinking back to Gref's lectorium scores and found that he was much better at physical arts than he was at applied light magic.

"It's true Tal." Gref said noting Tal's disbelief at his little brother's confession. "Kusi has more talent that I do and she's two levels lower than I am."

Tal's mind couldn't help but feel guilt at Gref's acceptance of his poor light magic aptitude. If he had been more of an older brother to him then maybe he wouldn't have to enlist into the guard.

"Gref...I'm sorry..." Tal began.

"Save it Tal. I've never been good at Light magic and to tell the truth this is much more fun. Besides, the ladies love a man in uniform," Gref said waving over a couple of female cadets he was training with.

Tal watched as Gref eased into a quick conversation with the girls who had shyly walked over to him.

"Amara, Healia. Allow me to introduce my older brother, the Emperor himself," Gref said proudly and a little smugly.

The girls quickly saluted as they tried to hide their wide eyes of disbelief. Tal smirked slightly and returned the salute and played along.

"So cadets, how are you finding the training? Will you be proud guards in my corps?" Tal asked acting the Emperor.

"Yes, Emperor!" they both replied in unison.

Tal nodded and smiled his approval. Gref took over immediately and didn't miss a step as he found an opening.

"See I told you I was related to him. So who's the fool now?" Gref said laughing openly much to the girl's embarrassment.

"We didn't know," Healia said apologetically.

"If we knew we wouldn't have given you such a hard time," Amara replied.

"I hope that doesn't stop. No special treatment. Just because he's my big brother, doesn't mean I need him as an excuse to go easy on me," Gref said a little more seriously than he intended.

Tal smiled and couldn't help but feel his pride swell. Gref's heart was in the right place.

"Just watch ladies, it'll be me who comes begging for his help when I'm in trouble," Tal said diffusing the awkward silence that was threatening to undo Gref's hard earned respect.

Gref smiled awkwardly as he realised he still needed his big brother to bail him out of trouble.

"Well in that case, we'll make sure we go harder on him when we drill him in light magic defence class." Amara piqued.

Gref groaned loudly.

"I forgot I have to pass that class to make lieutenant..." Gref cursed.

"Don't worry Gref. With friends like these fine young ladies, I'm sure you'll pass," Milla spoke up for the first time.

"Oh Gref I almost forgot. This is..." Tal began.

"Milla Talon Hand. Former War Chief and currently the Icecarl Ambassador on visit to the Castle to increase ties and general good will," Gref finished appraising Milla.

Milla met his gaze and didn't break under his scrutinizing gaze. She felt a twinge of nervousness as he went on with his appraisal. He knew who she was and what she really was doing in the castle but perhaps the fact that he was Tal's sibling that she felt like she needed his approval.

"How long is your visit?" Gref asked before the silence stretched.

"As long as it takes," Milla replied.

Gref took a moment to consider her answer before he bowed his head and gave light respectfully.

"If there is anything I can do to help make your visit to the Castle easier please don't hesitate to call on me." Gref said politely before turning to his brother and giving a quick smirk and a wink.

"Ladies, I believe we're due in the light arena. Tal it was nice to see you again," Gref said taking his leave with the two girls in tow.

Tal and Milla stood there in silence. Tal was shocked their introductions had gone well. Milla hadn't been so sure.

"He was more polite than I thought he'd be." Tal commented. "He's matured a lot in a year."

"He must know the real reason I'm here. He also seemed undecided about me." Milla replied.

"I got that feeling too but as you said proving yourself isn't going to be easy."

"Indeed."

After their tour of the Guard headquarters, Milla and Tal left for lunch at the Violet dining hall. Milla marvelled at the sheer size of the dining hall as she entered. It was roughly three times the size of the Ruin ship feasting hall. It was also more like a massive field from Aenir. Artificial light shone brightly from the ceiling to give the illusion that it was midday. The floors were covered in grass and were raised areas were covered with lush. It was a huge open area that had real trees growing high and wide to supply shade. Dotted randomly around the area were wild plants that she hadn't seen before but considered beautiful. In short it was paradise. Under several trees were marble columns with elaborate roofs that were actually private dining areas. Some dining areas were filled with families and some were occupied with couples that had thin curtains drawn to give them privacy. The air was filled with music which gave a calming ambience to the place.

Up until this point, Milla had always had her meals brought to her in Tal's room. She had pretty much done everything in his room. Tal had worried about her being attacked or kidnapped so he kept her close. Because of his over protected nature, she had missed seeing such grandeur as the dining hall. Tal led her to a private dining table. Guards were posted at this particular dining 'booth'. As they approached, the guards moved the drawn gossamer curtains aside to let them in.

Milla surveyed their new surroundings in awe. It wasn't until she swept the area that she realised that this booth was more luxurious than the others. It was furnished with comfortable couches and pillows and was larger and scented with burning sticks of balta spice. When they chose their seats, a man entered.

He was tall and well dressed in a crisp white suit trimmed in violet. He bowed in a relaxed manner and gave light respectfully before he spoke.

"Welcome, Emperor," he said before turning to Milla and giving light.

"Greetings Ambassador." He said with an easy smile before returning his attention to Tal.

"Greetings Felps," Tal answered politely giving the man a nod.

"I must say it is a joy to once again see you in the dining hall. You were sorely missed by many of my staff and I." Felps said.

"I've been busy but I finally found some time to spare so I decided to give Ambassador Milla a tour of the Violet tower and all it had to offer." Tal replied.

"I see," Felps said turning to Milla "How are you finding the tour? It was a grand Tower is it not?"

Milla nodded "It is certainly more than I expected. This dining hall is certainly beautiful. Icecarl hospitality doesn't compare."

Felps grinned happily "That it is. However I don't know too much about Icecarl feasts to comment. All I know are details that I've heard from the Emperor and his stories of his times out on the ice."

Milla gave Tal a quizzical look before Felps went on.

"However I'm very keen to learn more. I firmly believe that feasting can be the best way to form strong bonds so I hope you will enjoy the small feast the Emperor has organised." Felps said before he went to a corner of the huge room to ring a huge gong.

A deep peal rang as the gong was struck. A moment later large platters were brought in by a team of equally spiffy looking waiters who laid out the food in grand style. Several of them buzzed around quickly to place settings in front of Milla and Tal. They moved with great efficiency and grace that before Milla could make heads or tails of what they were doing, they had disappeared. Milla looked down and found a napkin placed on her lap and her goblet full with sweet water. She watched Tal as he spoke with a waiter. The waiter nodded and went to the platers and piled on the food that Tal had asked for. The plate was returned quickly with the food placed decoratively over the plate. The aroma wafted over to Milla and she realised how hungry she was.

"What would you like to eat today Ambassador?" Felps asked startling Milla for a moment.

How had he snuck up on her without her knowing? Milla looked to her right and found a girl waiting to take her order. The girl looked shy and couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. She was dressed in a white dressed trimmed with violet which was covered with a white apron from her hip down past her knees. Milla was wondering how two people could sneak up on her so easily when she realised she must have been rudely staring.

"This is my daughter, Taher. Forgive her. She is still new to the hospitality trade. She is learning the family business so as to take over for me when I retire. Taher please introduce yourself." Felps said encouraging his daughter.

The girl moved forward a little startled and bow quickly before giving light.

"My name is Taher Kit- Felps," she whispered nervously.

"It is good to meet you Taher. My name is Milla. So you are learning your father's business. Do you like it?" Milla asked.

"Yes. I have learnt a lot." She replied still nervous.

"That is good but do you like what you do?" Milla asked again.

Taher looked to her father and then back to Milla before she replied.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Milla asked.

"I...I never met royalty before..." the girl stammered.

Milla let a small peal of laughter escape her.

"Goodness girl is that all? Well just between you and me I'm not royalty so please be at ease. I'm simply an ambassador which is a fancy title for visitor." Milla said beckoning the girl closer.

Taher inched forward hesitantly.

"Tell me, Taher, what delicious food have you brought today? I'm afraid I don't know too much about Chosen food. It's smells really delicious." Milla asked the girl.

Taher was nervous as she spoke but her enthusiasm slowly took over as she explained the items in great detail. Eventually she added her own opinions to the items as she forgot her nervousness. Milla listened to the girl and grew hungrier as she asked what she should try.

"Normally you should start with salty food to open the palate to sweeter items so you should try the cheese puffs. They're stuffed with salty fish floss so it would go well with the sun wine you have," the girl was about to go on when Felps cut in.

"That's an excellent choice dear but perhaps it is time to let the ambassador eat," he said ushering her to get the food.

"Of...of course father..." Taher stammered embarrassed at her babbling before she went to fetch the food.

"She's quite the lovely girl. She's obviously quite passionate about the family business." Milla commented to Felps.

"That she is. I'm very proud of her. She is my pride and joy. She isn't usually this vocal with guests, which is a shame as you can see how knowledgeable she is." Felps commented before adding his thanks quickly before Taher arrived with the plate.

The girl placed the plate in front of Milla with a quick nervous smile before she retreated to her father's side. Felps put his arm around her lovingly as he beamed at her.

"Well done!" he whispered before addressing the whole room.

"Lunch is served. Please call on us when you need us." Felps said before he bowed and moved out the curtains with his team of waiters. Taher lingered a moment to look at Milla before she disappeared.

"It's interesting to see the transition from Icecarl to Chosen," Tal commented as he ate his lunch.

"How so?" Milla asked tasting the food in front of her.

"Remember how we first met? You barely missed slicing my head off now you're helping little chosen girls become more confident. I daresay you've made a fan out of her," Tal commented.

"Girls need to be groomed to embrace confidence not to fear it. At least that is how it was with shield maidens. I've had a lot of experience with training young girls. A lot of them must have their ego's beaten down but occasionally some need to be shown that they are more powerful than they believe themselves to be."

Tal nodded as he digested the information. It certainly made sense. Milla couldn't help herself from playing the role of teacher. She must have missed her old post as Shield Mother. She must have trained hundreds of cadets in the several years they had been apart. She must have trained each new generation with the same traditional values and honour of the warrior's way. Tal thought back the brief flitter of sadness as she spoke with Laris. She must have missed being on the front lines. Perhaps Milla was feeling doubtful of her place in the new world.

"Do you regret leaving the Ice for me?" Tal asked.

"I haven't left it. I'm simply taking a 'leave of absence' as you would call it." Milla replied.

"Okay then answer this. If you were to marry me. If you were to find yourself living in the Castle and not on the Ice would you resent me for that?"

"Tal I haven't made up my mind yet. All I know is that I want to be with you. Officially we aren't life partners yet. We haven't made the oaths or life vows but I know we will. We aren't even married by Chosen standards. Despite our claims, we aren't even wed how are we even to think of where to live right now?" Milla said casually as if the answers were so simple.

"Yes...We haven't really done anything yet have we? Perhaps we should think about doing something about that predicament." Tal thought aloud.

"I love you Tal. If I have to live here so we can be together then I will but we still have time so let's get to know each other a bit better. I for one have not been able to do what I set out to do yet so marriage is out of the question...At least for now. Besides we have a greater obligation to look out for at the moment,"

"Yes...The Veil...It seems like every time we are together, the Veil is in jeopardy. Could it be our fate to keep it safe?" Tal asked off handed.

"Who knows? We can only do what we can," Milla said finishing her meal.

Tal smiled as he put his fork down.

"The last time you said that, we ended up as a couple. Perhaps this time it will mean we will end up married before the year is out," Tal hinted.

"Why are you so eager to get married? Aren't you happy with the way things are now?" Milla asked as she tried her sun wine.

"I'm the possessive type," Tal said as he shifted to sit next to her.

Milla smirked and turned to kiss him.

"Tal, my love, I already own you. You're already mine." She said kissing him once more.

The kiss was deep and loving like many of the kisses they had shared. Their lips played on each other as it steadily grew from a simmer to a boil. Before they could progress, a small cough sounded and alerted the passionate couple to her attention.

Tal looked up and parted quickly. Milla still drifting in her amorous daze turned to eye the rude intruder. Milla's eyes appraised the beautiful woman and she quickly sobered. The woman before her was beautiful. Milla had seen many women about the castle and upon the ice and never saw anyone more appealing as her. Her shapely body was distinct and her posture radiated a quiet confidence. Her face was a mask of poised politeness. Her make-up was bare yet accentuating. She obviously preferred natural beauty than artificial beauty and rightly so. For there was no way any amount of cosmetics could hide that look that shone from her eyes.

She had the hard look of a seasoned soldier yet maintained a balance of a smouldering seductress. In short she was beautiful and dangerous. Before she spoke, Milla could already see that she could have anything that she asked for simply by asking for it. Jealousy and self consciousness were never things Milla felt of often yet this femme fatale that stood before her now made her feel various emotions that bordered them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a..._passionate_...moment, Emperor. However I thought it best to be done with our business quickly before things..._proceeded_..." she said masking her amusement so well that Milla almost didn't hear it in her bell like voice.

"Thank you for putting it so delicately. I believe an introduction is in order," Tal said straightening back into his royal posture and putting on his Emperor's facade.

"I'm Fairiden." She said giving light to Milla politely.

Milla noted the lack of last name and she wondered about that before she answered in kind.

"I'm Milla. However I'm sure you knew that." Milla replied with a slight sting in her voice.

"Admittedly it is difficult to avoid your name in conversation these days. Low or high society is rich with talk of the Icecarl that has our Emperor smitten." Fairiden replied "However it is no surprise to see why after witnessing such a _display_,"

Milla thought she was imagining it but she thought again and realised that she was being spoken down to. Her attempt to insult Milla was hidden well in her speech but it was there. This woman was very well versed in high society etiquette its subtle ways to offend.

"I'll try to be more careful with such displays of public affection. I wouldn't want to tarnish my name further," Milla replied coolly. She wasn't giving in to her.

"It wouldn't be too difficult to restrain the gossip. However gossip only remains idle talk if there is no proof to the contrary," Fairiden said offhandedly before she address Tal.

"Emperor. I have to be brief. Malachite awaits my report. You know how he is when a report is late." Fairiden said almost apologetically.

"I shall not keep you then. Please go on." Tal said keeping his Emperor's air easy.

"It seems Gyser is planning something drastic. He really wants the red keystone. He's been responsible for the string of strong arming in the red tower and has been making his way up the orders combing for it. He's been relentless in his search and I fear it will not be long before he tries his political channels soon. I warn you now Emperor. Do not underestimate him. He maybe a brute but he is very good at hiding that fact. I also have some ideas to which to slow his search but they will not last long. I do not think it will be safe from his grasp once he discovers its true location."

Tal nodded as he listened and when she finished he continued to remain silent for a time before he dismissed her.

"Do what you can to throw him off our scent. Do that as long as you can and just before he finds out, I will deal with him. Now go. I believe Malachite will be looking for you. I wouldn't want you to weather one of his bad moods. Light knows I wouldn't." Tal finished lightly.

Fairiden curtsied and gave light.

"As you wish," she said before looking at Milla one last time before she left.

When she knew Fairiden was gone completely, Milla voiced her thoughts.

"She's an _interesting_ woman," Milla said masking her bitterness.

Tal stared at the closed curtain and missed Milla's less than amused tone.

"I garner that she is important to your plans," Milla probed when Tal didn't respond.

"Pardon? Oh... Fairiden is a good person once you get to know her. She's not what she seems," Tal

"A good person...And beautiful by Icecarl and Chosen standards."

"Hmm...indeed...beautiful..." Tal said not really listening.

Milla gave Tal a quizzical look before she stood.

"Thank you for the meal." She said quickly throwing her napkin over her plate.

Tal noticed her stand and was momentarily shaken from his daze.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She replied and left before Tal could follow.

Tal sat there stunned.

"_What is her problem?"_ he thought obliviously.


End file.
